mY frIEnd, mY lOvE, mY lIfE
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! A veces el destino suele jugar malas pasadas. Harry se ha enamorado, sin embargo, uno de sus mejore amigos derrama amor por la misma pelirroja. Por otra parte, Draco vivirá un amor prohibido. R&H, ellos ya ni saben lo que quieren…
1. Inicio

Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es pura coincidencia..Todos los derechos me los reservo excepto los personajes que les pertenece a JK ROWLING..

Es mi primer fic..no sean malos…DEJEN REVIEW!

**Summary:** A veces el destino suele jugar malas pasadas. Harry se ha enamorado, sin embargo, uno de sus mejore amigos derrama amor por la misma pelirroja. Por otra parte, Draco vivirá un amor prohibido. R&H, ellos ya ni saben lo que quieren…

**mY frIEnd, mY lOvE, mY lIfE..**

**1.-INICIO**

Era un noche demasiado calurosa, aún para principios de julio. Harry Potter de 21 años descendía del avión en el que viajo desde Estados Unidos, un país frío que le recibió hace cinco años sin mucho aspaviento. Era cierto que era bien conocido por derrotar al más cruel de los magos tenebrosos de los últimos tiempos, sin embargo, en ningún momento le asecharon con entrevistas ni cosas por el estilo, lo último que deseaba era que a cualquier lado que fuera le molestaran, por eso, abandonó Londres, necesitaba conseguir la paz deseada, aunque significara dejar a sus amigos y a su familia, a la gente que sinceramente le quería. No obstante nunca perdió el contacto con sus amigos y menos con la familia Weasley, SU familia..

Cinco años después decidió regresar, el por qué...Pues porque se daría la tan apreciada libertad a Sirius Black. La ansiada libertad que tanto busco desde que se demostró que Petter Peteggrew vivía y no murió como muchos creyeron...Demasiado tiempo había esperado, Harry, claro! Con tan ilustre Ministro como Cornelius Fudge, obvio que las cosas no serían nada fácil, pues pedía pruebas, más de las que ya se le habían otorgado. Se cerró completamente alegando que tal vez Peteggrew solo fue una victima...

Mucha gente le creyó injusto, y él no hizo caso, se cerró no quiso oir ni una sola palabra hablar sobre el asunto. No le importo siquiera que era un favor que le debía a Harry...

Años después Fuge sería sacado del poder y Amelia Bonnes lo tomaría gracias al apoyo de Dumbledore...Sin embargo el acto de liberación para Sirius Black llegaría mas tarde, puesto que primero había que instaurar el ministerio poner en orden todo el desastre que Fudge creó y una ves hecho todo, a través de una ceremonia de remembranza a los caídos en batalla se daría la LIBERTAD para Sirius Black..

Fue un tarde cuando, Harry regresaba a su pequeño apartamento de la Florida, un hermoso fenix se apareció en una boluta de fuego: Fawkes.. Era un mensaje de Remus Lupin.. Preciso y corto, le decía: **_"lo hemos logrado, Sirius será absuelto de toda culpa..tienes que regresar...".._**

El corazón de Harry se encogió..Por fin! Lo que tanto tiempo esperó había llegado..regresaría Londres en el primer vuelo...

Ni bien piso tierra inglesa, caminó directamente hacia la sala donde todos los pasajeros en medios de confusiones caminaban de un lado a otro buscando a sus familiares...

A lo lejos divisó a dos personas que le saludan agitando sus brazos, uno de ellos , dueño de unos cabellos rojos y la otra de un hermoso cabello castaño..Que si no fuera por el color de sus cabellos no los hubiera reconocido.

Estando cerca, Harry corrió casi y al llegar fue Hermione quien primero le recibió en medio de un gran abrazo y el constante soyoso.. _oh, Harry, Harry!_

Años que no se veían, pero para ellos eran como siglos.. Ron también le saludo efusivamente luego que casi arrancara a Hermione de Harry, pues se había trepado a él como un gato..

Cuanto tiempo...- Harry tenía la voz casi ronca al hablar.. Un dejo de añoranza se dibujo en su rostro maduro y cambiado pero feliz de ver a sus amigo, su familia..

Demasiado..- Ron miraba a su amigo como si fuera la primera ves que lo viera..claro..estaba muy cambiado..Ya no era el mismo de hace cinco años, el Harry que tenía frente a sus ojos era más alto, más fornido, atlético. El cabello le tenía hasta la altura de los hombros, su rostro marcado por la seriedad le hacía verse más maduro.. de seguro más que él.. Sin embargo, Ron tampoco seguía siendo el mismo muchacho, también había cambiado y mucho..y más aun con el porte que había adoptado se parecía muchísimo al mayor a sus hermanos...

Hermione no había cambiado mucho.. estaba igual de preciosa..solo que el cabello lo tenia liso y mas largo.. Ella por naturaleza siempre fue la mas madura de los tres y parecía no que tampoco cambió en aquello...

Los tres abrasados, salieron del aeropuerto y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba parqueado el auto de Ron..

Vivirás conmigo- dijo Ron en un modo terminante como si esa era su última palabra...Pese que Harry intentó rechasarle la oferta...

Será mejor que no te le niegues..Tu querido amiguito durante este tiempo se ha vuelto todo un cabeza dura que no acepta que..

Yo no soy un cabeza dura- interrumpió, Ron..

Oh! claro que si.. Parece que la fama de ser el jugador estrella de los últimos tiempos se le han subido a la cabeza..

Eso..es una infamia..-dijo y justo dió una vuelta brusca..sino fuera porque llevaban el cinturón de seguridad seguro y se iban de lleno hacia el parabrisas...

Estas loco! maneja con cuidado!

Sabes, Harry, yo creo que Hermione esta enamorada de mi..y como no le hago caso..

Que yo que!- Hermione se sobresalto y miró a Harry que hacía un gran esfuerzo de no reír a carcajada ante tal espectáculo, sus amigos a pesar de todo seguían llevándose igual que siempre...- has oído lo que ha dicho este cabezotas!

Vamos..no lo niegues!

Sabes algo..

Que!

Mejor hago como que no existes..- y Ron bufó luego sonrió..Hermione volteó a ver a su amigo y fue de mucha suerte que el estéreo estuviera encendido sino, Harry, tal ves hubiera escuchado lo que Ron mascullo: "_Como si fuera posible que olvidaras..."_ . Que quiso decir con eso..¿Qué había pasado como par no olvidar..?-. Hermione agregó rápidamente- Y como te sientes..

Supongo que bien- el morenito de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros- ¿por que no vino Remus?- Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, y Hermione sonrió- pensé que vendría a recibirme..

No pudo..- habló la muchacha emocionada..Harry la miró con el seño fruncido..-No te enojes..

No lo estoy.. pero pensé que vendría..

Quiso venir..- hablaba, Ron- Pero.. Grettel entro en labor...

Que!

Vaya coincidencia ¿no?.. Tal ves esta noche llegue el primogénito Lupin..- Herminie sonreía al ver la expresión de sorpresa y gozo reflejado en el rostro de su amigo..

Ja..Eso sería increíble...

Fantástico..!

Entonces no perdamos tiempo..Quiero estar junto a Remus para ese momento..

Pero, Harry!- insistía Hermione- Primero tienes que descansar..el viaje seguro y fue muy agotador..

Hermione..creeme que ahorita, es lo de menos..

Pero..

Hermione..no insistas!- decía, Ron...- Harry tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar, ahora lo importante es ir con Remus..

Hermione suspiró resignada..- Esta bien..no insistiré mas...

ESO!

Harry miró extrañado esa escena..¿Desde cuando Hermine le hacía caso a Ron? Algo debía estar pasando..Luego ya averiguaría, lo importante en aquellos momentos era estar junto a Remus en un momento tan especial, vaya coincidencia que fuera en su llegada que el pequeño Lupin nacería.._"Seguro y debe de estar feliz"-_pensó-"_Ojala y Sirius estuviera aquí_"...

Ya hay Fecha?- preguntó de súbito..y su voz cobró un sonido ronco

De que?- la pregunta de Ron fue indiferente...

La absolución de Sirius- sonó a Repreoche...

Mmm, aún no, pero suponemos que será mas o menos para antes de Julio..-Ron miró a Hermione igual de sorprendido por el repentino cambio de animo de su amigo y como si con las miraras se entendiera trataron de cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente...

Pero a Harry eso le molestó y no dijo más par no enfadarse con ellos, pero aún así le parecía demasiado tiempo, dos meses eran mucho..mejor y se hubiera esperado un poco antes de volver...

oooooooo

Ginny Weasley regresaba de una cita trunca; pensando que por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, se decepciono tan rápido como se ilusiono..Tenía que haberlo sospechado desde un inicio..nadie se fijaría en ella por ser buena e inteligente, todo lo contrario, solo la querían para pasar una buena noche pero se equivocaron...Ginny no era de esas chicas que con solo una palabra bonita caían redonditas en los brazos de algún pasado..jo, NO SEÑOR!..Ginny Weasley no era una tonta y ahora mas que nunca tendría mas cuidado antes de seleccionar una pareja...

oooooooo

Olasss, Gente! Como han estado..Espero que bien je je je je ..Bueno les cuento que este es mi primer fic como solista (por si alguien no lo sabe, tengo otros fics a duo con maga), y espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo..

Bien, ahora quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a maga y Amy black y Asseneth , que si no fuera por ellas, creanme que no hubiera publicado este fic..Chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo y animos..

Por último...Por favor, ya saben..DEJEN REVIEW! porque de sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos depende que continue o no con este fic..

Bueno..me despido..muchos bss a todos y portence mal..¿OK?..Hasta la próxima..bye


	2. Porqué

Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es pura coincidencia..Todos los derechos me los reservo excepto los personajes que les pertenece a JK ROWLING..

Es mi primer fic..no sean malos…DEJEN REVIEW!

**Summary:** A veces el destino suele jugar malas pasadas. Harry se ha enamorado, sin embargo, uno de sus mejore amigos derrama amor por la misma pelirroja. Por otra parte, Draco vivirá un amor prohibido. R&H, ellos ya ni saben lo que quieren…

**mY frIEnd, mY lOvE, mY lIfE..**

**2.-Porqué.**

A Harry le encanto mucho ver aquella maravillosa escena. No había dudas, Remus y Grettel hacían el cuadro perfecto y mas con la pequeña Karemina Lupin, se les veía felices..

Quien lo iba a decir, Remus por fin había logrado tener la familia que nunca tuvo (Muy aparte de Los Merodeadores ), y todo gracias a Grettel que reapareció en su vida no hace mas de seis años, cuando llegó a Hogwarts como maestra de DCAO; también fue la responsable de que Harry aprendiera a dominar su poder, el mismo que usó contra Voldemort para derrotarlo..

Cuando, Harry la conoció no sabía quien era y que significó en el pasado de los merodeadores, sobre todo en la vida de Remus. Fue una tarde en una visita a Hosgmeade cuando se enteró que ella fue la mejor amiga de su madre y de los merodeadores y que además le conoció cuando apenas y era un bebé. Pero, y si fue así..¿Por qué recién apareció después de quince años?¿Dónde estuvo?

Sin entrar mucho en detalle, Grettel se supo explicar: **_Sus padres fueron aurores y justo días antes de la muerte de los Potter sus padres habían fallecido en una misión para la orden, una emboscada al sur de España. Por eso se fue, buscando un lugar donde ella pudiera estar sola con su dolor, quedo totalmente destrozada anímicamente y no acepto consuelo de nadie. Sin embargo, juró regresar para tomar venganza ..._**

Tiempo después, Harry se enteró que Grettel y Remus habían tenido una historia en el pasado...

Tanto como Ron , Harry y hermione tenían planeado marcharse ya, pues eran las once menos quince de la noche de un viernes algo..agitado, no obstante un grupo de aurores del ministerio se presentó ante Remus informándole sobre un disturbio en una comunidad de magos mestizos..

ooooooo

Los causantes de tal, eran magos que se libraron de ir a Azkaban, y todo gracias al honorable Cornelius Fudge, que una ves mas se vendió por unos cuantos miserables galeones que le permitió refugiarse en algún lugar recóndito del mundo y que además le permitiera vivir tranquilo por el resto de su vida...

Remus tenía el semblante preocupado, no deseaba en ningún momento tener que dejar a su familia para ir a batalla, maldijo su suerte, pero en eso, Harry se ofreció en ir en su lugar y aunque el licántropo su opuso mil veces, el morenito de ojos verdes se salió con la suya...

Ron le acompañaría y Hermione se quedaría en San Musgo para ayudar en lo que pudiera, total era su trabajo como curandera que era. Los aurores que fueron la información no pusieron objeción, todo lo contrario estaban fascinados con la idea de luchar junto al mago mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos...

Ni bien pusieron un pie en campo de batalla, tuvieron que esquivar ágilmente varios chorros de rayos aturdidores y luego sin mas demora se mezclaron entre la muchedumbre.. 

Era fácil saber quienes eran los "malos" ya que iban vestidos de la misma forma de hace años. Sus capas negras hacían fru-fru al compás del viento y sus mascaras brillaban con intensidad al ser iluminadas por la luna...

Con ágiles movimientos, Harry lograba aturdir a sus adversarios, muy pocos eran los que lograban esquivarle y cuando lo hacían y se daban cuanta de quien era, algunos huían despavoridos y otros con el mas grande de los rencores se le abalanzaba con todo el despliegue de su poder para tratar de derrocarle, querían vengar a su señor. Pero para Harry apenas y estos individuos solo eran un calentamiento pues nada poderosos eran, sin embargo, hubo alguien que al encontrarse frente a él le miró desafiante y Harry pudo sentir la fuerza que emitía aquel...mientras, cierta pelirroja era rodeada por cinco individuos muy cerca de donde se encontraba Harry...

Ginny estaba muy enojada por su fracasada cita de esa noche y al verse rodeada por esos individuos lo único que le causó fue ganas de desquitar su coraje.. no había duda que Ginny Weasley era una excelente auror que no tuvo problema alguno de deshacerse deellos...

Por otra parte, Harry se enfrentaba en un duelo sorprendente, uno que había deseado tener desde hace mucho tiempo con ese despliegue de energía ..pura adrenalina .

Ambos contrincantes quedaron a cierta distancia apuntando con sus varitas sin tregua al otro, pero.. aquella persona antes de bajar su varita, se apuntó a sí misma con un hechizo protector para evitar ser capturada. Harry se sorprendió mucho, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo..

-Tan pronto te rindes- dijo Harry sin bajar la guardia- pensé que eras mas valiente

-Lo valiente no hace al héroe, sin embargo, creo que dejaremos este encuentro para otro momento, Potter- lo que le faltaba, aquel le conocía..

-Se ve que me conoce..

-Jo..desde siempre- la vos de aquella mujer se le hizo extrañamente familiar ¿Quién sería?

-No veo de donde..

-Tal ves en otro momento te lo diga por ahora solo me queda decirte, hasta pronto..

-Huyes!- se burlaba

-No, solo es una retirada de emergencia..no quiero que mis únicos seguidores caigan como ratas..

-Son lo que son y nunca cambiaran..

-Y veo que tu arrogancia tampoco- Harry le iba a responder pero aquella mujer grito- tú Grandísimo animal deja de jugar con esa y larguemonos...

Harry observó de reojo como una joven a la que no reconoció se enfrentaba valientemente a un hombre que le triplicaba en tamaño y grosor de cuerpo..Aquella mínima distracción fue la que la mujer aprovechó para desaparecer un segundo antes de que se escuchara un grito de dolor y luego sentir como algo o alguien caía pesadamente sobre él, con tal fuerza que terminaron en el frío asfalto..

Harry había amortiguado la caída de aquella muchacha, y se encontraba debajo de ella. Se sentía adolorido, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era saber como se encontraba la joven..

-Se encuentran bien?- alguien preguntaba..se acercaban, podía oírse pasos.. La batalla había concluido.

Podía escuchar a gente a su alrededor..pasos, voces que la confundían..pero había algo en todo aquel alboroto..una voz en especial "vamos pequeña..tienes que despertar"..y ese olor.. le parecía tan familiar, pero, creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación..

ooooooooo

Ginny Weasley era de esas personas que no le gustaba permanecer en un hospital por mucho tiempo, por eso ni bien Hermione le dijo que estaba bien no esperó a que le dieran de alta, simplemente se fue.

Hermione supuso que no iría directamente a casa y eso le preocupó, puesto que por el hecho de que no tuviera nada grave no quería decir que estuviera completamente bien...

Durante toda la mañana estuvo con pendiente no sabía nada de Ginny y eso le preocupaba, le hubiera pedido a Ron que pasara por el departamento y se fijara si la pelirroja estaba o no, pero en esos momentos de seguro su "amigo" estaba en entrenamiento de quidditch.

Así q no le quedaba de otra, sólo esperar hasta la hora de salida aunque hubo alguien que llegó en el momento preciso...

-Llegas como caído del cielo-dijo

-Y eso...

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, claro, si no tienes nada que hacer...

-Vengo a ver a los Lupin, y ahora iba a ver como seguía Ginny...

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte- Harry no entendió y la miró extrañado-verás...hizo una pausa- Ginny se salió del hospital-y antes que Harry dijera algo, ella agregó rápidamente- y estoy preocupada por ella, no sé nada de ella desde la mañana...

-Pero Herms...como fue posible que la dejaras ir...

-Bueno es que ya sabes como es ella de cabezotas, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión por más equivocada que esté...

-Si, si...ya sé, ya sé- hizo una pausa y miró a su amiga por un momento, suspiró- de acuerdo, iré a la madriguera, seguro y la sra. Weasley la debe estar retando, sonrió- he hizo un gesto de añoranza, recordó cuando pescaron a Ginny fugándose de la clase de Historia de la magia y Mc Gonagall mando a llamar a los padres y la grande que se le armó sobre todo con la señora Weaslwy.

-Harry...!-llamó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos Harry volteó a verla justo para reaccionar y atrapar un juego de llaves antes que le caiga en la cara...-lo siento- se disculpó Hermione y luego agregó a ver el rostro de su amigo del por qué de las llaves...-Ginny ya no vive en la madriguera. Vive conmigo.

-Y eso...

-mmm...peleó con Molly, pero no quiero entrar en detalles. Ginny ya te contará si quiere...

-Ok...entonces ya me voy. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta del consultorio y antes que saliera...

-Harry...-llamó Herms y él se detuvo-sabes donde vivo?

Lo había olvidado, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano antes de negar con la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior...

-Lo suponía, Ron no te dijo...

-Decirme que?-preguntó y con una sonrisa Herms le dijo...

-Somos vecinos.

Y si Hermione esperaba que Harry saltara en un pie de alegría se equivocó, el morenito de ojos verdes estaba totalmente asombrado ante aquella revelación, era una de tantas cosas que sus amigos tendrían que aclararse...¿desde cuándo Ron y Herms viviendo juntos? claro no directamente pero igual lo estaban haciendo.

ooooooo

Daban más de las 5 de la tarde y amenazaba con llover. El viento estaba muy fuerte y el cielo cada vez se ponía más oscuro y sus nubes espesas.

Salía de un café y tomó el primer taxi que encontró, el mismo que le llevó de regreso al edificio donde vivía y al que pensaba llegar lo más antes posible; tal vez antes que lo hiciera su amiga ya que no quería ser regañada y peor tener que dar una excusa del por qué no estaba en casa guardando reposo. Pero sería fácil con decir "caminaba por ahí y luego entré a un café, necesitaba pensar acerca de su destino."

-Bahh! excusa más tonta- pensó. Al final no le diría nada de lo que estuviera haciendo, ella no era su mamá y menos mal que no lo fuera porque sino hubieran terminado peleando. Aquella idea sólo hizo recordar a Ginny la discusión con su madre, la extrañaba y mucho y quería estar con ella y contarle sus cosas, quería ver sus consejos. De seguro y alguno ñe serviría para sobrellevar por el momento que estaba pasando...

Abrió la puerta y cruzó la sala directo a su habitación no sin antes percatarse de delicioso aroma que inundaba el lugar lo que le recordó que no había probado bocado y como no pensaba quedarse sin comer pensó que al menos debía ser su considerada y avisarle a Hermione que había llegado aunque eso no significaba en acercarse y enfrentar a la furia de la curandera Granger por eso antes de cruzar su puerta gritó: Herms, ya llegué, sin percatarse de quien estaba en casa, no era precisamente su amiga...

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla bien chiquita, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y con el cabello suelto y mojado totalmente desordenado; abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina y ya desde antes de entrar dijo casi gritando..."Herms has visto mi falda amarilla" y chaz!...gran sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse frente a frente con un gran y viejo amigo, Harry Potter que al verla tan...mejor dicho con tan poquita ropa , lo único que pudo articular fue "Ho...Hola"antes que Ginny saliera disparada a su habitación. Después cuando Harry reaccionó de su recibimiento se acordó de una escena muy parecida a aquella, hace muchos años atrás cuando visitó la madriguera por primera vez...

oooooooooo

Es él, es él, pero que hace aquí?cuándo llegó?por qué nadie me avisó?uyyy... y ahora qué hago?" se decía Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación..."y para el colmo me toca recibirlo asi!" se cuestionó mirándose al espejo...

Se colocó una remera blanca, un pantalón de franela y sus pantuflas a juego. Se dejò el cabello tal como él la vio y nada más, tampoco se iba a poner de gala sólo porque el morenito de ojos verdes había llegado además asi como iba vestida se le veía muy bien.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, atravesó el pasillo y se detuvo bajo la viga que separaba el comedor del distribuidor, se le quedó observando...

Harry estaba de espalda a ella poniendo la mesa, ahora Ginny entendía porque al entrar olía a guisado casero ¡como no se dio cuenta antes! Hermione con las justas sabía preparar huevos revueltos y en esa casa la pelirroja era la unica que cocinaba. Sonrió para sí misma y ni se percató que Harry hace rato que se había dado cuenta que Ginny estaba allí...

-piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche o por fin te atreves a saludarme- cuestiono el morenito de ojos verdes, Ginny se sobresaltó y se quedó indecisa mirando al chico q la observaba...

-Eres real o producto de mi imaginación a causa de la medicina que me tomé?- preguntó confundida...

-Pequeña! si no fuera real, no te estaría hablando- Ginny se mordió el labio inferior por la respuesta del pelinegro. que tonta su pergunta y ella tambien por haberla formulado- porque mejor no te acercas a saludarme y me das un abrazo- dijo con una voz muy suave que estremeció a Ginny de una manera que ni ella sabría explicar sólo porque hace mucho tiempo no sentía algo así...

Sus fantamas internos desaparecieron cuando se encontró entre los brazos de la única persona que sabía entenderla

-Te extrañé -le dijola pelirroja con una verdadera sonrisa de esas que solo él podía sacarle...

-Y yo también pequeña-de la misma manera que ella, él también sonreía sinceramente como hace mucho no lo hacía...

-Nadie me avisó que vendrías, yo no sabía...yo...

-Nadie sabíacortó suavemente y la acariciabael cabello-sólo Ron, Herms, Remus, Grettel y Dumbledore.

-Pero igual me sorprende que a estas alturas no te hayas enterado de mi regreso. Digo porque esta mañana salí en la portada del Profeta.

-Y eso?

-Pues...es que ayer decidí jugar a la guerrita contra los malos-Ginny sonrió- sí pequeña estuve allí

-Entonces no fuiste una ilusión

-Nop...y cuando caíste inconciente, lo hiciste sobre mí...-Ginny se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y se mordió el labio inferior- y te lleve al hospital...por cierto...por qué te saliste?

-Uyyyyyyyy...ya sé el sermón

-Sermón o no...debiste quedarte ahí o al menos venir a descansar...

-Herms...dijo que no tenía nada grave, mírame estoy bien.

- Si, si...-sonó sarcástico y trató de verla con ojos de hermano preocupado como siempre intentó mirarla, sin embargo siempre le fue difícil y aún en la actualidad parecía que la situación no había cambiado mucho y le resultaría mucho más difícil verla como hermana, si lo que tenía en frente era una mujer y no una niña como hace anos atrás, aunque esa misma niña le sacó más de un suspiro...¡CARAY!pero eso fue...uff...tal vez lo que Harry sentía en esos momentos era la añoranza de un amor de estudiantes que nunca fue...

-Hermione me tomó por sorpresa cuando me dijo que ya no vivías en la madriguera y más cuando eramos vecinos...

-Somos vecinos?-preguntó entre emocionada y preocupada a la vez porque seguro que el morenito de ojos verdes le preguntaría el motivo de su salida de casa...

-Sí ...somos vecinos...supongo que nos veremos todos los días- de lo que Ginny sonreía ampliamente, su sonrisa se fue apagando por el comentario . bebió de su refresco...

-No lo creo...

-Por que?...no me digas que tienes novio y el tipo es tan celoso que no te deja estar con tus amigos-sonó a reproche. Ginny negó con la cabeza-entonces?

-Estas atrasado en noticias, verás-agregó al ver la cara de no entender de su amigo-aparte de mi trabajo como auror, soy profesora de ruinas antiguas en Hogwarts...

-Vaya no lo sabía-exclamó con sorpresa antes de empujarse un pedazo de carne asada a su boquita

-Si mucho trabajo pero vale el esfuerzo de algo tengo que sobrevivir, como auror es muy poco lo que se gana y como maestras...pues...ambos sueldos me permite tener una vida tranqui...

-Asu! y no te aburres...

-Nop...me gusta lo que hago...y como te habras dado cuenta casi no descanso

-Pero está los fines de semana...

-Nada garantiza que sea tranquilo, menos con los , movimientos revolucionarios que aún existen por lo que no hay muchos fines de semana tranquilos

-Claro!...me imagino que de todos solo habrá un fin de semana tranquilo...

-Correcto...gracias por la comida.

-No hay de que.

oooooooo

Ginny recostada sobre el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del morenito, veías una película, mientras Harry encontraba muy interesante la TESIS que Ginny iba a presentar para graduarse ese año como auror.

A pesar de su apretada agenda laboral, Ginny sabia organizarse para los estudios y por mérito propio era de las mejores alumnas en todos los campos.

Durante las vacaciones de verano adelantaba cursos y se recurseaba para sus gastos en la cafetería de la escuela a medio tiempo.

En época de escuela contaba con la ayuda de una asistente aunque esta fuera una alumna, sin embargo era una muchacha seria, responsable y de confianza, de eso Ginny estaba totalmente segura y a la hora de corregir era imparcial hasta consigo misma.

y volviendo con los chicos:

Y cuando Harry iba en la parte más interesante del libro y ginny casi ni le daba importancia a la película pues se estaba quedando dormida, se escuchófuera de su casa una especie de discusión...

Daban más de las 10 de la noche, cuando Harry miró el reloj de pared y las voces que venían desde el otro lado de la puerta se le hicieron familiar...

-Ginny, Ginny-llamó seriamente mientras intentaba ponerse en pie...

-Shh...escuchas?-se acercaba a la puerta- creo que...-

Ginny se había puesto de pie de un salto, a ella tambien se le hizo familiar quellas voces...

La pelirroja y el pelinegro intercambiaron miradas confusas-Ron y Hermione-dijeron a la vez, entonces abrieron la puerta y ahí los vieron discutiendo...

Para Harry y Ginny habría sido algo normal verlos discutir porque siempre fue asi y aún después de Hogwarts, pero, en aquella ocasión era diferente porque Hermione le reclamaba y lloraba, en cambio Ron mostraba una actitud fría y arrogante...pero lo que más sorprendió a Harry y Ginny fue cuando Hermione le dio una cachetada a Ron y cuando quiso darle otra él la detuvo, en un forcejeo que lastimaba a la castaña, fue ahí que Harry intervino...

-Que está pasando?.preguntó en una voz congelante. Ron y Hermione se miraron, no esperaban que Harry y Ginny estuvieran ahí y menos que se ganaran con el momento escena...

Hermione se soltó con brusquedad del pelirrojo-nada-sólo dijo

-No me lo creo-dijo Ginny-que está pasando, por que discutían, por que lloras?...

- Por nada...sólo...sólo...-se trataba de secar inutilmente las lágrimas, miró a Ron esperando que dijera algo por el comportamiento de ambos pero se mostró indiferente-no pasa nada. déjenme en paz...!

mas obvio no podía ser, algo pasaba. Cuando Hermione cruzó el umbral de la puerta Harry se dirigió a Ron...

-Me puedes explicar que...

-Ya es tarde-dijo interrumpiendo al morenito de ojos verdes-mañana hay entrenamiento

-Pero mañana es domingo-intervino Ginny

-Domingo?...oh!...entonces es partido...sí, mañana jugamos contra los tornados-fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Confundidos Harry y Ginny decidieron que mejor era averiguar que pasaba entre ellos, aunque Ginny sospechaba algo, pero no quiso decir nada hasta estar segura...

oooooooooo

Al pasar por la habitación de Hermione escuchó sollozos y Ginny tuvo ganas de entrar...¿haría bien?..."qué importa" pensó ante la posibilidad que su amiga se enojara con ella, igual entró...

-Herms...Herms..amiga que tienes, que te pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja preocupada. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de llorar...

-Nada...

-Hermione algo pasa...por que no me cuentas? tal vez pueda ayudarte...

-Nadie puede ayudarme...

-Por qué?-preguntó Ginny. Hermione no contestó, prefería no hacerlo y quedarse en el muntismo. cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga, pese nada a no molestale mas le dijo-no sé lo que está pasando contigo y con mi hermano y tal vez no debería meterme, pero, me preocupa toda esta situación...no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes lo que ocurre entre ustedes, pero si en algo puedo ayudarte, búscame, recuerda que soy tu amiga y que te quiero un montón...

Ginny se disponía a marcharse sin embargo Hermione en su necesidad de desahogarse la detuvo.

Fue la primera vez que Hermione desde que comenzó su calvario hablaba con alguien acerca de aquello que la atormentaba y que quería gritar con todas las fuerzas de su ser a los cuatro vientos esa parte de su vida que nadie conocía.

Ginny intentó ser más fuerte que sus sentimientos pero una furia increíble comenzó a crecer en su interior en contra de su propia sangre. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los propios labios de su amiga ¿cómo?¿por qué?simplemente no entendía y no sabía como reaccionaría cuando lo tuviera en frente no obstante aquellos momentos no era para pensar en esa futura situacion, sino en el presente, junto a su amiga que la necesitaba mas que nunca...

La entendía y lloró junto a ella, intentó aconsejarla y le habló de sus propias experiencias nada parecidasa lo que su amiga vivía pero con igual moraleja al final...

Se quedaron hasta la madrugada hablando y cuando el sueño y el cansancio se hacía presente, antes de caer dormidas Hermione hizo jurar a Ginny que nada de lo que habían hablado saldría de esas cuatro paredes, nadie debía saberlo y nadie debía saber que ella lo sabía y que era testigo de aquella historia, ni siquiera el otro protagonista de esa triste realidad...y existia un gran POR QUE..

oooooooooo

Olassssss...Sí, yo otra vez aquí, molestando con mi fic...jejeje...espero que les guste...a que si...·

En fin espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi y que me sigan apoyando con sus reviews...y hablando de reviews. Uf,son mas de los que me esperaba. Nueve esta bien para empezar...por eso quiero darles mis agradecimientos a:

**Delaila**: holas...Como estas..Esperoque bien..Ybuenote quiero agradecer especialmente por ser talves mi primera lectora o talves por ser la primera queme dejo mi primer review..a i gracias... Espero que no te hayas impacientadocontanta espera..

**ashley-malfoy:p: **Hola...gracias por tu review y por quedarte prendida de mi fic..espero que seas una buena seguidora de esta historia...y que me sigas dejando reviews...

**Amy Black: **Hola amiguita! gracias por tus felicitaciones, no sabes como me agrada que te haya gustado mi fic, significa mucho, snif,snif...sobre todo viniendode ti...ja ja ja ja ja. pos si, como que me quedo corto el api, pero era el primero..je je je...00. En fin, espero haberte satisfecho con este nuevo chapter que es mas largo que el otro. y cuando quieras no mas si quieres matar tu curiosidad no encontramos en el msn. En cuanto a agradecerte, es lo menos que puedo hacer despuesquete tomaras lamolestiade leer mi lindo fic..

**lucre:**Olasss,que emocion, otrade mis amigas lectoras..Gracias por tu review espero tenerte siempreentre mis criticas yquebeno quete haya gustado el inicio de esta pequeña historia, espero que los demas capis sean detu agrado y si no pos con gusto recibire tus críticas...

**Aseneth:**Uyyyy! que felicidad...como siempre estoy rodeada de la gente mas chevere del medio HP, esto es un honor para mi..Como estas niña, espero que bien... y gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes lo bonito que se siente. je je je je je...En fin en cuanto a tus sospechas con Ginny, pos no siento mucho desirte que no es alguien que su nombre empiesecon S o D, C..etc, etc..Esta dentro del circulo de harry, sí..pronto lo sabras..bss

**johana:**hola mi niña consentida..Sabes?. es muy malo no leer comppleto el fic..Te recomiendo que lo hagas sino te pierdesde cosasmuy interesantes..bss

**el magno**:Hola niño. gracias por leer y que te guste aunquesea tierno, pero igual graciasy ya veras, este fic en un futuro no muy lejano sera un poco como quieres..No! no es ciertoveremosque pasa..bye

**wendy**: hola chica!Que chevere recibir un review tuyo..Y pos sorry si te dejo con la intriga nuevamente..Espero que me sigas con mi fic y tu apoyo incondicional..bye

Un agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron mi fic y no dejan reviews y tb a Natty y Zafiro, que si no fuera por ayudita "extra" no podría publicar mis fics.Thank you.

Bueno amigos hasta la próxima muchos besos para todos...

atte... angls

Pdta...Gente! a los que les guste los fics JL acabo de publicar un fic llamado... "Pelirroja"...asi que les invito a que entren y lean...


	3. La amistad ante todo

Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es pura coincidencia..Todos los derechos me los reservo excepto los personajes que les pertenece a JK ROWLING..

Es mi primer fic..no sean malos…DEJEN REVIEW!

**Summary:** A veces el destino suele jugar malas pasadas. Harry se ha enamorado, sin embargo, uno de sus mejore amigos derrama amor por la misma pelirroja. Por otra parte, Draco vivirá un amor prohibido. R&H, ellos ya ni saben lo que quieren…

**mY frIEnd, mY lOvE, mY lIfE..**

**3.-LA AMISTAD ANTE TODO..**

Domingo por la mañana. Harry y Ginny quedaron en salir a pasear fuera de la comunidad mágica puesto que, el morenito de ojos verdes no quería ser reconocido ni mucho menos asediado por cuanto mago y bruja se le apareciera por su camino pidiendo fotografías, autógrafos, etc, etc; cosas que le volvían loco..

Afortunadamente a Ginny le pareció excelente idea; Es mas, ella parecía disfrutar mas que nada caminar por aquellos rumbos maravillándose con todo lo que llamaba su atención sin poder resistirse a ir a curiosear. Realmente era divertido ver a una mujer como Ginny como niña ante aquellas pequeñeces..

Para cuando el estomago de Ginny crujió de hambre, le indico a Harry que era tiempo de comer...

-Sé de un lugar- decía Ginny muy emocionada con esa sonrisa de niña que tanto gustaba a Harry. Balanceaba su bolsa de un lado a otro mientras se aferraba al brazo de su amigo. Harry le sonrió invitándola a continuar- ..Hace tiempo que quiero ir allí. Dicen que es un excelente restaurante y yo creo que si. Te conté que los padres de una alumna son los dueños del lugar y que además son muggles..- Harry negó con la cabeza..- Oh, pero ahora ya lo sabes..

Harry volvió a sonreír..

Se podía respirar un ambiente cálido, muy familiar: Intimo. Era un lugar muy acogedor e iluminado con luz natural que te daba la sensación de estar en casa; tal vez era por su decorado, con esos lindos farolitos en el techo, fotografías y pinturas en las paredes o su decorado en piedra o madera. Harry, por un momento se sintió estar de vuelta en la madriguera...

Ginny le tomó de la mano y lo condujo por entre las mesas hacia donde el mozo les indicaba, tomando asiento luego en un lugar muy intimo para dos junto a un gran ventanal con vista a la plazuela que a Ginny le encanto...

Harry pidió una misma orden para los dos, puesto que la pelirroja no sabía que pedir, y mientras la orden se preparaba, Harry y Ginny disfrutaban de pequeño aperitivo en medio de su conversación..

-Te tienes que ir, es necesario?- preguntó la pelirroja decepcionada

-Será por un tiempo, entiende que hay cosas que he dejado sin resolver y debo solucionarlo si me quiero establecer aquí…

Tal y como lo predijo, en menos de un segundo tenía a Ginny colgada de su cuello sonriendo de oreja a oreja, feliz por la noticia recibida..

-Cuando lo decidiste si anoche me dijiste que..

-De eso, ayer- le interrumpió suavemente- pero lo estuve pensando mejor y he decidido establecerme aquí por una temporada..

-Eso si es que no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión..

-Tal ves..

-que buena noticia..Ojala Ron y Hermione estuvieran aquí…

-Esa..es una de las razones por la que me he decidido..

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. El mozo llegaba con la orden y cuando se fue..

-Hablaste con Hermione, te dijo algo..

Harry notó como la pelirroja se removía incomoda en su asiento…

-Lo sabes, verdad..-ella lo miró a los ojos..pero no le contesto en su lugar se atrevió a contestar..

-Tu?

-Tal ves lo mismo que tu..

Una situación bien incomoda se había formado en el ambiente…

-Que asuntos son esos que tienes que resolver?- preguntó Ginny para cambiar el tema de plática..

-Negocios- contestó de inmediato el morenito entendiendo por donde iba la pelirroja- Y los papeles para mi traslado aquí, en el cuartel de aurores, entre otras cosas…

Lo último lo dijo de una manera nostálgica que Ginny supuso que se trataba de alguien..

Y tan arrebatada como siempre, a veces decía o hacía las cosas sin pensar, como en esa ocasión que pregunto…

-Tienes problemas con tu novia?

Harry solo le sonrió. Le hubiera contestado sino fuera porque aquel tema era intocable. No quería hablar de ellos, no cuando las cosas estaban tan recientes…Por eso cambió el tema de conversación, lo que molestó a Ginny de cierta manera porque ella lo único que quería era ayudar si en algo se podía. No le gustaba ver a Harry triste, menos si era por una mujer. Como si tuviera un dejavú, Ginny recordó cuando algún tiempo atrás, Harry le confesó que estaba enamorado de una muchacha de Hogwarts, pero que jamás podría estar con ella, y no precisamente por la presencia de Voldemort, si no porque creyó que ella solo podía verlo como un buen amigo…

**oooooooo**

-Vengo mas luego para llevarte a la estación..- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del departamento de Ginny..

Luego de almorzar, pasearon por un rato mas hasta que se dieron cuenta que era mas de las tres de la tarde y Ginny aún no había terminado de arreglar su baúl..

-Gracias..- empinándose al máximo le dio un beso en la mejilla- Pero puedo irme sola..

-De ninguna manera…y no acepto negativas- agregó al ver que Ginny iba a protestar..

-Ya no soy una niña..

-Para mi si lo eres, pequeña..Además como hermano número siete debo de cuidarte..

-Si, si….Pero ya estoy bien grandecita para defenderme sola…

-Uyyy que miedo..

Ginny sonrió y le guiño un ojo..

Harry se fue a su departamento luego que Ginny cerrara la puerta; pero al entrar deseo, deseo nunca haber regresado tan pronto..

Ahí estaba su amigo andando de calenturiento con una chica que no era la que debía estar en esa situación..

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo tras cerrar la puerta con un golpe- Pero sigan, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí..

Le molesto. SI SEÑOR.., no era para menos. Que diría Hermione si se hubiera encontrado ante tal situación; de seguro ni la poción tranquilizante del doctor Chapatin sería suficiente para calmarle los nervios..

Harry pasó de largo hacia su habitación y al minuto tenía a Ron frente a él..

-Harry yo..

-Que crees que estas haciendo!- dijo el morenito desconcertado. Echaba lumbre por los ojos..

-Sé que no tengo excusa..

-Así es..

-..pero debes comprender que cuando uno es reconocido es imposible resistirse a los regalos que te da la vida..

Harry sonrió incrédulo y miró a su amigo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera...

-Realmente crees que ser.."FAMOSO" es gratificante- Ron se encogió de hombros- Realmente me sorprendes..Esto no me lo esperaba de ti..

-No sabes lo que esto significa para mi..pero no me importa piensa lo que quieras..Lo único que si te voy a pedir es que no le digas nada a ella..

-Y crees que te voy a solapar!

-Es por su bien..

-Por su bien ó por el tuyo..

-Que quieres decir..

-Que ella se canse de todo esto y termine por dejarte..

-Eso nunca pasara..

-Por que estas tan seguro?

-Por que lo sé..Ella jamás me dejaría..

-yo no estaría tan seguro..- dijo un desanimado Harry, luego que su amigo cruzara el umbral de la puerta..

**ooooooooooo**

-No me gusta que te vayas tan tarde- decía Harry preocupado..

Daban casi las seis de la tarde y cruzaban la barrera que dividía el mundo mágico y muggle. No había mucha gente, solo la necesaria como para preocuparse de sus propios asuntos y no darse cuenta de que EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO, estaba allí..

-No pasara nada- decía Ginny...

Cogió su pequeño baúl justo para cuando el primer silbido del tren anunció su salida..

-Cuídate mucho- le dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla

-Solo si me prometes que tu también lo harás y que cuando soluciones todos tus problemas te regresas de volado..

-Es un promesa que no pienso romper..Te lo prometo..

-Entonces yo también te lo prometo..

Un abraso. El segundo silbido del tren..

-Me escribes y me avisas para cuando regresas..Me gustaría hacerte un buen recibimiento..

-Como el anterior- sonrió pícaro y Ginny le manoteo el brazo. El tercer silbido del expreso- Cuídate pequeña..

Se quisieron despedir de un beso en la mejilla, pero ambos apuntaron en una misma dirección. Fue inevitable que sus labios se encuentren...

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella se alejo lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Se tocaba la boca sorprendida y asustada a la vez por lo que pudiera sentir o pensar..

Se subió al tren y y se dirigió al último vagón, vacío afortunadamente. Ahí lo vio tan igual como lo dejo, en medio de ese mar de confusión, el mismo en el que ella se ahogaba..

¿Por qué sucedió, Era una pregunta que ambos se hacían. Una pregunta muy importante a la que debían buscar una respuesta y para ello debían remontarse en aquella época de Hogwarts, donde sus sentimientos quedaron flotando en el aire, porque ninguno nunca se atrevió a hablar , ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente. Todo porque creyeron que que la amistad estaba por encima de todo...

**ooooooooo**

Pasaban las diez de la noche. Una vez mas, él la tenía entre sus brazos. Solo tuvo que decirle: "**_Perdóname, te quiero_**", y luego besarla de aquella manera especial. Un beso tierno y pasional, de esos que ella solo lograba arrancarle..

No estaba enamorado, realmente lo creía así, porque para él el amor no existía, simplemente. Para Ron todo era un juego que se jugaba como el quidditch, y en su caso tenía que atrapar a cuanta quaffle quisiera traspasar sus aros. Lo mismo pasaba con las mujeres que conocía y ninguna desaprovechaba la oportunidad y él tampoco; sin embargo, en el caso de su mejor amiga, las cosas se dieron por si solas. Nadie lo busco y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, por lo que al final ninguno podía vivir sin el otro...

Se querían, Sí; pero, solo ella demostraba amar y él, pues simplemente quería mantener esa imagen perfecta: El típico hombre sexy sin compromisos; por eso durante tres años ha mantenido en secreto su relación con Hermione y lo seguiría manteniendo así, aunque Hermione quisiera gritarlo, pero la reputación de él estaba ante todo y todos. por eso ante la comunidad mágica, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, serían amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más...

**ooooooooo**

Jueves por la tarde, Harry volvería a Estados Unidos. No iría en trasladador, sino, viajaría de la misma forma que hizo para regresar a Londres, por avión..

Ron, Hermione y Remus le despedían en el terminal

-Cuídate mucho y avisas cuando llegues- Remus y sus recomendaciones..

-Lo haré..

Un fuerte abraso para el hombre que se había convertido como un padre..

Ron y Hermione también se despidieron de él con un fuerte abraso..

-Cuando regrese, no los quiero encontrar peleados, OK?- miró insinuante a su amigo..

El anuncio de la salida del avión en el que Harry viajaría se escucho en la sala. El morenito de ojos verdes se fue alejando, sintiendo un vacío enorme en su alma al no ver a "su pequeña friend", entre la gente que le despedía..

**ooooooooo**

Casi un mes y Harry lo tenía todo listo menos su equipaje, por lo mismo regreso esa tarde temprano a su pequeño departamento...

A la mañana siguiente su avión saldría bien tempranito, así que como tenía que madrugar se metió a su camita, sin embargo al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la sala; cogió su varita y con cautela se asomó...

Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar frente a él, a la mujer con la que compartió dos años de su vida. Pensó no encontrársela después de lo ocurrido hace tres meses...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único lo que se le ocurrió preguntar al morenito..

-Pensé que te gustaría verme- Se acercó a él con toda la intención de sacarle mucho más que un beso, pero él la apartó de sí. Tahína frunció el entrecejo y se alejo lentamente de él..- Me entere que te ibas..

Con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Harry se preguntó, Cómo demonios se había enterado!..

-Así es..

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, Tahína...

-Harry, yo te quiero..- dijo en un intento desesperado, ferrándose al cuerpo del morenito. El la quiso alejar..- Por favor..no me dejes..

-Ya es tarde..-si tuvo ó no, doble significado, sólo Harry lo sabía..-Ya es tarde- repitió con dureza- No deberías estar aquí- logró separase de ella. Abría su puerta- Márchate por favor..

Harry sabía que no sería fácil deshacerse de la mujer porque ella daba indicios de no querer moverse de su lugar y lograr lo que quería, y quería mucho; solo faltaba si Harry le hacía caso..

-¿Ya te conseguiste a otra?- preguntó de improvisto Tahína, sorprendiendo a Harry..

-Que tonterías dices!..Yo no..

-¿Quién en¿La conozco?

-Mira Tahína, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo..ahora márchate..

-Harry te hice una pregunta..

-Que no pienso responder...

Ella cogió su bolso totalmente herida. Era evidente que no lograría nada con el morenito. Demasiado terco; cuando se enojaba, ella sabía perfectamente que debía temerle..

En sus dos años conviviendo con él, jamás logro cambiarle ese carácter de los mil demonios, sin embargo, igual lo quería. Amaba a ese hombre y no renunciaría a él tan fácilmente...

-Nos volveremos a ver amor

-Lo dudo mucho..

Ella intentó besarle la boca, pero el volteó su rostro y los labios de Tahína toco solo su mejilla..Ella sonrió..

-Aún me amas- dijo ella. Harry sonrió incrédulo- volveremos a estar juntos...Así sea lo último que haga- dijo luego que el morenito de hermosos ojos cerrara la puerta y no la escuchara...

**oooooooooo **

Era una tarde en la extrañamente llovía. Daban las seis de la tarde y la gente que salía de sus trabajos ó que eran simples transeuntes, caminaban por las calles abarratadas tratando de huir del terrible aguacero; en conclusión, muy ocupados como para darse cuenta que un OVNI (Objeto Volador No Identificado), surcaba los cielos para mas adelante atterrrisar a unas cuantas calles donde había un callejon oscuro y desértico, pero lleno de contenedores de basura..

Una mueca de asco se dibujo en su rostro ante tal desagradable y pestilente panorama...

Con un simple movimiento de su varita, redujo su vehículo en un pequeño aparato que cabía fácilmente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Emprendió su camino hacía su destino y cuando se vió frente a el, una sonrisa traviesa se reflejó en la vitrina del maniquí en San Munsgo...

Era inevitable passar desapersibido, menos si iba vestido con esos vaqueros negros de apariencia gastada apretado en las pompas y con esos detalles de rasgado a lo largo de la tela. Su camisa camisa azul desabrochada en los tres primeros botones y su chaqueta de cuero marron a juego con sus zapatos, le hacían verse mas sexy de lo que era y claro si a eso se le agregaba que tenía el cabello desordenado y mojado a causa de la lluvia, mejor...Pero tod eso era solo una ayudita con las del sexo opuesto, puesto que como era una famosa estrella del quidditch y farandula, era obvio que muchos que le reconociera se le acercara a pedirle autógrafo y como era de esperarse Ronald Weasley no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerse mas popular...

Treinta minutos después se vió frente al consultorio de la curandera Granger. Entro sin pedir permiso tomandola por sorpresa, aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda a la entrada..

Solo sentir esas caricias sobre su cuerpo no era necesario adivinar de quien se trataba. Tampoco puso resistencia. Podría haberlo reconocido a kilometros, por eso no se nego a ese beso pasional y a esas caricias incandecentes que invitaba un paseo por el cielo ardiente...

La situación era extremadamente exitante. Sus besos casi lastimaban y sus caricias iban mas alla de lo tierno. En sus mentes el dilema era si continuar o no, sabían que no era el lugar ni momento oportuno, pero cuando la piel y las ganas se juntaban imposible detenerlo, sin embargo, el no ponerle seguro a la puerta fue un grave error..

-hermione, ya viste quien...lle...gó...

Una habitación casi a oscuras, papeles regados por el piso y una pareja sobre un escritorio que comenzaba a eshacerse de su ropa, no fue lo que Aryen Pratt esperaba encontrar al entrar al consultorio de su colega y mejor amiga..

-Perdon..yo..no quise interrumpir- Se sintió mal, pero no precisamente por la situación en la que se encontraba, era por algo mas..

-No, Aryen espera!

Hermione se había separado de Ron automáticamente, cuando Aryen había aparecido tras la puerta.

Mientras, Ron se acomodaba los vaqueros y la camisa desabotonada, juraba por lo bajo mil maldiciones para el entrometido que se iba. Por otra parte, Hermione se bajaba la falda y se ponía la blusa; salió tras él..

-Aryen, espera- Tomó su mano y lo detuvo- Aryen, yo..

-Ahora entiendo porqué me rechazaste- la miró a los ojos y la morochita se sintió terriblemente mal..

-Lo siento..

-No importa..- Hizo una pausa. Estaba herido- Lo que no entiendo esporque no me lo habías dicho..

-Aryen..nadie debe saberlo..

-¿POr qué?

-POr favor..prometeme que no diras nada de lo que viste aquí..

-¿Por qué tnto misterio?

-Aryen..-insistió desesperada. Se miraron a los ojos- Por favor..

Suspiró resignado. A ella no le podía negar nada

-Te lo prometo..

-Ay, gracias..

Una sonrisa sincera y un abrazo como simbolo de amistad era lo único que Aryen Pratt podía recibir de la mujer que amaba...

-Todo bien?

Allí estaba Ron apareciendo en esa pose arrogamte que había adoptado desde hace cuatro años, una fachada perfecta que solo se desvanecía entre los brazos de su mejor amiga, amante y compañera..

-Todo bien..- le respondió ella acercandose a él..

Hermione se decidió a presentarlos y mientras estos hombres estrechaban sus manos; con su otra mano sumergida en la impecable túnica blanca, Aryen arrugaba un pedazo de pergamino manchado con tinta, que dibujaba la mala caligrafía del dibujante Ronald Weasley ...

El pasillo desabitado, sólo ellos dos observaban como Aryen Pratt se alejaba a paso apresurado...

-Es buena persona..- dijo Hermione, pero Ron no lo creía así..

Para Ron, aquel hombre era desagradable. Por alguna razón no le caía y mucha razón tenía en pensar así..

**oooooooooooooo**

En Hogwarts, aquella mañana se podía respirar un ambiente alegre y satisfactorio para casi todo el alumnado que regresaba a sus casas a pasar las mejores vacaciones de verano junto a sus familiares. Sin embargo, habían dos personas que desde la penumbra donde se escondían para no ser descubiertos, se despedían con pesades al tener que separarse..Un beso tierno y una caricia sin malicia, acompañadas por palabras y promesas que no faltarian..

La vio alejarse en silencio. Le dolía profundamente verla llorar; por él y habría corrido a su lado para consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien y que pronto volverían a estar juntos, pero, no. No podía hacer nada de eso, porque todo se descubriríay seguramente terminarían por separarlos...

-No entiendo porqué tienen que esconderse..

Una mano amiga le tocó el hombre y él sólo sonrió con amargura..

-Simplemente, porque nadie nos entendería..

Fue lo único que contestó el jóven a la única persona que sabía su secreto,antes de desapareser por el frío y desértico corredor..

**ooooooooooo**

Hola a todos! Sorry la demora…je je je, pero he tenido muchas que hacer..En fin, los estudios me vuelven loca..Lo bueno es que ya Salí de vacaciones pero por un corto plazo..dentro de15 días retomo amis clases, por otra parte tratare de actualizar el próximo capi antes de todo..

Bueno pues, ahora solo me queda agradecer a todos los que me han dejado Review: **Sarah-keyko, Galadriel, Amy Black, Aseneth, AndieDiggory yLucre..**Disculpen que no responda a sus reviews, pero es que últimamente me he vuelto bien flojita. Espero haber contestado algunas preguntas con este capitulo, sino, sera en el próximo. También, quiero agradecer a **Natty, Safiro, Luis I y a el magno,**Chicos! que bueno que les guste mi Fic, gracias por leer y por darme su apoyo..

Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento..Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..

atte..

angls..

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi querida LADY, mi fiel compañera..la mejor macota que he tenido. Se que donde estes cuidas de mi. Nunca te voy a olvidar...TE AMO MI COSOTOTITA..!_


	4. Esa noche

Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es pura coincidencia..Todos los derechos me los reservo excepto los personajes que les pertenece a JK ROWLING..

Es mi primer fic..no sean malos…DEJEN REVIEW!

mY frIEnd, mY lOvE, mY lIfE..

**4.-Esa Noche..**

Daban casi las seis de la tarde y una desesperada muchacha abandonaba la estación 9 3/4 de King Cross..

Apurada corría por entre la gente que abarrotaba la estación de Londres muggle de ves en cuando tropezando con alguna que otra persona que se cruzaban en su camino..

Estaba tarde, y si no fuera porque en cada tropiezo se detenía para pedir disculpas por su torpeza y que además se fijara si su victima estaba perfectamente sin ni un tipo de rasguño, tal ves llegaría a tiempo, sin embargo, otra era la situación, puesto que mientras Ginny hacía todo eso y más, justo cuando esperaba el Autobús Noctámbulo, la aerolínea TACA, hacía su aterrizaje a suelo Londinense..

**

* * *

**

La primera sensación que tuvo Harry al ser recibido con aquel tradicional abrazo de oso de la Sra. Weasley fue sentirse de nuevo en casa junto a la gente que quería...Remus y Arthur por poco y usan la magia para alejar a Molly de Harry, quien se estaba poniendo morado por tremendo apretón.. pero felizmente Molly solita se alejo de él. Ron y Hermione le dieron la bienvenida luego que Remus lo hiciera...

-Venga! Vamos ya a la madriguera –dijo Ron- No sabes, mamá a preparado una riquísima comida para ti..

-Ronald!- exclamo Hermione- se supone que era una sorpresa!

-¿Enserio?. Upps! Se me chipoteó...

Los seis rieron y se dirigieron a la salida..

-Ya estas igual que Ginny- dijo Harry de pronto, sin percatarse que la señora Weasley se estremeció de enojo pero a la vez de añoranza ,tan solo escuchar el nombre de su hija- ¿Por cierto, donde esta?. Dijo que vendría..

-Pues..de seguro se le hizo tarde..con todo y que hoy los estudiantes regresan a casa..Por otro lado puede que..

-Puede que este con alguno de sus noviecitos..- interrumpió malhumorada la Sra. Weasley a su hijo..

-Cariño...- le recriminó su marido, pero Molly no se amedrentó y siguió su camino, en cuanto a Harry, pues se quedo pensativo ya que Ginny para nada le mencionó que tenía novio. Es cierto que le preguntó pero ella jamás le contestó..

-No te preocupes tanto- le dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos..Harry la miró extrañado- Ginny no tiene novio..

De pronto al morenito le pareció que Londres se había puesto mucho mas bonito desde que se fue..

**

* * *

**-No es preciosa..!- decía Ron acariciando las curvas bien definidas de aquel monumento que tenía frente suyo. 

-Es espectacular..- Harry también estaba maravillado ante tanta belleza..

-Es mi más grande tesoro. Si vieras lo satisfecho que me deja después de montarla..

-Te entiendo..lo mismo me pasa con la mía..

-Algún día debemos juntarnos y poner a prueba nuestras capacidades..

-Así será..Solo espera que desempaque, verás como gruñe cuando la enciendes..

-Uf!..No creo que se compare con la mía..

Hermione que se iba acercando a los jóvenes, escuchó parte de la conversación..

-Ustedes si que no tienen remedio. Cualquiera que los oyera, pensaría que son un par de degenerados..

-¿Por qué, Si no estamos cabiendo nada malo- se justificaba Ron..

-Hablar..en doble sentido, pues da mucho que pensar..- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas..

-Solo estamos hablando de nuestras motocicletas- dijo el morenito con inocencia..

-Eso ya lo sé, pro sonaba como si de mujeres hablaran..

-Y cual es la diferencia!- dijo Ron con ese porte bonachón que últimamente le acompañaba- A poco no me vas a decir que no gruñes cuando te enciendes..AUCH, eso dolió..-se quejó el pelirrojo cuando Hermione le peñiscó el brazo..

-Eso es para que aprendas a no decir tonterías..

-Si no he dicho nada..

-No voy a discutir contigo…

-Pero, Herms!

-No..

-A que si me perdonas..

-Hmmm?..Tendrás que hacer mucho que un simple abrazo…

El pelirrojo la abrazaba por atrás de la cintura, mientras, Hermione se removía de un lado a otro para apartar a su amigo…

Cualquiera que no conociera a Ron y a Hermione y los viera de aquella manera, dirían que hacían el cuadro de un noviazgo perfecto. Sin embargo, los que sí los conocían, sabían que aquellas caricias solo era producto de la amistad tan grande que los unía desde niños. Que equivocados que estaban..¡CIEGOS, porque nadie quería ver lo que era tan evidente. Es que Ron se había encargado de que fuera así, que los vieran como entrañables amigos de la infancia..

Harry los observaba. Se sentía feliz de que sus amigos sean pareja, pero lo que no le gustaba y le molestaba mucho, era la forma como llevaban la relación..

-Vamos, Harry. Sube al auto ya!- Le dijo Remus..

-Hermione y yo nos vamos en la moto!- dijo el pelirrojo encendiendo su YAMAHA,

-Estos muchachos!- exclamó Molly, mientras ocupaba su lugar junto al copiloto. – colóquense el casco!.-.Les grito tarde, porque los muchachos ya estaban bien alto..Molly les jalaría las orejas cuando llegara por lo descuidados que llegaban a ser..

Un suspiro profundo, Harry le echó un último vistazo a la explanada del aeropuerto y no vio nada relacionado con una pelirroja, que le prometió estar allí esperándolo..

Subió al auto. Arthur lo puso en marcha y no habían siquiera avanzado tres metros cuando tuvieron que sostenerse para sujetarse luego que Arthur frenara con brusquedad.

De la nada el Autobús Noctámbulo se les había parecido frente y Remus comenzó a requintar, pero Harry no se quedo para escucharle, porque encontró mucho mejor el espectáculo que estaba fuera...

Se bajó del auto y echó a reír mientras observaba como Su buena amiga: Ginny, le gritaba de cosas al conductor por lo incompetente que era para conducir..

-Si que no cambias! – automáticamente Ginny dejó de gritarle al conductor para girarse hacia la persona que la había hablado..

Unos cinco metros era la distancia que los separaba. El autobús aprovechó para desaparecer y Ginny se encontraba totalmente avergonzada por la situación comprometedora en la que Harry la volvía a encontrar..

-No piensas venir a saludarme?..

No era necesario que se lo pidiera, puesto que cuando había, Harry terminado de hablar, tenía a Ginny colgada de su cuello...

Ginny sintió que sus pies dejaban el piso y luego que el aire golpeaba su rostro junto al de Harry mientras daban vueltas y vueltas en su mismo sitio..

La Sra. Weasley pensó que hacían una excelente pareja y si hubiera compartido esa opinión con su marido y Remus, de hecho que habrían estado de acuerdo...

Unos turistas muggles que pasaban por ahí, al ver la escena, uno de ellos capto en su cámara digital lo que le pareció un mágico momento..En un futuro, aquellas fotografías pertenecerían a un lindo álbum familiar..

**

* * *

**-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- Reprochó Ron a los recién llegados.. 

Harry y Ginny entraban cogidos de la mano. Tras ellos Molly, Arthur y Remus..

A diferencia de Harry que saludaba por segunda vez a Ron, Ginny pasó de largo ignorándolo , lo que le sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo ya que siempre, cada vez que se veían después de un buen tiempo, el recibimiento era efusivo..

-Parece que la "Niña", esta perdiendo la poca educación que le quedaba. Sabe Dios con que clase de gente se estará juntando!..

-Mamá, por favor!- rogó Bill..

-Sí, sí..Ya sé, ya sé- No se podía negar a pesar de todo que Molly estaba feliz que su hija estuviera en casa..

Harry vio que se dirigía hacia el viejo y cansado Dumbledore sentado junto a Grettel y Remus que le hacían compañía...

Un fuerte abrazo y varias palmaditas en la espalada como saludo, por los excelentes amigos que eran. Neville era uno de los mejores amigos de Harry y el único que aparte de Ron estimaba más que a nadie...

-Mira que no sabía de tu regreso. No me enteré hasta después de haber leído "El Profeta". Lástima que no pude venir antes..

-No importa..igual no me quedé mucho tiempo..

-Sí, Ginny me dijo..pero...supongo que esta vez si te quedarás?

-Ermm, la verdad..

Harry estaba dubitativo...

-Eso dalo por hecho!..

Allí estaba Ginny con esa voz autoritaria, característica de las mujeres Weasley.. Se acercó a Harry y se abrazó a su cuerpo...

-Ja ja ja..- comenzó a reír Ron-Uy, Harry. Que se me hace que tendrás que hacerle caso si no quieres ser objeto de su furia..

-Eh?

-No lo creo- comenzó la pelirroja mirando a su hermano con dureza-Mas bien pienso que "otro" será mi puerquito- dijo recalcando la palabra otro..

-Ejem, ejem- garraspo Hermione y luego miró a su amiga con suplica..

Ginny suspiró resignada, realmente no entendía a su amiga por más esfuerzos que hiciera. En fin, solo le quedaba disimular para no causarle problema..

-Por cierto, no me has saludado- dijo Ron separándola de Harry..

-No, y a Neville tampoco…

Usó la excusa perfecta para alejarse de su hermano. Abrazó a su amigo Neville que sonrió como tontito..

Los muchachos empezaron a charlar tranquilamente. No faltaba las bromitas, reían y contaban uno que otro anécdota como por ejemplo que Ron había sido elegido por corazón de bruja "El Chico más Sexy " a nivel de toda la comunidad mágica. Harry si que no aguantó la risa y bueno pues, el pequeño Ron (no tan pequeño ya), no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque eso no le quitara lo alzado que se puso en eso momento..

-Pues que se puede esperar. La gente por fin se a dado lo cuenta de lo interesante que soy..

-Si claro.. como si no existiera Brad Pitt -murmuro Ginny. Neville solo la escucho y suprimió una carcajada..

-..Debo confesarles que esto de ser codiciado, tiene sus Pro y Contra..-decía como si nada..

-Pero tiene más Pro que Contra - decía Neville con naturalidad.- A poco y no me vas a decir que tu club de admiradoras no ha ido en aumento..

La conversación comenzaba a tocar terreno peligroso. Neville no sabía, por eso con la mayor naturalidad del mundo decía lo que pensaba sin imaginar que dañaba a terceros..

-Ya me imagino la cantidad de viejas que te debes tirar a diario, je je je- sonrió como tonto- La de hace tres noches estaba muy buena..

Indiscreción o no, Neville tenía justificación puesto que no sabía nada, no estaba enterado sobre la relación de Ron y Hermione. Tal vez si le hubieran contado guardaría silencio y Hermione no habría salido corriendo hacia el baño a llorar y Ron no habría deseado matarlo allí mismo. Harry y Ginny, solo eran testigos silenciosos, no podían hacer mucho..

-Que le habrá pasado a Hermione?

-Nada- intervino el morenito de hermosos ojos- Verás, últimamente no se ha sentido bien, por eso anda medio rara…

Ron tenía todas las intenciones de ir con Hermione, pero, Ginny se lo impidió- Deja, yo voy..

Ron la miró interrogante, pero no obtuvo respuesta en palabras sino , una mirada fría y dura que lo dejo sin palabras..

Harry quiso cambiar el tema de conversación, pero parecía que no servía de nada porque la tensión seguía en torno..

Harry notó, que algo le ocurría a Ron, no supo que era. Por un momento creyó que era culpa, cargo de conciencia; sin embargo, no era eso, sino el comportamiento de la pequeña Weasley que lo tenía así..

-Ya regreso- De golpe, Ron se había puesto de pié e hizo señas de que iba al baño…

-Pero..- comenzó Harry- ..Ginny dijo..

-Bah, no pasa nada- dijo y se fue..

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Neville extrañado por el comportamiento de sus amigos..

Harry no le contestó; le preguntó como le iba en su trabajo como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Uy buena pregunta, porque Neville no dudo en responder..

* * *

-¿Se puede? 

Un pañuelo blanco apareció tras la puerta y luego la cabeza de Ron. Hermione sonrió y Ginny lo miró con coraje por lo cínico que podía llegar ser..

-Sí, pasa..- Hermione le tendió la mano y él la cogió..

-Podemos hablar a "solas"- lo último lo recalcó de sobremanera que Ginny lo entendiera..

-Sí, no se preocupen. Ya me voy..

Una vez que Ginny cerró la puerta, Ron alzó a Hermione del retrete y le besó tiernamente en la boca…

-Perdóname!- dijo la morocha acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo. Él la miró extrañado-..Por ser tan llorona y no estar segura de ti..

-Ya no importa..-le daba pequeños besos por su rostro- No debes ponerte mal por tonterías..

Hermione sabía que no eran simples tonterías, pero prefería creer que sí lo eran….

-Te prometo que ya no lo haré…

-Esa es mi chica..

-Te quiero..

El solo sonrió y la volvió a besar en la boca..

-Quiero preguntarte algo..- iban por el pasillo estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras. Hermione asintió..- Ginny sabe lo nuestro!

Como no le contestó de inmediato, Ron tomó ese silencio como un sí. Suspiró y posó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Le besó la frente, no estaba enojado, Hermione lo supo..

-Bueno, eso explica porque esta enojada. A ella no le gusta que le oculten las cosas..

-No solo es por eso, Cree que no deberíamos llevar nuestra relación a escondidas..

-Le explicaste- ella asintió..- jajaja, es muy cabezona..Bueno, que se va a hacer. Por otra parte...quiero confesarte que Harry también lo sabe..

-Creí que querías que nadie se enterara…

-Si pero necesitaba decírselo..Imagínate si lo llega a descubrir por sí solo. La que se nos arma..Aunque mas miedo hay que tenerle a Ginny..

Rieron y luego se fueron al comedor donde les esperaban para la comida..

* * *

La comida transcurría pacíficamente. Todo marchaba muy bien incluso se podía respirar un ambiente familiar donde no existía ni un tipo de problema. Al parecer Molly y Ginny habían acordado una tregua sin plantearla, porque estaban de lo mas tranquilas como si entre ellas no habría ni un tipo de diferencias. Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa.. 

Fue al postre que Charlie golpeó su copa de helado suavemente, llamando así la atención de todos..

-¿Qué sucede hijo?

-Es que..aprovechando esta reunión, Eva y yo queremos comunicarles algo muy importante..

-De que se trata cariño?- quiso saber la madre..

-Este..-miró a su mujer y esta asintió con una sonrisa..- como era tanta la espera, Ron no era paciente y dijo, adelantándose a todo pronóstico..

-Ya! A poco y se van a casar!

Toda la gran familia miró sorprendida a la pareja ya que la relación bordeaba los cinco años y a ninguno se le había visto intención de contraer nupcias. Sin embargo, vivían juntos y ante la sociedad eran vistos como un matrimonio, lo que no era cierto, porque Eva y Charlie, eran de esas personas que no creen necesario un pedazo de pergamino que certificara el gran amor que se tenían..

-Ja j aja, Que chistoso eres hermanito..

-Oh, se me pegó de los gemelos..

-Si quieres, te damos clases para que realmente seas chistoso..- bromeó Fred..Ron le miró ceñudo y Ginny tuvo ganas de reírse en su cara, pero, al igual que Harry se contuvo…

-Ya cállense!- ordeno la madre- Querido continua- le pidió a Charlie..

-Gracias mami- dijo el joven. Tomó la mano de su mujer-Les dices tu o les digo yo?

-Diles tu..- Eva, Charlie la conoció a través de Fleur, la exnovia de Bill..

Tanto misterio comenzaba a desesperar, La pareja intercambió miradas complices antes de responder..

-Estamos embarazados. No, digo. Ella va a tener un bebé. Vamos a ser papas!

La primera en felicitarlos fue Ginny, que para nada se quedo como piedra, como el resto de su familia..

-Estoy tan emocionada!...un sobrinito, Harry. Voy a ser tía!

La pelirroja no cabía de felicidad, Harry solo la miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro. Le encantaba ver a Ginny adoptando esa actitud de niña que dejaba aflorar cuando estaba feliz..

-Ya hermanita, mejor tranquilízate. Parece como si tu fueras la que va a encargar..- dijo Fred acercándose a ella..

-Es que no lo puedo evitar..A poco y a ustedes no les emociona la noticia..

-Si te soy sincero..no me gusta la idea de que un niño venga y me diga tío, tío.., pero que le vamos hacer..

-Jaja..no le hagas caso..-dijo George..-.de seguro y si quiere..ya sabes..para enfrascarlo en el negocio...

-Aish! Ustedes si se pasan..

-jaja..ya mejor porque no nos dices cuando te animas a encargar uno..

-¿Un que?

-Un bebé..supongo que ya te conseguiste un candidato!..

-¿Qué?

-Oh, pues..nos referimos a alguien que te haga el favor..-Ginny ponía cara de no entender y miró a Harry que no podía evitar reírse..-El padre de tu hijo!- terminó diciendo George en un tono de voz un poco elevado..

La sala se quedo en silencio y todas las miradas se posaron hacia Ginny..

-Estas embarazada!- preguntó el padre serio..

-Upss! George se dio cuenta que había metido la pata..

-Este..yo..

-Claro! Que se puede esperar de la niña..si deja su casa y se maneja una gran lista de noviecitos..

-Molly!- protestó su marido- Por favor!..Este no es el momento- luego dirigiéndose a su hija le dijo..- vamos al estudio. Debemos hablar..

Arthur cogió del brazo de su hija, pero ella se resistió a seguirlo..-No hay nada de que hablar papá..porque para tu información y la de todos, NO estoy embarazada!

La Sra. Weasley resopló indignada. Ante esto Harry no pudo contenerse y decidió intervenir. Se colocó junto a Ginny..

-Es verdad..-dijo y miró a los gemelos para que intervinieran- Todo es una equivocación.. Ginny no esta embarazada..

-Lo que dice Harry es verdad- intervino George, luego explicó lo que realmente había pasado..

-Es verdad eso hija?- Arthur sabía desde luego que era verdad..pero estaría mas tranquilo si Ginny se lo decía..

-Si pa´- fue lo único que pudo articular la chica..Estaba muy triste una vez más su madre la había calificado mal..

¿Cuánto tiempo más Ginny tendría que soportar esa situación?..¿Por qué su madre nunca estaría de acuerdo con ella alguna vez siquiera en su vida?..ya estaba harta..lo mejor era no volver a cruzar palabra con ella, ni siquiera una mirada..porque hasta eso le dolía...

La Sra. Weasley tuvo ganas de arrancarse la lengua por decir lo que no debía. Volvió a juzgar mal a su hija y eso la estaba matando..

Era muy obvio que Ginny ya no quisiera permanecer bajo el mismo techo que su madre, por eso sin despedirse cogió su bolso y salió de allí con la única idea de llegar a su casa y cerrarse bajo siete llaves, no obstante fue detenida a medio camino..

No dijo nada. Dejó que aquellas manos tiraran de ella, que esos brazos rodearan su cuerpo y trataran de darle consuelo...

Ginny no lloraba, pero se sentía fatal por las palabras tan duras de su madre y esa mirada tan fría que le dolía..

-¿Por qué mi mami no me entiende?- dijo aferrándose al abrazo de su amigo..

-No digas eso, tu mami te adora y se preocupa un montón. Lo he visto..

-Vaya forma de quererme..

-A veces las madres son muy duras con lo hijos, porque quieren su bienestar..

-Yo no sé si mi mamá quiere mi bien ó no, lo único que sé es que me quiere tener atada a sus faldas y no se da cuenta que..- suspiro- ya no soy una niña y puedo valerme por mí misma..

-De eso todos estamos conscientes – Tras otro suspiro Ginny dijo..

-Ojala y todos pensaran como tú, Neville..

El solo le sonrió. Le tendió la mano...

-Vamos..te acompaño a casa..

-¿Sabes?..Quería que esta noche fuera especial para Harry, pero una vez más me salió el tiro por la culata..Le malogré la comida..

-No creo que Harry se enoje por eso..

Se alejaban. Se perdían por el caminito iluminado por faroles rumbo a la aldea..

Unos hermosos ojos verdes observaba desde lejos, a las dos personas que desaparecían en la oscuridad y extrañamente sintió un estremecimiento a la altura del estomago, una especie de hormigueo que conocía muy bien y que hace mucho que no sentía así...

* * *

-Vaya nochecita..! 

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraban al departamento de ellos.

Tras el comentario de Ron, Harry se sintió un poco mal, puesto que si él no le hubiera insistido a Ginny que le acompañara a la madriguera esa noche, nada de lo ocurrido habría pasado..

No sabía como se debía estar sintiendo Ginny por aquel nuevo enfrentamiento con su madre, si de por sí, Molly se veía totalmente apagada luego que Ginny marchara, tal vez Ginny se encontraba de igual ó peor ánimo..

-No te preocupes...Ginny es fuerte..

Harry solo le sonrió a su amiga. Un gracias a través de un beso en la mejilla

-Lo sé...

Hermione tenía ese don especial para saber lo que le ocurría a sus amigos, por eso, en lo que podía siempre intentaba ayudar..

Harry se despidió de la pareja y se metió a su recamara. Hermione se quedó un poco preocupada...

-Mañana amanecerá mejor- dijo Ron acercándose a ella y abrazándola por atrás- Ya sabes como es..

-Sí, pero..algo me dice que no sólo es por lo ocurrido entre tu madre y Ginny. Algo más pasa..- Cuanta razón tenía la morochita..

-Puede ser..-dijo, recogió el cabello de la chica y comenzó a besarle el cuello

-Ron..

-¿Humm?

-Ron..Harry nos puede ver..

-Ya sé..

-Pero..ya deja de hacer eso!- le acariciaba con su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja de ella...

-Pasa la noche conmigo!

Ella se giró hacia él y le besó apasionadamente en la boca, como respuesta a la invitación de su novio..

**

* * *

Estaba visto que esa noche el morenito no iba a poder dormir tranquilamente. Daba vueltas incómodamente sobre su cama.. **

No podía evitar recordar la imagen de Ginny y Neville, juntos y solos sin volver a sentir esa misma sensación de sensación de vacío en el estomago...«¿Qué ta pasa Harry¿Qué sucede contigo?»..Se repetía constantemente...

El sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría , pero, se negaba a sí mismo esa posibilidad puesto que en aquella época estuvo enamorado y los celos eran el pan de cada día, sin embargo, las cosas en la realidad eran distintas y los sentimientos también..

Tahina estaba aún presente en su vida y aunque nunca volvería con ella por lo que le hizo; tampoco sería tan fácil olvidarla de la noche a la mañana...

Dicho y echo, Harry definitivamente no iba a poder dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

Salió de su habitación y al pasar frente a l puerta de su amigo, se detuvo en seco porque escucho ruidos extraños en el interior que le alarmaron, pero, luego de escucha mejor, deseó no haber escuchado nada...

Su cara se tornó roja como el tomate y juró por lo bajo su mala suerte. No esperó encontrarse en aquella situación. Mataría a su amigo por no avisarle..CARAY¿qué habría pasado si entraba?..NO, Ni siquiera se lo quería imaginar...

Una vez pasado el bochorno. Harry se vio frente al departamento de su amiga. Tenía muchas ganas de verla. Pulso el timbre y al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó ¿Quién es? Sonrió Ginny mostraba esa fase suya de desconfianza..

-Harry!

De inmediato se escuchó como si mil candados se abrieran tras esa puerta. De seguro y uso magia como protección...

Un melena roja y alborotada se apareció tras la puerta. Con una sonrisa, Ginny le invitó a ingresar..

-Y ese milagro que vienes a esta hora a visitarme..¿Qué pasa¿No podías dormir?

Estaba claro que Ginny le conocía muy bien, incluso podría decirse que hasta más que la misma Hermione..

-A ver..Cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa...

-Son muchas cosas..- le contestó..

Ginny le hizo una seña para que se recostara sobre su regazo. Le comenzó a masajear suavemente su alborotada melena azabache y a jugar con sus mechones, los que en algún tiempo remoto le robaron más de un suspiro...

-¿Quieres contarme?- el morenito asintió..

Se quedaron mucho rato en silencio y Ginny solo aguardaba la respuesta. Por ella y se quedaba todo el tiempo que él quisiera, de aquella manera..

-Tengo problemas..- por fin se había decidido- He vuelto a ver a la chica que una vez tanto quise y...no sé realmente lo que siento por ella..

Ginny había dejado de jugar con el cabello alborotado y él la miraba..

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente?- Harry la miró extrañado; en realidad esperaba obtener la opinión de la protagonista de su historia y en lugar recibía una evasiva!- Ayuda a dormir- le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina..

Harry la siguió y al entrar, Ginny le hizo sentarse en una silla alta ( de esas que comúnmente se ven en los bares), mientras se ponía a preparar el chocolate..

El morenito de hermosos ojos sólo la observaba en aquel mutismo que le hacía verse más preciosa y misteriosa que de costumbre. Aquellas cualidades siempre llamaron la atención del morenito y parecía que aún le seguía gustando..

Por otra parte, Ginny se sentía un poco mal por lo de la chica misteriosa del que tanto Harry le hablaba. Se sentía mal porque de alguna u otra forma aquello le afectaba. Esa chica, supuestamente le hizo mucho daño, porque cuando creyó estar más cerca de

Harry de lo que se imagino y que por fin uno de sus más grandes sueños se cumplirían, apareció la chica misteriosa y lo hecho todo a perder. La odiaba y que ni se le cruzara por su camino porque le haría picadillo. JO! Si supiera que esa chica era ella..

-¿Q-Qué es lo que sientes por ella?- preguntó de pronto. La curiosidad la mataba..

-No lo sé..-hizo una pausa- Pero lo que te puedo decir es que esta muy, muy hermosa, más de lo que en sueños me la pude imaginar..

-Ese..es el problema de los hombres- le miró fijamente- Siempre andan fijándose en el físico y no en los sentimientos y la personalidad..

-No todos..por lo menos yo no soy así..también me fijo en los sentimiento y sobre todo en la "personalidad"- dijo de manera significativa..

-Si serás!..No digo..!

Harry rió. Hubo un nuevo silencio en el que Ginny servía el chocolate caliente y le pasaba a Harry su taza..

-Pensé que lejos la olvidarías..-dijo de súbito..

-Lejos ó cerca..da lo mismo, porque siempre ocuparía un lugar especial aquí- se tocó a la altura del corazón..- Además..debo confesarte que mientras más chicas conocía más pensaba en ella hasta que Tahina apareció y..

Se detuvo. Había cometido un error al mencionarla. Ginny lo miraba curiosa..

-Continua- le insistió la pelirroja- ¿Qué pasó con Tahina?

-Ya no estamos juntos..

-¿Por qué?

Harry encontró muy interesante el contenido de su taza humeante. Estaba muy claro que el morenito no quería tocar el tema..

-Si no te importa..prefiero no hablar de eso...

-¿Por qué, no?

-Porque simplemente, no. Por lo menos no, ahora...

Ginny vio tristeza en sus ojos y pensó que Harry tal vez debía seguir amando a Tahina...

-Como tu digas..

Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Ginny dijo...

-Hermione no está. Seguro y debe tener guardia en el hospital..

Harry estuvo a punto de reír y contarle lo ocurrido hace un rato en su departamento, pero, se aguanto porque de seguro y se enojaría y ya bastante problemas había tenido esa noche para agregarle uno más..

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry recordando uno de los motivos por el que estaba allí..

-¿Sobre?

-Por lo de tu mamá..

Un poquito más y se le caía la taza..

-Prefiero que no hablemos nada respecto a ella..

-Pero..

-Por favor no insistas- Sonó muy seria. Pero Harry era muy terco..

-No me gusta verte mal..

-Y quien dice que lo estoy!

-Tus ojos..-Estaba muy cerca de ella, la miraba directamente los ojos y una de sus manos acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla..-No me gusta verlas enojadas..Ustedes se llevaban tan bien...

-Muchas cosas cambian. Prueba de ello es lo de esta noche..

-Lo sé..Por eso quiero pedirte disculpas...No debí insistirte para que me acompañaras a la madriguera..

-No. No, Harry. No digas eso..En todo caso soy yo la que te debe una disculpa..

-¿Tu?..

-Sí..Te prometí un buen recibimiento y ya vez lo que paso..Tropiezo tras tropiezo y no me refiero solamente a lo de mami..también esta lo del numerito en el aeropuerto...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la pena que le daba recordar el incidente. Harry comenzó a reír...-¡Hey! Eso no fue divertido!

-Para mi si lo fue!

-¡Que malo!

-Vamos Ginny...que estuvo bien lo que hiciste!

-No tanto!

-Fue genial. Ya le tocaba a ese viejo conductor un buena reprimenda..

Entre risa y risa la conversación dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Tahina, La Sra. Weasley ó el tema del Autobús Noctámbulo quedó bien atrás. Otros temas como el quidditch, por ejemplo, era de mayor importancia, hasta que, sin pensarlo tocaron el tema del beso en la estación..

-Fue un accidente, creo..- Si Harry se sentía azorado, pues Ginny estaba el doble que él..

-Sí. Un accidente que supongo no se volverá a repetir a menos que nos volvamos a equivocar de lado..

-O que lo deseemos- Harry tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua por decir lo que no debía. Se preguntaba¿Qué estaría pensando su amiga de él? Ya que lo miraba detenidamente sin pestañar..

-¿tu, quieres besarme?- Su pregunta fue de improvisto. Harry sintió que de súbito comenzaba a hacer mucho calor en esa habitación. Abrió muchas veces la boca intentando decir algo para justificarse, pero simplemente no encontraba palabra. Se notaba sus nervios; sus manos comenzaban a sudarle...

Que tontito! Eran tantas sus ganas de tener cariño que se le notaba en la cara. Por eso Ginny se aprovechó de él. Lo besaba y él se dejaba. Se le podía dominar como a un niño al que le acababan de quitar su dulce favorito y que para calmarle su tristeza le dieran a probar otro mejor...

Ginny, por otra parte vio su oportunidad para matar esa curiosidad que siempre tuvo, el besar a Harry era como si el capricho de su niña interna fuera a calmarse. Sin embargo, se asustó mucho al darse cuanta de su error, porque mientras más lo besaba, más deseaba de él..

Se separó de Harry totalmente agitada y desgastada por el énfasis del beso. Se miraron a los ojos con profunda confusión..Aquello no podía continuar y estaba muy claro, pero cuando Ginny retrocedió tan solo dos pasos no pudo alejarse más, simplemente porque

Harry no la dejó. La estrechó a su cuerpo y la besaba y ella disfrutaba del momento menguándose del sabor del morenito. Jamás de los jamases había disfrutado de un beso y menos pensó que lo haría con su mejor amigo...

-Ha..rry- casi se lastimaban la boca pro parecía no importarles- estamos..jugando..con fuego..

-Ya sé..y quiero..quemarme..- Eso a Ginny le pareció muy divertido por eso no pudo evitar reírse..

Harry dejó de besarla. Era obvio que en esas condiciones no se podía besar a alguien..

-¿Qué?- su pecho estaba agitado..

-Es que tu..jajaja- decía frases sin terminar- Al final..Ron y Hermione..jajaja..Tuyyo... jajaja

-¿Eh, que tienen que ver Ron y Herms aquí?

-Nada.., jajaja..mejor voy a abrir la puerta..

Mientras reía tocaron la puerta dos veces. Tocaron una tercera vez antes que Ginny preguntara _¿quién es?..._

-Neville..-se escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta. Ginny cerró los ojos y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano..Harry se preguntaba, que haría su amigo allí y a esa hora de la noche..

-Disculpa la demora..pero es que no encontraba la peli..¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo debo preguntarte, Neville...

-Este..yo..- la cara de Neville se enrojeció un poco..

-Neville, viene de vez en cuando a visitarme..- le dijo a Harry con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Dirigiéndose a Harry, luego- Vive a lado y también vino a visitarme..

-Eh..traje video y bebidas!

-Genial! Iré a preparar las palomitas..

Cuando Ginny se metió a la cocina el ambiente se quedó en silencio y se poco tenso. Neville se mostró extraño , lejano tal vez; muy diferente era su comportamiento al de hace horas y Harry se preguntaba _Por qué..._

-¿Pasa algo Neville?- Su amigo le miró y Harry tuvo la impresión de que lo miró mal- -¿Cómo que me da la impresión de que estas enojado conmigo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No sé, dímelo tu..

-No hay nada que decir, aunque si soy sincero, no es que este enojado contigo lo que pasa es que...me puse un poco celoso..entiendes..- Harry negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo tuvo un presentimiento- Veras..Ginny es mi amiga y la quiero un montón..

-Todos la queremos y es lógico que sintamos celos por ella, ya que es una persona super buena honda..

-Harry, no me estas entendiendo. No solamente me estoy refiriendo a Ginny como amiga...

-¿Ah, no?- un nudo en el estomago, a Harry se le hizo..

-No. ¿Qué tan amigo eres de Ginny?

-Ermm..Somos los mejores amigos, aunque perdimos mucha comunicación en los últimos dos años, pero ahí seguimos..Somos casi hermanos.- Lo último no debió decirlo. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el beso de hace unos minutos..

-Bueno..eso es un alivio..

-¿Por?

-Porque así podré confiarte mis sentimientos y .. quizas puedas ayudarme..

-¿Sobre qué?

-Harry..quiero a Ginny no solo como a una amiga..Estoy enamorado de ella..

La reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar..Fue como si le bañaran con un valde de agua fría en pleno invierno..Caminaba de un lado a otro con un temple desesperado. Sintió rabia por su amigo y no sabía que hacer..No escuchó lo que Neville le decía acerca de cómo fue que sucedió que se fijara en su amiga pelirroja, tenía en su cabeza otras cosas, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad cuando Neville casi le suplicó que..

-..necesito que me ayudes a conquistarla..

-¿Qué?

-Ayudame a conquistarla..por favor..

-Pero..

Neville era su mejor amigo y ante tanta suplica no podía decirle NO, aunque tarde se diera cuenta que sería una locura, sintiéndose como se sentía, sin embargo, tomaría en cuenta de que se tratase de un reto implantado por él mismo, ya que así tomaría conciencia de que él y Ginny a lo mucho podían llegar a ser buenos amigos..

-Aquí esta el popcorn..

Ginny llegaba con dos tazones de popcorn, con una radiante sonrisa que no era justo evadir.. Harry se la quedó mirando como tontito, mientras ella se sentaba en medio de los dos chicos..

Lejos quedó el amor de adolescente que le tuvo, sin embargo, ese beso aunque perfecto, debía olvidarlo...

-¿Qué video veremos?

-_El Retorno del Rey.._-dijo Neville a Ginny mientras colocaba la cinta que verían esa noche...

**

* * *

N/A**_:"El retorno del Rey.." _Para que los que no entendieron, Neville se refería al _SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS_ ... 

_UFF! Hasta que por fin termino. No pensé que tendría tanto problema con hacer la última escena.._

_Agradezco a todos sus reviews y lamento no poder contestarles, ya que al parecer las nuevas reglas del servidor lo prohíben..Pero espero al menos haber contestado algunas de las incógnitas, pero, por si las dudas.._

_El amigo de Hermione, "Aryen" causara mas de un dolor de cabeza en la relación R&Hr. Tahina, es una chica terca que no se dara por vencida tan facilmentede perder a Harry, dará batalla, pero aqui nuestros niños no se van a dejar..._

_Nos vemos hasta el próx. Capitulo "**El pasaje de los besos**" y por favor no dejen de darle su apoyo a esta humilde escritora de barrio..jajaja.._

_Bss..y cuídense..portense bien y si se portan mal, me avisan.._

_Atte._

_Angls._


	5. El pasaje de los besos

**MY frIEn, mY lOvE, mY lIfE**

**5.-El Pasaje de los Besos...**

El sol de ese verano se filtraba por las amplias ventanas y llegaba hasta los últimos rincones, alegrándolo todo en la pequeña cafetería

Vistiendo una blusa amarilla, falda y zapatillas blancas que se complementaba con un llamativo delantal azul, Ginny se disponía a atender a su décimo quien sabe, cliente de ese día...

-Es usted muy bonita con el cabello recogido, aunque debo confesarle que lo prefiero suelto..

-Y yo prefiero que tipos atrevidos y realmente idiotas como usted, me dé un beso como el de la noche pasada...

El joven cogió la carta y escondió su cara roja detrás de esta. Ginny sonrió triunfante por que dio en el clavo. No sabía si significaba algo ó no la actitud de su amigo pero le encantaba verlo indefenso frente a ella...

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Puedes traerme una taza de café, jugo y tostadas..

-¿Café, jugo y tostadas a esta hora del día?

-Sí, verás. No he tomado desayuno, porque a alguien se le olvido llenar la despensa..

Ginny negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de apuntar la orden..- Ok. Ya mismo se te sirve- palmeó sus manos entre sí y segundos después el pedido de Harry apareció automáticamente en la mesa..- ¿Algo más?

-Humm..con respecto al beso, me gustaría repetirlo pero aquí no..ya sabe, soy muy conocido y no me gustaría crear malos entendidos..

-Bueno..como usted diga. Solo avíseme cuando y donde, me gustaría esta presentable para usted..

-Muy bien, muy bien..Pero ese _donde _se refiere al lugar ó...-comenzó a mover los ojitos significativamente.

-No seas payaso!- protestó la pelirroja fingiendo indignación- A mi, me hablas bonito¿entendido?

-Uyy, Que genio!- Ginny bufó

-¿Decías?

-Oh, pues que _donde- _volvió ser un gesto pícaro, pero antes que la pelirroja replicara agregó- te lo diré cuando pase esta noche a recogerte

-Muy bien. Le estaré esperando Sr. Potter. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo otros clientes que atender..

La vio alejarse hacia una mesa cercana. Harry la observaba con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de su café. Cada vez que podía iba a visitarla a la cafetería de la academia de _aurores_, en el que Ginny trabajaba durante sus vacaciones de verano. En ocasiones se preguntaba si su amiga pelirroja no se sentía estresada con tanto ajetreo, pero ella un día le contestó que _prefería tener una vida agitada a una perezosa. _Sí que era única, ya que no solo trabajaba sino que también estudiaba adelantando cursos. Ese año deseba graduarse como auror..

Durante las tres semanas que Harry estuvo junto a ella, siempre la encontraba agotada. Muy pocas veces sostuvieron una amena charla, otras, simplemente Ginny se quedaba dormida, ó, de la nada tenía unos antojos feroces por hacer que Harry se sometiera a sus caprichos, como el de la noche anterior ó hace dos noche ó el de cuatro ó seis ó todas las veces que ella quería terminaban en el sofá besándose con pasión ó con ternura, pero de eso no pasaba más allá de los límites, porque ni uno lo permitía. Eran amigos y no querían estropear la relación amical que había entre ellos; Sin embargo, _¿Por qué se besaban?_. Una pregunta que muchas veces Harry se cuestiono. Pero él no tenía la culpa, en realidad era Ginny la que empezaba todo y lo arrastraba. Una noche Harry le pregunto _¿Por qué me besas?_, Esa pregunta, Ginny ya se lo esperaba; sin embargo, no tenía respuesta, porque ni ella misma sabía porque lo hacía aunque después, muy tranquila le contestó que le gustaba su boca y que resultaba bastante entretenido besarle. Esa respuesta, al morenito le decepcionó un poco, pero, después pensándolo mejor, llegó a la conclusión que le pasaba lo mismo y esa, fue su respuesta para cuando Ginny le preguntó _porqué le correspondía..._

Al final acordaron que aquellos "besos" significaba nada y lo mejor era seguir siendo amigos aunque eso implicara _cariñitos extras, _que no llevaban a ningún compromiso...

-Paso por ti a las diez..

Harry se despidió de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla..

Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, Ginny dio un suave suspiro. Apretó la charola sobre su pecho. Mientras lo veía alejarse, pensaba que algo estaba pasando en ella. Se sentía confundida. Lo que había empezado como un juego comenzaba a tomar un rumbo peligroso para ella. ¿Se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Harry, lo presentía; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo...

* * *

Salía del baño después de darse una refrescante ducha, cuando se dio cuenta que una lechuza completamente negra estaba parada en el alféizar de su ventana. De inmediato reconoció al bello ejemplar.. 

-¡ébano!- dijo acariciando el suave y brilloso plumaje del ave

La lechuza le extendió la patita. La joven cogió un pedazo de pergamino que estaba dirigido a ella..

_Alexa_

_Esta noche a las nueve en el pasaje de lo besos del boulevard Light & Action..._

_Te extraña.._

_D.M._

Más feliz no podía estar. Por fin tenía noticias de él y aunque la pequeña nota era de expresión fría al igual que el que la escribió, para ella era la más dulce y tierna de todas..

* * *

La tarde no se hizo esperar, cuando menos se lo imagino, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. 

Había estado dando un largo recorrido por la ciudad en su motocicleta y sin planeárselo concientemente, se hallaba frente al umbral de una preciosa casa, con un maravilloso jardín frontal y un gracioso buzón de lobo que tenía escrito encima _Sr. Y Sra. Lupin.._

Remus no se sorprendió para nada ante la visita de Harry Potter, de echo, ya lo esperaba desde hace tiempo. Tenía bien claro que asuntos lo llevaban a visitarle...

-¿Qué tal Romi?- preguntó Harry, luego de saludar a la pareja

-Muy bien..gracias por preguntar..- le respondió Grettel con una sonrisa maternal..-Pasa..siéntate, hijo..

-Gracias..Me gustaría ver a la peque luego. Se puede ¿verdad?..

-Claro. Verás lo bonita que esta, todo gordita y preciosa...-Harry sonrió..

-¿Mejor que el padre?- un comentario preocupado, ya que Remus estaba muy agotado por la falta de energía. Muy pronto sería luna llena..

-Sí, mejor que yo. Fíjate que ya me esta dejando famélico con tantos desvelos..

Harry tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. El comentario de Remus tuvo doble significado, lo que provocó que se ganara una de esas miraditas recriminatorias de su mujer..

Grettel se fue a la cocina a preparar refrescos. El ambiente quedó momentáneamente en silencio, hasta que Remus se decidió a hablar , ya que parecía que Harry esperaba algún comentario de parte suya..

-¿Y..como vas en cuestiones de faldas?- preguntó dubitativo. Harry muy serio le miró..

-Nada formal...¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pues..por lo que vi ese día en la oficina..

-Quiero que te quede bien en claro que solo somos amigos..

-Vaya, que buenos amigos que son!. Con tremendo _apapacho, _Se nota que la Srta. Weasley y tu se tienen mucho aprecio..

El día anterior a ese, Harry y Ginny habían sido sorprendidos por Remus en una situación muy comprometedora en una de las oficinas del _Cuartel General de Aurores._ En realidad solo se besaban, algo que para ellos comenzaba a ser muy normal, total, no había compromisos de por medio, y aquel juego era solo para pasar el rato; pero para Remus, besarse en la boca significaba una sola cosa: _amor. _

Verlos juntos le causó una enorme alegría, que casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Harry y Ginny eran enamorados. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente le explicaron a Remus que solo eran amigos y que ese beso significaba _nada, _el hombre lobo se quedó muy decepcionado. El realmente se creyó que estaban juntos, después de todo ese beso era de esos que solo dos personas realmente enamorada se daban...

-ya te lo explicamos y no creo que tenga que volver a repetírtelo..

-Bueno, pero no te enojes..- Harry frunció mas el entrecejo, pero Remus no se detuvo para seguir hablando- Realmente hacen una pareja excepcional. Dime, no te has puesto a pensar en rehacer tu vida con ella, llevándose tan bien como se llevan..

Tal vez eso Harry lo pensó en otro momento, cuando era más joven, cuando estuvo enamorado de la pelirroja; sin embargo las cosas en la actualidad eran distintas. Ginny se había convertido en un bonito recuerdo, y el que la besara ó no; era solo el capricho de su niño interior que buscaba matar su interés por ella...

-Si estoy aquí es porque vengo a hablarte de Sirius..

Si Remus tenía ganas de seguir interrogando a Harry por su extraña relación de _amistad _con Ginny; Verse frente al tema Sirius le hizo tomar una posición seria..

-Ya hay fecha ó no!

-Bueno, la ministra me ha dicho que será muy pronto..

-Fecha, hora, lugar.-sonó impaciente...- Datos exactos Remus, no quiero simples suposiciones..

-Si quieres datos exactos exactos¿Por qué mejor no vas con la ministra directamente y le preguntas..?- Remus era una persona muy paciente , pero tenía límites..

-Como si fuera fácil!

-Lo es!. Deberías intentarlo. Estoy seguro que ella te recibiría encantada de la vida..

-Crees que no lo e intentado. Siempre está ocupada!

-No siempre. Hay momentos en el que esta descansando y es allí donde puedes aprovechar para hablarle, en vez de andar de encerrona con la Srta. Weasley..

-Ya basta, Remus!- El morenito alzó la voz.- No te voy a permitir..

-No me vas a permitir¿Qué?..-le interrumpió con brusquedad- Que! Acaso no es cierto. No es verdad que te dedicas a eso últimamente, Claro, agregando que solo te presentas a trabajar cuando la Srta. Wasley lo hace..

Harry se sonrojo de íra. No pudo contradecir al hombre lobo, ya que de alguna u otra forma, Remus tenía razón..

Grettel salía de la cocina con una charola con refrescos bien fríos. Sospechando de que querían estar a solas, se fue a la cocina a preparar realmente refresco, pero como escucho los gritos de Remus y de Harry, supo que era momento de aparecer. Por sus caras, supo que algo grave debió pasar..- Hablaban de Sirius?- comentó mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con refresco a Harry. Como ninguno respondió entonces confirmo su teoría- No te preocupes cariño- le dijo a Harry- Que a mi tampoco me ha dicho nada..

Remus, resopló indignado- Lo que me faltaba! Mi mujer también en mi contra!- Se levantó y gruñendo se fue al baño...

-No le hagas caso...ya sabes como se pone de sensible por la cercanía de la luna- Le tomó de la mano y le invitó visitar a Romina..

La pequeña estaba despierta. Miraba entretenida las estrellas de colores y la luna brillante que giraba alrededor de su cunita. Cuando trataba de alcanzar alguna siempre se le escapaba de entre sus manitas, haciendo que la pequeña bebé riera ó se desesperara..

Una suave melodía se escuchaba en el interior del cuartito y el olor que se respiraba en el ambiente era de flores dándole un toque de armonía y alegría a la habitación...

-No es preciosa- le decía Grettel orgullosisima a Harry

-Sí. Es una bebé encantadora..Hola Romi!- le hacía señas para llamar su atención

La bebé tenía los ojos color caramelos como papi y sus pestañas largas y rizadas, sus cejas pobladas y su piel rosada como el de la mamá..

-Sabes algo?- Remus entraba a la habitación- Si otros habrían sido las circunstancias. Tú te habrías casado con mi hija ó con la de Sirius- Harry frunció el entrecejo y miró a Remus como si estuviera loco..

-James y Sirius querían casar a sus hijos entre sí- aclaró Grettel mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeña, quien hizo un gesto de disconformidad al ser alejada de sus juegos.- Tu padre dijo que su primer hijo varón se casaría con la primera hija mujer de Sirius ó Remus..bla, bla, bla..

-Los merodeadores y sus locuras- dijo el morenito rodando sus hermosos ojos..

-Eramos muy jóvenes. Supongo que teníamos algunos tornillos flojos..

-Yo diría todos..

Harry no pudo reprimir su carcajada ante el comentario de Grettel y no le importó que Remus le mirara con mala cara...

Más tarde, Harry se despidió de la familia Lupin. Montó su Harley Davison y antes de echarla ha andar, Remus le dijo..

-Mandale mis saludos a la Srta Weasley!

Harry le miró bien feo antes de desaparecer por la ancha avenida...

* * *

El Boulevard _Light&Action, _era un lugar de entretenimiento bastante concurrido por magos y brujas (la mayoría jóvenes), que buscaban diversión después de una dura semana de trabajo... 

Los comercios se destacaban por la diversidad de curiosidades que ofrecían. Sus grandes y luminosos letreros atraían a las personas, sobre todo en cuanto a Discotecas, Casinos y Bares se referían, puesto que eran las mas visitadas, pero nodo acababa allí. El Cine, novedad muggle (al igual que el Casino), con unos pequeños toques mágicos se convirtió en el BOOM del Boulevard. Inmensas colas se formaban para alcanzar un ticket y poder ver la película de moda ó a sus actores favoritos, cosa que a muchos no agradaba por más tecnología mágica que tenga, porque simplemente el Cine era invento muggle...

Muy cerca, cruzando la placita de los Cisnes, había una callecita que daba hacia un romántico malecón, donde muchas parejas disfrutaban de un agradable momento íntimo sin preocuparse por los demás. Dicha callecita era llamada El pasaje de los Besos...

Vestía pantalón negro (en tela vaquera), y camisa verde petroleo desabrochada en los dos primeros botones. Su mal atada corbata gris hacia juego con el color de sus ojos. Su cabello rubio y mal peinado le hacia verse misterioso y deseable, claro que si a eso se le atribuía el pendiente de plata con una cruz invertida colgando de su oreja izquierda, pues.._exquisito_. Fumaba parsimoniosamente mientras esperaba a la niña que había citado en dicho lugar..

Cinco minutos después de las nueve la vio venir. Estaba preciosa, más que hace tres semanas. Tenía puesto un vestido celeste que hacía contraste con sus ojos violetas y su piel canela. Su cabello negro azulado lo llevaba suelto y sus hondas caían elegantemente sobre sus hombros y espalda. En sus manos traía un bolso a juego y una casaca vaquera..

Cuando vio a Draco Malfoy en el sitio acordado, sonrió y apresuro su paso hacia él. Pensó en alguna excusa por su retraso. En realidad no tenía alguna, solo el que no sabía que ponerse para su encuentro de esa noche con su Príncipe, con el que toda niña sueña...

Ni bien la tuvo a su alcance, no dejó que pronunciara palabra alguna. La besaba en la boca y la abrazaba para tener la certeza de que no era un sueño o ilusión como tantas veces le ocurrió, mientras estaba distante de ella; Sin embargo, al sentirla palpitante y temerosa con tanta caricia, supo que todo era real..

**

* * *

**

**-**¿Lista?- Preguntó, ni bien la puerta se abrió...

Si quiso decir algo más, simplemente no pudo porque las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se quedo boquiabierto con lo preciosa que se veía su acompañante; pues vestía una falda negra con pliegues que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas y la blusa que llevaba no dejaba nada la imaginación; espalda, brazos y abdomen estaban en total descubierto y las pequitas salían mucho más. Su cabello rojo fuego lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo..

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó modelando frente al morenito tontito..

-Estas..preciosa...

-Gracias, ya lo sabía. Tu tampoco te ves mal, siempre he dicho que el azul te queda de maravillas- Llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón crema. Su cabello lo tenía suelto (peinado al mismo estilo de _Juanes_). Harry solo asintió..-Nos vamos?

Harry volvió a asentir. Abrió la puerta para salir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Miro mejor a Ginny y llego a la conclusión de que no debía salir como iba vestida, con esa ropita demasiado chiquita para su gusto..

-Estas loco, ni pienses que me voy a ir a cambiar de ropa!

-Pero yo no puedo dejar que salgas así!

-Ya dije que no te haré caso!

-Pero, Ginny

-Ya cállate..y mejor bésame..

**o**

En el boulevard _Light&Action_, Había una Discoteca llamada _UTOPÍA_, Era de las mas concurridas por la variedad de música que ofrecía

Harry y Ginny aterrizaron muy cerca de _Utopía. _Una vez guardada la _Harley Davison, _en uno de los bolsillos de Harry fueron hasta la disco. Habrían echo cola para ingresar, sin embargo, el vigilante, un viejo conocido de Harry, hizo que ingresaran ante el abucheo de las personas que durante horas esperaban su turno para ingresar..

-Gracias Melquíades..

-Cuando quieras, no mas..-le guiño un ojo al morenito con picardía, por la acompañante que llevaba de la mano. Harry sonrió un poco incomodo, ya que se dio perfecta cuenta que le quiso decir aquel negrito fortachón de aspecto rodó..

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Ginny cuando estuvieron en el Living...

-Es Melquíades. No sabía que estuviera aquí- Dijo mas para sí mismo que para Ginny- Verás- agregó al ver la cara de no entender de la pelirroja- El trabajo también en una disco de EE.UU..

-Oh, eso explica porque se conocen. Por lo que veo ibas muy seguido de parrandas ¿eh?

-No mucho.. Pero a veces con Tahina, siempre nos dábamos nuestras escapaditas..

-Tahina..

No se había dado cuenta que la había nombrado hasta que Ginny repitió el nombre. Se mordió la lengua para recordarse a sí mismo que estaba en proceso de olvido. No es que la quisiera pero a veces la costumbre traicionaba..

-Ginny..

-Mejor entremos...- dijo la pelirroja de pronto muy seria. Se había soltado de la mano de Harry y comenzó a caminar como si estuviera sola..

Muchas miradas masculinas se posaron sobre la despampanante pelirroja de atractivas curvas. Harry juró por lo bajo y pensó que no debió dejar convencerse con ese beso para que Ginny saliera así del depa...

-Bueno..creo que esta noche estaré de casería- dijo Ginny saludando con una sonrisa a un joven rubio que la saludo alzando su copa de _coñac_,

-Olvidas que vienes conmigo!- protestó Harry cogiendole de la muñeca y enojado por la actitud de su amiga..

-Vamos, Harry..¿Qué hay de malo que quiera divertirme?- se soltó ella de su mano- Deberías aprovechar también y buscar a alguien que te haga olvidar a Tahina!

Eso fue un golpe bajo y Ginny lo sabía. Harry le iba a responder, pero el joven rubio con el que Ginny estaba coqueteando se acercó a la pareja..

-¿Algún problema, Srta.?- Y eso fue el colmo para Harry; y Ginny sabía que si el morenito se enfadaba las cosas acabarían muy mal..

-Nada..gracias..-pero el tipo no se fue y peor aún se coloco en medio de los chicos dando la espalda a Harry como si no estuviera allí..

-¿Le puedo invitar una copa?

-Este..- Ginny no sabía si disfrutar o no del momento por las caras que Harry hacía, pero entonces Harry intervino..

-La Srta. . No va aceptar nada de usted. Así que si tiene la amabilidad de largarse y dejar de mirar..le estaré muy agradecido..

-¿Es usted el novio de la dama?

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones..

-Disculpe..

-Marcus Geffen..pero usted puede llamarme Marcus..

-Oh, bueno.. Sr. Geffen..mi novio y yo queremos estar solos y si no es tanta molestia por favor retírese..

Eso era lo que el tipo necesitaba escuchar. Un novio celoso como el que respiraba tras su nuca no era bueno hacerlo enojar...

-¿Por qué le dijiste que éramos novios?- preguntó Harry cuando el tipo se fue..

-Porque me estaba mirando muy feo- dijo con un puchero- Creo que no debiste dejarme salir así!- Harry rodó sus lindos ojos y Ginny adoraba cuando el morenito se enojaba...

-Pues tu te lo buscaste! Ese..- murmuró un insulto que hizo a Ginny sonreír- no dejaba de verte donde no debía…

-¿Celoso?- pregunto Ginny divertida..

-Claro!- contestó sin pensar, admitiendo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero en realidad ni el sabía a que se debían sus celos- Que tal si te pasa algo..

La decepción de Ginny fue mas que evidente, lastima que el morenito no lo noto –Ya estoy grande para cuidarme sola..

-Al carajo con eso! – se comenzaba a enojar. Ginny lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y Harry se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado duraro ella- Perdona..no quise.. Pero no quiero que nada malo te pase..-la abrazaba..

-Esta bien. Entiendo que tu sobre protección de..amigo- su voz sonó entrecortada- …quiera cuidarme.

Harry asintió…

-Te quiero un montón- le dio un beso en la frente- Eres más que mi mejor amiga..

-Sí.- sonrió con amargura.- Soy como tu hermanita..-dijo con pesades.._"Sin embargo me besas y haces que mis sentimientos hacia ti despierten de un largo sueño", _pensaba mientras Harry la dirigía hacia la pista de baile..

**o**

La noche era prometedora. Harry y Ginny no dejaban de mover el esqueleto. La pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida, de que su amigo ya no fuera el mismo chico tímido de antes que no le gustaba bailar; pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Harry ya no tenía dos pies izquierdos…

La gente que estaba cerca miraba asombrada a la pareja. Sobre todo a Harry, que mostraba un peculiar son latino en todos los pasitos que hacia; por otra parte, también era el punto de mira por la linda acompañante que tenía y que para nada se dejaba amedrentar a la hora de mover el esqueleto. Parecían estar en una competencia y que el premio mayor sería..

-Me estas espantando a todos los pretendientes- le dijo la pelirroja a Harry luego que este le robara un super beso...

-Bueno si eso ayuda a que nadie te siga mirando, pues sigo- Parecía como si fuera su dueño. La besaba de una manera desconopcida para él, que no sabía si era bueno ó malo; sin embargo uso como perfecta excusa besarla para alejarla a los deprabados. Por él y estaba así toda la noche...

Al separarse después de una eternidad, Harry miró en torno para serciorarse de que finalmente ni un pervertido siguiera mirando a su _amiga, _y todo parecía salir según su plan, puesto que esos _picaflores,_ buscaban alguna otra flor donde picar. Sonrió triunfante, no obstante, esa alegría se sfumó de golpe. Unas diez mesas a la distancia, había alguien a quien Harry reconoció...

-Lo que me faltaba!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira...-señalo hacia donde ese alguien se encontraba

-Oh, si es Draco!- AHarry le pareció extraño que Ginny llamara a Malfoy por su nombre..

-Desde cuando es ¿Draco?

-Supongo que desde que nació- esa respuesta a harry no le gusto- Iré a saludarlo..

-Pero, Ginny..

-No pasa nada. La convivencia en Hogwarts ha echo que nos llevemos mejor...creeme.

-Te acompaño..

-No. mejor quedate. No quisiera ver sangre derramada..- Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido- Ya regreso...

Le dio un suave beso en los labosy luego se fue sin dejar de ser observada por su amigo...

Al llegar a la altura de Malfoy y compañia,la pelirroja, muy tranquila y sonriente saludo- Buenas noches..

La pareja que andaba muy besucona y acaramelada se separó de golpe. La acompañante de Draco estaba asustada y apenada, puesto que Ginny la conocía y tal vez pensaría mal de ella por la actitud que mostró al estar entre los brazos del rubio..

-Profesora Weasley..- miró a Draco asustada que observaba a Ginny con una mueca de fastidio- Este..nosotros..eh..

-Oh, por favor!. No tienen que darme explicaciones- dijo y muy fresca se sentó en una silla desocupada- No hace falta. Estaba mas...y por favor, fuera de Hogwarts llamame Ginny¿ok?

La chica asintió, estaba totalmente sonrojada..

-¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?- resopló Draco fastidiado

-Pues...vine a divertirme al igual que tu..

-¿Nueva conquista?- eso fue un golpe bajo para la pelirroja. Uno a uno..estaba empatada ese partido de quien aguantabas mas al otro..

-No. Vine con un amigo- y señalo hacia donde estaba Harry. Draco juró por lo bajo y Ginny disfrutó hacerleenojar al chico. El marcador iba dos a uno a favor de Ginny..

-Así que _San Potter_, esta aquí- dijo con los dientes apretados..

-Aja. y es mejor que ni te leacerques..anda de un animo..- la cara de Draco palideció aún más y el marcador seguí a favor de Ginny...

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo?

-No sé. Tu sabrás¿no?- Se puso de pie.- Solo pase por aquí para saludarlos..

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa..

-Sí, mi amigo me espera..y supongo que quieren estar solos- Alexa se sonrojó al máximo. Lastima que el salón estaba oscuro, sino habrían visto el bonito color que tomaron las mejillas de la chica..

-Nos estamos viendo- Ginny se despidió de la pareja con un gesto vago de la mano y antes de irse agregó significativamente- Ya son más de las doce...

-Chao!- apuró Draco a la pelirroja para que se fuera- Uff, hasta que por fin- quiso besar a su enamorada pero ella le rechazó suavemente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que ya es tarde y le prometí a mi mami que llegaría antes de la una..

-Entiendo. Bueno pues, te llevo a tu casa entonces..

Una vez frente al umbral de la casa de Alexa; Draco la besó dulcemente en la boca como si esa fuera una despedida..

-Nos vemos pronto..Trataré de llamarte más seguido por "feletono"..

-Teléfono- corrigió la joven al rubio. Le rodeo el cuello con el dogal de sus brazos- Me extrañas ¿Ok?

-Siempre..- Se volvieron a besar antes que Alexa ingresara a su casa. Una vez cerrada la puerta , Draco suspiró con una suave sonrisa.

Subió a su automóvil y encendió el motor. Draco era de esos chicos que no usaban nada relacionado a lo muggle, pero la comodida de un auto, pues le encantaba. Pero y lo de Alexa..¿Cómo fue que llegó a enamorarse de enamorarse de una chica mas joven que él y que además fuese hija de muggles? No se lo explicaba aún..

Cruzó la avenida principal, dio la vuelta hacia una esquina, luego hacia otra y cuando hubo de parquearse en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía; al descender del vehículo, cinco personas enmascaradas se aparecieron frente a él y le atacaron sin contemplaciones..

Las maldiciones venían, pero no iban de regreso. Draco, intentaba inútilmente en defenderse, pero eran demasiados para una sola persona sola que había sido atacada por sorpresa...

Al final. Medio inconsciente en un charco de sangre, Draco no pudo distinguir los que supuestamente eran sus verdugos . Un Crack se escuchó entre el grupo, pero nadie se había marchado aún, puesto que seguían mofándose de él en sus narices hiriendo mucho más su orgullo..

-Así que el traidor empieza a pagar su deslealtad.- Era una mujer quien le hablaba y el rubio supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y la mujer al verle se lleno de rabia y como si con darle un puntapié a la altura del estómago y causarle mas dolor a Draco, fuera suficiente se echo a reír..- Será mejor que te cuides. Por esta vez te salvas pero para la próxima..te mueres..

-No le tengo...cof, cof...miedo...cof, cof, a la muerte cofcofcofcof...

-Mas vale que lo tengas querido. Esta vez mami no te va a salvar. –los puños de Draco se cerraron con fuerza, tanta que se hacia daño a sí mismo. Los mortifagos que estaban allí no pudieron evitar regocijarse de risa con el espectáculo tan patético que Draco causaba...

-Vamonos!- ordenó la mujer con voz congelante- que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- cinco craks! se escucharon en el recinto, pero aún faltaba el de una persona y ese era el de la mujer..- Draco, Draco, Draco..-negó con la cabeza suavemente- Todo habría sido tan distinto si no te habrías revelado ante nuestro señor; es una pena que acabaras así... Pero ni modo, tu te lo buscaste y ahora tendrás que pagar tu pena y creo que para empezar con tu calvario: la bruja muggle seria una muy buena presa...

-No te atrevas maldita Puta si quiera a tocarle un pelo!- dijo con la mandíbula apretada..

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la estridente carcajada de la mujer antes de desaparecer con un silencioso CRAK!..

Draco se quedó tendido en el piso impotente y furioso por el destino que le tocaba vivir...

* * *

Pasaban de las doce y afuera en la calle hacía mucho frío, a pesar de ser verano. La avenida principal estaba desierta, no había ni un alma deambulando, sólo ella que esperaba ansiosa a que su novio pasara por ella como habían quedado; sin embargo, no había rastro del individuo y la morocha, asustada, comenzaba a desesperarse. 

Un Cadillac color verde se estacionó frente a ella. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y se asustó mucho más. Comenzó a caminar dispuesta a marcharse. Pero el dueño del auto la siguió y al ver el temor de la chica sonrió.

Hermione, aceleró su paso. Casi corría; Buscaba en el bolso su varita por si había que defenderse. Tuvo pavor de pensar que algo grave podría ocurrirle; sin embargo cuando el auto estuvo a su altura, una cabeza apareció tras la ventana abierta. Hermione se detuvo y rompió en lagrimas. El hombre bajo del auto y la abrasó.

-Y..todo esta bien..no pasa nada.

-Tuve tanto miedo. No debiste de hacerme eso!- Protestó secándose las lagrimas y mirando a su amigo

-Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte...lo siento.

-No importa. Que bueno que eras tu Aryen...

-De verdad te alegra verme!

-Sí. Mucho..

-Bueno. Eso es un cumplido. Pero, oye¿Qué hacías por aquí a esta hora y sola?

-Eh...mi turno en San Musgo termino y..estaba esperando a Ron..

-Ah, ya veo.- Un ligero silencio. La brisa los envolvió y Hermione se abrazó a sí misma- Ya es tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Hermione dudó en aceptar, pero al final sólo asintió- ¿Qué crees que lo haya retrasado?- Preguntó Aryen cuando se detuvo en la avenida. El semáforo estaba en rojo...

-Pues..supongo que...-No encontraba justificación. Los pulgares de sus manos eran muy entretenidos.- Se habrá quedado dormido. Hoy tenía entrenamiento y de seguro debe estar muy cansado...

Aryen sonrió incrédulo. Estaba seguro que esa mentira ni Hermione se la creía. Durante el camino ninguno habló.

Se estacionó en la entrada del edificio donde vivía ella. Gentilmente le abrió la puerta del vehículo y la acompaño hasta el piso en el que ella tenía su departamento, a pesar de que la morocha le había dicho que no era necesario, pero el insistió y ella accedió.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta- Nos vemos mañana. El asintió. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, pero antes que ella si quiera entrara a su pieza, Aryen cogió de su mano y la detuvo..- Aryen...

-Hermione...tu sabes que te quiero..

-Aryen..por favor..

-No. Escúchame...no voy a declararme; quédate tranquila. Yo solo quería decirte que..yo siempre te voy a querer y que nunca te voy a olvidar por más lejos que me vaya..-Hermione no comprendió lo que su amigo le quería decir..- Se me presentó una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo en Gales y acepté. Me voy...

-Oh, Aryen...si es por mi. No tienes porqué hacerlo..

-Son opr muchas cosas; pero, sí. Principalmente es por ti. Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar. No soporto ver que seas de otro y yo...yo...-suspiró- Es mas saludable, creeme..

-Ya es un hecho?

-Definitivo..

-Entonces no me queda mas que desearte suerte- se abrazaron- Ay, amigo!- suspiró Hermione- Te voy a extrañar- Tomó su mano fuertemente- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pasado mañana- ella le volvió a abrazar..

Me vas a hacer mucha falta..Te quiero mucho..

El dueño de unos preciosos ojos azul verdoso, al ver la escena y escuchar las palabras de la joven, muchas cosas, ideas cruzaron por su mente. Todas negativas. Una sombra negra cubrió el precioso brillo de sus ojos y una furia increíble fue azotándose en su pecho. Su rostro estaba desencajado con una mueca de total decepción..

Lejos, muy lejos de querer ir y golpear al imbecil que abrazaba a la mujer que significaba más que su mejor amiga; se acercó aplaudiendo por la encantadora o mejor dicho, repugnante escena que presenciaba..

Ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente como si hubiesen sido jalados con un resorte. Hermione tenía mucho miedo por lo que su novio debía de estar pensando y Aryen tuvo miedo por ella...

-Bravo...esto es genial..

-Ron, no es lo que imaginas..

-No. Si yo no me imagino nada..Ahora, si hay algo que debo saber y no me has dicho...

-Hay mucho que decir..-dijo Aryen – Pero hay verdades que es preferible callar...

El rostro de Ron se puso mucho más rojo de ira. Tuvo la necesidad de ir y golpear al sanador hasta dejarlo moribundo. Hermione se interpuso, aferrándose al cuerpo de Ron, que se agitaba como loco para alejarla de él...

-Aryen..márchate, por favor..

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar sola con este patán!

-Patán! Realmente quieres saber quien soy!

-Ya Ron!- Hermione trataba de impedir que se le acercar a Aryen..- Por favor..márchate- le decía a su amigo..

-Pero...

-Por favor..

-Solo lo voy a hacer por ti, por que me lo pides..

-Mejor di que me tienes miedo..

-Miedo..mas bien diría lástima...

-YA! RON, NO, DEJALO!

Duro, duro. Aryen tenía muy pocas posibilidades de librarse de la buena golpiza que Ron le propinaba. Hermione intentó inútilmente separarlos. Tomó su varita y con un simple hechizo, fue suficiente para detener esa estúpida pelea sin sentido...

Ron estaba golpeado ligeramente. Su cuerpo tenía mucha resistencia con golpes simples, ya que era un deportista; todo lo contrario a Aryen que era tan delgadito, por lo menos debía tener alguna que otra costilla rota. Escupía sangre por la boca...

-Desde cuando¿Desde cuando me engañas con este imbecil!

-Ron..no! Yo no te engaño!

-Mientes! Los he visto¿Cómo pudiste¡Tu, precisamnte, tu! En quien yo más confiaba!

-Ron, dejame explicarte. Arye y yo solo somos amigos..

-Si, claro! Y yo me chupo el dedo ¿verdad?

-Ron..por favor!

-No le suplique Hermione. No te rebajes ante alguien que no vale la pena..

-Tu te callas el hocico!- Esta vez desenvainando su varita, lanzó un fuerte aturdidor al sanadorcillo, que por suerte solo le pasó rozando. No sin causarle bastante daño..

-NO, YA BASTA!

-SI, BASTA! BASTA YA! ESTO SE ACABO!. Te puedes quedar con tu amiguito. Ahí esta. Disfrutalo, Todo tuyo..

-Yo no t engaño, entiéndelo¡Como te atrevez a decirme eso, cuando sabes perfectamente que aquí el único que engaña eres tu..tu...

-¿Yo¿Yo que? Vamos dilo. Grítalo! Di lo que tienes que decir!

-TE ODIO!- dijo Hermione luego de propinarle una fuerte bofetada que le dejó mas rojo el lado izquierdo de la carita de Ron- Y para que te lo sepas. Soy yo quien te deja. No tu a mi..

-Hermione..

-Estoy hasta! Harta de ti, de esta situación. Siempre queriéndome echar la culpa de lo que sólo tu haces. Tu siempre me engañas. Yo no..!- dijo todo de porrazo. El aire le faltaba y el pecho le subía y bajaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar- Estoy harta- repitió. Ron estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su exnovia. Pero eso no hizo que cambiara su expresión de furia hacia ella- Me canse de ser siempre la que te aguante todo. Tus desplante, tus infidelidades, tus reproches, todo. Y aunque te ame como te amo, no pienso seguir aguantándote más..ya no.. Eso se termina aquí...

Sin embargo el mismo problema, las mismas palabras dichas en otra oportunidad..¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarían separados?

Si Hermione esperaba que Ron reaccionara y le suplicara una nueva oportunidad en ese momento, se equivocó. Ron ni siquiera la miró, le dio la espalda y antes de entrar a sudepartamento le dijo:_ "Será como tu quieras...". _

Hermione cayó de rodilla al frío piso del hall. Lloraba descontroladamente, no acabando de asimilar lo que había vuelto hacer. Aryen se le acercó en cuatro patas y la abrazó tratando de consolarla. Entonces entendió que debía marcharse de todos modos Hermione merecía ser feliz y con su presencia nunca la tendría...

* * *

La noche era joven y parecía no tener fin. Harry y Ginny, aún permanecían en la pista de baile sin mostrar cansancio; en medio de un centenar de personas que al igual que ellos disfrutaban al son de la música.. 

Un cuarto para las cinco de la mañana y el local aún seguí abarrotado. Ginny puso carita triste cuando Harry le dijo que ya era hora de ir a casita; sin embargo, no objetó pese a que se la estaba pasando muy bien...

Una vez que Ginny se colocara la chaqueta, salieron del local asidos por la cintura. Caminaron n poco hasta llegar a la placita vacía del Cisne. Tomaron asiento al borde de la fuente que aún seguía funcionando..

-Me la he pasado de maravilla esta noche..

-Lo sé..era lo justamente quería. Que te la pases chévere y te quite un poco del stress que tienes encima..

-Pues, gracias. Tu idea ha sido fabulosa y creo que.. deberíamos salir mas seguido..

-Dalo por echo. Pero por favor, no quieras volver si quiera intentar pagar tu mitad ¿vale?

-No puedo prometerlo..

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Y si te soy sincera no me gusta que nadie me invite. Trabajo y pudo hacerme cargo de mis propios gastos..

-Pero, pelirroja..

-Shh..mejor calla morenito- Estaba muy cerca de él. Sus narices chocaban. Se miraron a los ojos y Harry se estremeció cuando Ginny mordió suavemente su labio inferior...

Habría sido una noche perfecta de estos dos "grandes amigos", de no ser porque alguien tiró de Ginny bruscamente, separándola de un perplejo Harry, que de la nada se vio rodeado por tres sujetos que le apuntaban con la varita..

Lejos de preocuparse por sí mismo, lo que mas le importaba era la seguridad de Ginny, quien forcejeaba con el sujeto que no dejaba de tocarla y apuntarle con su varita. Ginny parecía indefensa sin embargo no mostraba miedo..

Harry intentó en ir a ayudarle, pero los tres sujetos sin mascaras que lo tenían rodeado le advirtieron que si s movía tan siquiera un paso, ahí mismo cavaría su tumba. Harry sonrió incrédulo. Era mas que obvio que esos tipos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo..

No fue necesario que desenvainara su varita, mucho menos pronunciar un hechizo para dehacerse de aquellos impertinentes. Sólo con expulsar un poco de energía de su cuerpo, fue necesario para mandar a volar bien ljos a los quisquillosos. Mientras tanto, Ginny aprovechando la distracción del sujeto que la manoseaba hasta que vio a Harry actuar; hizo un excelente técnica de defensa muggle. Una llave de desarme a su agresor y que además le permitió a ella darle al tipo donde mas le duele. Harry tragó en seco y deseó no estar jamás en el lugar del pervertido..

-Te dije que no te metieras nunca conmigo- decía Ginny enrabietada, mientras se acomodaba la ropa. El sujeto a pesar de su dolor sonrió..

-Algún día, algún día cambiaras esa carita de enojo por una de placer

Harry creyó no comprender. ¿Ginny conocía a ese sujeto?

-Ni en tus peores pesadillas...

-Ya veras, ya veras..

-Ginny..-llamó Harry- ¿Qué esta pasando¿lo conoces?

-Vaya un nuevo noviecito..

-Callate Anibal. Y será mejor que no te metas con él si no quieres salir perdiendo..

-Saldré ganando y muy pronto quieras o no serás mía...

Harry enojado le iba a lanzar un hechizo, pero, Ginny lo detuvo...- No vale la pena, mejor vamonos...

Ginny cogió la mano de Harry y lo condijo por una callecita, pero antes, sin que ella se diera cuenta, le lanzó un hechizo a Anibal mandándolo al depósito de Basura de la ciudad. Habría querido mandarlo a la Siberia, pero por el momento estaba bien donde estaba..

-Supongo que me dirás quien eres el tipo?- preguntó Harry deteniéndose en medio del camino.

Ginny ni siquiera lo miró, pero Harry pudo ver que su cara mostraba tristeza..

-El..fue mi novio..

-Ese tipo tan desagradable fue tu novio!- Estaba atónito. Ginny asintió- ¡Pero, con que clase de gente te enredas!

Harry sonó como Molly Weasley. Ginny esta vez no le huyo la mirada y su expresión triste cambió por una de enojo..

-Un error lo comete cualquiera- chilló- Créeme que cuando lo conocí era una persona, buena, sensible, respetuosa..

-¿Respetuosa¡A eso le llamas ser "_persona respetuosa"!_

-Lo era!. Te estoy hablando del "_pasado_"- Recalcó para que Harry se callara- Anibal era muy lindo conmigo y yo, yo creí que había encontrado al chico de mis sueños- decía mientras se tumbaba vencida en una banquita de la callecita vacía. Harry se sentó junto y tomó su mano; ella lo miró...

-¿Quieres contarme?- preguntó y Ginny con una media sonrisa asintió. Posó su cabeza en el hombro del morenito mientras este le pasaba un brazo por debajo de la nuca.. Guardó silencio para que ella hablar..

-Nos conocimos en una fiesta que Luna me invitó. Era el mejor amigo del primo de mi amiga. Bueno, esa noche nos la pasamos muy bien y quedamos que nos volveríamos a ver y así fu. Al día siguiente, no sé como se apareció en mi casa y ..me invito a salir, claro eso después de que pudo hablar, ya que los gemelos lo tenían amordazado mientras le advertían sobre mi..jejje. Me enoje mucho y termine discutiendo con ellos. Pero mis hábiles hermanitos ya me habían dicho que ese chico no me convenía. Tiempo después lo descubrt y de la peor manera.- Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry.- Yo estaba muy feliz con el; llevábamos casi seis meses saliendo y todo estaba de maravilla. Te confieso que creí enamorarme de él y estuve muchas veces a punto de..bueno...la verdad es que yo nunca..este tuve..."tu ya sabes.."- le dijo casi en un susurro como si le diera pena; sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero felizmente la callecita estaba un poco oscura aún, pero Harry se la imagino sonrojada y le pareció adorable aunque el también se sonrojo ya que no esperaba que su amiga le confesara algo personal, pero o dijo nada para no hacerla enojar ó incomodarla. Lo que Ginny agradeció sin decirlo.- Descubrí que yo no le importaba como persona, sino, que sólo estaba conmigo por una apuesta y que el premio gordo era acostarse conmigo...

Ginny no lloraba, per si estaba muy enojada. Mostraba decepción en su mirada. Mientras tanto, Harry, en silencio gruñía de rabia y pensaba que mejor si lo habría mandado a la Siberia...

-Terminé con él y traté de conocer a otras personas, me dije _"Oye! No creo que todos los chicos sean como él", _Pero otra vez m equivoque. Después de Anibal salí con unos cuantos más- Ginny no dijo cuantos pero Harry se imagino una larga lista..- Todos un verdadero fracaso porque al igual que él, sólo querían una sola cosa..-suspiró cansada- Creo que nunca voy a encontrar al chico de mis sueños!

-No digas eso!- la abrazaba el morenito- Ya verás que tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que sí valga la pena..

-Lo dudo..a menos que sea alguien como...- estuvo a punto de decir "como tu", pero prefirió morderse la lengua antes de decirlo. Harry la miró interrogante- Olvidalo..!- Felizmente para suerte de Ginny, Harry siguió hablando..

-Oye!. No has pensado en buscar a alguien de tu entorno?- Harry no sabía hacia donde quería llegar pero, pensó que era mejor poner en práctica su plan..

-¿Cómo quien?

-Humm, no sé¿algún candidato?

Tal vez..unos cuantos- dijo mirándolo pero Harry no se percató por estar mirando a otro lado y gruñendo por lo bajo...

-Eso es un buen avance- dijo con un deje de incomodidad. Ginny sonrió.- A ver..alguien que te guste y que sí sea respetuoso..

-Tiene que ser alguien que cumpla mis requisitos. El principal que sepa besar hasta erizarme la piel...

-Eh, Pues eso si no sé, pero si quieres a alguien que te respete por sobre toda las cosas, pues...

-jajaja, Ya, no me digas que eres tu..

-¿Yo?- se sonrojó ligeramente- No, cómo crees!

-Ah, sí. Olvidaba que somos como hermanos..

Un deje de tristeza se escuchó en la vos de Ginny, sonó como a reclamo y Harry no lo supo interpretar. Ginny se puso de pie y empezó a andar por el pasaje de los besos..

-Bueno, muy aparte de eso- dijo Harry andando a su lado, sin darse cuenta del repentino cambio de ánimo de su amiga- Créeme que no me soportarías...jejeje...soy...demasiado exigente.

-¿Exigente¿De que forma?

-No te lo puedo decir..

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son cosas...personales.- La voz de Harry sonó misteriosa y Ginny no supo porqué, pero sintió un repentino calor un poco más abajo del abdomen. Se quedaron un ratito en silencio y luego Harry volvió a hablar..-En fin, yo te iba a lanzar un candidato.

-¿Quién?

-Neville..

-¿Neville?

-Sí...!

-Pero, que tonterías dices!. Neville es mi amigo!

-¿Y?- se encogía de hombros

-Estas loco!

-No hay nada de malo que dos amigos anden juntos. Sino mira a Ron y Hermione, primero amigos y ahora pareja..- Ginny lo miró incrédula. Exasperada alzó una ceja de disconformidad. - ¿Mal..ejemplo?

-Horrible...

-Sí. Creo que tienes razón..

-Siempre la tengo- Ginny cerró los ojos y cansada, muy cansada también muy triste intentando de no llorar. Le pidió a Harry que la llevara a casa, y al hacerlo su voz estaba entrecortada, Harry a miró pero no supo porque su amiga estaba como si estuviera a punto de pescar un resfriado...

Subieron a la "_Harley Davison_" del morenito y a toda velocidad ascendieron al cielo aún oscuro de la mañana. Dejando bien atrás el pasaje de los besos...

* * *

Ah, Caray, Otra vez con el mismo problema. No sabía como concluir con este capítulo...

Bueno, sorry por la demora de este capitulo, la verdad si que tuve bastante problema.. snif, pero bueno aqui esta..Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos review.. bss y abrazos para todos y hasta la próxima.

Adelanto el próximo capitulo se llamara "En honor a Sirius Black"...No es mucho pero al menos es algo..

atte.

Angls


	6. En honor a Sirius Black

**6.-En honor a Sirius Black**

-¿Dónde está ese cabeza de $?- entraba Ginny furiosa con la varita en la mano..

Daban las doce del medio día y Harry apenas y se levantaba, nada más y nada menos que con una merecida resaca matinal..

-¿De quién hablas?- gruño el morenito cogiendose la cabeza. Cerraba la puerta...

-De ese engreído de Ronald¡ De quien más!- siguió chillando mientras buscaba a su hermano por toda la casa, hasta por debajo de la alfombra..

-Ermm..no está. Se ha ido bien temprano ¿Por?

-No me lo ocultes, Harry!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Ginny estaba bastante enojada y por la cara que traía, Harry trató de adivinar...

-¿Problemas con la pareja?

-Sí. No sabes..

-Ah, entonces ya entiendo porque todas esas cosas están rotas- dijo señalando algunas partes donde había regado escombros de cristales y papeles- Pero y. Cuenta¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Cuando Ginny desembucho todo; claro exagerando alguna que otra cosilla; Harry se quedó con los ojos bien cuadrados. No se creía lo que estaba escuchando y se enojo, CLARO! No estaba más. El también tuvo ganas de lanzarle un buen excelente hechizo a su amigo para que se le quitara lo IDIOTA!; sin embargo, luego de un momento de calma, Harry se lo pensó mejor...

-No podemos meternos..

-¿Por qué no¿A poco y no te da coraje lo que esta pasando?

-Claro! A quien no, pero..

-¿Pero qué?

-Pues...que tarde o temprano se terminaran reconciliando y nosotros quedaremos como un par de Idiotas Entrometidos!

-Pero al menos habremos de quitarnos el coraje..

-O puede que no. Imagínate si empeoramos las cosas

-O tal vez las arreglaríamos!

-Ginny!

-Caramba, Harry! Ponte en los zapatos de una mujer!Te gustarían que te hagan lo mismo..!

-No es necesario estar en los zapatos de alguien para saber lo que siente otra persona cuando uno a pasado por experiencias similares...

-Lo dices por Tahina?- Ese carácter tan impulsivo de Ginny a veces sacaba de quicio...

-Creo haberte mencionado que ese tema quedaba cerrado. No se habla y punto- dijo alzando la voz que para nada gustó a Ginny..

-Y yo ya te he dicho que a mí no me gritas!

-No te he gritado!

-Lo estas haciendo!- Y era verdad Harry le estaba gritando y se dio cuenta tarde..

-Ginny..

-No quiero hablar contigo!- se puso de pié, se marchaba; sin embargo, no logró siquiera a tocar la puerta. La pelirroja gritó de dolor y calló al piso chillando. Harry corrió a su lado asustado...

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué tienes?

-Mi pié, mi pié! -Siguió chillando . Harry se fijó y un gran pedazo de vidrió había traspasado la pantufla de Ginny para incrustarse en el pie...

-MIERDA!- exclamó Harry...

Lo primero que se le ocurrió al morenito fue llevarla al baño, una vez allí la sentó en el retrete. Tomó un balde, lo lleno de agua y...

-¿Qué haces?

-Trato de lavar la herida..

-Pero debes sacar el vidrio primero..

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé..

-Pero no lo estas haciendo!

-Tranquila..ya lo hago...

* * *

Ronald Weasley regresaba de una larga mañana de un gimnasio muggle. Al salir del ascensor, se encontró cara a cara con una joven muy bonita que a pesar de tener signos de haber dormido toda la noche y de haber llorado y si a eso se le agregaba su rostro pálido... 

Hermione entró al ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas. Por otra parte, Ron tuvo el impulso de detener el ascensor donde su ex novia yacía, pero su maldito orgullo de cavernícola, le detuvo...

Siguió de largo hacia su departamento y una vez cruzó la puerta caminando entre el destrozo que hizo la noche anterior. Maldijo por lo bajo y luego con un simple movimiento de varita puso todo de nuevo en orden...

Estuvo a punto de entrar a su dormitorio cuando escuchó ruidos extraños proveniente desde uno de los ambientes. Mientras más se acercaba, escuchaba cosas que no le gustaban y que le alarmaron...

-No Harry..así no..sacalo, sacalo, me duele..me duele mucho..

-Espera, no te muevas. Si lo haces será peor...no lo voy a poder sacar..

-Pero, duele- lloraba- Ay, au..me esta saliendo mas sangre..

-Ya Ginny, tranquila..ya falta poco...ya lo saco..

-Despacito...au, au..snif, snif..se va quedar bien abierto y no podre caminar..

-No digas eso...ya veras que..

-Ay!- gritó Ginny con bastantye dolor en el momento en que el balde caía al piso mojandolo todo..

-Mierda! ya se me derramo el maldito liquido!

Afuera, concientes de lo que escuchaba, Ron decidió entrar...

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- rugió Ron furioso entrando y embistiendo a Harry contra la pared...

-Ron!- gritó Ginny sorprendida..

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermana?

-Suéltalo!- Chilló Ginny...Harry ni podía hablar. Estaba morado a causa de la asfixia que le producía su amigo...- Lo estas matando!

-Se lo merece..Por abusar de ti!

-¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo?- Ginny logró alejar a su hermano de Harry- Estas bien, cariño?- le dijo tratando de dar aire. Harry a penas y pudo asentir; tosía mucho- Grandísimo animal..¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Vine a salvarte. Deberías agradecerme en vez de retarme...

-¿Salvarme¿De que?

-Sí...-decía agitado y mostraba una cara de decepción contra Harry...- De ese imbecil!

-Estas loco!

-Claro que no! Escuche cuando le suplicabas que te dejara porque te dolía y él..él..¿Cómo pudiste Harry¿Se supone que somos amigos?- y ya iba a soltar muchas verdades acerca de la vida intima de su amigo felizmente Ginny hizo el pare...

-Tú si que tiene m&$#a en la cabeza!Sólo una mente cochina como la tuya se inventa cosas donde no hay!

-Pero yo escuche..

-Me corté el pié grandísimo animal y Harry me estaba auxiliando!

Hubo un momento de silencio y Ron se fijo mejor en la situación. Había sido todo un producto de su imaginación. La noche anterior no se la había pasado nada bien y al parecer el mal genio que aún conservaba no se había disuelto de todo. Su coraje quiso desquitarlo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles si creía que con su hermana y su mejor amigo lo podía hacer. Tampoco se mostró arrepentido por lo que hizo...

-Oh! Y..¿Con que te lastimaste?

-Con los vidrios rotos que dejo tu frustración de anoche...- dijo Harry..

Otro nuevo silencio se hizo en el ambiente. Ginny tuvo ganas de besar a Harry por hacerle pasar ese mal momento su hermano...jajaja..que risa daba..

-Veo que ya les fueron con el chisme..-dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño...

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de enojo. La pelirroja le hizo una seña a Harry para que la cargue y la sacará de allí y el morenito muy obediente cumplió las ordenes. Harry la llevó hasta la sala donde Ron estaba...

-No son chismes!- gruño Ginny- Lo que paso fue muy feo. Hermione se a puesto muy mal con todo esto..

-Exageraciones!- dijo sin importancia...

-¿EXAGERACIONES?- la pelirroja gritó exasperada- Oye de verdad que esta bien mal. Ha estado vomitado toda la mañana. No ha querido comer y como si fuera poco, casi se me desnuca en medio de la cocina...

A simple vista, nada de lo que dijo Ginny, pareció importarle a Ron. Seguía mirado hacia un vacío que sólo él encontraba entretenido. Ginny lo odio y Harry sólo era testigo silencioso, pero, ninguno sabía en realidad lo que pasaba por la mente del jugador...de quidditch...

* * *

-Listo! Es todo- dijo Hermione terminando de vendar el pié de Ginny 

-Ya no podré ir a trabajar..

-Necesitas guardar reposo si no quieres que la herida se te infecte...

-Tendré que avisar a la cafetería...

-Ya no seas tan llorona- le dijo Harry

-Que no soy llorona!- gruño Ginny...

-Harry, te pido de favor que la vigiles. Esta niña es muy terca para seguir ordenes médicas- Hermione tenía el entrecejo fruncido..

-Sí, ya me di cuenta...

-Que gracioso!- miró feo a Harry- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar en reposo?

-Sólo tres días- Ginny puso cara- No te preocupes...la pomada para caídas y cortes de Doña Chimoltrufia (1) es muy eficaz...

-Eso espero. Tampoco puedo faltar a clase- Negando con la cabeza y haciendo puchero miró a Harry...

-No te preocupes...Yo te llevo y recojo¿vale?

-Sí.- los dos tontitos sonrieron. Hermione no sólo tuvo la sensación de dejarlos solos, también sintió unas malditas ganas de vomitar...

-Hermione..estas bien?- preguntó Ginny al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga..

-Sí. No es nada. Es sólo que...

No terminó de hablar. Hermione voló al baño a hacer lo que su organismo le pedía a gritos. Vomitó, vomitó tanto que al final se quedó débil, muy débil y terminó desmayndose en brazos de Harry...

* * *

-Te haré algunas pruebas de sangre. Esto no es normal..tienes la presión demasiado baja... 

-No es necesario, Aryen...Estoy bien...

-No lo estas...

-Créeme que sí...De verdad estoy bien...

Se quedaron en silencio. Aryen sin perderse ni un detalle observó a su amiga con insistencia. Mientras tanto, Hermione trataba de no mirar a su amigo...

-Tu...ya sabes tu diagnóstico ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió aún sin mirarlo. Esta bien...voy a respetar tu silencio; sólo prométeme que lo que tienes no es malo!

-No lo es...- El le sonrió con tristeza y amago una mueca de dolor. La paliza que Ron le había propinado la noche anterior lo había dejado bastante mal..

-Me quedaré más tranquilo- la abrazó- Me prometes que te cuidaras...

-Telo prometo...

-Ya. Entonces te cuidas ¿OK?- ella sólo asintió- Ah! Y quiero que sepas que para lo que necesites, aunque no este cerca físicamente, siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todas las decisiones que tomes..

-Lo sé...- Otra vez el mismo silencio y Hermione ya quería irse. Quería mucho a su amigo, sólo que no podía olvidar que la noche anterior por una confusión que lo involucraba, su vida se venía abajo...

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar...

-Sí. Harry y Ginny me están esperando afuera ...

Y antes que Hermione saliera del consultorio, Aryen la detuvo del brazo y la volvió a abrazar..Ese abrazo no sería el último, sólo era un abrazo de despedida momentánea, porque en algún lugar y en un tiempo no muy lejano, se volverían a ver...

* * *

-Hoy me encargo de ustedes- dijo Harry dejando las dos chicas bien acomodadas en la sala... 

-Harry, no es necesario...

-No Hermione, créeme que no me molesta atenderles. Ya verán, les prepararé una exquisita sopa de cebollas que se van a chupar los dedos..

-Sí.! Déjalo Hermione que le gusta la cocina- decía Ginny prendiendo la televisión..

Hermione no objetó más y dejo que Harry se encargara de la cena de esa noche. Unahora después, tl vez menos, los tres estaban sentados en el comedor saboreando la rica sopa de Harry, receta de la Sra. Weasley..

Conversaron un buen rato; hablaron de todo un poco, rieron hasta el cansancio y todo para elevarle el ánimo a Hermione que hasta hace un rato lo tenía por los suelos..

Una lechuza parda toqueteó la ventana. Harry abrió y el ave voló por toda la casa. Luego, con un aterrizaje muy elegante, se puso frente a Harry y le extendió la pata. Harry tomó el pergamino que estaba dirigido a él...

-Es del ministerio!- dijo Hermione reconociendo el paquete...

-Ustedes creen que sea...

-Si no lo abres no lo sabremos!- le dijo Ginny. Harry asintió un poco temeroso pero desenrollo el pergamino y leyo primero de manera silenciosa y Hermione y Ginny esperaban ansiosas..

_Estimado, Sr. Harry potter:_

_A través del presente documento, me es grato dirigirme a usted, con el debido respeto para informarle que se celebrará una reunión con el propósito de conmemorar la memoria del Sr. Sirius Black y retirar todos los cargos que se le asignaron injustamente..._

_Dicha reunión se llevará acabo el día 31 de julio a las diez de la mañana en el Country Club, del Boulevard Light&Action..._

_Esperamos su gentil asistencia..._

_Atte._

_Amelia Bones_

_La ministra de la Nación Mágica Británica._

Cuando Harry leyó la carta a sus dos amigas, estas por poco y lo tumban de la silla, sobre todo Ginny que no se resistió para nada en besara Harry delante de Hermione (que se le puso los ojos cuadrados y saltones no sólo por la forma en comobesaba. Sino además por la forma en el que él le correspondía) CARAMBA! Si parecían pareja. ¿Pero no sería solo un sueño?. No, lo comprobó luego de peñiscarse el brazo y dio un fuerte grito de júbilo...

-¿Desde cuando son pareja?...No me lo creo..No saben lo feliz que me hacen..- y ya iba a decir..POR FIN SE DECIDIERON, pero no dijo nada porque los chicos le dijeron que ese beso significaba nada.

Fue una gran desilusión para Hermione. Ella estaba tan feliz con la supuesta relación y se enojo mucho. Miró detenidamente a su amiga que aunque no se le notaba a primera vista, podía vérsele en la mirada tristeza..

Poco después, cuando Harry se fue. Hermione buscó a Ginny. Tenía que aclarar algunas cosillas con ella..

-Así que...amigos..

-Sí.- dijo Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Por?- Hermione rodó sus ojos..

-Cuidado Ginny. Estas jugando con fuego..

-No te preocupes. No me voy a quemar..-Hermione se sentó junto a su amiga

-Eso si es que ya no lo estas- se quedaron en silencio. De pronto Ginny se puso rígida, su nariz roja como un tomate y sus ojos bastante aguados- Te estas enamorando de él otra vez ¿verdad?

-No sé- dijo con voz casi inaudible...

-Ay, amiga!- la abrazó y Ginny hacía lo imposible para que ni una lagrima se le escapara.

-No sé como sucedió- La voz ahogada de Ginny le hizo comprender muchas cosas a Hermione- Pero, tampoco sé que siento por él...

-¿Quién empezó con todo esto?- Ginny se demoró un poquito en contestarle, pero finalmente termino aceptando que fue ella- Le has preguntado por qué te corresponde...

-Dice...que le gusta mi boca y que se la pasa muy bien en ese plan conmigo...

-Cuidado, un beso puede llegar a ser el inicio de muchas cosas..

-Si te refieres a que si hemos hecho el amor.No te preocupes, no lo hemos hecho...

-Eso esta bien pero tampoco deberían seguir con ese absurdo juego del beso. Deben terminarlo antes que alguno salga lastimado...

-Supongo que ese alguien sería yo. Harry no lo creo..

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no le intereso como mujer!. El sólo me ve como una amiga o como la hermanita que nunca ha tenido. –Estalló en lagrimas, ya no podía aguantar- No ve más allá de eso, sólo tiene ojos para Tahina ó para esa estúpida que nunca lo quiso...

-¿De quien hablas?

-De una chica de la que Harry se enamoró antes de irse, pero la idiota nunca le hizo caso...

-Y..no sabes quién es...

-No..y no me importa!

-Pues debería!- murmuró para sí misma...

-Y sabes que es lo peor de todo!- Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza- Quiere que me haga novia de Neville..

-¿Qué¡Esta loco¡Es tu amigo!

-Eso mismo le dije yo, y sabes lo que me contestó!

-No!

-Me dijo... que tiene de malo que dos amigos sean pareja! Y me puso a ti y a Ron como ejemplo...

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estomago. Ginny había hablado demás. Una lagrima negra resbalo por el rostro pálido de Hermione y Ginny tuvo muchos remordimientos, no le gustaba ver triste a su amiga y menos por el cabeza dura de su hermano.

-No vale la pena, Hermione. Olvídalo...

-No podría. Quiero demasiado a tu hermano como para intentar siquiera no pensar en él, además... hay demasiadas cosas como para no olvidarlo nunca, uno en especial...

Ginny no se dio cuenta. Hermione se había acariciado su aún plano vientre con mucho cariño y suavidad...

* * *

Pasaron dos, tres, seis días, una semana. Quince días y la situación entre Ron y Hermione seguía en las mismas. Ron la ignoraba completamente y Hermione hacía como si no le importara, pero por dentro ambos morían... 

Ginny, que era testigo de todos los malestares de Hermione, insistió en sugerirle a Harry que le ayude a hechizar a su hermano; desde luego que el morenito se rehusó a meterse en asuntos de otros, aunque bien que quería hacerle algo feo a su amigo,pues su sangre de merodeador se lo pedía, pero no. Su sentido común, su razón se lo impedía. Ginny se cansó de pedirle ayuda y para el malestar del morenito, la pelirroja se enfadó muy feo con él...

A tres días de la celebración en honor a Sirius. Una tarde, Harry muy animado por la cercanía de la fecha esperada, salió del departamento taradeando una linda canción...

-Hola!- saludo a Ginny cuando se la encontró en las puertas del ascensor, ella apenas y le lanzó una mirada seria en forma de saludo pero que realmente significaba un recordatorio para el morenito:_ todavía estaba enojada con él..._-Oh! Vamos! Deja esa actitud conmigo...

-¿Qué pasara con este maldito ascensor?- apretaba el botón de subida...

-Estará malogrado!- Ginny no le contestó

-Llevo casi media hora esperando...

-Asu!tanto!...

-Quieres dejar de hablar...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo y punto!

-jajajaja. Ya. Y yo te voy hacer caso..- dijo sonriendo...

-Sí!

-Ay! A veces eres tan caprichosa...

-Y tu un tonto...

-Te digo. Así como vas, nunca vas a conseguir un novio que te aguante...

Si lo hacía para hacer enojar a la pelirroja, lo estaba logrando. Ginny le lanzó una mirada llena bastante severa..

-Si consigo novio ó no, No es de tu incumbencia..

-Claro que me importa! Me importa mucho más que antes- Realmente por una extraña razón; no quería que Ginny consiguiera novio, por eso seguí metiendole en la cabeza de que Neville era el indicado para ella, porque sabía que ella no le haría caso y se rehusaría a entablar una relación con él. También, le hablaba pestes de los hombres y se ponía como un vivo ejemplo. No quería que nadie a parte de él, besara su boca, sólo la quería para él; por eso la tenía acorralada contra la pared, deseoso de besar esos labios que lo volvían loco y que hace semanas ni siquiera había podido ni rozar...

-Harry..¿qué te pasa?- Ginny tembló junto a él, asustada y deseosa de besar y ser besada por Harry. Creyó ver un brillo de deseo en sus ojos, pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Una vez más recordando su plática con Hermione, esquivó la boca la boca del morenito...

-¿Por qué?- no pensaba en decirlo en voz alta, la soltó como una pregunta al aire..

-Tengo novio- esa fue un vil y falsa respuesta..

Harry se quedó con una mano apoyada en la pared y l miró mien6tras ella se hacía a un lado y se arreglaba el cabello-¿Quién es?- En su voz había duda..

-Neville.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió contestar . Harry no pudo evitar echarse reír. Era más que obvio que no le creía y Ginny lo sabía- Aunque no lo creas!

-No. Sí, te creo- se burlaba e intento penetrar en su mente encontrándose una gran murall de acero- Veo que has mejorado..

-Gracias, tuve un gran maestro...

Verdad. Cuando Voldemort intentó apoderarse nuevamente de mente de Ginny, Harry le ayudo a usar la oclumency . Fue ahí que empezaron a hacer amigos y más y más hasta que él poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella...

Harry sonrió con una especie de mueca- Te felicito- aún sin creerle agregó- Neville es una excelente persona y estoy seguro que no te tocará ni un solo pelo...

Ginny sintió que ese comentario iba en doble sentido, pero prefirió ignorarlo y dijo- Lo sé, es maravilloso y estoy segura que me respetará tanto como yo a él..

Ninguno más habló. Era el fin d esa extraña relación de amistad basada en besos y caricias. Así como lo empezó, Ginny lo terminó. No estaba dispuesta a salir lastimada de una falsa relación que no llevaba a ningún lado, marcó sus límites y Harry pareció aceptarlo; sin embargo, estaba segura que Harry aún no le creía por lo que era mejor actuar cuanto antes e ir a decirle Neville que estaba locamente enamorada de él, antes de que Harry se enterara de la verdad...

-Bueno..no pienso quedarme a esperar ni un solo minuto más...me voy...

-¿Vas por la escalera?- Ginny asintió- Son veinticinco pisos..

-Un poco de ejercicio no le hace mal a nadie..- le hizo un gesto vago en forma de despido con la mano...

Una vez se fue, Harry se quedó esperando un rato más y cuando por fin se dio por vencido las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza ajena. Realmente ver a Ron y Hermione, dando tremendo espectáculo...mejor era no preguntar...

La pareja muy sonriente se fue corriendo hacia el departamento de él. A penas y le habían saludado con un _«nos vemos mañana!...»_ de parte de Ron que seguidamente le lanzó un manojo de llaves del departamento de Hermione...Harry suspiró resignado y se alegró de que Ginny no estuviera allí para ver ese espectáculo, aunque le habría dicho _"te lo dije!.." _ya que sabía que Ron y Hermione, tarde o temprano terminarían reconciliándose...

Estuvo a punto de ingresar al ascensor, pero entonces se dio cuenta porqué no funcionaba el ascensor. Con otro suspiro resignado se decidió bajar por las escaleras...

* * *

Pasaban las diez de la noche. Harry recordando su destierro, caminó pesadamente pero a la vez feliz porque pasaría la noche en el departamento vecino... 

Con las llaves de Hermione abrió la puerta y después deseo no haber entrado. Maldijo mil veces su mala suerte. Encontró a Ginny besando ferozmente a un casi inconsciente Neville que no sabía como responder el beso ni siquiera donde poner las manos...

Una furia increíble comenzó a surgir de su estomago y sintió mucho, muchísimo coraje hacia su amigo..

-Buenas noches- su voz tenía una vibración fría y hostil y en su mirada había fuego...

-Oh, Harry¿Qué haces aquí?- la pelirroja se incorporaba del sofá donde dejaba a un inconsciente Neville..

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Bramó el morenito..

-No sé a que te refieres!- se apartaba los pelos de la cara...

-Sabes de lo que hablo- Ginny frunció el ceño..

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no tengo porque rendirte cuentas de lo que hago con mi enamorado!

-Ho..hola Harry- Neville tenía la cara más estúpida que el morenito, jamás había visto...

-Hola!- fue cortante. Miró a Ginny, le decía algo al oído a Neville. Este se sonrojo mucho e hizo una seña de que iba al baño- Te los estabas comiendo!- sonó a reproche. El también quería que se lo comieran. Ginny se encogió de hombros, puso sus manos sobre la cadera e impaciente, hermosa y rebelde esperó a que Harry le dijera que hacía allí...

Harry le contó lo ocurrido en la tarde con Ron y Hermione y de su destierro...- Aish¿Es que esa niña nunca va a aprender?- Harry chistó para que bajara la voz

-Te lo dije..tarde o temprano volverían...

-Ya, ya. Sé que me lo dijiste, pero...¿Cuánto tiempo crees que staran bien?

-No lo sé. Pero será mejor no meternos..

-No, si yo no me quiero meter es sólo que me preocupan..

-Lo sé, a mi también me preocupan..no me gustaría tener que elegir del lado de quien estar...

-A mi tampoco. Pero creo que, por descarte ya sabes a quien apoyar si algo pasa...- se quedaron en silencio justo en el momento que Neville llegaba del baño con la sonrisa mas estúpida que hay en el mundo y Harry sintió que nuevamente las tripas se le retorcían y peor aún cuando Ginny sentó a Neville en un sillón cercano y lugo ella hizo lo mismo pero sobre él. El pobre Lombogton estaba bastante nervioso. Ginny se mostraba bastante cariñosa con el chico y Harry tenía ganas de matarlos!

-Podrían dejar de hacer eso frente a mi!- dijo de verdad bastante molesto..

-Si no te gusta..ya sabes donde esta la puerta!- Pero Harry no se movió para nada de ahí. No iba a dejar a su amiga sola...Otro incomodo silencio y Harry hacía mal tercio, pero si se trataba de arruinarles algún plancito, para eso se bastaba solo...

-Así que...Son novios!- su mandíbula estaba apretada..La pareja lo miró..

-Sí. Y todo gracias a ti...- le dijo Ginny..

-A mi? Si yo no hice nada!

-Hiciste mucho!. Me hiciste ver que Neville era el indicado- sonrió la pelirroja y luego le dio un suave beso a su novio. Tra vez las tripas de Harry se retorcieron de la cólera..

Nunca se imagino que Ginny le hiciera caso. Ya nada podía hacer, sólo aguantar y hacerles malas caras y averiguar desde cuando estaban saliendo. GENIAL! Lo averiguó en segundos, cuando penetró en la mente de su amigo. _"Así que desde esa tarde!.."_ pensó el morenito y tuvo un brillo de venganza en los ojos. Ginny le había mentido cuando le rechazó el beso..

-Por cierto..¿Cómo te sientes para el gran día?- preguntó Neville..

-Bien, supongo..

-Habrá una recepción por la tarde- dijo Ginny..

-Sí, y habrá otra en la madriguera. Molly se ha empeñado en celebrar mi cumpleaños. Supongo que irán!- dijo significativamente mirando a Ginny..

-Claro!. Yo me apunto desde ahorita..

-Pues conmigo no cuenten- dijo Ginny. Estaba seria y se alejaba de Neville..

-¿Por qué?- exclamo Harry

-Creo que es obvio. O ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez!

-Oh, vamos! Eso fue un error!

-NO pienso cambiar mi decisión ni por ti, ni por nadie..

--Tampoco por mi!- agregó Neville!

-Que parte de "_nadie", _no entendiste!- se enojó y eso le gusto mucho a Harry _"Sí, sí..que lo mande al diablo!..." _

-Pero yo no soy "_NADIE"_, soy tu enamorado!- Por favor alguien que le traiga pop-corn, el espectáculo se pone cada vez mejor!

-Ya basta Neville, he dicho que no y punto!..Y en cuanto a ti!- dijo mirando a Harry que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro..

-Si no he dicho nada!

-Eso ya lo sé tontito! Sólo te iba a decir que asistiré a la recepción que va a organizar el ministerio, y no me pidas más!- agregó con brusquedad antes que su amigo hablara..

-´ta bueno!

-Bien..ahora si me disculpan. Me voy a dormir..Neville, nos vemos mañana!

-Ermm..sí. Ya me voy. Nos vemos Harry...

-Chauu!

-Ven- Ginny lo guió hasta la puerta y sin ningún pudor lo besó descaradamente. Hary tuvo que garraspear para recordarles que estaba allí- te veo mañana- el asintió- adiós!- y le cerró la puerta..

-Así que..son enamorados!

-Sí..

-Genial, me hiciste caso..

-Claro! Tu siempre me aconsejas bien...

-Okas! Pero ¿por qué recién desde esta tarde?

-Ermm tengo novio y es lo que importa. No tengo porqué darte más explicaciones

-Ginny, esto no es un juego, estas segura de lo que haces!

-Sí. Oh, vamos, Relájate Harry...¿Sabes? Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo..consíguete una novia!..

-Como si fuera tan fácil!- resopló Harry cuando Ginny ya no l escuchaba.- MIERDA¿Qué me esta pasando contigo pelirroja?

* * *

-Ja ja ja...Te ves horrible con esa túnica!...- reía Ron divertido mirando a su amigo...

Estaban en una boutique, comprando prendas para el día de la celebración del día siguiente...

Luego de probar una cuantas, Harry se decidió por unas túnicas de color azul y Ron por unas de color negro. Pasearon por el callejón Diagone y después de mucho andar se detuvieron en una joyería...

Una de las vendedoras casi se desmaya al reconocer a Ron, otras que también lo vieron se quedaron sin habla...

Para la suerte de Harry, Ron acaparaba la atención de todas las mujeres y hombres; sin embargo, una de las clientes le valió madre que Ron estuviera allí, porque a ella más le interesaba la presencia de Harry Potter, un antiguo amor platónico...

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de mi?

-Otra vez, discúlpame pero, no...

-Ay, sí que eres despistado!- Harry frunció el seño- Miranda..

-?

-Miranda Jolei¿recuerdas ahora?

-¿Miranda Jolei¿Miranda Jolei?...tu nombre me suena...

-Ravenclaw...iba en tu curso!

-Oh, claro, como no me di cuenta antes. Perdón...yo, ando en otro mundo...y, WOW!...lo siento..

-No importa. Es lógico que no me recordaras. Muy pocas veces intercambiamos palabras y lo última vez fue cuando te dije que me gustabas y te besé...

-Eh..sí, de eso si me acuerdo...- volvieron a sonreír..

-Y como has estado?

-Bien, aunque un como ya lo notaste bastante despistado...

-Sí...se nota!- los dos sonrieron, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos...

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, bueno sí. Pero creerás que soy una lanzada pero,...-ella sonrió con sensualidad- me sigues pareciendo un chico adorable..

-Eh, bueno..creo que no me conoces lo suficiente y yo...

-No tengo novio, ni compromisos. Espero que tu tampoco los tengas..- Harry se sorprendió bastante ante esta declaración y ciertamente no supo que hacer pero, se sorprendió mucho más cuando le dijo que no...- Esta es mi tarjeta por si deseas contactarme...soy abogada y estoy disponible si necesitas algún favor!- el asintió y sintió un repentino calor en el vientre...

-Oye, Harry. Ya compre lo que necesitaba, vamos...

-Eh, sí...- pero Harry ni se movió seguía mirando a Miranda encantado y Ron, pues al ver a la espectacular rubia, entendió a su amigo..

-Wow! Y esta belleza de donde la sacaste?

-Ronald Weasley!- dijo Miranda sonriendo

-Sí, el mismo. Tú quien eres?

-Miranda Jolei- la chica se presento y estrecharon sus manos

-¿Miranda Jolei¿sabes? Tu nombre me suena..

-Supongo...

-Estuvo en Hogwarts; en nuestro curso. Era una Ravenclaw- le dijo Harry a su amigo..

-Ah, sí...ya te recuerdo...no eres tu la que se le declaró a mi amigo en la graduación!

-Ron!

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándolo con picardía

-No importa. Y sí, esa misma soy...

-Ay amigo!- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza apenado- Discúlpalo, por favor!

-Ya de verdad que no importa!- sonrió- Bueno ya tengo que irme. Un gusto de haberles encontrado y haber recordado viejos tiempos...- A diferencia de Ron que recibió un suave apretón de manos, Harry recibió un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, luego despacio muy despacio le recordó donde la podría encontrar...

Ron aulló después que la rubia cruzara la puerta de la tienda y Harry le rogó que no hiciera tanto alboroto...

Durante el camino, Harry le estuvo contando a su amigo una y otra vez lo que habló con Miranda y lo que ella le dijo al final...

Mas tarde, fueron al departamento de las chicas a cenar...

-Se está arreglando. Tiene cita con Neville- fue lo que le contestó Hermione a Harry, cuando éste le pregunto dónde estaba la pelirroja.

-No te gusta la relación ¿verdad?- le preguntó Harry, porque la castaña se mostraba molesta al nombrar a Neville como pareja de Ginny...

-Me reservo los derechos- contestó Hermione haciendo una seña a los chicos para que l ayuden en la cocina. Harry miró a su amigo y este se encogió de hombros...

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ron- Neville es muy poca cosa para mi hermana..

-En que sentido?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Conozco a mi hermana y lo que necesita es una persona de su mismo temperamento...Ya sabes, alguien que pueda domarla- le guiño un ojo...

-Y que tal el día?

-Muy bueno, pero a Harry le fue mejor...

-Ron...no empieces...

-¿Que?

-Cállate!

-Que tiene de malo que Hermione se entere..!

-Es que...

-Ya, ya. Se callan los dos y me cuentan que pasó!..-Hermione se mostraba curiosa y Ron estaba ansioso de desembuchar todo...

-jajajaja! Harry se quedó hecho un estúpido cuando estuvo frente a ella- decía Ron, luego que le contara acerca de Miranda a Hermione...

-No tanto pero, bueno debo reconocer que estaba bastante buenísima...

-Aja! Si te gustó...

-Pues a quien no!..

Ron y Hermione rieron a carcajadas y Harry se sonrojo ligeramente y maldijo para sí mismo por estar tan avergonzado como si fuera un niño. Un azote de puerta se escuchó, era Ginny y entraba a la cocina...

-Así que...ya te conseguiste novia- dijo enojada, aparentando una sonrisa hipócrita. Harry se quedó echo un tontito al ver lo preciosa que estaba su amiga

-Eh, exactamente..- pero Ginny no le dejo continuar...

-Por lo que veo Tahina ya te dejo de importar!- un golpe bajo para el morenito..

-Tú que sabes!

-No sé nada. Simplemente que no te conozco. Eres igual que todos!- lo último lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hermano..

Se fue y dejo sin habla a los tres chicos...

-¡Que carácter!- exclamó Ron

-Esta loca!- Bramó Harry

-Sí...es verdad!- lastima que Harry no escuchara que su amigo le daba la razón...

Enojado, decidió dar una vuelta en su Harley Davison por los alrededores. Al salir del edificio, distinguió a Ginny parada en el umbral, estaba realmente preciosa, muchísimo y tuvo ocas ganas de robársela pero, un auto se estacionó frente a ella. Era Neville, quien descendió y se acercó a Ginny con una sonrisa. Ella le recibió con un beso frío pero, que al parecer de Harry y Neville fue efusivo...

Ginny entró al auto sin permitir que Neville le abriera la puerta. Una vez se marcharon, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Monto su Harley Davison y surcó el cielo a gran velocidad...

El viento golpeaba su cara y sentía que todo enojo desaparecía en él; sin embargo, un sentimiento crecía en su interior: _la soledad_, por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó a Miranda Jolei...

-Harry! Que sorpresa!

-Espero no..interrumpir nada!

-Estoy sola. Entra!...- tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta la sala; allí le despojo de su chaqueta sin dejar de rozarle intencionalmente el cuerpo. Harry contenía la respiración. Bastante alejado de una mujer lo tenía asustado...-Relájate -le dijo Miranda- Que bueno que has venido. Justo estaba pensando en ti. Dime...te pasa algo...

Harry tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y contarle sus miedos y dudas, alguien que no sean sus amigos, que está de más decir que lo conocían como la palma de su mano y que seguro le dirían: _te lo dije!.._ No obstante, Miranda estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y a darle mucho más que un consejo...

Harry sólo se dejo llevar con el simple contacto de los labios femeninos sobre su piel y, lo que paso después

* * *

-Me puedes explicar, dónde demonios te metiste. Sólo tenemos menos una hora para llegar al Club!...- fue lo último que escuchó Harry al entrar a su habitación y vestirse apropiadamente para asistir a la celebración en honor a Sirius!

Una mujer muy guapa. Dueña de un espectacular porte, ingresó al departamento. Ron se quedó con el ojos cuadrado y entendió dónde había pasado la noche su amigo..

-¿Dónde esta su...?

-Por aquí- le indicó a la joven por donde ingresar ala habitación de Harry

-Gracias, Ronald..

-Ron, por favor... – Ella le sonrió y sin perder el tiempo se metió al cuarto en busca del morenito...- Wow!- exclamó encantado...

-¿Quién era esa?- preguntó Hermione con voz sombría- ¿Por qué entro a la habitación de Harry?

-Ah...ella es Miranda y pues parece que Harry estuvo con ella..

-Oh, eso lo explica pero, por qué la trajo!

-Tal vez le haya invitado!

-A Ginny no le va a gustar...

-No tiene porqué importarle. Finalmente ella tiene novio ¿NO?...ahora que se aguante...

Hermione ya no dijo nada. Ron tenía mucha razón. Cambiaron el tema de conversación por un rato, hasta que...

-¿Dónde esta¿ya llegó?- Ginny entraba al departamento. La pobre mostraba preocupación...

-Eh, sí...ya llegó pero se esta vistiendo..

-A ya.- respiró mas tranquila- Les dijo dónde se metió...

-No exactamente pero,...- no fue necesario que Ron continuara hablando, los hechos hablaban por él...

Harry y Miranda salían de la habitación en un efusivo beso, dejando a una perpleja pelirroja..y ella que se había preocupado...

-Ejem, ejem- Hermione llamó la atención de los apasionados amantes...

Harry que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ginny saludo de lo mas natural a sus amigos pero, cuando Ron le hizo una seña que sólo entre hombres se entendía, este giro a su derecha y encontró a su amiga pelirroja echando lumbre por los ojos pero, no dijo nada es mas no podía hablarle, estaba demasiado nervioso por su presencia y porque además ella estaba preciosa...

-Harry, cariño. No piensas presentarme a tus amigas..

-Claro...

Con Ron sólo fue un nuevo saludo. Con la morocha sólo la saludo por cortesía pero, Ginny; cuando llegó su turno se dirigió a la puerta alegando que ya era tarde...

Fue una suerte para Ginny que Neville se presentara a recogerla y eso que ella le había dicho que no era necesario, tal vez lo olvido (que novedad uu!). Con un efusivo, pero re-contra efusivo beso lo recibió ni bien lo tuvo al alcance y Harry sintió que toda consideración con su amigo se iba esfumando. Atrás, Ron y Hermione, sólo miraban en silencio. Esos dos chicos no tenían remedio...

* * *

Ni bien Harry puso un pie en el Country Club; se armó un gran revuelo alrededor suyo. Los periodistas luchaban por tener las primeras palabras de Harry como primicia ó tener la mejor imagen junto a su despampanante acompañante...

En el salón principal del club, se alzó un gran auditorio, donde aproximadamente ingresaban doscientas personas. Tenía como fondo una gran imagen de Sirius en su mejor época y como lema tenía: _Sirius Black fue, Justicia y Lealtad _

Eran las cinco para las diez cuando Harry llegó. A las diez en punto la ceremonia empezó con un breve discurso de un miembro de la oficina central de aurores quien lo conoció y contó algunas anécdotas durante el tiempo que compartieron, luego siguió Remus quien recordó viejos tiempos durante la época de Hogwarts, el Prof. Dumbledore también se prestó para eso. Luego la Ministra hizo su aparición y habló acerca de la injusticia cometida hacia Sirius por el antecesor gobierno. Le pidió disculpas a Harry por los malos tratos y volvió a recalcar las injusticias vividas. Finalmente, terminando con su discurso, declaró que la ceremonia era en honor a Sirius Black y que quería aprovechar la ocasión para absolver todos los cargos de culpabilidad que se le adjudicaron...

Ante aplausos, Madame Bones levantó el pergamino sellado con su firma ante el público general, quien no dejaban de creer en el buen juicio de su ministra...

Como era normal, el pánico escénico se apoderó de Harry, cuando se vio frente al respetable. Sus palabras fueron cortas y precisas, luego que recibiera el documento de absolución de Sirius..

-...Este documento significa mucho para mi y todos los que lo quisieron y creyeron en él- hizo una pausa y miró en torno, se fijó especialmente en una mujer muy hermosa, ya madura que lloraba silenciosamente junto a un niño. Un hombre mayor que ella llegaba y le decía algo, se la llevaba. Harry se quedó congelado por unos instantes mirando sobre todo al pequeño niño pero, luego continuo...- Esto no le devolverá la vida pero, estoy seguro que donde quiera que este, disfrutará de este triunfo..**_Va por ti amigo!- _**dijo mirando la imagen que le saludaba y le sonreía...

Los presente se ponían de pie y aplaudían por las emotivas palabras de Harry...

Después de la ceremonia todos pasaron al jardín, donde hubo una pequeña recepción. La prensa en esta ocasión, no tuvo acceso. Mucha gente se le acercaba a Harry para felicitarlo, entre ellos la misma mujer que vio y el niño..ese niño que extrañamente se le hacía familiar. Remus los presento...

-Ashley Képler- le dijo estrechando su mano con la de Harry- y este es mi hijo Ashton...

-Mucho gusto en conocerle...Hola Ashton...

-Wow! Harry Potter!

-Ashton!...

-Déjelo..no importa.. – y la verdad no le importaba, no le incomodaba para nada que él pequeño lo viese curioso con sus penetrantes ojos grises, muy parecido a los de..._"debo estar volviéndome loco!.."_pensó Harry dejando de verlo...

-Conocí a Sirius

-¿De donde?

-Del colegio. Fuimos excelentes amigos...-se quedó sin palabras y Remus intervino...

-Harry..Ashley fue la mejor amiga de tu madre y de Grettel...

-Enserio?- la mujer asintió varias veces con una sonrisa...- WoW!..pero¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?...- ella le sonrió maternalmente...

-En otro momento hablaremos...yo, ya me tengo que ir..

-¿Por qué tan rápido?

-Eso también te lo contaré después!..

-Bueno..ya iré a visitarte..

-Te estaré esperando!...

Los vio partir acompañado de Remus y aquel extraño hombre que tenía pinta de..¿auror, que extraño..¿por qué tendría que estar acompañada de un auror?

-Que tal Harry!- el viejo director de Hogwarts se acercó a él con una sonrisa y pareció extraño pero, de un momento a otro Harry se olvidó en lo que pensaba acerca de Ashley y ese auror. Conversaron un rato de muchas cosas hasta que sin preámbulos, Dumbledore le propuso a Harry formar parte de su plana docente...

-Eh, yo no sé que decir. Me toma por sorpresa..

-No me respondas ahora. Tomate tu tiempo...

-Sí, en una semana puede ser?

-Como lo prefieras pero, confío que tu respuesta será afirmativa...

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo- dijo y sonriendo miró hacia la mesa del ponche donde una joven solitaria buscaba saciar su sed. Y Harry comprendió la indirecta de su ex-profesor...

Se acercó a ella suavemente y por atrás la rodeo con sus brazos y poso su cabeza sobre los hombros de Ginny..

-Harry..

-De todas las personas que hay aquí, tu eres la única que no me ha felicitado..

-Eh, lo olvide...ando un poco despistada...

-ó molesta..

-¿Por qué tendría que...?-

-Shhhh!- el morenito puso delicadamente un dedo sobre lo labios femeninos- sólo abrázame..

Una vez más Ginny suprimió sus ganas de llorar y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al morenito. Ambos habían extrañado tanta esa cercanía, que permanecer así, era como el mayor de los placeres que podían sentir por el otro...

Harry y sus locas ideas. Ginny reía nerviosa y se alejaba de él, de sus brazos. Harry perecía estar decidido escaparse con la pelirroja y ella estuvo a punto de aceptar cuando, fuera del establecimiento se escuchó una explosión...

Gente corriendo de un lado a otro y varios locales ardiendo en llamas. Harry no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Aquello era una masacre...

Alguien a lo lejos, a varios metros de donde estaba él grito: _Que comience la función en honor a Sirius Black!... _

* * *

Otra vez me hice mucho problema con la última escena...Caramba, ya e comenzado a enredarme...

Quiero agradecer a quienes leen este fic a marthita, Lady Black, AndieDiggory, Ley-Ara, natty, Aseneth, Sagato y a todos los que leen este humilde fic pero que no deja review...

Para el siguiente capitulo...sólo les dire que se llamará: Seguir Adelante...

Bss a todos...y dejeneme review por favor!


	7. No te Vayas

**Este iba a ser un capitulo Lemon, pero al final decidí que el Lemon lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo ...**

**7.-No te vayas...**

El cielo inquieto en el que las manchas negras, misteriosamente dinámicas, se transformaban en grandes y palpitantes capas oscuras; tomaban formas en el que reflejaban a una ciudad devastada por el fuego y manchada de sangre inocente.

Pronto estalló una cruel y sangrienta batalla. Todos los mortifagos gritaban venganza contra aquel que por su "noble" causa les arrebato de las manos la posibilidad de hacer un mundo mucho mejor, donde sólo existiesen aquellos que realmente merecían la pena vivir...

Era una embriaguez lo que les impulsaban a asesinar y ser asesinados. Al principio, a pesar de la impresión que le causaba ver tantos mortifagos, se decepciono. Se preguntó qué diablos había hecho el ministerio durante todo ese tiempo para no frenar a los aún súbditos de Voldemort. No se imaginó que aún quedaran tantos mortifagos y al parecer, por la impresión de su compañera, ellos tampoco...

Descubrió que muchos, casi todos los mortifagos eran capaces de morir por un ideal: _Eliminarlo._ Varios rayos de luz verde pasaron a su lado casi rozándolo y, a pesar del peligro, Harry jamás se amedrento y siguió luchando pese a ser testigo de la muerte de personas que nada tenía que ver con esa inútil guerra. Gente inocente que luchaba por su vida y de su familia.

Al igual que la última vez, hace muchos años, se mostró implacable, cruel, inhumano incapaz de sentir compasión por el enemigo. Más de uno cayó inconsciente y moribundo a su lado, pero a ninguno se atrevió a matar, simplemente porque no era su estilo, hace años que había jurado nunca más usar una maldición imperdonable en contra de alguien. Voldemort, había sido el primero y el último; sin embargo, alguien se estaba ganando el derecho de perecer en sus manos...

La había visto actuar, mataba, aniquilaba sin contemplaciones. Los sentimientos primitivos, salvajes de la mujer; su odio, ira que debía dirigirse a él, era sólo un pretexto para cometer monstruosidades a sus anchas. Por eso debía pagar, por eso debía morir, porque gente (si es que realmente se le podía llamar así), no debería existir...

El placer que le causaba verla suplicando por su vida, llorando, pataleando para que no la matara, era un espectáculo digno de no olvidar. Le encantaba ver el terror reflejado en el rostro de la mujer...agonizante...

Una luz azul plateada tomaba forma en su mano convirtiéndose en una esfera de energía. Harry sabía que si la mataba todo acabaría y la paz volvería (que equivocado que estaba). Pansy Parkinson, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cerro los ojos cobardemente para recibir el golpe de gracia. Había fallado en su misión y también al nuevo Señor oscuro, al que amaba y al que le había jurado morir si era necesario, y aquel era el momento de decir adiós; sin embargo, el golpe de gracia nunca llegó, su verdugo ya no estaba frente a ella. Buscó y encontró...

El corazón se le paralizó. No era cierto lo que veía. Ahora la batalla era entre ellos y ella nada podía hacer, tal vez sólo mirar ó..dejarse arrastrar por la muerte...

* * *

Diez minutos antes, Harry estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de la escoria pero, no muy lejos de él, se presentó un terrible acontecimiento, algo que por un momento lo dejo paralizado e impotente... 

-Canuto!- gritó un pequeño niño en medio del campo de batalla llamando, la atención de Ginny...

Una mujer de hermosa cabellera negra iba tras él gritando su nombre pero, alguien se interpuso en su camino sonriéndole con maldad. Era un hombre vestido completamente de negro que le apuntaba directamente al corazón: _"hasta que por fin te encuentro; ahora muere!.."_, le dijo antes de pronunciar una maldición imperdonable. La mujer calló inconsciente al frío asfalto convulsionando y derramando sangre por la boca, el niño que lo había visto todo gritó, gritó muy fuerte llamando su mamá que yacía casi muerta en medio de la calle. El mortifago riendo como demente se giró hacia el niño y algo le dijo, algo que nadie escuchaba sólo el pequeño que lloraba abrazando a su pequeño perro que ladraba y ladraba como si con eso quisiera protegerlo, pero el hombre ya había alzado su varita, lo apuntaba y riendo lanzó una maldición sobre el pequeño. Una luz color violeta que se iba acercando amenazadoramente y que lo iba segando. Un calor abrasante que le iba rodeando y quemando su cuerpecito pero, al final alguien mas gritaba, alguien más estaba a su lado protegiéndole de aquella maldición...

Había sido Ginny, que al no llegar a tiempo para proteger al niño con un escudo, expuso su propio cuerpo y la maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda, quemándole hasta los huesos. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor. Una, dos, tres veces esa misma maldición pego en su cuerpo y deseó, deseó tanto que acabara ya...

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero antes de caer completamente inconsciente , sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada asustada color gris, muy parecida a la de...

-Sirius...

* * *

Era de noche y estaba completamente consciente. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba casi en penumbras de no ser por una farolilla encendida que colgaba junto a la puerta... 

Creyó estar sola pero, cuando miró mejor a su alrededor; junto a su cama había un sillón y en el dormía un mujer mayor de cabello rojo entrecano...

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por hablarle pero, el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, era de tal magnitud, que lo único que pudo emitir fue un gemido agudo suficientemente fuerte como para que Molly Weasley despertara...

Sobresaltada la mujer mayor saltó del sofá hasta la cama de su hija- Oh, Ginny. Ya despertaste- tomo su mano y acaricio su cabello...

-Me duele- dijo la joven con voz entrecortada a causa del dolor..

-Ya mi niña. Sólo no te muevas. Voy por Hermione. ¿Ya?- Ginny y apenas hizo un gesto afirmativo con los ojos ya que si se movía volvería a sufrir con ese dolor...

En menos de cinco minutos, Hermione entraba a la habitación sola. Había ordenado a Molly que se quedara fuera por algunos momentos. Berrinchuda la señora no le quedo de otra que obedecer...

-Es normal que te duela. Recibiste seis Kuyashivos. Magia negra de la más tenebrosa- explicó Hermione...

-Sé lo que es...

-Te voy a aplicar una poción para el dolor. Has tenido mucha suerte. La maldición no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte...

-¿Cuándo me podré ir?

-Cuando yo lo determine y a ti no se te dé la gana de irte por capricho...

-Sabes que no soporto los hospitales...

-Pero ahora tendrás que hacerlo...por tu bien y para la tranquilidad de Harry, que estoy segura, se enojaría muchísimo si pones un pié fuera de aquí...

-Harry...

-Aja...él te salvó la vida

-Au!- se quejó la pelirroja cuando Hermione tocaba la parte dañada..

-Lo siento. Te decía...te salvo la vida. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y fue a ayudarte. Lo hubieras visto, estaba furioso...

-¿Qué paso exactamente?- Hermione se demoró en responder..

-Pues...que ese mortifago tomo a tu madre como rehén y Harry...

-No le pasó nada a mi mamá ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes. Ya viste que tu mamás esta bien pero, Harry se vio obligado a matar a ese mortifago...

-Harry...-Ginny se quedó en silencio pensando en su amigo y en las consecuencias que seguro había repercutido en él...

Vagamente escuchaba que Hermione le decía que la verdadera cabeza de todo ese movimiento de mortifagos era Blaise Zabini, que Parkinson era su mano derecha y que en esos momentos ella, se encontraba en el hospital de Azkaban siendo atendida, ya que estaba casi muerta; sin embargo si no fuera una testigo tan importante para el ministerio, la dejarían morir...

Ginny sólo volvió a la realidad cuando Hermione le notifico que Harry había salido de viaje con un numeroso ejercito de aurores en la cacería de mortifagos fugitivos y que era él quien los comandaba...

-Cuando regresa?- preguntó Ginny sintiendo alivio con la poción aplicada...

-Cuando todo acabe. Espero que muy pronto..

Esa no era la respuesta que Ginny quería escuchar pero, ya no tenía fuerzas para preguntar. Se sentía cansada y sus párpados caían pesadamente. Todo comenzaba a oscureserce y entonces fue que recordó unos preciosos ojos grises qu l mirban asustados...

-Hermione..y el niño?

-Oh, sí. No te preocupes. Ashton esta bien. Grettel lo esta cuidando. Bien, será mejor que descanses, te hará bien..

Obedeció sin protestar. No supo cuanto tiempo fue que durmió y tampoco cuantos días estuvo en el hospital pero, moría de ganas de salir de allí y empezar nuevamente con el ritmo normal de su vida; sin embrago, Hermione ya le había dicho:_ Nada de esfuerzos, tienes que descansar..._

Las visitas eran diarias y a toda hora. Familiares, amigos, compañeros de la escuela, del trabajo y el...novio, el novio del que y se estaba cansando porque el chico podía a llegar a ser tan molesto...que ya ni aguantaba un beso suyo, no deseaba nada de él, sólo que la deje tranquila pero, no se atrevía a decirle. A pesar de todo estimaba bastante al chico pero, como amigo; Claro!..No tanto como a Harry, pero lo quería...

_«Ay, Harry..¿Cuándo es que regresas?. Te extraño tanto..»_ pensaba la pelirroja mientras arreglaba su mochila. Esa tarde por fin! Dejaba el hospital!...

Molly Weasley, había insistido en que regresara a la Madriguera por lo que quedaba de vacaciones: en un mes volvería a Hogwarts...Ginny agradeció el ofrecimiento pero, deseaba conservar su independencia. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Arthur, seguro y surgía un nuevo conflicto entre madre e hija...

* * *

Caminaba por entre las tiendas de campaña, totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Trataba de poner en orden sus ideas; aclarar de una maldita vez lo que sentía por su amiga, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia. Ginny jamás dejo de importarle... 

A pesar del tiempo y las experiencias, ella siguió siendo parte de él, de su piel, de su sangre. A de admitir que no llegaron mas allá de besos y caricias, pero, era ella, su amiga a la que quería con todo su alma y por la que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de verla feliz.

Aquella noche que la vio desvalida, siendo salvajemente atacada por ese ruin mortifago, la sangre le hirvió de rabia e impotencia. Por un momento creyó que moriría y fue en ese instante que comprendió lo que ella significaba, aún en él. La amaba, y la necesitaba a su lado, no pensó en el futuro, no se vio con ella de la mano, amándose con pasión con ternura ó, criando una familia. Lo único que vio fue que siempre estarían juntos y que la vería feliz con la persona que ella elegiría... Neville ó quien sea, pero ella tenía que ser feliz y él, estaría ahí para verla y compartir su felicidad, aunque sea como amigo...

Luego de la batalla, después de usar la maldición que juró nunca más usar, tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos y le besó los labios ensangrentados. El mismo se encargó de llevarla al hospital y hasta asegurarse de que no corría peligro, no se apartó ni un segundo de su lado...

La furia contenida que se formó durante esa batalla, sólo se pudieron disipar cuando tuvo en frente de la ministra. Esta, sólo se limitó a escucharle en silencio, gimoteando de vez en cuando, y temblando ante los reclamos de Harry...

La ministra reconoció su error y le juró a Harry que estaba bastante mortificada porque, a pesar de todo, todas aquellas perdidas humanas eran a causa de su irresponsabilidad. Había creído que después de la caída del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no era tan necesaria la búsqueda de mortifagos fugitivos, creyó que no causarían mayor problema y por lo tanto debía dejarlo en segundo plano..Error número uno: Nunca subestimes al enemigo...

Por eso mismo, Harry no estaba convencido de que la paz había vuelto después de derrotar al nuevo cabecilla y pidió salir en busca, él mismo, de aquellos que aún quedaban...

-Harry!- le llamó Remus, quien no dudo en seguirlo cuando pidió gente dispuesta a colaborarle. Remus le había dicho que durante ese corto periodo, habían capturado a lo mucho, el doble de mortifagos que durante todos esos años vivían en Azkaban..- Ya es hora...

Iban en busca del mortifago mas estúpido que creyó que era, sin embargo Gregory Goyle "El caníbal", como hacía llamarse por su afición a la carne humana, se había convertido en uno de los mortifagos mas peligroso y buscado...

-Muy bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...

-La orden ya esta dada, sólo faltas tu!

-Ya voy...- y con una sonrisa macabra se dijo a sí mismo..- Así que el caníbal...ya quiero ver que tan rudo es enfrentándome...

* * *

Fastidiadísima, Ginny amaneció con un espantoso dolor de espalda, producto del último enfrentamiento.. 

Se colocó las babuchas y quejándose de la dolencia fue a buscar a Hermione a su cuarto. No había nadie. Se sentó en la cama y decidida a esperarla ahí se puso a curiosear el cajón de la mesita de noche...

Encontró de todo, desde un álbum de fotografías, hasta un análisis clínicos..¿ un análisis clínico¿Por qué tendría Hermione un análisis clínico escondido entre libros?. Otra vez curiosa la niña se metió a investigar y vaya sorpresa que se llevo...

Estaba caro que la joven no era una experta en descifrar las palabras que usan los médicos para dar un diagnóstico, pero, Ginny no era tonta y pudo llegar a una conclusión...

Los ojos se le agrandaron y su boca se abrió hasta el piso. No se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, por eso releyó unas tres veces mas y asegurarse de que esos análisis realmente eran de Herminio y no eran una broma...

El dolor y todos esos malestares que sentía a causa de su lesión desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era verdad y estaba feliz, pero también se enojo porque Hermione no le tuvo confianza para contarle sobre su estado. Le reclamaría en cuanto la viera...

La espera no se hizo larga, porque a los cinco minutos, Hermione se apareció con su bolsita de sanadora. Estaba sonrojada y sonreía divertida. Guardaba un pequeño pergamino entre sus jeans y cerraba la puerta. Ginny la recibió con una media sonrisa..

-¿Vienes de ver a mi hermano?

-Hoy tiene entrenamiento- dijo aún sonriendo- El chavo del ocho se lastimo y fui a darle una visita médica..

-¿El hijo del actor¿Qué le pasó?

-Quería imitar a su padre e hizo unas cuantas piruetas y blonn, se cayó y se lastimó el pie..

-Ah, y..de qué venías riendo...

-Oh, es que me llegó una notita de Ron, quiere que nos vemos mas tarde..

-Ah ya!. Entonces deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle..-Hermione entraba a la cocina y Ginny se quedó a medias en su frase, sin embargo, Hermione había escuchado algo y desde dentro gritó..

-¿Qué?- salía ahora con una botella de yogurt- ¿Me decías?

-Que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con mi hermano sobre tu estado. Si es que él no lo sabe aún!..

-De..de que me estas hablando?- preguntó Hermione teniendo un presentimiento...

-De esto!- y sacó un pequeño pergamino del bolsillo de su bata...

Hermione se quedó echa un lío. Su corazón latía más de lo normal y sintió que todo comenzaba a girar en torno. Tenía claros signos de vomitar..

-De donde lo sacaste- estaba nerviosa y bastante pálida..

-Eso es lo de menos- Hermione la miró con desaprobación y le arrebató con enojo el pergamino..

-No tenías derecho a hurgar en mis cosas!- habló con severidad

-Eso es lo de menos- repitió la pelirroja- Ahora ya lo sé y la gran pregunta es..¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- sonó a reproche y Hermione, lejos de estar enojada se sintió culpable y que Ginny era su mejor amiga y todo, absolutamente todo se lo contaban...

-Estuve muchas veces a punto de decírtelo, pero, consideré que era mejor que Ron se enterara primero...

-Entonces..él no lo sabe aún?

-No..

-¿Por qué no le has dicho?

-No he encontrado el momento, pero te prometo que se lo iba a decir..

-¿Cuándo¿Cuándo tuvieras la panza de este tamañote?- Ginny dibujo exageradamente con su mano una esfera, a la altura de su vientre- o cuando estuvieras alumbrando a tu bebé? Hermione, por favor!. Tienes tres meses, casi cuatro. En que estás pensando!... Ron y tu son unos irresponsables!. Existiendo tantos métodos..- Ginny caminaba de un aldo a otro visiblemente alterada. La verdad que no se imaginaba al cabezota de su hermano siendo papá. Por otro lado, Hermione estaba sentadita y bien tranquilita en el sillón, jugando con el bastillo de su falda...

-Créeme que no me arrepiento de haber quedado embarazada- miró a Ginny- Estoy bastante feliz porque esta es la prueba de amor más grande que le puedo dar a tu hermano. Muy a su pesar, Ginny sonrió y abrazó a su amiga...

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

-hablaré con el esta noche...Le diré la verdad...

-Será lo mejor. Esa nenita ó nene, debe estar con sus padres siquiera antes de nacer...

-Tu..tu crees que Ron lo quiera..

-Claro que sí!. Al tonto le gusta los niños y estoy segura que cuando sepa que va a ser papá, lo primero que va hacer es comprarle un uniforme de quidditch de los Chudley Cannon y una escoba...

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír e imaginar la escena. Aish! Todo parecía muy bonito. Ginny y Hermione, preparaban con lindos sueños un hermoso futuro para el nuevo Weasley...

Lástima que esa noche, cuando Ron y Hermione se encontraron en el departamento de él, las cosas no resultaron como lo había planeado...

Hermione comenzaba perder la cabeza con tantos besos que ya ni se acordaba lo que tenía que decirle a su novio, las ropas ya comenzaban a desaparecer y las caricias subían la temperatura del ambiente. Ya no recordaba, hasta que sintió los labios de Ron sobre su vientre..

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo agitado y molesto porque su chica lo había separado cuando estaba llegando al mejor momento..

-Ron, hay algo que tienes que saber..- sí, su voz se notaba nerviosa...

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?- acariciaba la mejilla de la joven. Al escuchar la voz temblorosa de ella, inmediatamente su tono de voz cambio y la miró preocupado...

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, colocó la mano de Ron, sobre su vientre...

-Estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres...

La única respuesta que la castaña tuvo de su chico fue, que este se alejó como dos metros de ella. Hermione se puso de pie e intentó avanzar hasta él, pero Ron le hizo una seña para que no siguiera...

-Pero...

-Necesito estar sólo..

Hermione no supo lo que paso. Hermione quería creer que nada de lo que estaba pasando era verdad y que sólo era un mal sueño, uno mas de tantos. No entendió porque Ron actuó así y no quería hacerse hipótesis, mejor era no pensar...

Daban a penas las diez de la noche, cuando Hermione entró a su departamento. Encontró a Neville y Ginny hablando como ¿amigos? Bueno eso ya era bastante común..

Hermione y apenas saludo con una triste sonrisa al chico. Ginny se extraño mucho de ese comportamiento, ya que se suponía que debía estar feliz, al menos que...en fin, lo que sea que haya ocurrido, Ginny quería saberlo y mandó a Neville a su casa...

-Chao!- dijo despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla y cuando este quería robarle un beso, ella ya había cerrado la puerta..

-Si no lo quieres. Deberías decírselo, en vez de estar haciéndole falsas esperanzas...- decía Hermione a Ginny, cuando ella entró diciéndole que Neville se había ido...

-Lo quiero. Es mi amigo-hizo una pausa recordando que el chico era más que eso. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego agrego..- Pero, bueno. No vamos a hablar de mi y Neville. Por qué mejor no me dices ¿cómo te fue con mi hermano?- por el silencio de la castaña, Ginny supuso lo peor...-¿No lo quiere?..

-No lo sé. No me dijo nada...

-¿Qué?- entonces Hermione le contó lo ocurrido exactamente hace dos horas- Pero que se ha creído ese imbécil!

-Ginny, por favor!

-Y todavía lo defiendes!- chilló indignada- No me lo creo!. Hermione, abre los ojos!...esto...esto es demasiado!..

-Entiéndelo. Recibir una noticia así, lo ha sorprendido. Tal vez, tal vez...- la verdad era que ya ni argumentos tenía para justificarlo...

-Amiga, por favor! No te engañes. No te hagas falsas esperanzas..

-Pero, Ginny! Y si él si lo quiere!. Sólo que está confundido..

-No sé, Herms!. Su comportamiento me hace pensar muchas cosas..

-Por eso mismo, creo que se merece una oportunidad...

Se quedaron en silencio. Era inútil hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga. Pero Ginny sabía que muy en el fondo, Hermione se moría de miedo y tenía ya una respuesta aunque no lo quisiera aceptar...

-No quiero que sufras...- Hermine la miró con suplica y agradecimiento. Le iba a decir algo, quien sabe que cosas, pero en ese instante apareció Ron, pidiendo hablar con Hermione a solas...

Habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que Ron dejo sola a Hermione en el departamento. Al principio estaba confundido y quería pensar mejor las cosas. Tal vez ser padre no era tan malo como creía. Quería Hermione y tener un hijo era la mejor prueba de amor que ella le podía dar, además...estarían mas unidos con mucha mas razón y si le diera el anillo que le compro... Pero no. Era demasiado joven para asumir esa responsabilidad. Necesitaba un consejo, alguien que le diga que hacer...

La noche ayudaba mucho y unos cuantos whisky también, pero no te decían nada; sólo relajaban y le hacían pensar en cosas que no venian al caso, como aquella primera vez que hizo a Hermione suya...

Una sonrisa tonta se le dibujo en el rostro y varias imagenes se le vinieron a la mente.

Un poco mas animado y dispuesto asumir su responsabilidad mejor se iba a hablar con Hermione, pero..oh no! El cantinero le hacia conversación y él le contaba lo que pasaba con su novia y, este le ofrecía una solución, que terminaba por convencerlo que era muy joven y que debía vivir la vida...

Ron sabía que después de decirle a Hermione lo que pensaba la perdería, o tal vez no. Pero era la única solución al problema. Ron quería seguir viviendo su vida, estaba muy joven y sentía que le quedaba mucho para disfrutar y quería hacerlo y que mejor junto a la chica que quería..

-No estoy preparado para ser padre..

-Yo tampoco, pero podemos aprender..

-No Herms. No estoy preparado y tu tampoco. No estamos preparados, yo..- Vio como Hermione lo miraba tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Lo miraba como si no lo conociera..- puedo buscar a alguien que...

-Vete...

-Pero..

-Vete, Márchate!

-Entiende que es por el bien de los dos

-Vete, Vete de aquí!..- lo empujaba y le golpeaba en el pecho, y Ron no hacía nada para impedir que lo golpeara. Sabía que se merecía eso y muchas otras cosas. La estupidez que había cometido era lo mas bajo que podía haber llegado. Se desconoció a sí mismo. El no era así; sin embargo, cuando Hermione le dijo que no quería volver a verlo en su vida, fue como si muriera y sintiera que nada sin ella tendría sentido. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, ella era todo en su vida. No podía perderla por su estúpido egoísmo...

De pronto, como si le cayera un baldazo de agua fría, reaccionó de toda esa locura que tenía acumulada en el cerebro...

Se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho y pensado y abrazó a Hermione, la abrazó muy fuerte y con ella lloró y se lamentó...

-Perdóname, perdóname!...No quise, no quise...perdóname!...Soy un inconsciente. Una mala persona. Pero te amo y voy a amar a nuestro hijo!..perdóname!.. no me dejes!

Hermione no supo que hacer. Ya había llorado mucho y eso de que el chico estaba arrepentido... No sabía si creerle o no. Tal vez seguro, le trataría de convencer que no tuvieran a su bebé. Necesitaba pensar. Ya no quería sufrir...

-Déjame sola..

-Por favor, Hermione..

-Por favor, tu!..Ya no quiero que juegues mas conmigo... Déjame!..

-Pero..

-Ron..- Ginny que había escuchado todo, con tanto grito en la casa. Se atrevió a inmiscuirse...- Mejor vete!..Ya luego hablan con mas calma!

Ya Ron, no dijo nada. Miró a las dos chicas y considerándolo mejor decidió marcharse. Luego la volvería a buscar...

* * *

Parecía ser el nunca acabar de una guerra!. 

Frustrado y furioso era como se sentía Harry cuando supo que Goyle _"el caníbal estúpido",_ se le había escapado por enésima vez..

-Maldita sea!...llegamos tarde!- pateó sin lástima el cuerpo calcinado de un mortifago...

Remus y otro auror se miraron igual de frustrados. No podía ser que el mortifago mas estúpido del mundo se le escapara de las manos cuando ya lo tenían a una pizca de capturarlo...

-Harry!..- Remus era muy cuidadoso al dirigirse a él. Sabía que cuando Harry estaba enfadado era mejor no decirle algo que lo molestara mucho mas...

-Quiero que lo busquen hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario...Quiero ver a ese cretino tragando polvo!...

El auror miró asustado a Remus y este asintió!

-Sí, Señor!...

-Algo me dice que no esta muy lejos!- dijo mirando en torno escudriñando los ojos en la oscuridad, como si fuera un animal en busca de su presa...

Mucha razón tenía Harry al pensar que ese cretino estaba cerca. No mas allá de un par de Kilómetros, aquel hombre de intimidante tamaño, observaba divertido, mientras comía una piernita de niño y bebía sangre de su cantimplora...

-Jajaja- reí con sus dientes amarillos!- No me van a encontrar al menos que yo quiera!..-dijo y luego aulló como si fuera un lobo.

Los cansados aurores se encresparon y bajo el mandato de Harry todos fueron hacia donde momentos antes, Goyle se encontraba con su pequeño ejercito...

-Le gusta jugar al gato y al ratón. Pero que no cante victoria...Ya caerá, ya caerá...

* * *

Algo impaciente, Ginny buscaba a su hermano en el departamento y no lo encontraba por ningún lado... 

Decidida a no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mando con Pig, una nota. Donde sea que estuviese su hermano tenía que encontrarlo antes que Hermione desapareciera completamente de su vida, porque si había alguien realmente capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión ese era Ron...

-Ya estoy lista amiga..

-Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?- preguntaba Ginny con tristeza..

-Es lo mejor. Creo que desde hace mucho debí de hacer esto.

-Pero...

-No puedo seguir viviendo así. Ya me cansé. Quiero paz, Ginny...para mi y para mi babé...

Ginny suspiró derrotada. Las cosas se habían complicado mas. Hermione decía que el mejor remedio para olvidar era la distancia...

* * *

Toda la noche se la pasó en un bar. Había pedido una botella de Whisky, para él sólo. Estaba mal, deprimido; no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, pero tampoco había bebido... 

Miraba el contenido de su vaso una y otra vez con bastante ahínco, como si en el líquido fuera encontrar algo entretenido e interesante y la verdad es que si había algo interesante que mirar mientras recordaba...

**Flash back...**

_Su mejor migo acababa de marcharse, y el fantástico trío que formaban se convertían en un dúo, uno muy triste. Sin embargo, había alguien que estaba mucho mas triste por la partida de aquel personaje, porque él era el amor de su vida... _

_Había pasado mas de un mes y Ginny seguía muy triste por la partida de Harry. A Hermione le tocaba consolarla y a veces también a Ron. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían de los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacía Harry, como los de Harry hacia ella... _

_-Es muy triste verlos separados queriéndose como se quieren... _

_-Si tan sólo se habrían armado de valor y confesado la verdad... _

_-Pero a veces no es tan fácil decir lo que sientes a alguien, menos si esta es tu mejor amiga... _

_Hermione sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombr y miró a su amigo tratando de descifrar sus palabras... _

_-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.. _

_El la miró con una sonrisa melancólica- Nada- la abrazó por los hombros- Te acompaño hasta tu casa... _

_El camino se hizo silencioso. Ninguno habló hasta estar frente al umbral de la familia Granger. Un beso y un adiós _"te veo mañana"_ fue lo único que se dijeron, pero cuando Ron ya se iba, el hermano menor de Hermione, Demian llegaba de pasear con su bicicleta... _

_-¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho para mi hermana! _

_-Demian!- chilló la castaña sonrojadísima, realmente avergonzada- No le hagas caso Ron...- temía que su amigo se enojaría... _

_-¿Cuándo es que se hacen novios?..- siguió molestando Demian. Si que a los quince su hermano era un odioso... _

_Ron sólo le sonrió bastante sonrojadísimo y Hermione le aclaró a su hermano que sólo eran amigos... _

_-Pues no lo parecen. Andan todo el día pegados como chicles... _

_-Ya basta!..Ron será mejor que te vayas!... _

_-Sí..._

**Fin del Flash back... **

-Pig, maldita lechuza ¿qué quieres?- decía enojado por la interrupción de sus recuerdos. La lechuza ofendida, si no fuera porque Ginny le dijo que era un asunto de vida o muerte se habría ido sin darle la nota a su dueño. Le estiró la pata y a regañadientes Ron tuvo que coger la nota, porque si no la fastidiosa ave le estaría friegue y friegue...

Le dio el primer sorbo a su vaso de Whisky y luego desenrolló el pergamino..

_Tonto.. _

_Hermione se va. Si no te apuras la vas a perder para siempre. Si de verdad la quieres y no deseas perderla danos el alcance en el aeropuerto... _

_Ginny _

_Pdta: Apurate! _

Obvio que de un hincón se levantó de su lugar y salió del local como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería perder a Hermione. No después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. No después de todo lo que él padeció para decirle lo mucho que la amaba...

**Flash Back...**

_Un día Ron fue a buscar a Hermione a la academia de Sanadores de Londres. Necesitaba decirle algo muy importante antes de tomar una decisión, con respecto a su vida... _

_-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo luego que la estrechara fuertemente entre sus brazos y se perdiera en el olor de sus cabellos... _

_Fueron a una cafetería cercana. Hermione le miraba con preocupación- ¿Pasa algo? _

_-Yo..- le iba decir lo que sentía por ella, iba a sacrificar todo sólo por estar con ella..- Esto es muy difícil para mi, pero quiero que sepas que..si tu me dices que sí...yo seré el ser mas afortunado del mundo y lo dejaría todo por ti, pero si me dices que no... _

_-Ron..- Hermione creía estar soñando. Acaso el pelirrojo le iba a decir lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo deseando?. Esperaba que sí. Sería muy dichosa si él le correspondía a sus sentimientos- yo no.. _

_-Fui seleccionado para integrar la selección juvenil de Chudley Cannons y..- la miró a los ojos. Ella sonreía pero a la vez lloraba... _

_Hermione sabía que ese era el gran sueño de su amigo, pertenecer al club de sus amores, pero también sabía que eso implicaba tener que irse lejos para el entrenamiento que debía recibir... _

_-Felicidades!- le dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Es siempre lo que deseaste. Un gran paso para cumplir tus sueños... _

_-Hermione, yo.. _

_-Tengo que ir a estudiar. Disculpa que no me quede a celebrar contigo, pero... _

_Esta vez, Ron la abrazaba y se aferraba a ella. Hermione también le correspondió al abrazo. Lo que si no supo fue como es que termino besándolo. No lo recordaba, pero, después entendería que fue él quien la besó...para no hablar, pero, le decía que la quería... _

_-No me alejes de ti- le decía Ron a Hermione- Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.. _

_-Pero, jugar en los Chudley Cannons siempre ha sido tu sueño, no puedes dejarlo pasar... _

_-Lo puedo hacer si me dices que sí...Lo dejo todo por ti, porque tu eres mi sueño mas importante... _

_-Ron, nunca nos vamos a separar... _

_-Eso quiere decir que.. _

_-Siempre te voy a esperar..._

**Fin del Flash Back** ...

Corrió en medio de la multitud, en el medio de ese mar de caras que lo miraban como un loco mendigo por la facha descuidada de la mañana. Pero eso a él le valía madre. Quería encontrar a Hermione antes que nada. No la iba a perder. No estaba dispuesto a perderla...

Fue de un lado hacia otro y buscaba por todo el aeropuerto cuando a lo lejos. Gracias a una melena roja brillante como el fuego que conocía muy bien, puedo distinguir a las jóvenes que se despedían con una fuerte abrazo. Algo se decían, y la seguridad del aeropuerto lo detenían por armar alboroto. Sí y que! Esa maletas le estorbaban el paso y esa gente que se calló no fue por su culpa. El sólo quería llegar con Hermione.. Hermione, es verdad..Hermione, tenía que llegar con ella antes que se vaya..Hermione, Hermione!

-HERMIONE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La joven se detuvo, pero después siguió caminando, pero un segundo llamado la hizo girar y con el tercer llamado ubicó a la persona que buscaba con tanto ahínco.

Era sujetado por cinco hombres de seguridad, que trataban de sacarlo del aeropuerto. Ella no supo que hacer, pero vio como Ginny se acercaba a él para ayudarlo...

El anuncio para el vuelo hacia Gales resonaba por la sala y Hermione se encontraba en una encrucijada ¿qué hacer?...

-Por favor, no me dejes!...No te vayas!

* * *

Fiu, Quien iba a decir que este capitulo daría un gran cambio de 360 grados. La verdad que tenía otro contenido y otro final para este y los demás que siguen, en fin, pero debo confesar que este contenido me gusto mucho más... 

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron Review: **Lady Black, Delaila, Ley-Ara yMarthita**... También muchas gracias a los que leen este fic yno dejan review, muchos bss..

Por otra parte quiero hacerles saber que demorare un poco mas de lo que pienso en subir otro capitulo. No sólo por lo que ya empezaron mis clases, sino también porque el próx. Capitulo será bastante largo y ademásestaré entretenida con mi nuevo fic **"Ellos&Ellas: Por el Honor, el Sexo y el..¿Amor?"**, entre otros..

Muchos Bss.

angls

Pdta: No se olviden de dejarme review, sólo tienen que hacer clic en **GO, **vamos apoyen que si no la inspiración no llega!


	8. Ilusión Desilusión

**IMPORTANTE**

**Primero**...La relación Draco&Alexa, no será una relación profesor y alumna sino, una relación de profesor y ex-alumna (espero dejarme entender), por lo que Alexa ya será mayor de edad.

**Segundo...**Capitulo **LEMON,** así que para no herir suceptibilidades, mejor no entren ni lean y si eres menor de edad, estas realmente prohibido..(Espero no haberlo hecho muy grosero..Sorry)

**8.-Ilusión / Desilusión..**

Llovía demasiado fuerte para lo que solía llover. Las calles estaban completamente inundadas nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a salir de su casa, mucho menos a asomar la nariz por la ventana. Según las viejas tradiciones muggles, cuando llovía demasiado como aquella noche, era porque algo malo se avecinaba...

Dos hombres encapuchados, vestidos con túnicas raídas se aparecían frente a la entrada de la familia Lupin. Ambos encogidos por el frío y en la búsqueda de algún refugio, apuraron su paso en entrar.

Con un susurro y el suave toque de su varita sobre el picaporte, uno de ellos abrió la puerta muy suavemente haciendo que esta emitiera un escalofriante crujir justo en el momento que un relámpago reventaba a lo lejos...

Una mujer no tan mayor los recibió con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazó primero a su marido y luego a su invitado.

-Que bueno que ya están de regreso dijo.- Les ayudaba a quitarse la capa.- Están cansados. Tienen frío o hambre..

-Gracias amor- le decía Remus a su linda y amada esposa. Miró a su acompañante- ¿Tú?..

-Tampoco, gracias de todos modos.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento cerca al cálido fuego de la chimenea, mientras Grettel Lupin se empeñaba en darles algo caliente de beber. Finalmente ambos hombres accedieron.

Cuando Grettel se retiro..

-No puedo creerlo.! Estábamos tan cerca de atraparlo y por milésima se nos vuelve a escapar! MALDICIÓN!..- iba de un lado a otro caminando enojado, molesto...

-No te preocupes..Ya lo agarraremos, por el momento sólo hay que tener paciencia...

-La paciencia no es mi mejor aliada, y lo sabes de sobra Remus.

-Lo sé.- El hombre suspiró cansado y se frotó los ojos con los nudillos de sus dedos- Habrá que esperar a que nuestros hombres se sientan con fuerzas renovadas para volver a salir en busca de Goyle...

-Eso si la ministra lo permite. Ya la oíste ¿no?... Suficientes son todos los reos que hay en Azkaban, Goyle no representa peligro. Menuda Basura!... me gustaría volver a tener un intercambio de palabras con ella, haber si sigue pensando lo mismo.

-No lograras nada con la violencia, cariño- le decía Grettel, alcanzándole una tacita de chocolate, recién preparada. Le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

-Pero al parecer es la única manera que la gente entienda. Violencia... ó vas a negarme que para conseguir algo no es necesario emplearla.

-Pero, Harry. Tu no eres como ellos. No te conviertas como ellos- le decía la mujer muy preocupada. Le pasó una mano por la espalda. Harry cerró sus ojos y ahogo un suspiro. Mejor cambiaba de tema.

-Por cierto..¿Cómo esta Romi?- preguntó Harry. A Grettel se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

-Muy bien.. y mas hermosa que nunca..

-Me gustaría verla... aunque supongo que debe estar durmiendo..

Remus también se moría de ganas de ver a su hijita. Sí, sí! Vayamos todos a verla. Si que estaba preciosa. Remus la contemplaba mientras dormía. Era tan hermosa su hija que se le caía la baba por ella. Ay! Ya se la imaginaba de grande, todo una princesa; entonces vio una larga cola de pretendientes. Frunció el seño. No quería ni imaginarse que su hija algún día tuviera que escoger a su marido y se iría de casa para hacer su vida. No! aún NO! Para eso faltaba mucho. Sí, Señor, mientras, su hija seguiría siendo su bebé. Sí...

Remus seguía mirando a su nenita, mejor dicho la estaba admirando, cuando en el cuarto contiguo se escuchó el llanto de un niño.

Grettel salió disparada de la habitación, dejando a un Harry y Remus confundidos. Ambos hombres la siguieron. Entraron a la habitación de a lado y entonces vieron que Grettel abrazaba a un pequeño niño.

Remus se acercó a ver de quien se trataba, mientras Harry se mantuvo distante, observaba todo desde la puerta.

-¿Ashton?- pronunció Remus extrañado. Que hacía su ahijado en su casa y..al parecer ¿solo?..

-Quiero ver a mi mamá- decía el pequeño..

-Ya querido. Mamá, seguro que también te quiere ver, pero ahora no puedes...

-Quiero ver a mi mamá- repitió el niño.

Desde la puerta, Harry no entendía nada, pero aquel niño..¿No era el mismo que vio el día de la fiesta en honor a Sirius? Y si se fijaba mejor... Era el mismo que Ginny protegía cuando resulto gravemente herida...

-¿Grettel¿me puedes explicar?- Pidió Remus. Su voz era ahogada, como si estuviera temiendo algo.

-Luego, Remus.. luego..

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Grettel con el pequeño, ella no se movió del lado del niño hasta que este se quedara nuevamente dormido, aunque para eso tuvo que administrarle un poco de poción sin sueño.

Mientras tanto, abajo en la sala con el ambiente bastante tenso, Harry no dejaba de mirar a un preocupado Remus ¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante l presencia del niño? Bueno, sabía que se trataba de su ahijado, pero.. porque tanto nerviosismo.

Quiso saber, iba a preguntar, pero Grettel se apareció en la sala. Tenía en su rostro una expresión bastante afligida...

-Primero que nada, creo que ha llegado el momento de que tu, querido Harry te enteres de algo que hemos mantenido oculto por seguridad- dijo Grettel y Remus la miró alarmado.

-Grettel- dijo el licantropo negando suavemente con la cabeza. Harry seguía sin entender.

-Remus es necesario...

-Pero..

-Un momento..- intervino Harry- Si hay algo que tienen que decirme y se trata de mi, es mejor que me lo digan y ya!. Saben que odio los secretos..

Remus pareció considerar la propuesta de Grettel y luego... las palabras de Harry.. sí, mejor era hablar ya que había oportunidad...

-Harry- empezó a hablar Grettel- Recuerdas a la mujer que te presentamos ese día , cuando la rememoración a Sirius..

-Sí... claro que la recuerdo. Ashley, se llama y fue amiga de mis padres y de Sirius- hizo una pausa y luego mirando de Grettel a Remus, preguntó- ¿Por qué¿Qué hay con ella?

-Harry..

Grettel quiso continuar con el relato, pero se vio interrumpida por Remus..- Harry, Ashley... ella trabajo para la orden haciéndose pasar como mortifago... fue una espía en las filas de ya-sabes-quien...

-¿Una mortifago?- preguntó con incredulidad. Remus y Grettel asintieron- Ah¿Y?...

-Espera..deja que te diga mas...

-Esta bien..continua..

-Bien..verás.. - siguió Remus- Ashley.. Ashley y Sirius mantuvieron una relación en el pasado y no hace mucho, cuando El escapo de Azkaban.

Ahora sí que el morenito se quedó sin palabra. No dijo nada y espero a que Remus continuara.- Sirius cuando se monto a Buckbeak, fue en su busca y luego de encontrarla revivieron su romance y producto de ese romance nació Ashton...

* * *

Ginny salía del despacho del anciano director, cuando a la salida fue intersectada por Neville.. 

-Hola!- se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla como ya era costumbre..- Me gustaría que hablaramos..

-Claro Neville!. Dime..

-vamos a otro lugar.

Se mostraba serio. ¿Por qué sería?. Ya esta. Seguro y ya se enteró que Ginny ya no estaría mas como profesora en Hogwarts. Sí, seguro. Bueno, la verdad era que Ginny no quisiera seguir enseñando, le gustaba ser profesora, pero si quería terminar pronto con su carrera de auror era mejor dedicarse a ello de lleno..

-¿De que quieres hablarme?- pregunto pensando que ese era el tema a tratar..

- De nosotros..

Se encontraban en el jardín detrás del castillo. Ginny no se esperaba que Neville quisiera hablarle sobre ellos. Bueno, Ginny hace tiempo que quería hablarle sobre la situación que llevaban, pero, no se atrevía, pues no quería que Neville se sintiese mal ya que lo quería un montón...

-Neville...

-Nuestra relación no ha ido nada bien desde que empezamos y creo que.. debemos terminar..- Vaya! eso si que fue sin rodeos. Directo al grano.. Auch! Ginny pestaño varias veces, incrédula por lo que escuchaba.

Perpleja, era muy poco para decir como se sentía. Neville..¿Mandándola por un tubo¿Por qué?. Si era ella quien debía hacerlo y no él como le estaba ocurriendo..

-Neville... no sé que decir..

-Bueno..me habría gustado que te pusieras a llorar y me suplicaras que no te deje, pero sé que eso jamás se dará simplemente porque no me quieres como yo a ti..

Ginny se puso nerviosa y se frotó las manos entre sí. Sólo pudo atinar decir- Lo siento...

Suspiró cansado Neville- Esto jamás debió ser. Lo nuestro no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Creo que nuca debí pedirle a Harry que me ayudara a conquistarte, mucho menos si... Dime Ginny... ¿Tú aún quieres a Harry como cuando tenías dieciséis?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?..

-Es sólo una pregunta..Contéstame...

Por alguna extraña razón, Ginny quería ser sincera con Neville aunque sea por una vez..- Sí!...

-¿ Y no se lo has dicho?- Ginny estaba mucho mas sorprendida. ¿ No se suponía que Neville tal vez se ponga mal por esa confesión y sin embargo, se mostraba bastante tranquilo y hasta feliz?

-No!

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque estoy segura de que él no siente lo mismo por mi. El sólo me ve como una amiga ó mejor dicho...como a su hermana.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin ánimos de seguir pronunciando palabra.

-Es un tonto por no fijarse en lo que tiene en frente. Si eres grandiosa Ginny!.

-Gracias. Creo que eres el único que lo ha notado.

-Me gustaría no verte triste, pero no sé como ayudarte..

-No tienes que hacer nada Neville. Creo que con esto es suficiente..

-Sé que terminaré por arrepentirme después que te marches, pero creo que era lo justo..

-Otra vez, Neville...perdóname!

-No hay nada que perdonar. Sólo, por favor, prométeme una cosa..

-¿Cuál?

-Que intentaras ser feliz... con Harry.

-Neville..

-Promete que le dirás lo que sientes por él..

-Yo..-Neville apretó sus manos con las de Ginny. Era un gesto casi de suplica. Ginny no podía rehusarse a ser feliz..-Te lo prometo.

* * *

La tarde se aleja, el cielo esta gris. La noche aparece y Ronald Weasley sigue deambulando por las calles como si fuera un zombi, siendo guiado sólo por su instinto de supervivencia... 

Aún no podía creer que Hermione ya no estuviera mas a su lado. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir¿Por qué no se quedó con él¿Por qué¿Por qué?

Esa respuesta ya la sabía y por eso lloraba en silencio, ahogándose en sus penas. El había sido el causante de todo, porque por querer tenerlo todo dejo ir lo mas preciado de su vida.

Se metió a una cantina y buscó entre sus ropas dinero para pagarse una botella de whisky, no encontró nada, ni siquiera el anillo de compromiso que hace meses atrás le había comprado a Hermione, pero por su egoísmo no se lo dio, porque pensó una vez mas que el matrimonio no estaba hecho para él.

Sin dinero, sin nada decidió regresarse mejor a casa. A una casa seguramente vacía sin que nadie le espere, sin nadie que al verlo llegar le diera un abrazo o que al acariciar le diera mas vida al fuego que había en él..

-Hermione..- pensó. Lo peor e todo es que no sabía si algún día la llegaría a olvidar.

Se quedó en silencio en la oscura sala de su departamento, observando cada rincón, cada espacio que vivió y disfruto frente a Hermione. Unas lagrimas rodaron su mejilla y de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, pateo con furia una silla estrellándola contra la pared.

Nuevamente todo en silencio, sólo su respiración se podía escuchar. Se sentó en otra silla que encontró y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos aferrados al respaldo. Cerró los ojos y convocó una cerveza. Miró su botella y observó el liquido que había dentro. Ni siquiera ganas de eso tenía. Arrojó la botella con todo y su contenido esperando escuchar que este se quebrara en mil pedazos pero, pasado unos segundos se dio cuenta que no hubo sonido en la habitación... Giró su rostro. Alguien estaba frente a él...

-Her..mio..ne- dijo sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pero si era ella. Aunque no lo creyera. Hermione no se había ido. Ella, luego de subir al avión, cuando este estuvo a punto de despegar, una aeromoza de la aerolínea se le acercó para darle un encargo del joven pelirrojo que hace un buen rato había estado haciendo disturbio en el hall del aeropuerto.

Hermione no quiso ni mirar, pero la curiosidad que hay en toda chica la llevo a abrir el pequeño cofre franelado en azul. Se llevo una mano en la boca al descubrir que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso. Precioso. Muy sencillo pero realmente para ella precioso. Todo de oro y los brillantes que lo rodeaban..parecía el de un dueño. No había descripción...

Por eso ella regreso. Se bajo del avión y tomo un taxi que la llevara de regreso a casa. Que importaba todo lo que había sufrido si en realidad en ese momento se sentía feliz, además Ron ya le había pedido perdón y hasta se había humillado delante de gente desconocida.

Lo había estado esperando. Casi toda la tarde y cuando por fin se apareció, el corazón se le estrujo al ver a su pelirrojo tan deprimido, tan mal. Quiso acercársele pero, se espero un momento antes de hacerlo y cuando vio la botella que volaba en dirección a ella con un hábil movimiento de su varita detuvo el objeto. Y ahora él, en aquel momento se encontraba frente a ella mirándola desconcertado. sobandose los ojos con los nudillos de sus dedos, queriendo no creer que se trataba de un sueño.

Pero, Merlín! Sólo verla parada frente a él desprendiendo aquel aroma que tanto le fascinaba, que lo volvía loco..era incapaz de diferenciar un sueño de la realidad.

Hermione, claramente entendiendo sus dudas se acercó a él y cogió su rostro con ambas manos hasta atraerlo hacia ella, logrando juntar sus frentes. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse escasamente casi rozándole los labios le dijo..

-Realmente soy yo. No me fui..

Seguidamente se separó un poquito de él y le mostró su mano derecha, en donde un precioso anillo de oro reposaba elegantemente en uno de sus dedos.

Asombrado, dudoso y asustado, pasó de mirar a Hermione al anillo varias veces antes de arriesgarse a sonreír ya estrecharla entre sus brazos, aún con el temor de que en cualquier momento se evaporara en su boca, en su abrazo, pero nada pasaba y ella seguí ahí sonriéndole y dejándose besar desmedidamente.

Ron apurado y nervioso se deshizo de todo lo que pudiera opacar ese momento. Dejo la mesa de su comedor cubierta solo con un mantel y a hermione encima, desnuda y gimiendo, pronunciando su nombre y disfrutando del placer infinito que Ron le provocaba al masajear con su lengua su intimidad.

Después del orgasmo que hermione sufrio, se permitieron dar un descanzo, pero luego Ron nuevamente comenzó a besarla en la boca y después, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su aboltado abdomen. Se miraron a los ojos y Ron, con todo el amor y la ternura que nacía en él, besaba con veneración y repeto el vientre e la chica, donde su futuro hijo reposaba...

Hermione emocionada, derramo lagrimas de felicidad y Ron que no le gustaba verla llorar, la abrazó fuerte.

Mas tranquila y con renovadas energías, Hermione cogió la mano de Ron de Ron y lo condujo a la habitación. Se besaron en la boca y luego, Hermione subio a la cama, acomodandose en medio de esta y abriendo sus piernas para permitirle a Ron acomodarse en ella.

Hermione gimio conintenso placer y Ron dio un fuerte suspiro al momento que sus sexos se conectaron.

Con un poco de temor, Ron comenzó a moverse suavemente en el interior de Hermione, a entrar y salir con mucho cuidado para no dañar a ella ni a su bebé; sin embargo, aquel temor se fue desvaneciendo a la medida qie ella empezabaa moverse al ritmo de él y.. hasta mas rápido. Lo besó y mirandolo a los ojos, le dio la confianza que el necesitaba.

Se amaban. Se hacían el amor como dos irracionales. Los dos sentados en la cama, apretandose con fuerza, rozando sus labios. Se Miraban a los ojos complices de un gran secreto. El momento estaba cerca..

* * *

Harry no supo como reaccionar a esa noticia. Oséa¿qué Sirius tenía un hijo! Ó es que no había escuchado bien... Por otro lado, Remus Y Grettel intercambiaban miradas de pánico al no escuchar palabra de boca de Harry... 

-Harry..

-¿Cómo¿En que momento¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Calma..calma.. Una pregunta a la vez- decía Remus y Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina que al licántropo le hizo tragar en seco..

-No estoy jugando, Remus..

-Sí- sólo dijo el hombre..

-Quiero que me digan todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Esta bien..- suspiro agotado- Ashley fue compañera nuestra en Hogwart. No era del grupo, jamás la consideramos así, pero su terminación, su belleza, su arrogancia, armas con la que supo combatir a Sirius, terminó por flecharlo.- hizo una pausa y retrocedió en el tiempo – En fin... Sirius cayó como tonto y claro ella también, aunque le costo al pobre de Sirius.- rió- al terminar Hogwarts, Sirius le propuso matrimonio, ella acepto; sin embargo, una idea loca de Dumbledore hizo que sus planes de matrimonio quedaran zanjados- hizo una nueva pausa.- Ashley pertenecía a una familia de sangres puras, una muy antigua y poderosa como la de los Black.- Miró a Harry, este a su ves lo veía con atención- Ashley se hizo mortifago y trabajo como espía de la orden ¿Por qué ella? La verdad desde siempre ella aborrecía a los magos de padres muggles, como en el caso de tu madre, pero ella fue cambiando gracias a Sirius y a Grettel y a tus padres, pero sobre todo gracias a Sirius. Nadie sospecharía de ella pero algo falló. No me explico que. Nunca nos llegamos a enterar como fue que Ashley fue descubierta. Lo cierto fue que tuvo que huir. Por poco y la matan. Se escondió con Sirius y..Bueno cuando paso lo de tus padres y Sirius, ella desapareció de nuestras vidas al igual que Grettel- Ella que estaba a su lado lo miraba y se cogían de la mano...

-No supinos nada de ella hasta que Sirius escapo de Azkaban. El si sabía donde estaba ¿Como? No lo sabemos, Pero la fue a buscar y allí... ellos retomaron lo que dejaron pendiente. No se casaron, pues.. porque si no los agarraban y ya te imaginas lo que hubiese ocurrido- seguía Remus con la historia- Otra vez Sirius tuvo que dejarla, pero con la promesa de volverse a ver.. ¿Recuerdas la época navideña de quinto año?- Harry asintió, lo recordaba perfectamente, Sirius estaba muy feliz.. ahora entendía porqué. No sólo era por él, también por Ashley..

-Y bueno ya te imaginaras..que Ashton nació de esa relación..

Guardaron silencio por algunos momentos. Harry estaba feliz, por un lado porque había algo de Sirius aún en esta vida y por otro lado estaba enojado porque le ocultaron una verdad que él debía de saber desde un inicio.¿Por qué no se lo dijeron, su respuesta fue contestada de inmediato.

Por seguridad. Resulta que como, Ashton es hijo de Sirius y de Ashley, descendientes de una gran familia de linaje limpio, entonces los mortifagos pensaron en que seria un magnifico representante, un verdadero Señor Tenebroso. ¿Cómo se enteraron los mortifagos de la existencia de Ashton?. Por el tapete famililar. No por el de la mansión de los Black, sino por el tapete de la familia de Ashley Képler.

Al principio nadie le dio importancia pero, una vez muerto Voldemort quisieron resurgir con un nuevo rey y ese por ser descendiente de familia tan negra, lo escogieron ¿Por qué no a Malfoy?. El ya había renegado de lo suyos y tampoco a nadie mas como a Goyle o Zabini o Parkinson, no, ellos no eran los mas indicados. Si había que corromper a alguien, debía ser un ser puro.

-¿Por eso es que Ashley andaba con ese auror?- preguntaba Harry recordando el día que se la presentaron.

-Sí...- le contestó Remus- El era uno de sus custodios, pertenecía a la orden, pero..- se detuvo y miró a Grettel- Me puedes explicar¿qué hace Ashton aquí?..

-Esa es otra historia Remus..- dijo Grettel con pesadez mirando a ambos hombres.

-Queremos saberlo.- dijo Remus- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspiró con cansancio cerrando los ojos momentáneamente- El día del ataque, Ashley no se fue directamente del campus, se quedó paseando con Ashton y ahí..pues le compro un perro y al salir de la tienda paso todo eso. La atacaron y el auror que la cuidaba murió pero, ella...

-No esta muerta ¿verdad?- preguntó alarmado Harry..

-Gracias a Merlín aún no pero..

-¿Pero?- insistieron los hombres

-Esta muy mal y el sanador no le da mucha probabilidades.

-Mierda!- renegó Harry de su suerte. Grettel y Remus se quedaron sin habla ante la reacción de Harry- ¡Algo se debe hacer!

-Parece que nada Harry.. ellos, ellos creen que no se puede salvar.- la mujer comenzó a sollozar..

-Algo se debe hacer- repitió el chico en un susurro.- Ashton no se puede quedar sin padres...

* * *

Bastante enojada estaba Alexa cuando su padre se negó rotundamente a su relación con Draco. Ella odiándolo decidió que lo mejor era irse de aquella casa, sin importarle las suplicas de su madre. Ya luego hablaría con ella, después de todo su madre sabía desde hace mucho la relación de ella y de Draco y por lo tanto estaba de acuerdo, pero su padre, ese ser tan despreciable que cree que por tener dinero podía manejarla a su antojo diciéndole: _si te vas, te desheredo. _Y a ella que!. No le importaba su dinero, tenía manos y pies para poder trabajar y desenvolverse debidamente, sobre todo si se trataba de su mundo. 

-¿Estas segura de esto?- le preguntaba Draco. Vivían juntos desde hace dos días y desde hace dos días el siempre le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Muy segura.- le miraba a los ojos- Y por favor. Ya no me sigas diciendo lo mismo..

-Es que solo quiero tu bien. Y me parece que estando conmigo...

-Shh! No digas nada. Ya no lo hagas por favor. No me hagas dudar de esto que siento por ti.- le daba un beso en los labios..

Estaban en la sala del departamento del joven Malfoy, frente a la chimenea, sobre la alfombra que habían gozado instantes atrás.

Ella vestía una camisa de su novio y del chico que estaba segura toda la vida amaría. Desde la primera vez en Hogwarts se deslumbró con él y después que el le salvara la vida en la guerra contra Voldemort, supo que no era sólo una ilusión su enamoramiento por él, supo que era mucho mas, era amor..

Algo parecido le paso a Draco, con la diferencia que al principio él la aborrecía por ser hija de muggles, pero después que ella le robara un beso y que él decidiera aprovecharse de esa situación para hacer saber su posición de quien manda, terminó por enamorarse de ella, de su candidez, de su dulzura; siendo ambos (aún) alumnos y luego esta relación siguió durando cuando él se convirtió en profesor. Hasta el curso anterior que ella terminó y al que ya podían decir que tenían una relación.

Pero el padre de Alexa al enterarse de esto, puso el grito en el cielo. Jamás iba a permitir que su hija se metiera con un profesor, mucho menos que sea mayor que ella. Pero Alexa no iba a permitir que nada enturbiara su relación, por eso se fue de su casa y busco refugió en Draco que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Tengo que buscar un trabajo. No quiero ser una carga para ti.- le decía ella sirviéndole un poco de café.

-Y no lo eres- le daba un beso en la frente- Tengo el dinero suficiente como para que no trabajemos el resto de nuestras vidas.

La joven iba a replicar, cuando Draco actuaba rápidamente sellando la boca femenina con un profundo beso que comenzaba a tomar un rumbo mas intimo. Sin embargo, el llamado de la puerta los separó y Draco maldiciendo mil veces la intromisión fue a atender. Ginny Weasley estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo odiándola

-Vengo a buscar a Alexa ¿Esta?- dijo entrando a la casa y mirando en torno- Buen gusto..- le sonrió al rubio y este le siguió odiando.- Fui a buscarla a su casa pero, su madre me dijo que estaba viviendo aquí..

-Para que la quieres.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Sobre que?

-Ese es un asunto que sólo nos compete a las dos.- dijo de mala gana. Draco ya iba a decirle una cosa bien fea, cuando Alexa asomó sus linda narices por la puerta. Así que Draquito tubo que irse a su habitación.

Un rato después, Alexa entraba y muy emocionada se colgaba del cuello del rubio que para nada estaba feliz si no refunfuñando.

-¿Qué quería la insípida de Weasley?

-¡No le digas así!- protestó la joven. Ella también se enojaba. Ya no le iba a hablar. Ninguno cruzó palabra en los próximos diez minutos, hasta que Draco se rindió y preguntó de buena manera- ¿Qué quería Weasley?- pero eso no le bastó para tratar de convencer a Alex (como le decía de cariño, sólo en la intimidad), para ganarse aunque sea una mirada.

Tubo que ser meloso, algo que no era del agrado del chico, pero por ella todo, entonces fue así que la llegó a convencer.

-Ya tengo trabajo!

-¿Que?- no entendía el rubio

-La profesora, digo, Ginny vino a ofrecerme su vacante como maestra en Runas Antiguas..- grito emocionada y Draco estaba algo confundido. No entendía el niño.- Se quiere dedicar a su carrera de auror de lleno y pues como quiere graduarse este año si sigue en Hogwarts no podrás estudiar y trabajar en dos lugares a la vez...

Ahora sí que el rubio comprendía. Okay! Estaba feliz porque tendría a Alexa cerca. Y todo gracias a Weasley.

* * *

Ya era mas de las diez de la noche cuando Ginny llegó a su departamento. Estaba bastante cansada después de una larga jornada. Había sido un día bastante pesado y lo que se merecía era un buen descanso pero, sólo dio algunos pasos cuando noto que en el recibidor había un equipaje. Eran las maletas de Hermione. 

Ginny comenzó a gritar de felicidad y a dar saltitos por toda el departamento, muy emocionada como si fuera una niña.

_"Genial! Si Hermione no fue entonces debe de estar con Ron"- _pensó y cayó en la cuenta. No quiso ni imaginarse lo que debían estar haciendo- _"Espero que no sea un tonto y sepa aprovechar esta nueva (y supongo) última oportunidad"-_ volvió a pensar mientras se relajaba y decidía darse un rico baño de agua caliente.

Mientras se desvestía pensaba en lo problemáticos que son sus hermanos. Primero Bill: Ese niño si que estaba loco porque andaba diciendo que el matrimonio no era para él, por eso que cuando Fleur le pidió formalizar la relación y entrar al compromiso, este huyó diciéndole que necesitaban darse un tiempo, pero la verdad era que no quería saber nada con el matri-suicidio. Por otro lado estaba Charlie, que según él, no era necesario casarse para tener una relación formal y procrear familia. Los gemelos! Mejor ni hablar de ellos: Según ellos aún les quedaba mucho por vivir. En cuanto a Ron, Ginny pensaba que era el mas idiota de todos al pensar siempre primero en él y luego en los demás! Ja! Pero casi pierde, ahora tenía un nueva oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. El único que tenía una vida tranquila y feliz (que daba envidia) era Percy. Vivía con su eterna enamorada Penélope y tenían trillizas encantadoras que ya empezaban a romper corazones. Percy sólo esperaba que el próximo sea un niño, que porque las niñas le daban dolor de cabeza. (_No es verdad, las niñas somos encantadoras_- pensó la pelirroja). Aún así, Ginny le tenía mucha envidia. Ya quisiera tener al amor de su vida junto a ella y viviendo una feliz vida de casada con mucho pelirrojos o pelinegros.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes mientras el agua caía sobre su piel. Harry! Otra vez pensando en él. Pero no era cualquier pensamiento. Este era un pensamiento loco, digamos pervertido. Sí, esa sería la palabra para describir el pensamiento de la pelirroja hacia el morenito...

_Ellos dos metidos en ese pequeño cubículo...Ella jabonándole los pectorales la espalda y u poquito mas abajo..._

-Aish, No¿Qué cochinadas estoy pensando?- se dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, pero una nueva imagen se le vino a la mente..

_Harry besándola furiosamente mientras deslizaba el jabón por la piel humeda, por zonas bastante intimas y luego zas! Uy! Se le cayo el jabón al morenito..Ginny recógelo!_ .

-Arg! Que cochina! No debería estar pensando en esas cosas!. Eres niña mala, Ginny. Muy mala...- se dijo saliendo de la ducha.

Se hizo un moño desordenado en la cabeza. Se colocó una braga y luego una blusa de tirantes en algodón bastante ceñido. Salió de su habitación para servirse un vaso de leche cuando noto que intentaban entrar al departamento.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Hermione pero, se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, porque seguro y se la debía estar pasando muy bien, así que la única probabilidad era de que se tratase de intrusos.

Bajó la intensidad de las luces y se colocó detrás de la puerta empuñando fuertemente su varita. La puerta se abrió entonces ella grito _Reducto_, Un rayo violeta salió de su varita rozando al intruso que logro fácilmente evadir el hechizo escondiéndose detrás de un sofá. Ginny se acercó cautelosamente..

-Si no sale de ahí, le juro que le irá muy mal.

El hombre que escondía su rostro bajo la capucha de su capa, sonrió divertido. Jugaría un rato con ella. Se lanzó un hechizo a sí mismo para que la capucha no se le moviera y luego un hechizo silenciador alrededor del departamento, para que nada de lo que pase ahí se escuchara fuera de esa habitación.

-Vaya, pero si se trata de una ni.. ña...- se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza por lo guapa que estaba, porque no tenía nada de niña mostrando lo que mostraba.

-¡Que miras!- chilló Ginny ofendida y muy enojada- ¡_Alakazan!- _le lanzó un hechizo hipnotizante, pero otra vez, el hombre encapuchado esquivaba con agilidad el ataque de la pelirroja, pero por poco y lo coge, claro! Si tan sólo dejara de mirar lo que no debe.

-Uf! Estuvo cerca- susurro para sí aquel individuo.

-¿Qué quiere¿Qué es lo que busca?

Retornando a la batalla el hombre volvió a sonreír con sorna –Sólo divertirme..

-Seré un juguete ¿acaso?. Fuera de aquí o si no..

-¿Que¿Me vas a hechizar?- seguía burlándose de ella- Si eres mujer, no tienes opción contra mi.

Con el orgullo herido, cortado en mil rodajitas, Ginny apretó fuerte su varita y empezó a lanzar adiestra y siniestra todos los hechizos y maleficios que se sabía. Era muy buena en el duelo. _Excelente contrincante-_ pensaba el hombre, pero no era suficiente para vencerlo tratándose de quien se trataba.

Hechizos iban y venían destruyendo todo a su paso y el hombre pensó que ya era suficiente. No pudo negar que le costo desarmar a Ginny, pero fue entretenido mientras lo intentaba. Una vez Ginny desprovista de su única arma, maldijo por lo bajo. Se sintió fatal, pensó que todo iba a acabar ahí, aún así jamás bajo la mirada en todo momento se quedó en alerta permanente buscando el momento apropiado para poder defenderse con lo que tuviera al alcance..

-¿Piensa matarme?- preguntó con arrogancia y burla.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? o¿Qué quieres que te haga?- le dijo como si fuera la última Coca Cola del desierto, pero aún así ella no se amedrento y miró con odio al intruso, ese.

-Esto te va a costar muy caro..- le dijo Ginny amenazante.

-¿Así, no veo como.. se acercó a ella con malas intenciones, pero la verdad es que quería darle una sorpresa descubriendo su rostro y que todo se trataba de una broma; Sin embargo, ni tiempo a nada tuvo ya que, su vista se nublo y miles de estrellitas comenzaron a formar alrededor de su cabeza.

Se le acabó el juego, el dolor que sentía era intenso. Había olvidado por completo que Ginny era muy buena en defensa muggle y ahora, ahora sufría las consecuencias. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a él?. No se merecía recibir ese rodillazo en su "cosita". Que mala era su amiga .

-Si por el hecho de ser mujer, me crees inferior a ti, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado.

El hombre trataba de hablarle de decir algo, pero con las rejustas de su boca sólo salía gemidos de dolor. Se fijo como la chica pelirroja recogía su varita y lo apuntaba amenazándole con lanzarle un nuevo hechizo cuando no supo de donde tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

-No..no, por favor espera- su voz era poco audible- Por favor, ya no sigas... Ginny, yo...soy Harry.

-¿Que?- preguntó confundida la joven.

-Que soy Harry..- el pobre hacía un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

-¿Harry?- preguntó atontada. No creyéndole

-Sí..

Ante la afirmación, Ginny por poco y se lanza contra él pero todavía tenía muchas dudas. Por ejemplo, no se explicaba que su mejor amigo la mirara de manera pervertida. El no era así con ella (al menos no, que se haya dado cuenta) y por qué la atacó. No. Mejor no confiarse..

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura que eres tu y no otro?

A penas y el joven tuvo fuerzas para descubrirse el rostro. Ginny abrió la boca estúpidamente sin creerse lo que estaba viendo pero¿y si se trataba de una vil mentira y el que estaba ahí no era Harry si no otro que tomando poción multijugos se hacía pasar por él?

-Créeme... soy yo- decía el chico sintiéndose cada poco mejor..

-No sé.. no puedo estar segura..- Ginny dudaba y Harry comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras- dijo incorporándose del piso mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá.

Ginny pareció pensárselo dos veces (de verdad quería creer de que se tratase de Harry) así que preguntó-¿Por qué no me gusta los hospitales?

-No sé. Nunca me lo has dicho- decía el morenito con el ceño fruncido. Su voz comenzaba a ser normal y el estado de su cuerpo también.

Ginny no le dijo nada y de frente como si fuera ametralladora le preguntó- ¿Cuál es mi película favorita?.

-Eh... tienes un montón, pero la que mas te gusta es la trilogía de The Lord of the Ring- dijo triunfante al ver el rostro sorprendido de la joven..

-Y de películas hindú- tenía que estar bien segura.

-Oh, por favor!.. esto es ridículo!-intentó acercarse a Ginny, pero ella le apuntó con la varita directo al rostro..

-¡Dilo!- era una orden..

Con una mueca de fastidio dijo- Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, el primer amor..

-Como se llama los personajes y de que trata..

-Ginny!- protestó

-Dilo- repitió la orden..

-Anjaly y Rahúl; dos grandes amigos que se enamoran sin saberlo pero, Rahúl se fija en otra chica de la que supuestamente esta enamorado y pierde al amor de su vida que es Anjaly...

-Sí!- grito Ginny emocionadísima. Con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Se abrazó al cuello del morenito y se subió a su cintura. Harry perdió el equilibrio y para no caer al piso hizo mil maniobras para aterrizar en el sofá con Ginny encima. Un momento..¿Ginny encima?

La risa de Ginny cesó al sentir como la respiración de Harry comenzaba a agitarse y sentir las manos de él sobre sus caderas apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Desconcertada, nerviosa, asustada, Ginny quiso separarse de él, pero algo mucho mas fuerte que su sentido común, que sus ganas de huir, le obligo a dejarse envolver en una abrasante sensación de calor, que comenzaba en el estómago y terminaba por extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Al rato, se encontraba sumergida en un mar de caricias, sintiendo como las manos de Harry recorrían su cuerpo sobre su ropa, como su lengua humedecía su garganta, sus hombros y más, provocando que ella suspirara y que diera pequeños gemidos ahogados.

Harry ni siquiera supo en que momento se quedó con el torax descubierto, pero lo que si sabía, era que sentir las pequeñas y tibias manos de Ginny recorrer sus pectorales, la espalda y luego acariciando su nuca.. llegando a tocar sin saberlo aquella zona erógena, lo estaba volviendo loco y deseoso por tenerla, hacerla suya; sin embargo, en su arrebato llevado por la locura y el deseo por ella, cometió una indiscreción que bien pudo tener un final hermoso, si no lo negaba..

Embargada por un emoción que no sabía como explicar, Ginny no estaba muy segura de lo que había escuchado. Realmente, Harry le había dicho ¿"te amo"?.

No estaba sorda ni tampoco alucinada como para escuchar mal, pero la expresión del rostro del morenito la confundía y necesitaba saber... volver a escuchar: _te amo_; Sin embargo, Harry, con la mirada perdida, respirando con dificultad se decía mentalmente a sí mismo "_imbecil_".

Estaba asustado. Temía lo peor, miró a Ginny y vio su expresión desconcertada y confundida. Creyó que si no hacía algo y pronto para arreglar las cosas, terminaría por perder la amistad de Ginny y a ella..

-Harry, tu..- estaba desconcertada, pálida ¿Qué había pasado?- tu.. me dijiste..

-Perdóname Ginny- le interrumpía.– Yo no..

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?- Estaba temblando, ella también quería gritarle que lo quería. Su corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal. Había llegado el momento que deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía por él, pero antes debía estar segura de lo que escucho no fue una locura..- Si tu me dijiste que.. me amas..

-Lo siento, fue...fue por el momento- Mentira! No es verdad ¿Por qué se lastimaba así?

-¿Por el momento¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo... mira, no se como decirlo, pero no lo dije con mala intención- No quería perder la amistad de Ginny por lo que se tenía que inventar cualquier cosa que lo saque de ese apuro.- Perdí la cabeza. No supe lo que hacía, mucho menos lo que decía. Te confundí, entiende yo...yo hace tiempo que estoy sólo y al tenerte tan..tan cerca yo..¡esto no debe estar pasando!- gritó caminando de un lado a otro viendo el rostro enrojecido de su amiga, las muecas que hacía para no llorar- Ginny..tu y yo somos amigos y debes entender..

-No quiero entender..no me pidas que entienda..¿Qué te crees que soy¿Un juguete al que puedes usar y desechar cuando se te antoje porque sólo soy tu amiga..?..

-No, Ginny. No quise decir eso.. Pero nuestra amistad..

-¡Amistad¡Amistad¿dices!..¿Qué hay con nuestra amistad¿Qué clase de amistad tenemos, si por poco...si por poco- no sabía como continuar. Su voz se volvió un susurro y él no pudo escuchar cuando ella decía- casi hacemos el amor- Se estaba ahogando en su propio llanto. Comenzaba a odiarlo. Harry no entendiendo se acercó a ella, pensó que tal vez si le decía que lo olvidaran porque era un asunto sin importancia y que siguieran tan amigos como siempre, se le pasaría el enojo, pero fue peor. Ginny quiso matarlo..

-¿Por qué me haces esto¿Por qué me dañas de esta manera¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de que?..Gin... Yo no te quiero hacer daño. Tu eres muy importante para mi.. Eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana..

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ginny ya estaba harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo: _Te quiero porque eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero porque eres como mi hermana_. ¡Al diablo con eso! Ahora Ginny le iba a decir un buen par de cosas que acabaría con toda esa farsa de una vez por todas.

-¡Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amiga!- gritó furiosa la pelirroja. – No me interesa serlo. Es mas.. nunca me ha interesado tu amistad..

Ahora era Harry el desconcertado, el herido. A cada palabra pronunciada por Ginny sentía como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso. Que no me interesa tu amistad.. y sabes por qué.- hizo una pausa. Necesitaba sacar fuerza y valor para lo que iba a decir- Hace un rato..en ese sofá- dijo señalando el bendito sofá rojo- Estuve a punto de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma .. Y sabes por qué..

Harry se quedó callado y de súbito se puso nervioso.

- Oh, Ginny!..No me digas que tu...

-Desde que te conozco siempre he estado enamorada de ti y.. y hasta hoy sigo estándolo como una estúpida- hizo una pausa y miró el desencajado rostro moreno. Era verlo así. De echo que la amistad que tenían se fue por la borda, todo había acabado..- Te amo..

_"Te amo", _resonaba una y otra vez en la cabecita del moreno que estaba confundido, mas de lo que se podría estar normalmente. Siempre se imagino escuchar aquella frase salir de los labios de Ginny, soñaba cada noche con escuchar aquella frase salir de ella a la vez que la amaba; pero escucharle ahí y de esa manera cuando le estaba negando a ella el derecho de saber que su amor era correspondido... Jamás se lo esperó y se sintió un verdadero imbécil, el mas estúpido de los magos que hay sobre la tierra..

La buscó con la mirada; en realidad buscaba sus ojos, pero ella no estaba. No había nadie en el lugar que ocupaba Ginny, ni una señal..sólo el aroma de su perfume..

-Ginny- la llamó buscándola en torno- Ginny, yo..- La buscó en la cocina, en el baño, en la terracita. Nada. Fue hasta el dormitorio; la puerta estaba cerrada.- Ginny- llamó tocando la puerta y ella no le respondía- Abre por favor.. necesito hablarte... necesito que sepas que yo..-se quedó en silenció al escuchar al otro lado de la maldita puerta el sollozo ahogado de la joven- Ginny..- insistió y sin ganas de nada, sintiéndose pésimo consigo mismo, se recargó en la pared y resbaló hasta caer al piso, maldiciendo y lamentando su mala suerte..

-Yo también te amo..

* * *

Asú! Y yo que pensé que este capitulo sería mucho mas largo, pero al final decidí cortar algunas cosas y dejarlo para el siguiente. Je! . En fin... 

He demorado mucho en actualizar, pero créanme que no ha sido por gusto propio, he tenido mucho que hacer y ni tiempo he tenido para dedicarme a mis fics. (sobre todo al de Ellos&Ellas)..

Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos los que leen este fic y agradecer a los que me han dejado review:

**natty**¿Te gusto¿de verdad, pues me alegro y me emociona que te guste este fisquito. Espero que este nuevo capi también te guste y Calma, calma... no te me desesperes...

**Ley-Ara**: Un RHr.. tienes razón al decir que este capitulo fue mas un RHr, pero tenía que ser así, ya que como este fic esta llegando a su final, debía preocuparme a resolver las cosas entre RHr. .. Ahora solo me queda arreglar as cosas entre HG, en fin..jejeje en cuanto a las escenas de acción, ni te la creas.. esta me salio de pura suerte..

**Celia: ** No te preocupes.. Ya viste que no se fue..ahí se quedo con su pelirrojo.

**Lady Black: **Por mas tonto que sea e idiota, Roncito tuvo su merecido. Ahora debe aprovechar su oportunidad.

**Aseneth: **Hola¿cómo has estado? Bien espero. Hace siglos que no conversamos.. jjeje espero verte prontito por el msn. Gracias por tu review y... por todo el apoyo que me brindas. Sé que aunque no me dejes review estas ahí pendiente de lo que escribo y creeme que me siento muy orgullosa y honrada por ti, sobre todo porque se trata de ti (principalmente). Bien, pasando a lo del fic. Si pues, ya era tiempo de que Ron deje de pensar en sí mismo y piense un poquito mas en los demas. En el siguiente capitulo lo veras metido en mil enredos que.. No mejor te dejo con la espinita, porque si te digo, que chiste tiene ¿verdad?. En cuanto a Harricito. Ya lo has visto..ahora el que esta a punto de perder es él..

**RociRadcliffe:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado..

**natty: **Bueno, pero no te enojes. Y sí tienes razón he demorado demasiado...

Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero para eso necesito motivación (mucho mas de lo que piensan porque este fic esta llegando a su final), así que ya saben.. Dejen review. Hagan clic en **GO**

Es todo. Muchos Bss y que pasen felices **_HARRYNAVIDADES Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, 2006! _**

_Con cariño.. _

_RosAngels _


	9. El amor es amistad

**A pedido del publico.. por tratarse de Año nuevo subo este nuevo capi... pero no se acostumbren...**

**9.-El amor es amistad**

Al sentir que el otro lado de su cama estaba fría y vacía. Ronald Weasley se despertó sobresaltado, dando un brinco sobre su lecho (como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el culo) . Se quedó pensativo, mirando extrañado la habitación.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?. Pasó de todo. Recapitulación...

Primero esta la noticia de que iba a ser padre y que él en medio de muchas dudas le pide a Hermione que no lo tenga; ella que se enoja y lo manda por un tubo. Después esta lo del aeropuerto, él que le ruega para que no se vaya y ella, decide hacerlo dejándolo solo en la desesperación y en la locura y le manda con la aeromoza un anillo de compromiso(que ya tenía reservado para ella). Finamente, él, Ron caminando por las calles de Londres totalmente abatido, regresa a casa para encontrar a Hermione tan hermosa como siempre, esperándolo; dispuesta a ser suya. Recordó cosas, muchas cosas. Exacto! hicieron el amor, pero..¿Todo fue un sueño o fue real?..

Ron ya no entendía. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quedó pensando, hasta que sintió un delicioso aroma provenir de algún lado de su casa.

Instintivamente se dirigió a la cocina como cada vez que después de ? . Así que se apresuro a salir tal como estaba y ahí la encontró. Tan bella y radiante aunque estuviese toda desarreglada, con su cabello desordenado recogido en un moño y vistiendo una camiseta suya...

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por atrás. Aspiro su aroma y no la soltó ni quiso soltarla después de estar seguro que era ella y no una maldita ilusión.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione apagó la cocina y disfrutaba del delicioso momento que Ron estaba provocando en ella. Humedecía con su lenguasu cuello, mientras acariciaba debajo de la camiseta, primero su vientre y luego se deslizaba su mano hasta la entrepierna, mientras con su otra mano tocaba sus senos, provocando que sus pesones se pongan duros.

Al rato hacían el amor en el suelo de la cocina. terminaron sudorosos, pegajosos. Jadeante, Ron cayó a un lado de Hermione. tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione también la tenía y los ojitos le brillaban de felicidad.

-Prométeme que no te volverás a ir de mi lado- Mas que un petición sonaba a ruego. Ella lo besó mientras él acariciaba con ternura el poco abultado abdomen de su chica.

-Te lo prometo- otro beso en los labios.

Un par de horas después, decidieron ir a visitar a Ginny y darles las buenas nuevas; sin embargo, el panorama que la pareja presenciaba no era el que esperaban encontrar .

Todos estaba patas arriba. Cosas rotas por aquí otro tanto por allá, los cojines del sofá todos desplumados, ventanas rotas y las paredes chamusqueadas ¿Qué fue lo que paso? De todos paso. Pero lo que les asustó de verdad fue ver a Harry dormido al pie de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny como un perro. Rodeado de botellas vacías de cerveza.

La pareja se miró. Estaban realmente perplejos, no entendían nada. Ron se acercó con cautela hasta Harry y le dio un suave puntapié para moverlo. El pelinegro gruño con asco y luego medio dormido dijo una palabrota (que no puedo decir), pero ahí igualito siguió dormidito. Ron se hincó...

-¡Harry!- le llamó- Ey, viejo¡despierta!- lo sacudía suavemente- Harry despierta!. Tienes que decirnos que ha pasado.

-Pero Harry lo único que dijo fue- Ginny... yo también te quiero... tienes que creerme..

Otra vez Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Los ojos de Ron destilaban fuego contra Harry. Si se atrevió a hacerle algo a su hermana se las va a pagar bien caro.

-¿Que piensas hacer, Ron?- preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver que su novio sacaba la varita y apuntaba a su amigo.

-Sólo lo voy a despertar. No te preocupes- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su novia.

-Esta bien. Yo iré a buscar a Ginny- dijo entrando a su habitación. Ahí dentro había una puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones

Cuando Hermione se fue, Ron exclamó- _enérvate_

Poco a poco, Harry fue abriendo los ojos, tratando de reconocer el lugar. Se sintió extraño y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba mucho, mejor dicho nada hasta que escuchó que alguien le decía.

-Me puedes decir ¿qué fue lo que paso¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- Miró a Ron parpadeando varias veces como si quisiera reconocerlo, luego miró en torno y al ver todas esas cosas regadas por el suelo y todo lo demás roto, pero sobre todo ver el sofá rojo, se le vino a la mente todos los hechos de la noche anterior.

-¡Maldición!- grito regresando a la puerta de Ginny y tocando con desesperación- ¡Por favor, ábreme! Debemos hablar. Hubo un error de mi parte.. Gin. Gin..¿me escuchas?

Ron no entendía se quedó mirando a su amigo con la bocota abierta. Todo quedó en silencio y luego, la puerta se abría y salía Hermione..

-Hermy.. necesito hablarle, por favor déjame entrar- le estaba suplicando, sólo faltaba que se arrodille.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza en negativa- No, lo siento, Harry pero... Ginny no quiere verte.

-Hermione... por favor!

-No sé lo que le hayas echo, pero si de verdad quieres que las cosas entre tu y ella se arreglen será mejor que no te le acerques por un buen tiempo hasta que se le pase el enojo.

-Hermione... ella me dijo que me ama y yo, yo necesito decirle que..

-¿Qué te dijo que?- tanto Ron como Hermione estaban desconcertados por la noticia.

-Hermy..- suplicaba Harry

-Iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo- decía entrando a la habitación. Y antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Harry, le hizo un gesto a Ron para que se encargara de él. Pero Ron estaba como tonto; no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró a su amigo y le dio pena verlo tan cabizbajo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó una vez que estuvieron sentados en el sofá. Harry suspiró cansado y miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Ginny.

-Ella..ella dijo que me quería- comenzó a decir Harry

-Sí. Eso ya lo sé..

-Y yo también se lo dije..

-¿Que?- ya se estaba emocionando el pelirrojo. A buena hora si Harry se convertía en su cuñado..

-Pero yo después le dije que no la quería

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué?- grito levantándose – Pero, pero ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Yo pensé que si le decía lo que sentía me iba a rechazar y terminaríamos nuestra amistad..

-Pero si Ginny te dijo que también te quería. ¿Cómo te iba a rechazar?..

-Pero fue después de lo que yo le dije...- y seguidamente Harry empezó a relatarle a su amigo todo lo ocurrido entre Ginny y él. Lo mismo estaba haciendo Ginny con Hermione y al terminar de contarle con lujo y detalle todo lo que paso desde que Harry llegó y después que ella le gritara lo enamorada que estaba de él, gritaba en el interior de la habitación.

-¡Es un Idiota¡lo odio¡lo odio!-intentaba despedazar la almohada, pero ni fuerza tenía para eso..

-Tranquila amiga. No va le la pena que te pongas así..- decía tratando de animar, Hermione- Harry es un tonto y en cuestiones de mujeres, sabemos que no sirve para nada..

-Tengo tan mala suerte. Ahora ni siquiera podré darle el saludo sin que me mire feo. Lo eché todo a perder..

-Nah!- negaba Hermione con la cabeza..- Verás.. hay cosas de las cuales no estas enterada y creo que ha llegado el momento que lo sepas.- hizo una pausa y miró a su amiga mientras se acomodaba en su camita..

-Que cosas Hermy.

-Esto es confidencial. Se supone que no debería decírtelo, pero dadas las circunstancias...

-Me asustas..

-No es nada malo, pero tiene mucho que ver con Harry y contigo..

-Sigo sin entender..

Hermione le regalo una sutil sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego dijo:- Harry también te ama.- Ginny habría gritado, saltado de la emoción pero, recibir esa noticia no le movió ni un pelo..

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, pero no Hermy.. yo sé que no es verdad. El no me ama.

-Te ama- insistió Hermione. Ginny iba a abrir la boca para contradecir a su amiga, pero otra vez Hermione se apresuraba a añadir- Harry siempre a tenido miedo de perder tu amistad. Siempre ha creído que si te decía lo que siente tu te alejarías de su lado. Que te reirías de sus sentimientos.

-Yo jamás haría eso!- se defendió la chica después de salir de su asombro ante la noticia- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo si yo andaba babeando por él por.. todo Hogwarts?

-Sí. Lo sé..- hizo una pausa- Ginny, Harry te ama. Siempre te ha amado.. o bueno, creo que desde que cumplió los dieciséis y te vio en calzones en la madriguera..

Las mejillas de Ginny se pusieron coloradas- Bueno, eso fue un accidente. Quien le manda a meterse a mi habitación cuando me estoy cambiando. Además no estamos hablando de eso ahora!- se quedó en silencio y luego retomando la conversación- De verdad ¿me quiere?

-Te adora..

-¿Y por que no me lo dijo?

&&&&

-Por cabro!- dijo molesto Harry- No se lo dije por ser un reverendo cabro!(1)

Ron rió. Estaban en la cocina, a ambos chicos les había dado hambre. Ron se servía lechita.-Es cuestión de suerte amigo y parece que a ti no te va muy bien con las mujeres. Oh ya te olvidaste de ¿Cho, las gemelas Patil, Miranda, Abigail, Leonela y uf... infinidades.. ya ni me acuerdo..

-Tu también estuviste con las Patil- le recordó a Ron. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- De todos modos..nunca me creí que Ginny siguiera enamorada de mi, después de tantos años.

-Y con muchos novios..

Harry gruño entre dientes y por poco e insulta a la Sra. Weasley al mentar la madre pero, . ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de tener un hijo como Ron?...

&&&&

-Si parece un troll- decía Hermione con firmeza- Harry no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de cómo actuar en estas cosas del amor.

-Ya. Y Ron ¿si?..

-Bueno.. la verdad es que Ron a aprendido pero, no estamos hablando de él. Estamos hablando de ti y de Harry- hizo una pausa- tienen que hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles Hermy.. No puedo salir y enfrentarlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque terminaría por matarlo, por estrangularlo y dejarlo sin descendencia..

-Pero Ginny.

-He sufrido todo este tiempo por un idiota atorrante y tímido como lo es él, para venir enterarme después que de verdad siente algo por mi. Además... no le voy a perdonar que me haya emparejado con Neville.

-Te recuerdo que fue por tu propio gusto estar con Neville.

-Ni me lo digas pero¿sabes algo?- Hermione negó- Me hice novia de Neville porque en l fondo sentía que a Harry le daba celos..

-Harry tiene celos hasta del agua que tomas.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí

-Entonces¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

&&&&

-Tratarte como un perro- decía Ron a Harry- Ginny a echo de lo que ha querido de ti, aún sin estar juntos.

-Ron, yo la quiero. Y quiero estar con ella.

Ron suspiró vencido. No iba a lograr nada tratando de hacer entender a Harry que lo mejor (por el momento), era tratar de alejarse de Ginny hasta que estuviera mas tranquila porque seguro y si lo ve escupiría fuego contra él.

-Como quieras. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa. Si mi hermana y tu llegan a estar juntos, créeme que mi familia y yo estaremos realmente felices y agradecidos..

-¿Agradecidos¿Por qué?..

-Ginny tiene un carácter difícil de domar así que, creo que tu eres el mas indicado para ese trabajo.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego agregó.-Si Ginny y yo logramos estar juntos...sólo espero complacerla en todo.

-Con que seas sincero, basta y sobra- Ginny entraba a la cocina en una pose bastante altiva. Miró a los dos chicos y luego a su hermano le dijo- Déjanos solos..

Ron tragó en seco y salió no sin darle una mirada de _mucha suerte _a su amigo.

Se encontraban separados a dos metros de distancia. Ninguno pronunciaba palabra y miraban a cualquier lado, menos hacia ellos. El silencio era desesperante y bastante tenso pero, fue Ginny la que decidió dar comienzo a lo que sería una conversación definitiva entre los dos.

* * *

No se podía escuchar ni un reclamo, ni un grito o algun pedazo de cristal qu pudiera rompiéndose alguna pared; todo estaba en silencio. 

Preocupado, Ron comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en intervenir en la discusión, pero aunque Hermione le había advertido que no se metiera en líos de pareja, Ron se convencía cada vez mas que debía entrar a la cocina y saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hermione le siguió..

Se imagino cualquier cosa encontrar ahí dentro, pero no el vergonzoso espectáculo que su hermana y mejor amigo estaban montando. Pero lo que mas le dio coraje, fue ver la forma en como Harry se devoraba a su hermana o..¿viceversa?. Ay, no! En tal caso daba lo mismo y no le gusto nada y pensó en lanzarle un hechizo a ambos para ponerlos en sus lugares pero, Hermione intervino apropiadamente y lo llevó a la sala de un tirón..

-Pero Hermione! Tengo que rescatar a mi mejor amigo de las garras de mi hermana- Hermione frunció bastante el entrecejo. Y ella que pensaba que su novio iba a intervenir por su hermana.

-No los molestes. Déjalos ¿no?. De seguro y tienen muchas cosas que hablar..

-¿Hablar?- preguntó incrédulo a su novia. Esta entendiendo a lo que se refería se encogió de hombros con inocencia..

-Supongo que sí..

-Pero, Hermy... a eso tu le llamas ..¿Hablar?..A esa ensalada de lengua...

Hermione ya se sabía una respuesta..- Bien... supongo que ya están juntos y.. quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido- sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y como antojo tuvo ganas de hacer una ensalada de lengua..

-Espero..por el bien de los dos que cuando salgan de ahí sea para darnos la noticia de que están juntos..

-De eso no te quepa duda, pero... cariño. ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado y esperamos pacientes a que salgan?

Ron se le quedó viendo a la cara y frunciendo el entrecejo –Mi paciencia para con esos dos, no es mucha.- Se sentaba junto a Hermione y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su chica y con el otro brazo cogía de su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Con las frentes pegadas, Ron bajo la mirada hacia el abdomen de Hermione fijándose por primera vez en lo crecidito que estaba.

-¿Será niño ó niña?- la pregunta le salió de improvisto, sorprendiendo a la futura madre. Los ojos de la castaña se aguaron...

-¿Tu que crees que será?- le preguntó ella sintiendo la caricia de Ron sobre su vientre..

-Me gustaría que sea una niña. Ya sabes... en mi familia las niñas son muy escasas..- hundía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hermione para respirar mejor su aroma. Hermione sonreía y pasaba una mano por la nuca de Ron acercándolo mas a ella..- A ti..¿Qué te gustaría que fuese?

Hermione volvió a sonreír, no sólo por la pregunta también por- Niño o niña. De todos modos será mi hijo..nuestro hijo.

Ron apartó el rostro de la joven para verle a los ojos. Se miraron intensamente antes de estrechar sus labios furiosamente. Se separaron y luego ella le sonrió.

Fue en ese momento que Harry y Ginny salían de la cocina riendo y gritando: **_te quiero, te adoro, te amo_** .. sobre todo Ginny, que estaba montada en la espalda del morenito, mientras se sujetaba fuerte de él y le daba miles de besos en el cuello. Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron mucho mas felices.

Momentos antes.. 

Ni bien la puerta se cerró detrás de Ron y qu el silencio y la tensión se apoderara de la habitación, Ginny decidió dar el comienzo a lo que sería una conversación definitiva entre los dos.

Jugando con uno de sus mechones rojos dio un paso hacia delante. Trataría de hacer las cosas con calma como le recomendó Hermione. No estaba tan segura que tan calmada iba a estar, pero de que debía aclara muchas cosas con Harry, había que hacerlo..

-Ginny, yo..- ese era Harry, que intentaba decirle cosas sobre lo ocurrido al noche anterior pero, fue interrumpido por Ginny.

-Para haberte enfrentado solito a Voldemort, creí que eras mas valiente..- dijo mirándolo y fue en ese instante que Harry levantó la mirada del piso para verla a ella totalmente con el orgullo herido ¿Qué quería decirle con eso?-Pero es descubierto que nada de lo que pensaba de ti es verdad. -No entiendo a que viene ese comentario..- preguntó con seriedad.. 

-Pues pasa, que me acabo de enterar de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi y no precisamente por ti..- le reclamaba muy enojada. Quería matarlo, morderlo y enterrarlo 30 metros bajo tierra.

-No entiendo..-dijo un poco nervioso-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-No tiene importancia..el caso es que no me lo has dicho.

-Te lo dije..

-Pero lo negaste..

-Lo hice porque pensé que tu sólo querías mi amistad. Nunca pensé que tu..seguirías enamorada de mi después de tantos años. Sobre todo después de tener miles de novios o ¿me equivoco?

-¿Me estas reclamando?- estaba ofendida con esa pregunta bastante ofensiva.

-Sí. Y¿que?

-Pues que no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.

-Tengo todo el derecho ha hacer lo que se pegue la regalada gana después de todo lo que tuve que soportar durante todo el maldito tiempo que tuve que escucharte hablarme de cada uno de esos gusarajos de mierda! Y peor aún el tener que verte besuqueandote con unos de mis mejores amigos..

-Por que era mi novio!

-Pero era mi amigo..

-Tu me vendiste con él. -Estiraba su brazo sin darse cuenta que había una jarra de leche a su cerca y al momento del impacto este caía al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos.

Después del momento en que el cristal roto no se oyera mas, se miraron furiosos a los ojos. Eran fuego los dos. Se mataban con la mirada, se odiaban y se amaban. Ginny seguía pensando seriamente en dejarlo sin descendencia. Y Harry, en la manera de contenerse y no tener que sacarle los ojos para que no mire a nadie mas que no sea él...

-Debo reconocer.. que no actué bien, pero creí que insistía con Neville jamás me harías caso y no terminarías siendo su novia- dijo Harry después de un rato. Estaba avergonzado al reconocer su travesura. Ginny abrió los ojos alarmada

-Eres un..

-Sé que hice mal, pero sabía que Neville jamás te tocaría un pelo a menos que tu se lo digas y por eso te lo puse como opción y afortunada y desagradablemente lo elegiste- Ginny lo insultaba bastante feo dentro de su mente..

-Jugaste con mis sentimientos...

-No! –negó de inmediato el morenito- No se trata de eso..

-Y con los de Neville y todo sólo porque..estarías mas seguro de que no conociera a alguien mejor que tu!

-Mejor que yo no vas a encontrar- dijo furioso y Ginny lo miró parpadeando varias veces mucho mas alarmada. Bueno, al menos Harry ya estaba diciéndole que él era su mejor opción y la verdad es que Ginny así lo veía. Se lo diría, pero deseaba hacerlo sufrir un poquito..

-Eres un detestable y vanidoso. ¿Qué te crees que eres¿la última Coca Cola del desierto?

-No- dijo con sinceridad-Pero como yo no vas a encontrar..

-Eso es lo que crees! Se ve que no me conoces lo suficiente.

-Te conozco lo suficiente.- hizo una pausa- Ahora que sé tu correspondes al amor que te tengo.. lo mejor será estar juntos..- Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Jamás se espero una declaración de ese tipo. Mínimo se lo habría dicho en una ridícula y cursi cena romántica, pero de esa manera, pareciendo una orden... De verdad que Hermione tenía razón al decir que Harry era un grandísimo Troll en las relaciones amorosas, aún así lo adoraba.

-Te equivocas. Es verdad.. te quiero como un hombre- sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente pero eso no fue impedimento para que siguiera con su discurso- Pero yo no deseo estar contigo. No quiero estar con un hombre cobarde, así que prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos...

-¿QUÉ?- eso si que Harry no se lo esperaba y le dolió en el alma escucharle decir aquello, y quiso morirse ahí mismito. Por otro lado, Ginny supo que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

-¿Verdad que duele?- se acercaba a él suavemente y Harry la miraba sin comprender- Sentiste feo ¿verdad?- estaba a menos de un metro de distancia alejada de él. Pudo ver los ojos llorosos de Harry- Bueno, ya te imaginaras como me sentí yo cuando me dijiste: _te amo.._ y luego todas esas cosas desagradables que me hicieron sentir poca cosa para ti.

-Ginny, yo..

-Sentí horrible. Quise morir porque el chico que me gusta y al que amo con toda mi alma no me veía de la misma manera que yo, porque creí que no te podía causar ni siquiera un poquito de celos, nada.

Una lagrima rebelde caía rodando por la mejilla pecosa de la joven y Harry se sintió un miserable por haberla dañado la noche anterior. Ahora que había comprobado lo feo que sentía al no ser correspondido, quiso mas a su pelirroja.

Se acercó a ella limpiándole suavemente con su pulgar aquella lagrima que demoraba mucho en desaparecer del rostro femenino y enturbiaba su belleza. Ginny miró a los ojos de Harry sin parpadear y levemente fue empinando su rostro a el vez que él enredaba con delicadeza sus dedos con el cabello rojo y atraía la nuca de la joven hacia él mientras entreabría su boca y rodeaba con su brazo libre la cintura de Ginny, que al sentir tanta cercanía con él y adivinando muy bien lo que iba a pasar, deslizaba sus manos por el pecho masculino y hasta llegar al cuello y rodearlo con sus brazos, pegándose mas al cuerpo de él y empinándose todo lo que podía...

Al sentir el roce humedode sus labios, se miraron a los ojos antes de fundirse en un beso que al compás exacto y preciso en cada movimiento, hacia pensar que entre ellos existia una conexión inaudita, una química extraordinaria. Era una explosión de sensaciones casi apabullante que; sin embargo, no evitaba que aquel beso fuera un baile disipado, un baile frágil, lento pero sensual, que iba más alla de la amistad, más alla de la atraccion, aquello era la combinación de la pasión y del cariño, y por eso, sumergidos en un mar extraño pero perfecto, ni se enteraron ni les importo, que la puerta se hubiera abierto tras ellos. Eran como dos exploradores en territorio virgen, y eso eso era lo unico que importaba, así que siguieron como si nada, estaban demasiado concentrados en aquel maravilloso beso, que los llevaba a explorar mas allá de los que no habían llegado, tal vez por miedo y respeto, pues aún eran amigos y lo que buscaban era pasarla bien; sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran distintas. Todo era distinto, hasta ellos mismos. Ya no eran amigos solamente; eran mucho mas que eso, desde ese momento lo eran, del momento en el que Harry le decía entre pequeños besos...

-Te amo, siempre fuiste lo que he buscado. No quiero que estés lejos de mi ni por un instante.- Ginny le sonreía y se aferraba más a él disfrutando de las caricias de su morenito.

Se separaron un poco mas..y con mucha seriedad y decisión, Harry le preguntó a Ginny-_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_, a lo que ella sólo supo responder con un beso.

Ahora que ya estaban juntos, había muchas cosas que hacer. La primera, decirles a Ron y Hermione que ya estaban juntos y la segunda ir a la madriguera a dar la noticia, entre otras cosas que debían solucionar por cuenta propia...

* * *

A pesar de la apretada jornada laboral que tenían; Harry y Ginny siempre aprovechaban cualquier tiempito libre para poder verse. Pero muchas veces, no tenían la buena suerte, ya sea por el trabajo y el estudio de Ginny, ó porque Harry tenía que salir de viaje en alguna misión del ministerio o de la Orden del Fénix, en fin... pero cada que se encontraban siempre se la pasaban bien, charlaban, veían una película, se daban de arrumacos , tonteaban, etc, etc.. 

Una noche en el que los cuatro amigos estaban en casa viendo una película, en su aburrimiento, Ron propuso una locura, y vaya que si lo era..

-Hay dos departamentos en el mismo edificio.- dijo a los chicos y estos asintieron- Okay.. Hermione se puede venir a vivir conmigo y Harry se puede venir para acá..

Guay! Eso estuvo chévere. Vaya que Ron pensó, pero.. había un detalle. Harry y Ginny no tenían la misma intimidad que Ron y Hermione. Ellos no podían compartir la cama de la misma manera que Ron y Hermione.

-Y¿Quién dice que vas a hacer cosas con mi hermana?- le decía Ron a Harry...

Tanto Harry, como Ginny se ponían rojos- Ron.. no empieces- le decía Hermione- los estas avergonzando..

-Espera..- le dijo a su chica y luego mirando a Harry agregó- Fácilmente te puedes alojar en la habitación de Hermy...

-Oye! Últimamente se te ocurren buenas ideas- le decía Ginny- Hermione ¿qué le estas dando de comer?- todos rieron y en venganza dijo..

-Harry. Si te vienes a vivir con Ginny, te recomiendo que a la hora de dormir te encierres bajo siete llaves si no quieres que mi hermana te viole..

Esa si que se las pagaba. Ginny se lanzó sobre Ron y hacía un intento por estrangularlo con sus propias manos, mientras tanto, el morenito no sabía hacia donde meter la cara. Estaba todo rojito por el comentario de sus amigo. Pero¿de verdad Ginny sería capaz de abusar de él?. De sólo imaginarse algo así, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda las espina dorsal hasta hacerle estremecer..

-Ya, Ginny, suéltalo. Lo vas a matar!- le decía Hermione a la pelirroja, que no dejaba de ahorcar a su hermano. Ahí fue recién que Harry volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos pervertidos y decidió ayudar a Hermione..

* * *

-Que rápido se pasa el tiempo- decía Harry a Ron.. 

Ya dos meses desde que Harry y Ginny estaban saliendo como enamorados. ¡Quien lo diría! Y lo mejor es que nadie en el mundo mágico se había enterado de la relación que había entre ellos, así como tampoco la relación entre Ron y Hermione. Lastima que esa tranquilidad no durara mucho.

Considerando que ya era tiempo y aprovechando que ese domingo era el almuerzo familiar de los Weasley, Harry y Ginny acordaron que era el momento de hacer participe a la familia de su relación, así como Ron y Hemione, lo tenían planeado hacer también.

-Buena Suerte- se dijeron los cuatro antes de ingresar a la madriguera. Sabían que las cosas no serían nada fácil ahí adentro, mucho peor para Ron y Hermione

Ginny, Hermione y Eva (la mujer de Charlie) ayudaban a Molly a servir la comida y prepara ensalada, mientras todos los hombres Weasley y Harry afuera, en el jardín..terminaban de desgnomisar el jardín y poner una linda mesa, con sus mantelitos de cuadritos y sus floreritos para decorar un poco.

Era un día bastante soleado y bonito de agosto. Los chicos entraban a lavarse las manos y mientras, las mujeres llevaban los platos a la mesa. Ginny entraba de regreso a la cocina por el pan que habían olvidado, pero cuando iba saliendo, alguien tiró de su brazo arrastrándola detrás de la puerta: _te extrañe._ Fue lo único que escuchó antes de sentir la calidez de los labios húmedos de Harry sobre los suyos.

Parecían dos adolescentes que se escondían de los padres para no ser descubiertos cuando hacían travesuras.

-Debemos irnos- le decía ella tratando de alejarse falsamente de él; sin embargo, bien que se dejaba arrastrar por los besotes que él le robaba. Como se diría por ahí, se estaban comiendo el postre antes del almuerzo...

-Ginny..¿qué pasa que no llegas con el...MERLÍN!- era su madre, Molly Que entraba y se sorprendía al ver la escena. Los jóvenes se separaron e instintivamente, Harry se coloco delante de Ginny como queriendo protegerla..

-Mamá..-comenzaba Ginny tratando de hablar, pero Harry también hablaba..

-Sra. Weasley, yo le puedo explicar..

-¿Explicar, Explicarme ¿qué?- su voz no sonaba con fingida furia, pero contenta tampoco estaba.-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó con autoridad colocando sus manos sobre su cintura bastante impaciente. Harry recordó ver aquel gesto en alguna otra parte y de soslayo miró a Ginny.

-Vera Sra. Weasley... Ginny y yo..

-Ginny y tu ¿QUE?

-Lo sabrás a la hora del postre, aunque por lo que viste supongo que ya debes de hacerte una idea de lo que pasa entre Harry y yo..

Molly Weasley no hizo ningún comentario, tomo la cesta de pan que Ginny había dejado sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció ver..

-Tranquilo- le dio Ginny un pequeño beso en los labios a su morenito mientras frotaba su brazo- Mamá esta feliz y de seguro que los demás también lo estarán- Harry sólo asintió sonreía, pero cuando salía detrás de Ginny y miró hacia la mesa ocupada por siete varones de cabello rojizo; sintió un nudo en el estomago que empezaba a contraerse y dilatarse. ¡Merlín, protégeme!- le rogaba a su todo poderoso...

Durante todo el almuerzo, Molly Weasley no dejaba de mandarles miradas curiosas a Harry y Ginny. El pobre Harry parecía bastante intimidado; sin embargo, Ginny actuaba de lo mas normal y hasta reía, aunque debajo de la mesa no dejaba de darle a Harry pequeñas caricias en la rodilla y de vez en vez coger de su mano y entrelazarla con la suya, lo que hacía sentirse mas aliviado y reconfortado para lo que tenía que decir mas adelante.

El almuerzo ya había concluido, por lo tanto entraban al postre. Mmm ¡QUE RICO, había sido idea de Ginny preparar torta de melaza, que era el postre favorito de Harry, ella misma se había encargado de hacerlo y la verdad es que le había quedado hasta para chuparse los dedos, y eso que no era buena cocinera, pero en todo lo que se trataba de cocinar y era relacionado a Harry, había que admirarla.

La Sra. Weasley llamaba la atención de todos. Mirando a sus hijos y marido dijo- Me encontré a Harry y a Ginny en la cocina- les mandaba una mirada sutil y muy indiscreta- Y me dijeron que tenían que darnos una noticia.

Harry sintió que el estomago se le revolvía. No se creía que estaba tan nervioso. Tal vez... si la Sra. Weasley no habría llegado en aquel momento, la situación sería diferente

-¿Una noticia¿Qué clase de noticia?- quiso saber Arthur Weasley, el patriarca de la casa.

-Ginny...Harry..- todos miraron hacia ellos.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y asintieron. Como tenían bajo la mesa sus manos entrelazadas, sólo fue necesario sacarlas del escondite y mostrarle a la familia..

-Somos novios- dijo Ginny con una hermosa sonrisa, que cautivo a Harry y le dio mucha mas seguridad. Le sonrió y para apoyar a Ginny, le dio un beso bastante suave en los labios.

Ambos chicos miraron en torno y vieron las caras de sorpresa de los Weasley (claro, menos la de Ron que ya sabía todo). La Sra. Weasley se levanto muy feliz de su asiento y corrió de inmediato hacia la pareja para felicitarlos y darles su bendición. Ahí si, que Molly apoyaba 100 por ciento a su hija. Siempre había soñado con ese momento y ahora que se le había hecho realidad ese gran sueño, estaba dispuesta ha hacer lo que sea con tal que al final terminara casándose.

Después del shock recibido, Arthur también se acercó a la pareja y les dio la bendición. Y así uno a uno fueron acercándose los Weasley a darles el en hora buena.

Pero el asunto no acababa ahí. Ron tenía también algo que decir, pero mucho mas delicado y prefería hablarlo con sus padres en privado. Así que en cuanto Arthur y Molly daban por concluido el almuerzo familiar, los dos patriarcas de la familia, Ron y Hermione fueron al pequeño estudio que el Señor Weasley había implementado en su vivienda.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Bill hostigaba a Ginny con preguntas sobre Fleur. Si la ha visto, si sale con alguien, si esta triste...

-Pensé que no te importaba mas..- le dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba en vano mirar sobre el hombro de su hermano en dirección hacia Harry, que comenzaba a ser rodeado por Charlie y los gemelos.

-En realidad sólo te pregunto por curiosidad..¿la has visto?.

-Sí. La he visto.- Le contestó la pelirroja después de un buen rato de pensarlo. La sonrisa mal disimula de Bill hizo a Ginny comprender algo..- Aún, tu...

-No- dijo de inmediato, sabiendo a tientas a lo que su hermana se refería.- Es sólo que sentía curiosidad, como no terminamos en buenos términos.. pues yo quería saber como estaba..

-A ya.. Menos mal...- dijo como aliviada, pero todo era fingido y una brillo perverso se le dibujo en la mirada, algo que su hermano mayor no notó.

-¿Por que?- pregunto titubeante. Ginny lo miró e hizo una mueca de duda..

-No creo que quieras saberlo.

-Saber¿Qué cosa?.. vamos dilo!

-No. No puedo, no me obligues..

-Ginny.. por fa. Dime..- casi le suplico. Ginny suspiró con falsa resignación.

-Fleur esta saliendo con alguien mas hace tres meses y parece que esta bastante enamorada..

-¿Que?- pudo ver el rostro desencajado de su hermano. Había furia¿celos?- ¿Sale con alguien mas¿esta enamorada?- parecía no creérselo..

-Sí. Y me ha dicho que quizás se termine casando..

-¿se va a casar?

-Sí. Eso siempre es lo que ella a querido. Tener a un hombre a su lado, tener hijos, formar una familia y vivir feliz por el resto de su vida.

Fue suficiente. Con eso bastaría para que su hermano vaya y busque a Fleur; Claro, está, si es que sus sospechas son verdaderas...

-Eso no puede ser. Yo pensé.. Pero si ella estaba enamorada de mi. No puede dejar de amarme de la noche a la mañana..- Dijo furioso. Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido..

-Oye¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Bill la miró sin entender.

-Yo...

-Mira, Bill si querías que te dijera que estaba sufriendo por ti y que no te había olvidado, pues estas muy equivocado. Fleur tiene una nueva pareja y esta muy feliz- y lo dijo con bastante seriedad. Felizmente era verdad que Fleur andaba con otro chico, aunque era solo para olvidar a su hermano.- Fleur es una mujer fuerte y pudo superar su rompimiento contigo después de siete años. Ahora esta feliz y.. y ya ni siquiera se acuerda de ti..

Listo!. Esa era todo lo que tenía que decir, así que comenzó a alejarse de Bill dejándolo sin saber que hacer. Ginny llegó hasta donde estaba Harry rodeado por sus tres hermanos, notó el alivio en su rostro al verla llegar y supuso que algo debió ocurrir en su ausencia.

-¿Te han hecho algo malo?- preguntó colocándose junto a él y abrazándolo por la cintura. Harry negó con la cabeza..- ¿Estas seguro?- dijo mirando detenidamente a sus hermanos, que se hacían los desentendidos, mirando a cualquier lado menos a ella.

-Seguro- Tampoco Harry iba a quedar como un cobarde delante de Ginny si le decía que sus hermanos le estaban dando algunas instrucciones de cómo tratarla.

-¿Sí? A ya- Y estiró la trompita para que su novio le diera un besito. Harry se lo dio rapidito..

-Oigan, oigan.. Por favor no sigan..¿okay?- dijo Charlie- Al menos no delante mío.

-Ni nuestro!- exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Bueno.. entonces si nos permiten. Mi novio y yo nos iremos a un lugar mas..íntimo- dijo viendo las caras desaprobatoria de sus hermanos. Cogió la mano del morenito y comenzó a llevárselo donde sea que no lo molesten. Mientras Harry, se dejaba llevar como un niño por ella.

Llegaron a la cocina y encontraron a Eva y su enorme barriga intentando lavar los servicios. Harry y Ginny se ofrecieron a lavar la vajilla dándole a ella la recompensa de descansar por su estado, auque Eva no tenía problema; sin embargo, vio la cara de Ginny entendiendo que quería quedarse a solas con Harry..

-_Fregoteo-_ dijo la pelirroja con un hábil movimiento de varita e inmediatamente los platos se comenzaron a lavar solitos. Harry la miraba a la distancia, recargado en la mesa mientras comía una manzana. Ginny se giró hacia él y caminó hasta estar al alcance del morenito que la cogió fuertemente por la cintura y zas! Que la atrae hasta estrecharla a su cuerpo y la besa efusivamente por un lago rato.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a Ron y Hermy?- le preguntaba Harry a Ginny que juguetonamente enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rebelde del morenito y lo despeinaba mas.

-Papá les dará su apoyo, pero mamá.. mamá es la que me preocupa. Ella es demasiado estricta y estoy segura que no se lo tomara muy bien..

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí. O¿Es que ya olvidaste las caras que ponía cuando me reclama lo de mis novios?- Harry se separó de Ginny incómodo. Se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a la ventana para mirar hacia el jardín donde aún se encontraba los otros Weasley y Eva, charlando amenamente. Ginny lo miró y con una sonrisa divertida, se acercó suavemente a Harry y lo abrazó por atrás. Le daba un beso en la espalda.

-No sé porque te enojas. Además ya sabes que no tengo ningún compromiso, en cambio tu..

-Yo tampoco los tengo..- dijo girándose hacia ella y mirándola. Ginny enarcó las cejas y colocó sus manos en la cintura como pidiendo una explicación- Oh, por favor!. Miranda no significo nada. Sólo fue algo pasajero y ya!

-Ajá! Claro! Me pregunto si ella pensara igual que tu..

-Bueno... si quieres luego voy y le hablo..- dijo encogiéndose de hombros... Ginny negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Iremos.!

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-Pensaras.. que no confío en ti, pero la verdad en quien no confío es en ella. No me gustaría que te enrede y tu..caigas..

-Eso no va a pasar. Por mi parte yo nunca te engañaría- dijo abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios, pero Ginny se separa de él.

- Insinúas, que yo sí.

Uyuyuy! Eso huele a problemas. Harry actuó rápido- No he dicho eso..

-Lo dijiste: _Por mi parte yo nunca te engañaría- _dijo imitando su voz- ¿Es que no confías en mi?

-Ginny.. no digas eso!

-No confías en mi ¿verdad?- se alejaba de él como un metro.

-Yo no he dicho, ó no e querido decir eso..solamente es que yo..

-Lo piensas y tienes dudas de mi. Que realmente no te quiera..

-Ginny..- la abrazaba y ella intentaba alejarlo, sin mucho éxito, porque Harry insistía e insistía y que nada podía hacer, porque realmente quería que la abrace- Ginny, yo te quiero y te conozco. Confío en ti y en tus sentimientos.

-Pero tu dijiste..- estiraba la trompita y le miraba a los ojitos como resentida..

-Sé lo que dije, pro eso no quiere decir que realmente lo sienta. Además, como tu misma me lo has dicho miles de veces.. no quieres un chico que se fije en ti físicamente sino, alguien que te quiera por lo que eres, por lo que sientes..

-y¿Tu eres ese alguien?- le peguntó la pelirroja pasando los brazos por el cuello del chico..

-Te conozco de uf!. Sé quien eres y como eres, por eso te quiero...- un besito chiquito

-¿de verdad?- otro besito

-De verdad- y otro

-Sí..-y dale con otro..

-Pero.. no te parezco fea ¿insípida¿muy poca cosa?

-No, eso tampoco. Si eres..- se separo un poco de ella para admirarla de la cabeza a los pies- ¡Perfecta!

-Ya!. No me mires así- le decía la pelirroja pegándose a su cuerpo y queriendo taparle los ojos- No me gusta..

Harry comenzó a reír y Ginny frunció el ceño. Ya se iba a alejar de él, pero hábilmente Harry la cogió de la cintura y la estrechó a su cuerpo y se fundió con ella en un largo y profundo beso, que no supieron cuanto duro, pero que fue bastante largo hasta que, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la cocina, con caras afligidas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny al notar los ojos rojos de Hermione.

-Luego les contamos. No quiero entrar en detalles ahora- dijo Ron con disgusto, cogiendo de la mano a Hermione- Nos vemos..

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas confusas. La Señora Weasley no se apareció hasta después de un largo rato que se habían ido Ron y Hermione. Había en su rostro decepción, colera. Ginny no quiso ni preguntar así que decidió mejor irse de la casa junto a Harry, ya que el morenito tenía pensado ir a San Munsgo a visitar a Ashley.

* * *

No era hora de visita en el hospital, pero felizmente tenían su credencial de aurores, lo que le permitieron entrar a la habitación de Ashley, sólo por un momento. 

Era una habitación pequeña y oscura. Sólo había una cama y un mesita de noche, donde había varios frascos de pociones de diferente color.

En la cama, Ashley estaba tumbada boca arriba, conectada a varios tubos que le permitían respirar, a alimentarse por medio de suero y a regular la circulación de la sangre...

Harry sintió horrible al verla tumbada casi sin vida, conectada a todos esos aparatos extraños. Es verdad que solo la había visto una vez y no conocía mucho de ella. Era un completa extraña, pero aún así le afectaba su estado. No quería que muriera. No quería que Ashton se quedara sin padres como él. No lo deseaba.

-Tienes que vivir... Por Ashton. El te necesita. No puedes dejarlo sólo.

Era las suplicas del joven. Con mucha delicadeza tomo una mano de la mujer. Estaba fría, si parecía muerta..

Atrás Ginny miraba con pena el panorama. No le gustaba los hospitales y sin embargo estaba ahí, acompañando a su novio. Apoyándolo en lo que necesite.

La puerta se abrió una enfermera entro anunciando que la visita había terminado y que tenían que salir de la habitación..

-Vendré a verte otra vez y espero que ya estés mejor para traer a Ashton.

* * *

Harry y Ginny descendieron de la moto justo a la entrada de la casa de Miranda. Harry tocaba la puerta, mientras Ginny esperaba recargada en la moto, pues le había dicho: _Te espero aquí, siempre y cuando no entres a esa casa. Si lo haces, yo entro contigo... _

Y dicho y echo, Harry no entro cuando Miranda, después de besarle los labios le invito a entrar, pero Harry, ya estaba bastante nervioso (seguro luego, Ginny le reclamaría el beso.), así que le dijo lo que tenía que decir..

-Lo siento- le dijo Harry a la chica..

-No tienes porqué, sentirlo. Ya me lo esperaba de toda forma- Hizo una pausa y luego mirando por sobre el hombro de Harry, se percato por primera vez de la presencia de Ginny- Estas saliendo con la pelirroja¿verdad?.

Harry se giró y vio como ella lo miraba todo desde donde estaba. Asintió.- Sí. Desde hace dos meses, estamos saliendo.

-Me alegro por ti. Estaba segura que tarde o temprano estarían juntos

-Miranda, yo..

-Fue muy bonito mientras duro. Es una lastima que yo haya perdido una batalla que siempre supe ,estaba perdida.

-Lo siento- se volvió disculpar el chico.

-Ya. No tiene importancia, mejor ve con ella y sé.. muy feliz

Se acercó a él peligrosamente. Y Harry se quedó paralizado, no sólo por la cercanía de Miranda, sino por que sentía el peso de la mirada furiosa de Ginny sobre su espalda. Felizmente, Miranda le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se metió a su casa..

El problema radicaba en que seguro, Ginny le reclamaría doblemente. Sin embargo, Ginny muy civilizada, no le reclamo nadita, al contrario.. le dijo.

-Te podría sacar los ojos, hasta te hubiera dejado sin descendencia, pero.. como sé que no la volverás a ver como mujer.. deje que se despidiera de ti..

-Osea..- Harry puso cara de incrédulo- Te pasaste!- Ginny se echo a reír, mientras se sujetaba fuerte de la cintura del chico, al momento que la moto iba ascendiendo hacia el cielo de la tarde.

* * *

La noche caía y los primeros faroles de la calle se fueron encendiendo. Después de un largo paseo por la ciudad, Harry y Ginny llegaron a casa y se encontraron con que Hermione estaba haciendo maletas.. 

-Ron y yo vamos a Gales.- dijo Hermione terminando de empacar.- Ron quiere hablar con mis padres y..- se sentó en su cama con algo de tristeza- yo no sé si sea buena idea. No me gustaría que nos pasara lo mismo que con tus padres- le dijo a Ginny..

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con ellos?- quiso saber la pelirroja sentándose junto a ella. Harry se acercó a la ventana. Junto había una silla y tomo asiento en ella mientras observaba la calle.

-Con tu padre.. todo esta bien, bueno... mas o menos, pero con tu madre... Ella dice que yo enrede a tu hermano. Que es mentira que nosotros llevemos tanto tiempo juntos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que hasta mi hijo pueda que no sea de él!. .

-¿Qué cosa¡Eso a dicho!- exclamó con verguenza Ginny. Harry las miraba- ¡Pero, que tiene en la cabeza!

-Ginny, si te cuento esto no es para que te ofusques.. Te lo digo porque eres mi amiga. No me gustaría que terminaras peleando con tu madre por algo sin importancia.

-¿Algo sin importancia? Hermione, estas hablando de mi sobrina o sobrino. No me puedes pedir que no reclame por eso.

-Pero, Ginny..

-Voy a hablar con mi madre. Esto no se puede quedar así- ya se disponía a salir cuando sitió que alguien la agarraba de la cintura y la levantaba al aire como si no tuviera peso. Era Harry..

-No dejare que vayas y le armes un escándalo a tu madre.

-Pero, ya viste lo que ha hecho. Tengo que reclamarle.

-Lo harás, pero no ahora. – hizo una pausa viendo que la chica se estaba enfadando con él, así que calmadamente le dijo- Esta confundida. Tu madre esta asombrada porque no se imagino que dos chicos, como Ron y Hermione después de tantos años que han mostrado sólo amistad, ahora salgan con que han sido novios durante tres años y que estén a punto de casarse y van a ser padres. Eso no es tan fácil de comprender..- le dijo a Ginny.

Mal humorada y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Ginny le dio la razón. Harry le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios. Resignada, Ginny se giró ha Hermione dejando que Harry la abrace.

-Bueno, entonces por cuanto tiempo se quedaran por allá- preguntó Ginny.

-Si todo sale bien, sólo una semana, y si no... nos regresamos ya mismo.

Suspirando, Ginny se separó de Harry y se acercó a su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo. Al ver la escena, Harry sonrió y se acercó a ellas abrazándolas también.

Harry ayudaba con la maleta a Hermione y justo al llegar a la sala, encontraron a Ron entrando con una mujer rubia, alta, hermosa y bastante atractiva; parecía una Barbie..

Harry se quedó con los ojos cuadrados al verla entrar. No podía ser ella, no era verdad..

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tahina?

* * *

(1) Cabro..Tengo entendido que en Chile se le llama así a los chicos , bueno no sé que significado tendrá en otro país (a no ser que se trate de comida, sobre todo si es un estofado de cabrito), pero aquí en Perú, si le dices **CABRO** a un chico es bastante ofensivo.. es como decirle.. **MARICA**.. 

Holas¿Qué tal la HARRYNAVIDAD¿Bien¿la pasaron en familia¡Que bueno! Y espero que el AÑO NUEVO se la pasen mejor..

¿Qué tal el capitulo¿Les gustó, pues a mi.. la verdad no me convenció mucho, en fin.. pero espero que a ustedes sí.

Quiero agradecer a sus reviews.. **_Anjaly, lady Black, RociRadcliffe, Ley-Ara, Poli, Medea Circe_**muchas gracias por su apoyo, y a todos los que no me dejaron, pero que leen este ficsito también..

Bueno, nos estamos viendo y espero que se la pasen SUPER recibiendo este nuevo año...

Bye

Con cariño..

_RosAngels _

**_Ya saben.. si toman.. no manejen... Y fumar es dañino para la salud_**


	10. Esa mujer

**10.-Esa mujer.. **

Rubia, alta, de ojos celestes y hermosa piel. Tahina Bagliotti, la modelo mas cotizada del momento, estaba parada ahí, frente a Harry, sonriéndole y actuando como si nada entre ellos habría ocurrido en el pasado.

Harry la miraba con seriedad. Ginny que estaba junto a Harry la miraba con odio y con ganas de matar a alguien, de llorar y patalear. ¿Qué hacia esa mujer en su casa?. Miro a Harry y no supo como definir la expresión de su rostro. Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione, tenían la boca abierta e intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa. Ellos si sabían quien era Tahina y que significo en la vida de Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con voz fría el morenito..

-Vine a buscarte. Dejamos una conversación pendiente y.. creo que es el momento de que hablemos y aclaremos nuestra situación.- decía sentándose en el sofá como todo una diva .

-No tenemos nada que aclarar. Así que te voy a pedir que te retires..

-No pienso irme de aquí- estaba decidida. No se movería de ahí por nada del mundo. Tenía que recuperar a Harry a como diera lugar

-Es que no lo oíste. Dijo que te vayas- esa era Ginny realmente enfadada.

Tahina la miró de pies a cabeza con bastante arrogancia- Y¿Esta quien es¿Por qué se mete en nuestra conversación?

-Esta tiene su nombre- dijo Ginny con ganas de agarrarla de los pelos- Y para tu información soy la novia de Harry.- le cogía la mano

Tahína se puso de pie inmediatamente y miró con asco y colera a Ginny y luego a Harry- ¿Eso es cierto?- Un momento! le estaba reclamando a Harry- ¿Ella es tu...?

-Novia- completo Ginny. Tahina conocía muy bien las respuestas silenciosas de Harry, por algo no había vivido con el durante dos años

-¿Me cambiaste por esta insignificante e insípida enana?

-¿enana¿me llamaste enana insignificante e insípida¿Ahora verás!

Ya Ginny se le iba lanzar, le iba a enseñar quien era Ginny Weasley cuando se enojaba, pero fue fuertemente sujetada por Harry.

-Y vulgar encima- dijo mirándola con asco- Ron se iba a meter a defender, pero Hermione le hizo con una seña con la cabeza que no..

-Tahina! Será mejor que te vayas- le advirtió Harry. Sabía que le iría muy mal si se enfrentaba con Ginny

-Sí. Me voy, pero me voy contigo.- hizo una pausa mientras cogía su bolso- Te voy a estar esperando en la entrada, si no llegas.. atente a las consecuencias.

Harry sabía de lo que Tahina era capaz, si no accedía a su capricho cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ella.

Cuando Tahina se fue azotándola puerta. La tensión acumulada se fue disipando, pero..

-No irás¿verdad?- Harry se giró a Ginny y la miró fijamente. No supo que decirle y sintió un vuelco horrible en el estómago al verle el rostro enrojecido y temeroso.

-Tengo que hacerlo- le dijo con pesar. -Tahina es una loca y..si no voy..

-Harry..-le miró suplicante ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?

-Nada va a pasar- le cogía en rostro pecoso con ambas manos y le daba un suave beso en la pequeña nariz, uno muy suave en los labios- Voy con ella, le digo lo que tengo que decirle y regreso- le dio otro suave beso en los labios y cuando ya se iba..

-Harry- le detuvo ella y lo sorprendió con una profundo e intenso beso. Uno de aquellos besos que sólo se dan cuando sabes que quizás ya no habrá un mañana.

Cuando Harry desapareció tras la puerta, Ginny totalmente afligida se dejó caer en el sofá. No lloraba, pero temblaba de miedo _¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que llegar esa mujer y arruinarlo todo?.. _

-No te preocupes- le decía su hermano sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola- Harry te adora y.. por nada del mundo se atrevería a cambiarte por esa Barbie escuálida.

Ginny lo miró con sorna y casito le dice: _"pero bien que la mirabas con ganas", _pero se aguantó por Hermy. Ella también se sentaba junto y le daba golpecitos de apoyo en la espalda.

-No volverán. No pueden volver. Harry sería un estúpido si lo hace.

Ginny se puso de pie y andando de un lado a otro dijo- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros¿Por qué creen que Harry no volvería con ella¿Es que no la han visto bien¡Es perfecta¡Esa mujer , es perfecta!..

-Si lo dices por el físico, pues es que esa mujer es modelo..

-Gracias por el apoyo hermanito- quería matarlo, si no la hubiese traído, tal vez no se encontrarían en esa situación. Ron se encogió de hombros y se hundió en su asiento.

-De toda forma- decía Hermione- Aunque sea perfecta físicamente, espiritualmente es un adefesio..

-¿Por qué dices eso?- ninguno habló, entonces Ginny cayó en cuenta de algo- ¿Acaso Harry te contó lo que ella le hizo?.-Ron y Hermione intercambiaron mirada y sólo se limitaron a asentir. Ellos sabían que Ginny no estaba enterada de lo ocurrido entre Harry y Tahina, pero tampoco ellos le dirían, ya que eso era algo bastante personal y doloroso para Harry- Ustedes saben.. ¿Qué es?..

-Sólo confórmate con saber que Harry, jamás le perdonara a Tahina lo que hizo.

Muy conciente de que su hermano y casi cuñada no le dirían nada acerca de ese secreto, decidió no preguntar.-¿te sientes más tranquila?

-No sé, pero espero que si de verdad algo muy grave ocurrió entre Harry y esa mujer, no se solucione... no me gustaría tener que perderlo..

* * *

-¡Entra!- le dijo Harry a Tahina un vez se la encontró en el hall del edificio. Como Harry no quería montar un espectáculo en público, decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ella en su departamento, el que aún compartía con su amigo Ron. 

Durante el trayecto del ascensor ninguno habló y cuando llegaron, Tahina caminaba en el interior del departamento, como Pedro por su casa, examinando cada cosa que encontraba al paso..

-Muy buen gusto.- dijo deteniéndose en seco y mirando entorno- muy buen gusto- luego miró a Harry que la miraba con seriedad, estuvo tentada a acercársele y besarlo como muchas veces había soñado hacerlo ni bien lo volviera a ver; sin embargo, al ver su expresión seria, mejor ni acercársele por el momento- Así que.. me cambiaste por esa insípida..

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Tahina. No te voy a permitir por ni un motivo que insultes a Ginny..

-¿Ginny?- dijo como si le diera asco pronunciarlo- vaya, hasta el nombre lo tiene insípido.

-Tahina. No quiero tener que volver a repetir las cosas, creo que me entiendes ¿verdad?- la mujer lo miró furiosa y si las miradas mataran, Harry estaría 30 metros bajo tierra.

-Esta bien.. no hablaremos de esa... mujer- _estúpida, _dijo mentalmente. Se sentaba en uno de los sofás y cruzaba sus piernas elegantemente dejando su bolsa a un lado suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tahina¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-creo ya habértelo dicho, cariño..- dijo mirándolo

-¿Es que no te cansas?- dijo él empezando a caminar mucho mas enojado- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

-Harry- se levantaba la mujer y hacía amago de acercársele y abrazarlo, pero Harry la rechazaba, la alejaba de sí- No me rechaces- le reclamaba- Sé que aún me quieres- Harry sonrió incrédulo- Sé que cometí una tontería, pero podemos recuperarnos y juntos volveríamos a salir adelante.

-NO, Tahina! NO!- lo nuestro se acabo desde hace mucho.

-No! -se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba- Eso no es verdad..

-Tahina.. entiende. Y no te engañes por favor. Entiende que no te quiero!

Los ojos de Tahina se inundaron de lagrimas, pero aquellas lagrimas eran de pura rabia y odio al no poder conseguir lo que aún consideraba suyo.

Tahina era una chica caprichosa, siempre acostumbrada a tener lo que ella quería; no le importaba los demás, ella sólo buscaba su propio bienestar, estar bien y demostrar que su vida era mucha mejor que de cualquiera, que su vida era perfecta, por eso necesitaba a Harry, lo quería a su lado a como diera lugar.

-La culpa de todo lo tiene esa estúpida... esa insignificante, vulgar, insípida..

-CALLATE! CALLATE, YA!- rugió realmente furioso Harry. No iba a permitir que insultara a Ginny- No te permito, óyeme bien..No te permito que vuelvas a insultar a Ginny¡MI NOVIA¿te quedó claro¿te quedó claro?- repitió cuando veía venir mas protestas.

-Sí!- dijo con odio y temblando de ira; sin embargo, esto no se quedaba ahí. Tahina tenía un plan bajo la manga, un plan bastante ridículo, pero que podía servir para tener de regreso a Harry.

-Ahora.. te voy a pedir que te marches- dijo abriendo la puerta y enseñándole la salida.

Tahina cogió su bolso y lo miró desafiante. Era ahí que empezaba la primera parte de su plan- Esta bien, me voy...pero te voy a pedir algo antes..

-Sabes que no estas en condiciones de pedir nada- le dijo Harry y volvió a enseñarle la salida.

-Lo sé pero, lo que te voy a pedir es algo insignificante- se acercó un poco a él y entonces Harry tuvo un presentimiento..

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tahina?- la mujer le sonrió y admiró mucho más lo persuasivo que podía ser el chico..

-Sólo... uno pequeñito..- apretaba su dedo índice con el pulgar.

-No!- se negó rotundamente el morenito.

-Entonces no me iré y no te dejaré en paz, ni a ti ni a esa... mujer- dijo con desdén

Harry se pensó muy bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión. De verdad quería que Tahina desapareciera de su vida pero¿Cómo estar seguro de que cumpliría su palabra?. La miró y se quedó examinándola por unos instantes si no había otra opción, entonces creyó que debía aceptar sólo para quitársela de encima, total.. sólo era un beso ¿no, nada más podía pasar..

-De acuerdo..- dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz. De sólo recordar los besos de Tahina, la piel se le ponía de gallina, ya que la mujer que tenía en frente era bastante experta en eso y en.. muchas cosas..

Tahina sonrió triunfante. La primera parte de su plan estaba en marcha así que, mejor ponerse lista. Dejó su bolso a lado y se acercó a él con un elegante y sensualmeneo de caderas. Colocó sus manos sobre elpecho masculino sintiendo con placer el temblor que provocaba en él. Después, luego de casi obligarle a cogerle por la cintura, pegó su cuerpo al suyo obligándolo a retroceder hasta quedar atrapado entre la pared ella. Tahina se relamio los labios con malicia antes de abrir con su lengua la boca de Harry a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él y tocaba con sus manos aquella partes erógenas, que estaba segura abrirían el apetito sexual del chico..

Por un momento, Harry perdió la cabeza y se dejo arrastrar por aquella vieja sensación que hace mucho no sentía. Había cambiado de posición con Tahina, siendo ella al que finalmente terminara entre la pared y el cuerpo de él. Se había cogido fuerte de sus caderas de sus muslos y de sus piernas que ya rodeaban su cintura. Besaba con desesperación el cuallo de ella yapretaba exitado sus senos pero, de súbito el recuerdo de Ginny se le vino a la mente, el amor y el respeto que sentía hacia ella le hizo detenerse y decirse a sí mismo ¡BASTA, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Al escuchar el gran portazo que resonó en la habitación, de inmediato Harry se deshizo de Tahina como si fuera un trapo viejo que odiaba, y pensando en lo peor salió del departamento al momento que veía como una melena roja desaparecía al cruzar la puerta.

Intentando que esta no se cerrara, desplegó un poco de energía y al entrar al departamento vecino la encontró a punto de encerrarse en la habitación. A penas y pudo pronunciar su nombre y cogerla del brazo para tratar de darle una explicación, cuando segundo después sintió como se estampaba contra la pared, llevándose a su curso varios objetos de cristal que, a pesar de haberse roto en su cuerpo, no le hizo ni el más mínimo daño..

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a mi, mucho menos a mirarme o hablarme ¡Entendiste!- lo dijo y le miró con odio, finalizando Ginny así su noviazgo con Harry. Luego al entrar a su habitación dio un fuerte portazo que provoco que muchos de los cuadros cayeran al piso...

**Momentos atrás.. **

-¿Por qué se demorará tanto?- decía Ginny cansada de estar dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala- Me gustaría saber que esta pasando..

-No pensarás en ir a buscarlo o¿si?- la pelirroja nego suavemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-Lo esperaré aquí- dijo y luego tropezándose con las maletas de Hermione agregó- Ustedes, no tienen un vuelo que tomar?

-Sí. Y en este momento deberíamos salir si no lo queremos perder..

-Ron..- Hermione parecía no querer viajar.

-Hermione, ya lo hemos hablado. Tus padres deben saber lo nuestro.

-Pero..

-No tengas miedo. Todo saldrá bien- le dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Ginny los acompañó hasta el ascensor y se despidió de ellos con un fortísimo abrazo, deseándoles mucha suerte.

-Despídenos de Harry!- dijo Ron antes que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara por completo.

Cuando Ginny se regresaba al departamento, se percato que la puerta del depa vecino estaba entreabierto. Extrañada y curiosa se acercó a mirar y al hacerlo, jamás se imagino encontrar a su novio con esa mujer, en aquella situación.

El mundo se le vino abajo; sus sueños, su gran palacio de cristal, ella misma se fue desvaneciendo como hielo en el desierto. Sus ojos se nublo debido a que estos estaban inundados de lagrimas. Se sintió usada! Sí! Eso era! Harry sólo estaba con ella para olvidar a Tahina. Estaba claro y..¡Que ciega fue¡Como no se dio cuenta antes!

Su única reacción, su único pensamiento fue salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Cada paso que la pelirroja daba era como si tardara una eternidad. Ni conciencia tenía de sus actos, de nada; y cuando sintió la manos de Harry tocándola, la rabia del momento la cegó sintió asco, odio, decepción hacia él, sin dudar ni un segundo en lanzarle el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente. Tampoco fue conciente en lo que le dijo y sin embargo, fue explícita en sus palabras: No quería volver a verlo..

* * *

Tahina no se creía que las cosas le resultara mejor de lo que lo había planeado, y pensó que si tenía un poco mas de suerte, Harry y la insípida pelirroja terminarían con esa farsa de relación y él volvería a sus brazos. 

Pobre! Sus planes de le vinieron abajo desde el momento en que vio a Harry entrar por la puerta, desde antes que la cogiera del brazo y la sacara del departamento con brusquedad para luego empujarla al interior del ascensor.

-No quiero volverte a ver Tahina- la severidad en la voz del morenito era de miedo y Tahina sabía que estaba en un gran problema-No me busques, no hagas nada que sea para acercarte a mi ó a Ginny, porque a la próxima... porque a la próxima no sé de lo que sea capaz

Era una advertencia y Tahina debía temerle aún así se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

-Esa mujer no te conviene. Nunca se va a compara a mi..

-En eso.. tienes toda la razón. Ginny jamás se comparará a ti y¿sabes por qué?. Porque a diferencia tuya, ella si tiene sentimientos y jamás se atrevería a matar a su propio hijo..

-Harry..

Eso había sido cruel. Tahina se dio cuenta tarde de lo que significaba ser madre y estaba dispuesta a cambiar todo sea con tal de tener a Harry nuevamente con ella.

-Márchate Tahina..

-NO!.. no me iré, no puedes hacerme esto!- Harry no supo en que momento fue pero, tenía a Tahina anclada a su pierna, suplicándole como una demente a que no la dejara- No me dejes por favor! Yo soy tu amor, tu vida!

-Ginny existió en mi mucho antes que tu. Ella fue... es mi amiga, mi amor, mi vida. La mujer que yo quiero- logró alejarla de sí y nuevamente la empujó al interior del ascensor.

-Cometes un error!- chilló, pero después de unos segundos con una sonrisa perversa dijo- Esta bien como quieras- hizo una pausa. Al menos me queda el consuelo que te odia y no volverá contigo.

Ouch! Eso dolió y fue un golpe bastante bajo para Harry- Adiós Tahina – dijo el morenito apretando el botón de descenso.

-Te vas a arrepentir!- fue lo último que escuchó Harry venir de Tahina.

* * *

Fue una noche larguísima para los dos. Ginny a penas y pudo dormir un par de horas y Harry se refugió en un bar para ahogar sus penas en el sucio alcohol y sin embargo, ni una copa bebió. 

La mañana siguiente cada quien hizo lo suyo para empezar el día

Por un lado, Ginny se maquilló magistralmente para ocultar sus marcadas ojeras de la mala noche que paso y aparentó ante todos su buen ánimo que la caracterizaba. En cuanto a Harry, explicó que su mal aspecto se debió a que se quedó hasta bien tarde revisando un caso de narcotráfico vinculado a Goyle.

Por la tarde en el ministerio, ni bien puso un pie en este, Ginny fue citada por el jefe de aurores a su despacho.

-¿Me mandó a llamar señor?- pregunto la joven al entrar. Este le hizo u gesto para que tomara asiento.

-Un momento señorita Weasley, aún hay que esperar a...alguien.. – dijo en el momento que se abría la puerta y aparecía un melena azabache tras la puerta. Al darse cuenta Ginny, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Qué hacía el ahí¿Acaso sería la otra persona que su jefe esperaba?

-¿Para que soy bueno?- pregunto Harry al entrar, después de recuperarse de la impresión de ver Ginny.

-Tengo buenas noticias, Harry- dijo el hombre. Harry se removió en su asiento un poco incómodo por la tensión que se había formado entre él y Ginny- La ministra a dado órdenes de retomar el caso Goyle y que sea bajo tu mando.

-Genial!- dijo apretando sus puños- Y, para cuándo puedo empezar la búsqueda.

-Mañana mismo si lo deseas, pero habrá que elegir una fuerte delegación de aurores en el que pienso incluir a la Señorita Weasley.

-¿Perdón?- Ginny no se creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso estaría incluida en una importante comitiva, cazando magos tenebrosos?

-Vera...- comenzó a explicar el hombre.- Tengo entendido que este año concluye su entrenamiento como auror y por lo tanto he decidido que para graduarse como tal, esta sea su prueba final. Así que acompañará al Señor Potter en esta misión.

Definitivamente, tanto Harry como Ginny se quedaron lívidos. De verdad que ninguno se espero que el jefe los asignara juntos a esta misión, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido anoche, pero bueno, quien iba a saber lo que ocurriría entre ellos, nadie y mucho menos el jefe lo sabía ni modo que contarle además, Harry y Ginny mantenían en estricto secreto su noviazgo, sólo la familia lo sabía..

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho Señor- decía Ginny- aún no acabo mi entrenamiento y no creo poder ser un buen elemento en esta misión. Esto es algo de expertos- definitivamente Ginny no quería estar junto a Harry y él lo sabía. Se decepcionó de sí mismo y de ella, pero más de ella por cobarde y no querer enfrentarse a él, mucho peor que por eso perdiera una gran oportunidad de consagrarse como tal.

-Confío en que está lo suficientemente capacitada para desempeñar ese papel. Usted es un excelente elemento y la quiero en esta misión.

-Pero..

-Señor.- habló Harry- Creo que si la Señorita Weasley no se siente capaz, es mejor no rogarle. Hay mejores elementos que una simple novata...

Ginny sintió eso como un insulto y un reto. Le haría tragar sus palabras a ese cabezotas engreído, aunque tuviera que romper su promesa de no volver a hablarle por el resto de su vida- ¿me está llamando cobarde?- dijo ofuscada

-Usted que cree- dijo Harry también tratándola de usted. El jefe se removió en su asiento un tanto sorprendido ya que tenía entendido que Harry y Ginny llevaban una muy buena relación, pero al verlos comportarse de aquella manera le hizo pensar que nada de lo que creyó era verdad.

-Pues yo creo que usted es un ridículo engreído que piensa porque mato al innombrable es superior a los demás.

-Soy superior!- exclamo arrogante.

-Por favor! le apuesto a que si nos enfrentamos a un duelo usted no lograría ni vencerme.

-¿Quiere probar?- la desafiaba y estaba mas cerca de lo que pudo imaginar estarlo después de lo ocurrido anoche.

-Desde luego- acepto el duelo la chica, pero si ella creía que ahí mismito se iba a desatar un duelo, tanto ella como el jefe se equivocaron, porque en seguida la primera arma que Harry usó contra ella fue cogerla de la cintura y doblarla ligeramente para después someterla en un furioso beso que acabo sorprendiendo a ella y al jefe.

Ginny forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas contra Harry, pero fue en vano porque al rato le correspondía de la misma manera golosa con la que él le besaba. Poco falto para que en cada intercambio de gérmenes se ? el alma por la boca. Estaban locos pero, la verdad que necesitaban de aquel momento y demostrarse que no podían vivir sin el otro; sin embargo, al separarse, Harry creyó que todo se había solucionado entre ellos, pero gran decepción que se llevo cuando sintió el puño de Ginny tatuado en su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero...

-Ni creas que por ese estúpido beso te voy a perdonar.

-Ginny yo..

-Me usaste, Harry Potter! Y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar..

-No es verdad! En ningun momento te usé. Lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Entiéndelo!

-No te creo!

-Por favor!- intentó a tocarla y ella hizo un amago de querer golpearlo

-No me toques!

-Basta!- intervino el jefe que recién salía del shock producido por esos dos. – los quiero fuera de mi oficina!- exclamó enojado- Y en cuanto usted señorita.. Irá a esa misión quiera o no! O de lo contrario no podrá graduarse.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina y Ginny quería matar al primero que se le ponga delante.

-Ya estarás feliz- dijo Ginny irascible- Pero que te quede bien claro que nuestra relación será única y exclusivamente laboral. Cualquier otro tema fuera de lo relacionado con Goyle, me veré obligada a renunciar y créame que no me importará perder mi año ¿entiende?

-"Las cosas no pueden irme peor" –pensó- Como tu digas- le dijo. Sabía lo testaruda que era y para no perder su única oportunidad aceptaría todo lo que ella mandara... "por el momento"- se dijo...

-Veo que Ginny y tu tienen problemas- dijo Remus cuando se acercó una vez que Ginny se había marchado de ahí.

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar- sus palabras sonaron desalentadas y fácilmente Remus intuyó que no era una simple discusión de enamorados.

**Mas tarde.. **

Harry estaba en su oficina revisando con Remus unos mapas donde posiblemente se encontraría el campamento de Goyle cuando de súbito, Ginny entro como si fuera un torbellino interrumpiendo horriblemente la concentración de Harry. Este la miró ceñudo y para colmo odiándola por llevar esa enorme y fina vuela-pluma verde que tan malos recuerdos le traían.

-Hola Remus- dijo muy respetuosa dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tomo asiento sin invitada ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Harry.

-Esa no es manera de entrar a una oficina- dijo el morenito con severidad y la pelirroja sonrió y lo miró con sorna.

-Ah¿no?- se levanto de su asiento y salió de la oficina. Remus y Harry intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.

-¿Qué le pasa?- quiso saber el licántropo, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responderle ya que en ese momento "alguien" llamó la puerta. Una melena roja se asomó con una sonrisa tierna e infantil, pero obviamente socarrona..

-Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo pasar?- Si intentaba sacar a Harry de sus casillas, muy mal... no lo iba lograr porque ya sabía de sus intenciones y no le iba a dar gusto enfadarlo por niñerías.

Las horas transcurrieron y hace mucho que Remus se había retirado. Harry y Ginny se quedaron un rato mas para dar una última revisión a los mapas del curso que iban a seguir durante la misión, cuando inesperadamente, Harry se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Ginny- llamó suavemente, pero esta no despertaba y se hundía más en el hueco que sus brazos formaban sobre el escritorio.-Ginny...- volvió a llamar, esta vez sacudiéndola ligeramente, nada.

Se hincó frente a ella y se quedó observándola unos momentos, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por la mala experiencia que vivió por su culpa. Si tan sólo no se hubiese dejado calentar la cabeza, nada de lo que estaban viviendo habría pasado.

Tentado a besarla, junto sus labios a los de ella por un segundo y luego le besó la frente. Acaricio su melena rojiza y finalmente su mejilla para quedarse nuevamente observarla dormir. Pensó, en cómo sería su amanecer junto a ella después de haberla amado hasta al cansancio...un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces para quitarse esas locas ideas de la mente.

Al recuperarse, notó que la pelirroja se removía inquieta en su sitio y lo más rápido que pudo se regresó a su asiento, fingiendo estar muy concentrado en un mapamundi, justo en el momento que la pelirroja se despabilaba.

-Me he quedado dormida...- dijo de manera gruñona y miró al morenito que hacía como que recién se percataba de eso.

-Ah¿en serio¿Qué hora es? – dijo mirando su reloj. Silbó- WOW! Es bastante tarde..

Ginny lo miró desconfiada, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó de su asiento e intentaba desarrugar su ropa, puso en orden sus pergaminos y luego tomó su bolso dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto levantándose de su asiento..

-Sí. Te veo mañana- se refería a cuestión de trabajo y Harry lo sabía, aún así se ofreció a llevarla- Puedo irme sola.

Y salió de la oficina sin darle tiempo al morenito de replicar e insistir; sin embargo, una vez fuera del ministerio, Ginny paró al autobús noctámbulo. Este se disponía a arrancar, cuando se detuvo intempestivamente por un nuevo pasajero.

-Hola- dijo el joven de desordenada cabellera azabache. Ginny lo miró con odio; no le respondió el saludo pero le dijo..

-¿por qué no te pierdes y me dejas en paz?- y cogió una revista que precisamente era "Corazón de Bruja"

Harry no dijo palabra, pero no se movió de su sitio y se quedó junto a ella observándola insistentemente. Por otro lado Ginny incómoda pasaba hoja tras hoja desinteresadamente hasta que el autobús llegó a su destino e hizo su parada frente al edificio que compartían.._"Desgraciadamente"_- pensó Ginny

Ninguno habló durante el viaje por ascensor y cuando llegaron a su piso, aunque Harry quiso aprovechar para hablarle no pudo, no porque ella se lo impidiera sino, porque ni bien ella abrió la puerta salía un hombre embistiéndola sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tanto a ella como a Harry; pero pese al pequeño susto que se llevaron, todo volvió a la normalidad cuando se dieron cuenta de quien, o mejor dicho quienes se trataba...

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- decía la pelirroja echándose a reír

-Agr! Ni me lo recuerdes...

-Fue Demian. Mi hermano se lanzó contra él, cuando le dijimos que iba a tener un bebé...

-Ah... eso quiere decir..

-Tampoco están de acuerdo. Por es nos regresamos de inmediato- explico Ron.

Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron y nuevamente se vio invadida por la tristeza.

-Hermione... ya no llores, eso le puede hacer daño al bebé- dijo Harry. Hermione sólo asintió y luego levantándose de su lugar dijo..- tienes razón, no debo ponerme mal por mi, por mi hijo y porque...- miró a Ron e intercambiaron miradas cómplices..- ¿les dices tu..?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Pasa- comenzó a decir Ron-... que a pesar de todo, hemos decidido casarns mañana mismo..

-¿Qué?- tanto Harry y Ginny estaban sorprendidos- ¿Mañana?

-Sí. Y hay mas...- dijo Hermione mirando a la desconcertada pareja- Queremos que ustedes sean nuestros padrinos...

Ellos desde luego gustosos aceptaron, y saltando de alegría les dieron la felicitaciones merecidas..

-Ya está todo arreglado. Mañana mismo nos casamos en una iglesia de la carretera.

-¡Qué emoción! Ojala y algún día yo también pueda entrar a una iglesia y casarme con un chico que realmente valga la pena- aquel comentario llamo la atención de los dos recién llegados que miraron interrogante a Harry y luego a Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Ron..

-Por nada importante- sabía que había metido la pata y lo menos que quería era arruinarle el momento a Hermione-Todo está muy bien- dijo la pelirroja- Nada fuera de lo normal..

-¿De verdad?- Hermione conocía de sobra a sus amigos y sabía que algo no estaban bien, pues desde que los vio entrar por la puerta se mostraron fríos y distantes y ellos no eran así, sobre todo Ginny. Además, el brillo de tristeza que había en sus ojos, en los ojos de ambos, los delataba perfectamente..

-Y¿Qué pasó con la tal tahina?- Preguntó sin la menor sutileza Ron.

Ginny y Harry lo miraron con ganas de matarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla?- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiguito?- dijo Ginny mirando con odio a Harry y luego se fue a su habitación furibunda, seguida de cerca por Hermione..

-Alguien me puede explicar qué ocurrió aquí- y luego mirando a su amigo- Estoy esperando una respuesta..

Resignado, Harry tomo asiento y luego de un profundo suspiro le contó lo ocurrido, fue un gran alivio saber que su amigo estaba de buen humos, sino, ni quería imaginarse lo que le habría echo.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara. Sólo ten paciencia..- hasta su apoyo le daba.

Por otro lado, pese que en un principio Ginny no quiso hablar, Hermione termino por sacarle toda la sopa.

Ginny estaba serena, ni una lagrima había derramado durante su relato, pero eso sí, estaba furiosa y decía que jamás le perdonaría a Harry lo que había hecho...

-No seas injusta- decía Hermione- Deberías escucharlo. Debe tener algún buen motivo para hacer lo que hizo.

-Nada!.Nada justifica lo que hizo! Haber dime¿Qué motivo tendría para haberla besado de esa manera que caso parecía que...¡Aggrr! Odio a ese tonto.

-Terminaras perdonándolo!

-¡Que no¡No le voy a perdonar! Y que se busque a otra si quiere que le ayuden a olvidar a Tahina. Yo no estoy dispuesta a desempeñar ese papel.

-Pero que terca eres! Harry no la quiere! El te quiere a ti!.

-No, Hermione!... No significo nada para él. Nada...

* * *

No fue capaz de articular ni una palabra. La hermosura y la dulzura que Hermione desprendía al entrar en la pequeña capilla, hacía que el corazón de Ron latiera a mil por hora de emoción. La amaba. Amaba a esa mujer mas que a nada en el mundo y le agradecía a Dios y al destino por haberla puesto en su camino. Si hace 10 años atrás le habrían dicho que terminaría casándose con su mejor amiga, le habría sacado la cabeza al que lo hubiese dicho.

Celebraron una pequeña ceremonia, pero muy emotiva. No había multitud, no era la fiesta del siglo, pero no importaba, ellos estaban felices así, como estaban. Sólo ellos dos, Harry y Ginny y el padre que los casaba...

-Pero, me habría gustado que mis padres estuvieran aquí- decía Hermione una vez la ceremonia concluyo.

Se encontraba fuera de la capilla, en uno de los jardines laterales donde había una fuente de piedra con una hermosa escultura de querubines jugando entre sí. Ahí hace unos instantes habían tomado algunas fotografías de los recién casados y padrinos (que debido a las circunstancias habían firmado una tregua).

-No te preocupes. No pienses mas en eso- le decía su amiga pelirroja, tratando de darle ánimos a su compañera- Mejor piensa en el grandioso momento que estas viviendo. Hermione¡te has casado¡Ahora eres 100 X ciento Weasley!

Ginny estaba radiante, parecía ella la casada- 99 X ciento, querrás decir- ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y luego se echaron a reír.

Harry y Ron se acercaban. Habían estado hablando quien sabe de qué, para que las muchachas no le escucharan; sin embargo, ese pequeño tiempo alejados, habría servido para que ellas pudieran hablar a gusto sobre como se sentían en aquello momentos, sobre todo Hermione que a pesar de estar feliz porque ya era ante dios la esposa de Ron, se le veía achicopalada por no tener a sus familiares compartiendo aquel maravilloso momento de su vida.

Por otra parte, después de la ceremonia y de las fotos tomadas, Harry y Ron se alejaron de las chicas con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo para beber. Una vez consiguieron botellas con agua, durante el lento trayecto de regreso, Ron comento con mucho pesar el no haber podido darle a Hermione lo que realmente se merecía: Una ceremonia digna de reyes, una gran fiesta y sobre todo el poder compartir con los que mas quiere ese día de felicidad para los dos.

-Eso sí. No hay nada mejor que compartir con la familia dicha felicidad. En cuanto a eso de tener una ceremonia digna de reyes y una gran fiesta, créeme que preferiría a tener un boda como esta, si es que algún día me llego a casar- el morenito lo último lo dijo deteniéndose en medio camino mirando a la distancia en dirección a Ginny.

-Debes quererla un montón para pensar así.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro moreno y agregó- Con todo mi corazón. Créeme que si me llego a casar lo haría con tu hermana, de lo contrario prefiero quedarme soltero..

-jajajajaja! Estás loco! Pero bueno, eso mismo yo pensaba y ya me vez. En fin... de todas maneras, espero de corazón que las cosas entre mi hermana y tu se solucionen. Nada me haría mas feliz que verlos nuevamente juntos y "casados" jejeje

Ambos hombres rieron y luego, retomando el camino antes de llegar con las muchachas, Ron le pidió a su amigo no comentar nada de lo que habían acerca de lo que él deseaba para su boda.

-Pierde cuidado...- decía a la vez que su pelirroja, le prometía lo mismo a su amiga.

* * *

Una vez Ron y Hermione partieron a su "luna de miel", Harry y Ginny se montaron en la Harlley Davison, para ir directamente hacia un traslador que los llevaría hasta el sur de Francia.

Llegaron faltando cinco minutos antes de que el traslador se activara. Remus y un gran número de aurores ya esperaban en el lugar acordado. Junto a un gran y viejo roble que usarían para transportarse.

Sentimos mucho la tardanza- dijo el pelinegro y luego, jalando a Ginny de la muñeca, la llevó junto a él. Seguidamente, todos los aurores se colocaron alrededor del gran roble y cuando todos estuvieron listos, este se activo.

Horas más tarde se encontraban alzando sus tiendas de campaña en tierras francesas.

-Ni un solo muggle a la vista ¡Perfecto!- analizaba Remus el panorama del campo en que se encontraban.- Sólo hay que esperar a que la delegación francesa que será nuestra guía y apoyo en batalla llegue pronto.

-En cuanto mas pronto lleguen, mejor. Pero, para no perder tiempo me gustaría examinar nuevamente los lugares donde a sido visto Goyle!- dijo masajeándose la sien. De verdad que no se creía que un tipo tan imbécil y estúpido como él le estuviera dando tanto dolor de cabeza.

Después de examinar una y otra vez sus planos, Harry convoco a sus hombres a una junta extraordinaria , para ir explicando lo que esa expedición significaría y como se llevaría a cabo.

Sin embargo, cuando de lo mas concentrados estaban todos, un grupo de magos y brujas aparecieron estrepitosamente en medio del círculo que habían formado los aurores británicos. De inmediato, ante la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa por parte de mortifagos, todos y cada uno de los presentes en dicha reunión desenvainaron su varita y apuntaron a los recién llegados.

-¡Identifíquense!- ordenó uno de los aurores más próximos a ellos. Era tan grande y poderoso que parecía un gigante.

Arrogante, soberbio, de mirada dura y calculadora, pero de bello rostro, de pelo rubio platinado y hermosos ojos azules, dio un paso adelante sin dejar de desafiar con su dura mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Dayron Sinclair- A pesar de ser un nato francés, para nada se notaba su acento característico, hablaba y entendía perfectamente el ingles- del departamento de aurores del gobierno francés- de inmediato mostraba su credencial y se la entregaba al gran hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza- Es usted el Señor Harry Potter!- mas que un pregunta era una orden el querer saber.

El gran hombre ya le iba a responder, pero de inmediato , Harry se hizo cargo de la situación.

-NO. Soy yo!- dijo encaminándose hacía él. Atrás Remus y Ginny lo siguieron, los demás se mantuvieron en sus puestos atentos a cualquier acontecimiento.

Este, al verlo giró su cuello a 180 grados y como si fuera un autómata le quito la credencial al gigante auror y se la entrego a Harry y luego de un momento de inspección por parte del joven auror, el francés agregó- Vaya recibimiento Señor Potter- dijo socarron- pero no voy a negar que están muy bien preparados como para enfrentar un ataque sorpresa. ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias! Pero, el merito no es mío. Creo que las felicitaciones deben ser para Remus Lupin, quien es el encargado de fortalecer y entrenar a mi ejercito.

Una vez echa las presentaciones entre ambos hombres, Dayron fijo su vista por primera vez en Ginny. Preguntó quien era ella- Ginebra Weasley, y soy auror y asistente del Señor Potter- lo último lo dijo con un poco de desgano. Aún seguía furiosa con él y lo que menos quería era estar junto a él; y al parece Dayron Sinclair lo notó porque inmediatamente dijo.

-Yo necesito una asistente y si lo desea...

-No veo el caso- interrumpió Harry obviamente enojado e incomodo por la situación- Y si no hay mas que decir, me gustaría concluir con la reunión que empecé.

Dayron estuvo de acuerdo y al igual que lo demás prestó atención a lo que Harry tenía que decir, pero sobre todo a Ginny y eso hacía que Harry reventara de celos, ya que la pelirroja no se mostraba indiferente al francés. Estaba seguro que esa presencia le traería mucho mas dolor de cabeza que la búsqueda de Goyle.

* * *

Noviembre se iba agotando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había transcurrido más de un mes desde que Ron y Hermione se habían casado y en el cual, vivían en completa paz, sin nada que pudiera enturbiar la felicidad de ambos.

Era sábado por la tarde y aquel día Ron no tenía entrenamiento. Se pasó todo el día en casa consintiendo a Hermione, que si esto que si lo otro. Le cocino y hasta le jabono la espalda (ya que ella no podía por la gran barriga que se manejaba).

Mas tarde, cuando miraban una película, tumbados sobre la alfombra y devorando dulces hasta reventar (ambos sufrían de antojos), llamaron a la puerta insistentemente.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto extrañado por la repentina visita, ya que ni uno esperaba a nadie.

-Fred!

-George!

-Bill!

¿Sus hermanos¿Que querían¿A qué se debía la visita?. La pareja intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. Hermione trataba de ponerse de pie, haciendo mil malabares, felizmente Ron llegó y la ayudó, luego fue a abrir.

-Y, Este milagro¿A que se debe la visita?- decía el menor de los Weasley extrañado. Estos una vez saludaron a Hermione, Bill dijo sin rodeos..

-Nos hemos enterado de vuestra relación..

-Ah!- Ron se acercó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y después un beso en la mejilla.- Que bueno¿Mamá se los dijo?

Los gemelos y Bill intercambiaron miradas asombradas y al unísono dijeron- ¿mamá?

-Sí- afirmo el pequeño Weasley.

-No- dijo Bill- No sabíamos que ella supiera lo de...ustedes.

-Pues lo sabe y desde hace mucho- dijo frunciendo el ceño- si no de qué otra forma se habrían enterado.

-Por Eva- dijo Fred

-¿Por Eva?- ahora los extrañados eran Ron y Hermione.

-Y¿Cómo se entero ella?- Hermione estaba bastante ansiosa y de por sí ya tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Por "corazón de Bruja"

-¡Oh, ya se enteraron- dijo la joven inquieta y nerviosa. Había palidecido como un papel.- Deben hablar pestes de mi.

-¿Tienen la revista?- pregunto Ron. Bill sacó Corazón de Bruja de uno de los bolsillos de su larga túnica y se la entrego a su hermano pequeño. Quien decidió leer en voz alta.

_"**Atrapado** **por la trampa del amor**" _

_Hasta hace un par de meses creíamos que el idolatrado jugador estrella de los Chudley Cannons, Ronald Weasley seguía siendo uno de los solteros mas solicitado de nuestra comunidad mágica, pero no. Magos y Brujas, agarrense de sus asientos, por que la información que les tenemos impactará y decepcionará a más de uno. _

_Resulta ser que el famoso guardián, fue visto saliendo de una clínica de maternidad "muggle", nada más y nada menos que acompañado de su amiguísima Hermione J. Granger, ya que ella está embrazada.. _

_Se preguntarán¿qué tiene de malo eso? Seguro y la chica se quería hacer una consulta y su "amigo" le estaba haciendo el favor de acompañarla. Siempre han sido muy unidos. _

_Stop! Es que ahora viene lo bueno. Resulta que después de esa visita estos "grandísimos amigos" se fueron a una tienda de artículos para bebé muggle y eso no es todo, después de vaciarse casi toda la tienda, fueron a dar un delicioso paseo por una placita cercana y¿A que no saben¡Se besaron! Si queridos lectores¡Se besaron! Y no como simples amigos, sino como un pareja, una verdadera pareja de enamorados. _

_¿Sorprendidos?. Nosotros también lo estuvimos y como no teníamos pruebas ante lo dicho por este testigo, decidimos averiguar más acerca de esta extraña relación y lo que descubrimos fue mucho más grande. _

_Estos "grandes amigos" que desde muy jóvenes y desde siempre mostraron un fuerte lazo amical, terminaron casándose hace poco más de un mes, al mas puro estilo muggle, en una humilde capilla, ubicada en el kilómetro 15 de la carretera sur. _

_"**Hermione siempre ha sido muy astuta, no me sorprende que haya logrado enredar a Ron y así atraparlo. Ya ven, le va a dar un hijo..**" fueron las palabras de una sorprendida y decepcionada Padma patil, ex novia de Ronald Weasley.. _

_"**Ron nunca se fijaría en Hermione por su propio gusto. Nunca la ha visto como una mujer que llene sus expectativas y eso le consta a todo Hogwarts...**" Parvati Patil, también ex novia de Ronald Weasley _

_"**Ya se veía venir esto. Desde siempre ¿saben?. A mi parecer Ron y Hermione están hechos el uno para el otro, y me alegro por ellos que al fin se hayan decidido**" Palabras de Dean Thomas un buen amigo de los recién casados que no dudo para nada en felicitarlos, ni bien se entero de la noticia. _

_Para aquellos que no sepan quien es Hermione granger, hemos preparado una pequeña biografía... _

_Su nombre completo es Hermione Jane Granger, de 22 años y trabaja como sanadora en San Mungo. _

_Mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley (con quien ahora esta casada), participo en la última batalla contra Ya-Saben-Quien. _

_Es hija mayor de una familia "muggle" ¿Se dan cuenta? Viene de una familia "muggle". No se le conoce muchos novios, sólo que sus 14 años estuvo saliendo con su "Otro" mejor amigo Harry Potter, que luego lo cambio por Víctor Krum. Después que concluyo el colegio, se supo que no salió con nadie hasta hace poco, que andaba con un sanador llamado Aryen Pratt, al que rechazo poco después para "enamorar" a Ronald Weasley.. _

_Vaya joyita que nos resulta la chica, pero bueno, es tal para cual que Ronald Weasley, sabemos desde siempre que este idolatrado personaje a pasado por la cama de muchas brujas y la mas reciente fue Juliet Carter. Una super modelo obvio que mucho mas atractiva que su ahora esposa, Hermione Granger. _

_En fin, que se le va a hacer. Sólo nos queda desde aquí (aunque no lo parezca), felicitarlos y que esta unión dure para siempre, aunque nos pese a muchas. _

_Escribió para Corazón de Brujas _

_Magaly Medina. _(1)

-Esa cucaracha es una mierda!- Ron arrugaba entre sus manos la revista. Si que estaba furioso. Miro a Hermione y parecía querer llorar. Se sentó junto a ella y acariciándole el cabello le dijo- no te preocupes. Aclararemos todo esto.

Pero de alguna u otra forma, Ron tuvo el presentimiento que Hermione estaba mas enojada por lo que decían de él que de ella- Y¿Qué se supone qué vas a hacer?

-Mmm... ya sé! Te parece bien si invitamos a Luna y declaramos todo acerca de nuestra relación con ella..

-No sé... como quieras! Se encogía de hombros y se iba a la cocina a servir algo de tomar, mientras tanto en la sala se quedaban los hermanos Weasley..

-Si te hemos causado problemas..- decía Bill un poco apenado por la situación que presenciaba. Ron sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-No. Ya me esperaba algo así..

-De todas formas... Te habríamos evitado este momento si nos hubieses contado de lo vuestro. ¿Por qué lo callaron?

-No lo hicimos..- dijo. Hizo una pausa y luego agregó- ¿Recuerdas la última cena familiar a la que Hermione y yo asistimos?- Bill y los gemelos asintieron- Pues ahí le contamos todo a nuestros padres y.. el único que aparentemente nos apoyo fue papá. Pensé que ella les contaría lo nuestro y que ustedes la apoyarían..

-Pues te equivocaste. Por lo menos yo, no los hubiera dejado solos, y mucho menos si mi sobrino está en camino- decía viendo llegar a Hermione, esta sonrió sonrojadísima y se colocó junto a su marido..

-¿Para cuando estará naciendo?- quiso saber George

-Para enero- dijeron los dichosos padres.

-Y no será sólo uno- decía riendo al ver la cara de sus hermanos

-¿Que?

-¿Serán gemelos?- eso si que alegro la mañana de Fred y George.

-No!- dijeron al unísono ron y Hermione

-Mellizos!

-Tampoco!

-¿entonces?

-Trillizos!- la sala se quedo en completo silencio ya que los visitantes aún trataban de masticar la noticia..

Que ellos recuerden, en la familia nunca se dio caso de trillizos, a lo mucho gemelos y mellizos, pero trillizos..Era único!

-Vaya! Ustedes si que les gusta jugar ligas mayores. Sobre todo tu hermanito- ya comenzaba a molestar Fred.

-Yo¿qué?- iba a matar a su hermano si le seguía molestando, ya que sabía hacia donde iban sus intenciones..

-Eres el Rey atajando goles pero anotándolos, eres un Dios!

-Idiota!

Ya se le iba a lanzar para darle un merecido (el pobre estaba muy susceptible), pero la risa de Hermione lo detuvo..- Cariño no es para tanto

-No es para tanto¡me están molestando!- se quejaba el menor de los pelirrojos.

-No les hagas caso- repitió la chica- hablan de pura envidia- esta vez le susurro al oído, provocando que se estremeciera al contacto de su aliento con su cuello..

En conclusión, no hubo pleito pero, Ron tuvo que soportar por bastante rato las bromas de sus hermanos y no hizo nada, todo con tal de entretener a Hermione. Aguantaba por ella, sólo por ella, ya luego le pasaría la factura...

* * *

Era principios de Diciembre. Harry había cogido la costumbre de dar cortos y pensativos paseos, hiciese el tiempo que hiciese, en los que solía disfrutar de una especie de placer lleno de melancolía y de desprecio hacia sí mismo por todas las estupideces que había cometido.

Era una tarde húmeda y nebulosa en el que los últimos rayos de luz se iban apagando, divaga solo por lo alrededores del nuevo campamento (al este de Francia). El ancho paseo por el bosque que los albergaba, invitaba pasear en él; el camino estaba cubierto de nieve, sus pies se hundía con oscura voluptuosidad. Olía a humedad amarga, y los árboles lejanos surgían de la niebla, fantasmagóricos, grandes y sombríos.

Al final del paseo se detuvo indeciso, con los ojos clavados en la hojarasca negra, respirando con ansia el aroma mojado de descomposición y muerte, al que algo en sí respondía y saludaba.

De uno de los caminos laterales salió alguien con capa flotante; Harry quería seguir su camino, pero el recién llegado lo llamó..

-¡Eh¡Harry!

Se acercó. Era Remus Lupin, quien tenía una expresión cansada (por los efectos de la luna que empezaba a asomarse), pero también tenía una expresión jovial.

-Remus¿Qué haces tu por aquí¿No tendrías que irte ya?- le dijo mostrando seriedad. No es que le molestara su presencia, pero aquellos ratos libres los dedicaba para sí mismo y además, esa noche era de luna llena.

-He recibido carta de Gret. Y no me quería ir sin darte la buena noticia- decía agitando el pedazo de pergamino en el aire. Harry no hablo y espero a que Remus continuara- Ashley salió del coma.

Sinceramente, Harry se alegró, pero no se mostró entusiasmado, como Remus esperaba

-Que bueno. Ashton se pondrá muy feliz- tenía una sonrisa algo retorcida- Que bueno- repitió y de súbito empezó a caminar de regreso al campamento.

-¡Harry¡Hijo¿Qué pasa?- decía el licántropo dando zancadas hasta llegar a la altura de Harry.

-Nada- dijo y volvió a sonreír con amargura- Gracias... por preocuparte- dijo luego de un rato.

-Faltaba más!.. si eres como un hijo para mi... ¿lo sabes?- Harry se detuvo y Remus siguió caminando hasta ponerse frente a él.

-Lo sé! Y yo te considero como un padre- Remus sonrió y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros..

-También sabes que me preocupo y todo lo que te pase me interesa- hizo una pausa y al ver la indecisión de Harry- Si en algún momento quieres hablar de algún problema y necesitas un consejo, no dudes en buscarme. Estaré ahí para lo que necesites..

Las palabras de Remus tocaron el corazón de Harry e hizo que este tuviera ganas de desahogarse- Remus.. tienes tiempo para escucharme..

-Con una sonrisa paternal, Remus le respondió- ¡Claro!

* * *

Siguiendo el consejo de Remus, Harry buscó a Ginny en el campamento.

-Hace rato la vi ir hacia el bosque con Sinclair- dijo la compañera de Ginny con la que compartía la tienda de campaña y además estudiaban juntas en la academia.

Enojado, celoso y preocupado, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el bosque donde hace unos instantes se despidió de Remus.

Aunque la charla había sido corta debido a las circunstancias. Harry comprendió muchas cosas. Remus le hizo ver lo que tenía que hacer y que no debió dejar pasar mucho tiempo. También le ayudo a aclarar sus dudas, sus miedos, miedos que le atormentaba al pensar que cada día perdía mas a Ginny, ya que ella se mostraba de lo mas normal con él y hasta le había sugerido encontrar una novia y que nomás si quería, le pidiera ayuda. Aquello si que llevo a pensar a Harry que Ginny no le quería y que además pensaba que entre Sinclair y ella comenzaba a surgir una relación extra laboral y amical..

_-Pero dime algo Harry¿han hablado ya del tema, respecto a esa mujer? _

_-No. Siempre evade el tema y me sale con que tiene cosas que hacer- decía el morenito pensativo- ¿Por qué? _

_-Veras. No tengo mucha experiencia con las mujeres es decir, en ocasiones no las comprendo, pero..mira, te voy a hablar de tus padres- Harry le miró atento- En el tiempo que salían y James cometió la misma estupidez que tu. Lily se enojó muchísimo con él, e hizo sufrir a tu padre por semanas, hasta meses. Le castigaba con el látigo de su indiferencia y hasta le hacía creer que ya no lo quería y apropósito se juntaba con otros chicos (claro que como amigos, pero le hacía pensar otra cosa), para darle coraje y lastimarlo.. _

_-Entonces.. _

_-Ginny está haciendo lo mismo contigo. Se ha creado una especie de máscara en torno suyo para demostrarte que no le importa más y que te odia, pero.. créeme que en el fondo, al igual que tu esta sufriendo.._

Por eso la estaba buscando y no la encontraba. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, explicarle, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal que lo escuche.

No muy lejos de su camino, entre los arbustos que se movían con ímpetu. Harry logro escuchar mencionar el nombre de Sinclair, pronunciado una voz entrecortada que creyó reconocer.

Su corazón comenzó a latir inquieto y herido. Si era lo que se imaginaba entonces... entonces ya no quería saber nada de ella. Nada. Aún así, guiado por sus celos y su furia se acercó para enfrentar una realidad que sólo existía en su mente desde hace mas de un mes, desde la vez que dejaron Londres y en la que buscó oportunidad para hablar con ella de aclararle todo y en cambio siempre obtenía su rechazo. Pero ahora se encontraba frente a esos individuos, tratando de descubrir entre la sombras el rostro de la mujer que acompañaba al auror Francés.

-Perdón! No quise interrumpir. Yo... me confundí- dijo al descubrir que no era Ginny la que estaba con Sinclair. Sintió vergüenza por la situación en que se encontraba.

Se echó a andar, pero.. ¡Eh¡Potter! Si buscas a Weasley la vi ir hacia el río- Harry no entendió porque se lo dijo después del papelón que se armo, pero tampoco pregunto, sólo se limito a asentir y a pedir nuevamente disculpas antes de echarse a correr hacia río...

* * *

(1)_ Magaly Medina_, para los que no sepan.. Aquí en Perú existe una conductora de Televisión (de programa de espectáculos), que es bastante odiada, pues se mete en la vida de todos (y sobre todo en la vida de los jugadores de fútbol) y no deja a nadie en paz.

**N/A: **Bueno, perdón la tardanza, no hubo forma de sentarme dignamente frente al monitor a escribir decentemente. Por otra parte, para no hacer largo y aburrido este capitulo, lo he cortado y las siguientes escenas las verán en el siguiente capítulo, que desde luego será el penúltimo..

No prometo actualiza rápido, ya que voy a empezar a trabajar y no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a este y mis otros fics.

Agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan apoyando con sus felicitaciones y críticas. Ya saben solo tienen que dar clic en **GO**

Nos vemos...

_RosAngels_


	11. Seguir Adelante

**11.- Seguir Adelante **

****

La luna resplandecía tan radiante como nunca. Coqueta y vanidosa, que no dejaba de admirarse a sí misma sobre la superficie del calmado río.

A pesar de ser una noche fría y nebulosa, en el que seguramente muchos de los espíritus de la naturaleza divagaban por ahí, Ginny buscaba un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y dedicarse un tiempo a sí misma, a reflexionar y a tratar de ahogar tristezas que no la dejaban en paz.

La situación cada día se ponía mucho más difícil y no estaba segura si iba a poder salir ilesa de aquel calvario en el que su alma se estaba consumiendo poco a poco al tener que lastimarse a sí misma al tratar de fingir que ya no estaba mas interesada en él, al hacerle creer que su amor no significaba ya nada. Que estaba interesada en alguien más.

¡Estúpida! Irremediablemente dejo escapar varias lagrimas. No había derramado ni una sola desde hace mas de un mes, por el simple hecho de mantenerse fuerte e inquebrantable. De mostrarle a él su nuevo yo. Se había construido una mascara obviamente para poder sobrellevar las cosas en total paz. Sin peleas ni reclamos ni nada, pero¿Hasta cuando podría aguantar dicha situación? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Por que a cada palabra suya o cada mirada, tenía el loco impulso de reclamarle su engaño, su traición, el que la usara vilmente para olvidar a esa mujer. Lo odiaba a muerte, pero también lo amaba y eso nada lo podía cambiar.

Decidida a no atormentarse mas, Ginny se limpió las lagrimas teniendo como objetivo, único objetivo, seguir adelante y cumplir con su trabajo. Ya luego vería lo que le depare el destino.

De súbito, cuando iba abandonando su refugio, sintió un fuerte tirón. Alguien le había cogido de la muñeca con brusquedad, jalándola de regreso hacia donde la luz dela luna los iluminara..

-¿Qué te pasa?- fue lo que dijo la pelirroja enojada, al ver al ver de quien se trataba. Había sacado su varita durante el forcejeo y hasta pensó en atacar, pero había reconocido su silueta en la penumbra.

-Debemos hablar. Esto no puede continuar así.

-¿Así¿Cómo?- sonaba sarcástica- Según tu "¿Qué no puede continuar así?"

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. A nuestra relación. aa que no podemos seguir como estamos¡MAL!

-Nuestra relación es única y estrictamente laboral. Y que yo sepa va muy bien.

Estaba dispuesta a concluir esa charla que comenzaba a tomar un mal rumbo. Ginny se iba, pero Harry, tomándola del brazo no le permitió dar mas de dos pasos.

-Estoy hablando en serio Ginevra. – sonaba decidido. Muy decidido y cuando se ponía en ese plan de terco era mejor escucharlo; sin embargo, Ginny también era otra terca, mucho más que él.

-No!- dijo rotundamente soltándose con brusquedad de él y empezando a retomar su camino.

-Tahina aborto a nuestro hijo- Harry estaba decidido a lo que sea con tal que Ginny lo escuchara y al parecer así lo había logrado, bueno al menos había logrado detenerla.

Las palabras de Harry llegaron a ella como si fuera un taladro. Se detuvo como si de repente enfrente de él hubiesen colocado una gran muralla de cristal que no le permitía avanzar. Se giró lentamente hacia él con la mirada desorbitada sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué dices?- musitó la pelirroja y a pesar de eso, Harry logró escucharla y volvió a repetir lo dicho.

-...Estaba en la cima de su carrera como estrella de las pasarelas que siempre deseo ser. Tenía todo lo que deseaba. Me tenía a mi y yo..- hizo una pausa y vacilante agregó- no te miento que también la quería y hasta pensé en casarme con ella- volvió a ser una pausa e hizo una mueca de desagrado como si le molestara contar esa parte de su vida.- Todo estaba muy bien entre los dos, hasta que se embarazó. Yo.. yo supe después su estado, cuando.. cuando después de un desfile se desmayó debido a una fuerte infección, originada por ese aborto mal aplicado. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un error. Que Tahina no sabía de su estado y debido al stress y al exceso de trabajo se había producido aquel suceso, pero después descubrí que no fue así. Ella abortó porque quiso.

-OH, Harry!- Ginny estaba atónita. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás se espero eso de esa mujer. Todo, menos eso.

Su primer impulso al estar cerca él fue abrazarlo. En ningún momento pensó en nada. Todo lo que nada tuviera que ver con ese abrazo solidario, comprensivo y de apoyo quedaba atrás. Bien atrás.

-Esa mujer es un monstruo. No tiene corazón.

-Es superficial. Siempre piensa primero en ella y si tiene tiempo después en los demás- hizo una pausa y luego agregó- Vez porque no puedo volver con ella. Ves porqué me es tan difícil que la perdone.

Lo único que Ginny entendía, era que había una gran verdad que a cada instante se hacía mas fuerte y le estaba resultando doloroso al ser conciente de eso, aún así, el momento de hablar había llegado.

-Mejor dejémoslo para después.

-Por favor!- insistió él y Ginny en esos momentos se encontraba débil y lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar- Lo de esa tarde fue una equivocación de mi parte. Lo reconozco. Nunca debí dejarme enredar por Tahina para que se despidiera de mí con un beso...

-Pues lo que vi no fue sólo un beso- ya empezaba con el sarcasmo. Pero tampoco se iba a poner a gritar y llorar.

-Lo sé. Pero es que ella me conoce de sobra y.. al tocarme de esa forma y al besarme así yo..

-Tu¿qué?

-¡Entiéndeme!- se sentía extraño tener que hablarle a ella de cosas que solamente otro hombre podía entender- .. Hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer y ella..

-¡Basta!- dijo evidentemente furiosa. Ya no quería escuchar más. Le daba asco. La llenaba de rabia-¡Es suficiente!

-Pero Ginny- trataba de tocarla, pero Ginny lo rechazaba.

-Cállate! Y escúchame tú a mí- ordenó avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él- Para hacer lo que hiciste esa tarde... Dejarte arrastrar de esa forma con esa mujer después de lo que te hizo, sólo me lleva a una conclusión. A la misma maldita conclusión que no me ha dejado en paz- los ojos de Ginny destellaban fuego y daba miedo, lo que hizo que Harry retrocediera un par de pasos- Aún amas a esa mujer.

-¿Que?- estaba asombrado por las barbaridades que Ginny estaba diciendo ¿cómo podía pensar eso de él?- No es verdad¡Estas equivocada!

-No mientas más y de una vez acéptalo. Tu quieres a esa mujer y yo.. yo no soy nada para ti. Sólo tu boleto de escape para olvidarla.

-No!- el morenito se estaba saliendo de sus casillas. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Ginny le crea?- No es verdad! Tienes que creerme!

-No insistas!

-Insisto! Te estas inventando cosas donde no las hay! Yo no amo a Tahina, te amo a ti¿Es tan difícil de entenderlo?- la había cogido de los hombros sacudiéndola.

-El que no entiende eres tu!- Ginny no se iba a dejar doblegar mucho menos convencer por

él. Estaba decidida. No tenía ni una duda respecto a los sentimientos de él.

Harry se echó a reír como un demente- ¿Sabes? De todas las personas que conozco, nunca e conocido a alguien tan terca y arrogante como tu!

-Óyeme! No te permito que me hables así!

-Y yo no te permito que dudes de mi amor!- le grito en la cara y luego sin pleno aviso la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó. La besó como hace mucho no lo hacía. Con furia, con desesperación como si de eso dependiera su vida..Con mucha pasión. Ginny forcejeo en un principio, pero a los pocos segundos se dejó doblegar y cayó rendida ante él, correspondiendo de la misma manera su beso.

La presión cálida de sus lenguas, era como una danza subliminal, una invitación al goce erótico, que ninguno era indiferente. Se atraían entre sí, presionando sus cuerpos, sus mentes con las del otro. Exploraban insaciables sus labios. Recorrían con deleite cada rincón de esa intimidad casi olvidada.

-...sólo una oportunidad... Una sola- decía él, aún con sus labios pegados a los de ella.

Prendida de su mirada y escapando de la cárcel de sus brazos, la pelirroja dio varios pasos hacia atrás, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Hace mucho me hice un juramento. Nunca más volver a confiar en las personas que me lastiman...como tú lo hiciste..

-Ginny, no..- dijo dando un paso adelante, pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Ginny se echó a correr hacia el bosque dejando a Harry desorientado, triste. Con el mundo desbaratándosele lenta y dolorosamente.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que durante su conversación alguien mas estaba ahí espiándolos.

* * *

Fue sorpresa para Hermione encontrara en la puerta de su casa a sus padres y hermano. ¿A qué se debía la visita?

-Lo hemos estado pensando mucho hija y... hemos venido a pedirte una disculpa por nuestro comportamiento de la otra vez. Tú eres nuestra hija y.. lo menos que te mereces es nuestro rechazo..- decía el hombre jugando con sus pulgares de sus manos, miraba a su esposa y después a su hija. Luego agregó- Debes entender que nos tomo por sorpresa la noticia de que estuvieras embarazada. Yo pensé que.. no sé... por la educación que te hemos brindamos tu.. bueno.. tu te esperarías hasta el matrimonio para tener relaciones..

-Papá...!

Ante el comentario de su padre Hermione se sonrojo de sobremanera. Hablar de sexo y/o educación sexual a esas alturas estaba de más. Hermione ya sabía lo que era.

-En conclusión...- comenzó a decir el hermano de Hermione, Demian, para quitar el incomodo ambiente- Queremos que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, eso si nos perdonas y si no...también.

Hermione guardo silencio algunos segundos mirando a sus padres y hermano con detenimiento y luego con una sonrisa cautivadora dijo:- Claro que sí. Es lo que más quiero, que me apoyen en estos momentos que son tan importantes para Ron y para mí..

Tanto padres y hermano se acercaron a la panzona de Hermione y la abrazaron con efusividad y cuidado. La castaña se echo a llorar de felicidad y justo en ese momento se apareció Ron con un artesanal de juguetes que dejo caer al suelo cuando notó la presencia de sus suegros y cuñado, además el hecho de que Hermione lloraba le hizo pensar mal.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- dijo de manera amenazante a los visitantes.

-Ron..- trataba de hablar la castaña ante la agresividad que este mostraba hacia su familia.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- repitió poniéndose delante de Hermione y cubriéndola con su cuerpo- Odio ver llorar a Hermione y si le han hecho o dicho algo para lastimarla me olvidare que son su familia y se las verán conmigo.

-Ron, no...

-Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada, muchacho- decía el padre tratando de acercarse al joven, pero este le mostró hostilidad y obligó al señor Granger detenerse en su intento.

-Ron, ya basta!- le decía Hermione- Mis padres no han venido hacerme daño. Todo lo contrario- decía aminorando la agresividad de su marido- Ellos...ellos vienen a brindarnos su apoyo.

-Eso es verdad- hablaba Demian quien salía a encarar la situación aún amenazante de Ron- Queremos la felicidad de Hermione y... parece que tu eres el indicado.

-Esto.. Yo- miró a Hermione- creo que la regué ¿verdad?

-Para nada- el Sr. Granger se acercaba ahora mas seguro de que no corría peligro de muerte- Has demostrado querer a nuestra hija al tratar de defenderla, incluso de nosotros que somos su familia.

-Esto.. Yo quiero a Hermione sobre toda las cosas y por ella estoy dispuesto a todo. –dijo un poco azorado, pero realmente seguro de sus palabras.

-Sí, ya vemos. Incluso aguantar porrazos- decía Demian que se echó a reír provocando que Ron frunciera el entrecejo al recordar la golpiza que este le dio.

-Pero bueno- decía la Sra. Granger- Ahora que nuestra hija ya nos perdono, esperamos que tu también lo hagas, Ron...

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y ella le sonrió- Claro. Aunque debo confesar que no hay nada que perdonar. Es más les propongo que hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado, qué dicen¿aceptan?

-Desde luego!

Al cabo de unos minutos...

-Me gustaría ayudarles con los preparativos de la boda- Hermione y Ron intercambiaron mirada. Ellos ya estaban casados¿Cómo decirles? Seguramente lo tomarían a mal; sin embargo, las cosas no pasaron a mayores cuando le dieron la noticia. Sólo se alteraron un poco y la mamá de Hermione se echó a llorar.

-Bueno, al menos todavía falta la ceremonia ante la ley- dijo la madre de Hermione sonándose la nariz. Le habría gustado organizar la boda religiosa y la recepción y todo...! Una lastima que se haya perdido ese día tan importante para su hija.

-No hemos tenido fiesta y si tu quieres mamá, podemos hacer los preparativos, claro que después que nazcan nuestros hijos- dijo acariciándose el voluminoso vientre...

-¿HIJOS?

-Sí, tendremos trillizos...

* * *

En los días que pasaron, Harry y Ginny pocas veces hablaron. Nada de ellos, todo sobre el trabajo. Se habían decidido (sin acordarlo), tratar de hacer sus vidas lejos del otro. El problema es que, les resultaba difícil llevar a cabo sus planes teniéndose tan cerca, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo y frecuentando las mismas amistades en aquella misión.

Una mañana terrible sorprendió a todos. Era fría y gris. Amenazaba con desatarse una tormenta de nieve. El viento casi lastimaba como látigo azotando la piel. Las tinieblas empezaban a ocupar el camino haciendo más difícil el trayecto de los aurores que se terminaron separando en tres grupos.

Horas después, dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido, Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento al no tener a Ginny a su lado.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos- decía Harry- Remus lleva a tu gente hacia el norte. Nosotros iremos al este.

-De acuerdo!

Un par de horas mas tarde, Harry había encontrado a parte de su ejercito (en el que no estaba Ginny, lo que lo tenía más inquieto), regresando donde había acordado con Remus.

El equipo del licántropo no tardó en aparecer y Harry se percató de que algo no andaba Bien.

-¿Qué a ocurrido?- preguntó Harry acercándose hacia un grupo de aurores heridos y ¡muertos!

-Fue una emboscada. Los tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó buscando la melena roja de la joven auror entre los heridos y muerto- ¡No!

* * *

Hermione estaba de compras en un Súper mercado muggle no muy lejos de su departamento, tenía pensado preparar una rica comida para cuando su hambriento marido llegara a casa; sin embargo, de súbito comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Estaba como mareada y le dolía insoportablemente el vientre como si este se le fuera a reventar¿qué le pasaba?

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- pregunto unos de los supervisores del súper.

Hermione trató de decirle que sí y que ya se le iba a pasar, pero su malestar aumentó y la vista se le nubló, cayó desmayada en medio de la gente que la observaba con preocupación, y antes de caer completamente inconsciente, había escuchado una voz muy familiar...

* * *

Grande, fuerte y poderoso. Tenía un aspecto sombrío, cruel y demente. Gregory Goyle era un mortifago frustrado que buscaba a toda costa ocupar un lugar (que muchos sabían de sobra) le quedaba grande. No era lo suficientemente inteligente para llevar un ejercito a su mando y poder conquistar el mundo; sin embargo, todos le seguían mas que nada que por miedo, ya que Goyle era un guerrero difícil de vencer. Demasiado sanguinario y cruel con los que se oponían a él. Tenía la costumbre de comerse vivas a sus victimas y gozar con el sufrimiento de estas.

Goyle no era ajeno a que su cabeza le habían puesto precio, que Harry Potter lo buscaba por mar y tierra. Aún así no le importaba y se burlaba de él. Le hacía creer que estaba en un lugar y plop! Después ya no. Pero por poco y lo cogen en uno de sus tontos juegos. Afortunadamente pudo escapar, pero estaba seguro que a la próxima le sería difícil, por eso había que planear con mucho cuidado el próximo juego y ya tenía un As bajo la manga.

Había descubierto el talón de Aquiles de Harry "una mujer", y no una cualquiera, pues le fue muy difícil conseguirla...

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto. Me las vas a pagar!- Ginny forcejeaba para desprenderse de las cuerdas invisibles que la aprisionaban, pero le era imposible. Estaba fuertemente sujetada de pies y manos formando una equis, sobre una plataforma de piedra circular inclinada levemente hacia atrás.

-Nah! No estas en condiciones- decía burlón acercándose a ella amenazadoramente- Vaya! Si eres muy bonita. Ahora veo porque Potter esta loquito por ti.- dijo y acaricio con uno de sus grandes y rechoncho dedos la cara de Ginny. Asqueada, ella no se contuvo y le escupió-¡Estúpida!- la abofeteó sin contemplaciones y por más dolor que sintió no gritó mucho menos lloró. Mostró en sus ojos el odio y asco que sentía por Goyle, cosa que le sorprendió al ex Slytherin, provocando que este retrocediera un tanto temeroso- Toda una Griffindor- dijo al cabo de unos momentos de recobrar la compostura- Pero ni tu valentía te va a librar de lo que te espera. Una vez que acabe con el trabajo que mi señor no pudo realizar, te convertirás en mi esclava hasta que me canse de ti y me sirvas para un delicioso de bruja.

-No te tengo miedo- sonaba desafiante y eso enfadaba más a Goyle.

-Mas vale que lo tengas Weasley!

Se volvía a acercar a ella con malas intenciones, sacó su varita y apuntó directamente hacia su pecho y al cabo de unos segundos pronuncio tres veces seguidas el fulminante cruciatus.

* * *

No estaban muy lejos. De eso estaba seguro Harry. Su instinto de cazador le decía que estaban más cerca de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba del escondite de Goyle. Su corazonada jamás fallaba y esa vez tampoco parecían hacerlo.

El sofisticado detector de magia negra que solían llevar los aurores se activo, dando las coordenadas exactas de donde provenía aquella energía negativa.

-Ya falta poco! Te encontraré donde sea que estés Goyle.-musito. Luego observando a su ejercito preguntó- ¿Listos?

-Sí, Señor!- dijeron todos al unísono

-Ginny, aguanta sólo un poco más. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Justo en el momento que Ron llegaba al departamento, Recibió una lechuza de su madre diciéndole que Hermione estaba internada en San Mungo.

Temiendo lo peor, ron llegó de inmediato al hospital encontrando a su madre en la sala de espera en la sección de partos.

**Mucho tiempo atrás... **

Molly Weasley se lo había pensado muchas veces antes de ir a buscar a su hijo y nuera al departamento donde vivían. Había entendido lo injusta que fue con ellos y lo que hizo al oponerse a esa relación no tenía justificación, mucho peor al poner en tela de juicio el comportamiento de Hermione.

Molly Weasley sabía que Hermione era una mujer integra y digna de respetar, pero cabe decir que en su época un caso como se calificaba de indigno..

-Pero los tiempos cambian, mujer! Además ellos se quieren. A poco no lo has notado.

La mujer no supo que decir la verdad que su esposo tenía razón.- sólo quiero la felicidad de mi hijo.

-Y créeme que esa felicidad esta a lado de Hermione.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces que esperas para ir a hablar con ellos.

-Tiempo. Necesito tiempo...

Pero no se decidió hasta después de mucho ir a buscarlos. A ninguno encontró y cuando le pregunto al portero este le dijo que la Sra. Weasley no tardaría en regresar ya que iría al súper que estaba cerca.

Pero la demora era demasiada, y algo le decía a Molly que las cosas no estaban bien. Tenía una fuerte presión en el pecho y guiada por un presentimiento fue hasta el súper de la vuelta. Llegó justo en el momento que Hermione caía al piso inconsciente.

Sin importarle nada, Molly usó magia para aparecerse con Hermione en San Mungo y Hermione fue de inmediato llevada a emergencias. Mientras, Molly le escribía a su hijo una carta breve explicándole dónde estaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron se aparecía con la mirada desorientada. Estaba asustado, nervioso.

-¿Dónde está¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Luego, Ron. Luego. Tienes que ir con ella en este momento. Hermione te necesita.

Ron sólo asintió y luego desapareció tras unas puertas batientes que llevaba hacia el ala de los consultorios.

Molly aguardó afuera durante muchas horas en los que había aprovechado para ponerse en contacto con sus hijos y marido, pero...

-Ginny esta trabajando. No podrá venir... - y de súbito la presión que tenía en el pecho se incrementó. Algo no estaba bien. Si instinto de madre se lo estaba diciendo.

* * *

Había permanecido inconsciente por varios minutos debido al torturador cruciatus que le aplicaron. Pero Goyle aún se quería entretener con ella y fácilmente con un "enérvate", la despertó.

-Es muy pronto para que te me mueras. Primero quiero ver la cara que Potter pondrá cuando te vea..

-Eres un maldito cerdo!- Apenas y se le podía escuchar.

-No, no, no. Volvemos a empezar mal! Belleza!

-Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya- le decía mirándolo con asco. Como si fuera la peor basura del mundo.

Goyle se echó a reír y luego dijo- Esta vez las cosas serán muy distintas, mi querida belleza- decía pasando su mano por la cara de ella y luego, tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza la obligó a mirarle a la cara- Hemos encontrado su talón de Aquiles.

Ginny quiso gritar, llorar pero apenas y pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y reprimir sus ganas de gritar al sentir las manos de Goyle tocando su cuerpo bajo la ropa y luego sentir con asco la lengua de este lamiéndole la cara.

-Me pregunto si el resto de tu piel tiene el mismo sabor delicioso de tu bello rostro.- comenzaba a desabotonarle la túnica cuando sintió la presión de una mano en su espalda jalarlo hacia atrás, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Te voy a matar!- Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos destilaban fuego, Goyle al verlo sonrió. Hace mucho que lo esperaba, y si todo salía como lo esperaba, muy pronto sería el gobernante del mundo entero.

Sin embargo, Harry no se andaba con rodeos, y esta vez estaba listo para usar por tercera y última vez el Avada Kedavra!

No muy lejos de donde estaban, se escuchó una explosión. La batalla entre aurores y mortifagos había dado comienzo.

-Será que no intentes nada Potter porque si lo haces, ella morirá.

Harry giró la cabeza en dirección a Ginny y vio como esta era apuntada por una varita encantada a la altura de la sien. ¡Maldición, Harry la reconoció, era la hermana de su varita. Era la varita de Voldemort! Goyle la conservaba, pero ¿Cómo?

-La noche que cayo mi señor, yo estaba cerca y antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera, obtuve su varita. Durante mucho tiempo a sido nuestro símbolo y hoy... hoy me he dignado a usarla para esta ocasión tan especial que será tu defunción.

-Ya lo veremos. Enfréntame si puedes!

Goyle rió y Harry intuyo que las cosas se complicarían mas de lo debido.

-Yo no importo. Mátalo de una maldita vez!- decía la pelirroja sabiendo lo que pasaría si Harry usaba el Avada Kedavra. La varita que la apuntaba se activaría y ella también recibiría el impacto fulminante.

Sin embargo, Harry no le hizo caso y arrojó su varita a los pies de Goyle, quien la cogió y luego le apuntó. Goyle empezó a caminar con sigilo sin dejarle de apuntar a Harry, la había dado la espalda a Ginny, por lo que no se dio cuenta que había alguien más en ese lugar.

Pronto, el infierno empezó. El olor a sangre derramada, llegaba hasta ellos. Algunos hechizos volaron hasta casi rozarles la piel, sin siquiera lastimarlos. Harry ya tenía pensado lo que iba hacer. Aunque no tenía su varita a la mano, tenía otras cualidades para hacer magia.

Desprendió un poco de energía de su cuerpo y este se impactó contra Goyle, mandándolo a volar varios metros. Aturdido, Goyle no entendía lo que pasaba, se fijo en Ginny pensando que ella también saldría lastimada de ese ataque pero, ella estaba ilesa y a salvo.

-¿Sorprendido?- Harry se iba acercando a Goyle con deseos de hacerlo picadillo, pero primero deseaba hacerlo sufrir mientras tanto, Ginny era liberada por Remus y se incorporaba a la lucha sin darse cuenta que la aquella varita encantada la estaba siguiendo sin dejarla de apuntar.

-No me subestimes Potter!- rió y Harry no entendió a lo que se refería, pero luego, cuando Goyle le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, notó claramente que el peligro para Ginny aún no había pasado...

-No puede ser...

-Cada hechizo que use contra alguien, la energía negativa que ella desprende se irá acumulando hasta colmarse y entonces no habrá remedio y morirá...

Se echó a reír y entonces Harry furioso le lanzó un potente cruciatus (sin varita) contra él que lo dejaría fuera de fuera de combate a cualquiera; sin embargo, eso a Goyle no le causo mucho dolor.

Entre Harry y Goyle empezó una feroz pelea. Y aunque Goyle tenía todas las de ganar, Harry demostró ser mucho mejor oponente que él. Goyle no tuvo oportunidad de escapar ante una nueva ráfaga de energía que Harry desprendió, al segundo Goyle había sido mandado a volar muchos metros hacia atrás impactándose contra la rama de un árbol que le atravesó el pecho. Goyle escupió una bocanada de sangre antes de verse el pecho y ver con horror llegar la muerte.

-Es lo que te merecías maldito.- decía Harry acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Goyle-. Le quitó la varita y antes de unirse con sus compañeros para acabar con esa absurda guerra, dijo- Esta es la última vez que el mundo mágico se tiene que enfrentar con mortifagos.

* * *

El peligro para Ginny no había pasado y Harry lo sabía. Fue en busca de la pelirroja en medio de la desgarradora batalla, en el que los enemigos caían uno tras otro como insectos.

Ya no había oportunidad para los mortifagos, la batalla estaba a punto de decidir al ganador, cuando ocurrió lo que Harry mas temía. La varita encantada se estaba activando justo en el momento que Ginny usaba su última maldición, un poderoso cruciatus que dejaba agonizante a su oponente. Harry no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Tal vez si lo hacía, habría sido una perdida de tiempo, por eso corrió hasta ella y en el momento que el rayo de luz verde se iba a impactar en Ginny, Harry se interpuso.

-NO!

* * *

El susto que Hermione se llevó al recuperar el conocimiento y encontrarse en un hospital. Por un momento se imaginó lo peor y entro en un estado de histeria, felizmente Ron llegó y pudo calmarla.

El sanador le había dicho que la joven madre no se había medido con los esfuerzos físicos y eso originó que pasara por aquel mal momento en el que felizmente nada grave había ocurrido. Tanto la madre como los hijos estaban en perfectas condiciones; sin embargo era necesario que ella pasara la noche en el hospital.

-No se asusten- decía el sanador al ver las caras angustiantes de los padres primerizos- es sólo cuestión de rutina, que te quedes aquí- le decía a Hermione, ya que como era sanadora sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

-Sí. -dijo cansada recostándose sobre el pecho de su esposo- pero, mañana ya me podré ir¿verdad?

-Desde luego.

-Bien. En ese caso iré a arreglarlo todo para que nos quedemos aquí- Hermione puso cara- O sí, ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola. Me quedó aquí y punto.

-Como digas. Es bastante terco- le dijo al sanador.

-Ya te escuche Mione- Hermione se encogió de hombros mordiendo traviesamente su lengua. El sanador rió y luego ambos hombres salieron de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación por algunos minutos, en el que comenzaba a caer en un profundo sueño; sin embargo, la presencia de una visita la hizo despertar.

-A-Aryen- dijo sorprendida ya que pensaba que su amigo estaba en Irlanda- ¿eres tu?

-Hola Hermione¿cómo estás?- dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego cogió sus manos con delicadeza.

-Bien- dijo y Aryen enarcó una ceja. Hermione sonrió pero no dijo más, no quería entrar en detalle y rápidamente agregó- ¿Ya regresaste de tu viaje?

-No. Pero ... asuntos personales me trajeron de regreso por una semana- le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura. Como la quería y no podía evitar sentir rabia de que fuera de otro y no de él.

-Aryen..

-Ya me enteré que te casaste con Weasley y..- hizo una pausa, no sabía como continuar , le dolía de solo pensar que la familia que él deseaba junto a la mujer que quería le pertenecía a otro..-..espero que seas feliz.

-Lo soy..

Aryen sonrió con tristeza alejándose un poco de ella- Mas le vale a ese Weasley que así sea.

Un silencio en el que ninguno supo que más decir y en el que Aryen se volvió a acercar a ella mas de lo que ya estaba, sentándose junto y acariciando la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano, se quedó prendido de su mirada y de la humedad de sus labios. Deseaba besarla, poder volver a sentir sus labios entrelazados con los suyos, aunque sea sólo un segundo; sin embargo, todo quedó ahí en querer y no poder porque Hermione era prohibida y porque la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a un ron furioso.

**Momentos antes.. **

Una vez Ron arreglo todo para pasar la noche con Hermione en el hospital, regresaba a la habitación cuando se encontró a Molly deambulando por uno de los pasillos del hospital. Parecía preocupada, distraída, porque cuando la llamo ésta no pareció escucharle, hasta que se acercó a ella y le toco el brazo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupado. Su madre le sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No..-dijo, pero no consiguió convencer con su respuesta al pelirrojo.

-Algo te pasa.-dijo e hizo una pausa-¿Es por lo de Hermione?

Molly aguardó un momento antes de responder- Sí..-no quería decirle a su hijo que estaba preocupada por su hermana, ya bastante tenía con estar angustiado por lo de Hermione.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Afortunadamente ella y mis hijos están en perfectas condiciones; sin embargo deberán pasar la noche aquí por cuestiones de rutina y esas cosas...

-Ah! Bueno al menos ya esta mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato hasta que Ron rompió aquel tenso silencio al darle las gracias por haber ayudado a Hermione y llevarla hasta el hospital.

Molly le sonrió maternalmente y le acarició la mejilla- Digamos que sólo estuve en el lugar y momento correcto.

-Aún así...gracias mamá.

-No me agradezcas nada. Lo que hice lo hice porque era mi deber de madre, suegra y abuela...claro que eso no quita que me ganaré una amonestación por haber hecho magia delante de varios muggles.

Ambos sonrieron - No te preocupes mamá, me encargaré que no hagan nada en contra tuya.

Molly abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de decir- Las ventajas que una madre tiene cuando su hijo es famoso.

Después de las carcajadas que resonaron en toda la habitación y que fueron obligadas a callar, Molly quiso explicarle a su hijo el motivo por el cual fue a buscarlos al departamento.

-Después mamá. Ya habrá tiempo de hablarlo.

Molly no contradijo a su hijo, pues Ron tenía razón además lo que quería decirle a su hijo también se lo quería decir a Hermione.

-Y.. entonces Hermione vuelve mañana a casa.

-Sí -dijo un poco preocupado y Molly quiso saber porqué- El sanador dice que Hermione debe guardar reposo. No debe hacer ni un esfuerzo físico. Lo que paso esta tarde sólo fue un aviso de lo que puede ocurrir si Hermione no se cuida.

-quieres decir..

-Como te dije mamá. Hermione necesita guardar reposo. Mucho reposo..si es posible guardar cama hasta que el embarazo concluya.

Molly ya había pensado que esa posibilidad se presentaría, ya que en un tiempo algo parecido le ocurrió cuando esperaba a los gemelos.

-Hijo...no sé tu, pero yo he estado pensando en..-guardo silencio por algunos segundos mientras encontraba las palabras precisas para decirle lo que pensaba-..que Hermione y tu vayan a vivir a la casa. Yo podría cuidar de ella cuando tu no estés.. y ayudarla en todas esas cosas que seguramente va a necesitar.

La propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Ron; sin embargo, le pareció magnifico. Sabía que su madre era un tanto sobre protectora, pero también estaba seguro que eso sería lo mejor para Hermione y sus hijos hasta que llegue el momento tan esperado y después hasta que se puedan instalar en la casa que pensaba construir muy cerca de la madriguera.

Sin perder más tiempo Molly se regreso a la madriguera para arreglarlo todo cuando Ron y Hermione llegaran. Mientras, Ron se iba de regreso a la habitación de su esposa sin imaginarse encontrar a cierto "sanador" detestable acariciando a su mujer.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar. Dio un fuerte portazo que resonó por toda la habitación y los pasillos cercanos.

Hermione los miro asustada; pensando en lo peor quiso hablar, y aclarar las cosas antes que Ron creyeran cosas que no son, pero Ron ya lo había pensado y estuvo a punto de irse no obstante, en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, Hermione dio un mal movimiento que trajo consecuencias dolorosas.

Ron se detuvo en su intento de huida y al igual que Aryen se acercó a Hermione para saber lo que le ocurría, ya que la joven tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro...

-Hermy, Hermy¿Qué te pasa?- decía angustiado.

-Por favor...no te vayas.- decía con lagrimas en los ojos y cogiéndose el vientre.

-No. No lo haré mi amor. Nunca te voy a dejar- la abrazaba y la aferraba a su pecho- perdóname. Perdóname...

En esos momento angustiantes. Ron sólo tenía cabeza para Hermione. Ni cuenta se dio que Aryen los miraba desde la puerta con suma tristeza y envidia de la buena por todo el amor que se tenían. Decidió irse sin decir adiós. Era mejor así.

* * *

El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado; su sonrisa de niña traviesa se perdió en la desesperanza. Ya no era la misma chica de antes: alegre y risueña, de carácter impulsivo y desenfadado, no. Ya no. Prácticamente se había convertido en un alma en pena que buscaba un refugio, un consuelo en el seno del hogar que la vio crecer y en el que por muchos años fue feliz.

Molly se extraño que su hija le pidiera quedarse en casa cuando siempre fue una muchacha independiente, deseosa de ser libre, aún así no le pidió explicaciones y dejo que se quedara en casa pero, con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que algo en su hija no estaba bien. La luz que siempre irradiaba se estaba extinguiendo al igual que ella encerrada en su habitación. Ya todos después descubrieron que Harry y ella ya no estaban juntos y pensaron que esa era la razón por la que estaba así de triste y deprimida, pero algo le decía a Molly que no todo era verdad. Había más detrás de todo, aún así no dijo nada y prefirió mantenerse al margen, guardando la esperanza que las cosas entre ellos se solucionaran.

Molly estaba en lo cierto de pensar así, pues Ginny no sólo estaba deprimida porque ya no tenía a Harry a su lado sino, también haberse comportado como una estúpida al dudar del amor que Harry le profesaba. El de no haber creído cuando le gritaba a la cara la verdad de su amor. Harry era orgulloso igual que ella y por eso, estaba segura que ya no habría una oportunidad para ambos.

Que tonta era. ¿por qué no le creyó? Por su maldito orgullos. Tal vez por el hecho de que ella siempre salía lastimada de sus relaciones su desconfianza iba en crecimiento; sin embargo, con Harry todo sería _diferente-_ creyó- y no lo fue. Después de encontrarlo con Tahina en esa situación, pensó que él era como los otros, ya que todo hombre famélico de sexo era vulnerable a la carne ofrecida. Aún así Harry era una victima de las circunstancias y Ginny ya lo había entendido así. Tarde, pero lo había hecho y aunque quería perdonarlo, siempre había una vocecita que le decía que el que comete pecado una vez, busca el segundo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- era la primera vez que desde su llegada a la casa, Ginny salía de su habitación.

Para Hermione fue una sorpresa verla en la puerta de su cuarto. La recibió con una sonrisa. Ya se había tardado Ginny en irla a buscar seguro y hablarían largo y tendido durante muchas horas; sin embargo, durante los diez primeros minutos desde que Ginny llegó no cruzaron palabra porque primero, Hermione esperaba que fuera Ginny la que hablara y segundo porque Ginny no encontraba las palabras necesarias para poder hablar y pedirle a gritos a Hermione su ayuda pero, al cabo de cinco minutos, Ginny dejo de caminar de un lado a otro para sentarse al otro extremo de la cama totalmente abatida dejando con impotencia que las lagrimas recorrieran su mejilla.

-Lo extraño- tenía un nudo en la garganta que se fue aliviando poco a poco al pronunciar aquellas palabras que pesaban sobre sus hombros.

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione con voz comprensiva. Acariciaba su cabellera roja como queriendo transmitir todo su apoyo y comprensión para que su amiga se sintiera mejor.

-Hermione...- varios minutos después, un poco mas tranquila se atrevió a preguntar vacilante por Harry- Sé que a estado viniendo a visitarte.

-Sí. ha venido- dijo sonriendo complaciente. Ya sabía el rumbo que iba tomando esa conversación.

-Cómo¿Cómo está?

-Si te refieres a su salud. Se está recuperando favorablemente. En cuanto a su estado de ánimo, creo. No. Anda igual que tú de deprimido.

Ginny guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de decir- He sido una tonta.- inútilmente trataba de secarse las rebeldes lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.- Nunca debí dudar de él. Lo que tengo me lo merezco.

-Ginny... – trataba de replicar Hermione, pero al parecer Ginny ya estaba dando por finalizada esa charla que sólo le sirvió para desahogarse aunque sea un poco de todo ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

-Será mejor que cada uno de nosotros sigamos con nuestras respectivas vidas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Después de mi graduación, pediré un traslado. No sé donde, pero pediré que sea lo más lejos posible.

* * *

La noche de navidad, Ginny salió a dar un paseo por el jardín. La verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de estar en la cena que su madre organizo. Sabía que no sólo su familia estaría en dicha reunión, también estarían los Lupin, Ashley y su hijo y él. Harry.

-¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?

Cerró los ojos inclinando su cabeza para atrás sintiendo la presión del viento sobre su rostro. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que empezaba a nevar. No hizo nada por regresar. Se quedó ahí congelándose mientras su mente regresaba a aquel día en el que Harry lo arriesgó todo por ella.

Flash Back 

_Una vez sintió su cuerpo libre, sin demora se unió a la batalla que estaba segura sería definitiva. _

_Estaba herida. Tenía un brazo mal herido y aún así estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo. Se enfrentaba de igual a igual contra sus oponentes, sintiéndose cada vez más fuerte, poderosa. Con una sed de lucha incansable. _

_Cuerpos inertes. Otros moribundo y/ó heridos, teñían el suelo con un rojo carmesí nauseabundo. El ébano de la noche se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, cubriendo con un espeso y tenebroso manto la poca luz generada por el ir y venir de los diversos hechizos desplegados; sin embargo, dicha oscuridad fue opacada por una intensa luz verde... _

_Estaba a punto de lanzar un último hechizo, cuando dicha luz verde se convirtió en un poderoso y potente rayo paralizante, noqueando los sentidos; Sin dar oportunidad a algún tipo de reacción. De súbito vio pasar su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si estuviera viendo una película. Su propia película. _

_Esperó a la muerte sin temor. Ya todo estaba dicho; sin embargo, cuando más cerca estaba de la muerte escuchó la voz de Harry llamándola. _

-Ginny!

_-No!- gritó ella tratando de que no se acercara, pero ya era tarde. Harry se había lanzado contra ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo. _

_Ambos cayeron a un lado como si fueran un trompo, dando varias vueltas sobre la fría nieve. _

_Por un momento todo estaba en silencio. No se oía nada, ni siquiera el viento que silbaba escalofriante como si estuvieran en medio de un desierto. _

_Lentamente, Ginny abrió los ojos deseando que todo lo había ocurrido fuera sólo un sueño; sin embargo, la realidad fue otra. _

_Al percatarse de que Harry era el que estaba a su lado mal herido, todo lleno de sangre y con una gran herida en la espalda, quiso morir. No pudo evitar llenarse de desesperación y acercándose Lo más pronto que pudo, pero al estar frente a él no pudo siquiera preguntar, ni hablarle. Nada ni una palabra salía de su boca, sólo gemidos de desesperación e impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. En cambio él, sin darle mucha importancia ala situación por la que estaba pasando, le sonrió como tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien y que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero una mueca de dolor no le permitió continuar. _

_-¿Por qué?- acabo preguntando Ginny luego de un rato en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio. _

_-Es qué aún no Lo entiendes.- Ginny guardo silencio, sabía a Lo que Harry se estaba refiriendo, pero estaba tan preocupada por su salud que no tenía cabeza para pensar o definitivamente no quería pensar en nada. _

_Con un poco dolor, Harry logró levantar una de sus manos hasta cogerle la barbilla a la pelirroja y hacer que la mirara- Daría cualquier cosa por ti. Porque te amo. _

Flash back end 

Después de aquel recuerdo, Ginny dio un profundo suspiro, se abrazó a sí misma frotando sus brazos con sus manos, cuando sintió como era envuelta en una capa oscura.

Definitivamente al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros frotándolas como queriendo darle calor, supo que se trataba de él. No hizo ni un solo gesto, se quedó tal como estaba esperando pacientemente a que Harry se terminara de acomodar a su lado.

Por un largo tiempo ninguno cruzó palabra hasta que Harry se decidió por hablar...

-Me enteré que pediste tu traslado.- Ginny no le respondió y no pregunto como fue que se enteró. Pero sospechó que Hermione tenía mucho que ver con eso.

-Creo que Lo mejor será estar lejos por un tiempo. Necesito un espacio para mi. Para poner en orden mis ideas. De saber que es lo que realmente quiero y deseo hacer con mi vida.

-Y crees que huyendo será la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Ginny sabía que Harry lo decía por experiencia propia. Pero las cosas eran distintas, ya que Harry se fue porque quiso, porque quería alejarse del asedio de la prensa y de todo los malos recuerdos. En cambio Ginny, no. Ella sólo alejarse temporalmente porque quería tiempo para reorganizarse.

-No estoy huyendo.- contestó calmadamente- sólo necesito un espacio. Necesito pensar en..

-¿En qué¿Qué es Lo que tienes que pensar? Acaso es algo sobre nosotros. Porque si es así, entonces tengo derecho a saber.

Ginny parpadeo varias veces. Tenía frente a ella la cara de enojo de Harry; ya se esperaba esa reacción de él por esa razón es que no quería decirle nada acerca de su viaje.

-¡Entiende! De este viaje depende muchas cosas.- hizo una pausa y luego colocando una mano acariciándole la mejilla, en el que él puso su mano sobre la de ella cerrando los ojos como queriendo capturar ese momento, Ginny agregó- Es por nuestro bien.

Harry no dijo más. Era eso lo que quería escuchar. El que Ginny aún pensara en ellos y que quería tanto como él que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Entonces te estaré esperando para cuando creas conveniente volver.

Ginny sólo asintió y cuando creyó que todo estaba dicho entre ellos, Harry se acercó a ella con claras intensiones de querer besarla. Ginny no retrocedió y esperó que ese momento llegara. Lo esperaba con ansias locas. Quería que Harry se posesionará de su boca como tantas veces lo había hecho, que le hiciera sentir todas esas vibraciones de calor sofocante que le hacían perder la noción de la realidad, del tiempo. Quería temblar entre sus brazos. Sentirse vulnerable al contacto de su lengua con la suya. De sus cuerpos palpitantes aferrados con deseo. Sin embargo, Ginny sabía que si permitía eso, ya no querría irse y entonces sus planes no se llevarían a cabo como lo deseaba.

Los labios de Harry apenas y rozaron los suyos. Había girado su cara a un lado al tiempo que Harry se disponía a besarla. A decir verdad, Harry ya se esperaba esa reacción de su pelirroja, por eso no dijo nada y agradeció a todos los dioses que Ginny reaccionara a tiempo, porque estaba seguro que si la besaba, ya no querría dejarla ir, o en tal caso la habría seguido a donde sea.

-Vayamos adentro. De seguro y nos deben estar esperando.- decía Harry pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny, ella le sonrió y ambos tan amigos tan enamorados, tomaron el camino de regreso a la madriguera.

* * *

No me pregunten porqué no hice que HG terminen juntos. La verdad ni yo misma lo sé. Ah! Pero les tengo preparada una sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo

**N/A: **Aish! hasta que por fin termino este capitulo. Pensé que se me haría mas largo, pero no, aquí acaba.

¿Qué les pareció¿les gusto? La verdad que yo me esperaba otro final para el capi, pero al final me salió este y... bueno ni modo que lo cambie¿verdad? Además no me quedó mal, creo que esta muy bien ¿que piensan? Jajaja para eso me deben dejar un review. Sólo denle clic en **GO. **

El próximo capitulo es el final (Una lástima uu! ) y bueno como es el final será un epilogo. Veremos que pasa con nuestros personajes al final del Fiction.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

_RosAngels _


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Era una hermosa mañana de verano. Los intensos rayos de luz que emanaba el sol se filtraban por las cortinas de tul a la vez que una fresca brisa la balanceaba en una subliminal danza de vaivén.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse adecuadamente para celebrar el cumpleaños número tres de sus diablillos. ¡Que rápido había pasado el tiempo! Ni ella misma se había creído todo lo que estaba pasando. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría casando con uno de sus mejores amigos, jamás lo hubiese creído y le habría lanzado una maldición por decir cosas que no debía. Ni pensarlo! Pero que feliz estaba. Tenía una familia junto al hombre que amaba y estaba segura que su familia seguiría creciendo. Sonrió al verse reflejada en el espejo con enorme vientre de ocho meses, que acariciaba con ternura.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando estaba por colocarse los pendientes, una Ginny muy feliz y radiante entraba a la habitación.

-¿Aún no estás lista?- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Ya termino. Pero entra y... Cuéntame eso que querías decirme ayer y no podías porque Harry estaba presente.

-Ah!. Sí. Este...- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo un rebelde mechón rojo resbaló cubriendo parte de su rostro pecoso- Hermy... estoy embarazada.

La reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar. Abrazó efusivamente a su amiga casi gritando de la emoción y luego le dijo- Oh, Ginny! Esta es una maravillosa noticia.

-Sí. Aunque debo confesarte que tengo un poco de miedo.- Hermione frunció el ceño en señal de no entender. Ginny agregó rápidamente: -No es miedo que al enterarse, Harry se enoje. No. Eso, no. Estoy segura incluso que él estará hasta mucho más feliz que yo.

-Entonces, no entiendo amiga ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De no ser una buena madre. Tengo miedo de... fallar.

Hermione sonrió comprensivamente. De súbito a su mente experimento un deja vu al recordar el día en que Ginny la atacaba con preguntas de... cómo era la primera experiencia sexual de una mujer y que era lo que debía hacer para no ponerse nerviosa y poder complacer a su pareja, y cosas por el estilo.

-Nadie nace sabiendo.- dijo con sutileza- estoy segura que poco a poco irás aprendiendo. Te lo digo por propia experiencia...- decía recordando las interminables noches de desvelos. Las horribles experiencias de cambiar apestosos pañales por unos limpios. La alimentación entre horas y el ir y venir de visitas al pediatra pensando que los niños estaban enfermos (ya que no dejaban de llorar), cuando el malestar era debido a gases. Eso. Todo eso multiplicado por tres... Felizmente todo aquellas tormentosas pero maravillosas experiencias no lo pasó sola, a su lado Ron siempre estuvo apoyándola y estaba segura que en el caso de su amiga, Harry estaría igual de pendiente.

-Aún no se lo he dicho a Harry, pero créeme que de esta noche no pasa..

-Uy, mejor ni me digas de que forma se lo dirás. No quiero saber los detalles...

-¡Que cochina que eres!- ambas mujeres se echaron a reír y luego se decidieron unir a la fiesta.

* * *

La noche estaba serena. La luna brillaba en toda su plenitud en lo más alto del cielo, y el viento suspiraba con un rumor delicioso entre las hojas de los árboles.

Los dos cogidos de la mano iban por las calles en silencio, disfrutando de la bella noche y el esplendoroso frescor que aliviaba momentáneamente las locas ganas de devorarse la piel.

Harry estaba ensimismado, llegaría una vez más a casa con su mujer, con la que hace siete meses exactamente había contraído matrimonio. A la que le había jurado amor, respeto y fidelidad para toda la vida.

Hace casi tres años que Ginny se había marchado a Brasil. Con todo el dolor de su corazón la dejo partir sin ponerle trabas. No hubo un solo día en el que Harry no le mandara carta diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y la amaba. Que el día a día se le hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar alejado de ella. Pero un tiempo después de su partida, Ginny dejó de responder sus cartas. Harry no entendía que pasaba: "_tranquilízate. Debe tener mucho trabajo, por eso seguramente que no ha tenido tiempo de responderte..._"- Harry sabía que Hermione le ocultaba algo y como ella no quería decirle el qué, entonces sin decir nada emprendió un viaje para ir a buscarla. Pero cuando llegó a Brasil no la encontró y nadie supo darle razón de ella. Se rompió la cabeza tratando de pensar en dónde la podría encontrar hasta que alguien le dijo que tal vez la encontrarían en México, pero allá le dijeron que escucharon que sabían de un chica de Inglaterra iría a Perú en persecución de unos cazadores ilegales del Vipertoohts (Dragón nativo de este país). Casi se recorrió todo Latinoamérica buscándola, aún así ni un rastro.

Derrotado, se regreso a Inglaterra después de casi cinco meses fuera. Fue directo hacia la madriguera para saber si tenían alguna noticia de ella y fue ahí que se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Por un momento creyó que todo se trataba de un sueño, imaginación. Algo producto de sus ganas de volverla ver y sus deseos de tenerla consigo, pero de súbito al sentir sus labios ardientes y húmedos sobre los suyos, no tuvo duda.

-No tenías porque irme a buscar. Yo iba a regresar de todas formas.

-Es que te extrañaba tanto, que no pude...

-Shh! Calla morenito y mejor bésame...

Más tarde ambos se escaparon de la fiesta de bienvenida de Harry y del reencuentro entre él y la menor de los Weasley, para ir a un lugar más privado, y viendo que ella no se oponía, Harry no dudo en llevarla para su casa.

Ahí una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Harry la recargó contra la pared mientras ella le envolvía con sus piernas la cintura y le introducía juguetonamente la lengua en su boca. Todo era perfecto. Las caricias, el roce de los labios. Ahí iba a pasar algo y paso mucho. Dejaron de lado los miedos dieron paso a lo que tanto habían deseado. Habían hecho el amor por primera vez, conociéndose sin tapujos, explorándose hasta hacer estremecer la sombra. Se gritaron a la cara, sin hacerlo, todo el amor que sentían. Sólo por medio de caricias, suspiros, besos y gemidos llenos de pasión se lo dijeron todo.

Después de aquel momento inolvidable, Harry ya no quiso alejarse de Ginny por ni un solo momento y entonces fue que le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo y a los dos meses terminaron casándose.

Que bonito! Eso era de nunca olvidar, y sobre todo por las pruebas que el destino te pone, ya que cuando Harry llegaba a Brasil, Ginny lo dejaba. Y cuando ella supo de que él la fue a buscar, se regresó de inmediato enterándose luego que Harry ya no estaba más en ese país y se regreso pensando que lo encontraría en casa; Sin embargo, no fue así, Harry no regreso del viaje.

Fue muy gracioso todo y porque no decirlo estúpido. En fin, ese sería una anécdota de nunca olvidar, no por lo horrible que resulto todo ese tiempo que se la pasaron lejos, más bien porque durante su viaje con esas coincidencias de la vida, Harry se topo con un mexicano que lo reconoció cuando se hospedó en la misma pensión en Guanajuato. Este turista hace mucho que había estado de visita en Londres y había presenciado una escena muy bonita entre él y Ginny por lo que había tomado una fotografía de ambos abrazados y dando vueltas sobre el mismo sitio. (1)

De sólo recordar, a Harry se le estremecía la piel y deseaba con ansias locas acelerar el paso para llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, anhelaba poder disfrutar estar en brazos de su mujer para ser sometido a sus caprichos de leona en celo.

Sin embargo, parecía que Ginny no quería que llegaran rápido a casa, caminaba lentamente sin prisa alguna como si lo estuviera haciendo adrede. Pero lo que más le molestó fue el hecho de que se detuviera a mitad del camino.

-¿qué pasa?- no entendía. Toda la mañana la vio extraña, mejor dicho desde hace tres días y la verdad es que se sentía desconcertado. Era como si de alguna u otro forma se sintiera de repente celoso sin saber el porqué.

Ginny cogió el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y acercó el suyo al de él. Harry entreabrió sus labios al instante que sintió la respiración de Ginny entrelazarse con la suya. Acto seguido terminaron sumergidos en un furioso beso que al sólo roce de los labios aturdía los sentidos encendiendo la piel con un fuego llamado deseo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos después del beso.

Harry la tenía sujeta de la cintura y había estado besando el cuello de ella hasta cuando Ginny mencionó lo de la sorpresa. La miró curioso.

-Una sorpresa¿cuál?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Harry sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza. Hace rato que quería llegar a casa; no veía el momento de tener a Ginny entre sus brazos suspirando y diciendo mil te quiero mientras la hacía suya...

Cogió de su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y guiados por esa calma de la noche caminaron calle arriba para llegar a la hermosa casa del Valle.

-Y bien¿cuál es mi sorpresa?- Preguntó ni bien la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ginny sonrió con malicia y luego de robarle otro beso a Harry le dijo.

-Aquí no. Vamos arriba...

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a ese espacio tan intimo y especial para ellos, no hubo tiempo para palabras. Harry se cogió de su cintura con firmeza, mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza a un lado para permitirle mejor accesibilidad a su cuello. Harry no sólo besaba esa zona sensible de Ginny, de vez en cuando mordisqueaba con sensualidad provocando que se estremeciera y respirara con dificultad a la vez que sin éxito se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ahogar sus gemidos.

Al poco rato se estaban besando desmesuradamente hasta que Ginny se separó de él lentamente mientras se decidía a soltar o no el labio inferior de Harry. Él sólo sonrió ante el gesto pervertido de su mujer y cuando ella se hubo separado del todo sonrió de oreja a oreja al notar sus intensiones, al segundo Ginny lo empujaba hasta hacerle caer sobre la cama. Harry se acomodo en el centro, mientras miraba a una Ginny hambrienta de él, que se remangaba la falda relamiéndose los labios para montarse sobre él quitándose a los pocos segundos la blusa rosa que llevaba y luego bajarle el cierre del pantalón con muy malas intensiones. Harry riendo, se dejó domar por unos minutos antes de unir fuerza con ella.

Como si fuera la primera vez, poco a poco se dejaron envolver por la euforia del placer, fundiéndose en un fuego exquisito y agonizante de nunca acabar. Manos ansiosas palpitaban la piel ardiente y temblorosa de dos jóvenes que al amar lo entregaban todo y que experimentaban nuevas sensaciones de pasión al recorrer plenamente sus cuerpos como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían, tal vez era por el simple hecho de re- descubrir esas zonas sensibles que aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco, desfigurando los rostros en muecas placenteras y haciéndoles volar tan alto hasta tocar las estrellas con las manos.

-Mi amor¿estas cansada?- le preguntaba Harry a Ginny luego de haberle dejado descansar por varios minutos en el que se rieron como locos y se decían extasiados lo maravilloso que fue todo; sin embargo, Ginny se quedó muda por unos minutos y Harry pensó que se estaba durmiendo, pero no, lo que pasaba era que Ginny estaba pensando en como decirle a Harry que iban a ser padres.

-No!- dijo echándose de lado mirándole directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Harry comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de Ginny acomodándoselos hacia atrás con sutileza.- ¿sabes?- comenzó a hablar nuevamente Harry- fue la mejor sorpresa que me pudiste dar. Estuviste fantástica- decía rozando suavemente sus dedos por el brazo de ella. Ginny sonrió girando su cuerpo hacia arriba en el momento que Harry abría sus piernas para introducirse una vez más en ella, provocando que arqueara considerablemente la espalda en una media esfera. Sin embargo, antes de cualquier nuevo inicio, Ginny dijo con voz entrecortada sintiendo el primer movimiento de Harry en ella:

-Es que esa no fue tu sorpresa- Harry la miró a los ojos bastante curioso pero, sin dejar de moverse..

-A¿no?. Entonces¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?- hundía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Ginny a la vez que se cogía con firmeza de sus muslos sedosos, acelerando un poco más su ritmo...

Ginny cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos a la vez que emitía un sonoro gemido y se aferraba a la espalda de Harry. No dijo nada hasta que los postes de la cama dejaron de golpearse contra la pared. Fue al instante en que Harry se separaba de ella con una sonrisa después de volverla amar, cuando le dijo lo que hace tanto deseaba decirle: Estoy Embarazada.

Harry tenía una extraña sonrisa en la cara difícil de definir. Miró a Ginny a los ojos con intensidad tratando de confirmar lo que había escuchado y no una alucinación, pero la sonrisa de Ginny fue más que suficiente para saber todo lo que tenía que saber.

-Voy a ser papá...- decía como fuera de enfoque mientras Ginny asentía varias veces la cabeza con una sutil sonrisa y se arrodillaba sobre la cama. - Voy a tener un hijo. ¡Seremos padres!

Iba caminando de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente que hacer. Estaba bastante feliz, emocionado, miles de nuevas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo que no sabría como explicar. Si hubiese podido ahí mismito se habría aparecido en la madriguera o en la casa de Ron y Hermione para gritar a viva voz que sería padre; sin embargo, por estar en pelotas no se movió de su habitación, pero sí corrió junto a Ginny para gritarle a la cara que lo había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La besó, la beso mucho. Ahora más que nuca la adoraría más, adoraría más a Ginny si es que se podría adorar más de lo que lo hacía.

Con su mano temblorosa toco suavemente el vientre aún plano de Ginny. No se podía creer que dentro de ella pudiese crecer algo suyo. Un pequeño ser que se estaba formando, algo que era sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne, formado por el intenso amor que se tenían.

Un hijo! Ah! Que se puede decir de un hijo. Todo y mas de lo que uno se puede imaginar. Un hijo lo es todo en la vida. Es la felicidad, el tesoro mas grande que la vida te puede regalar. Tenerlo entre sus brazos, verlo crecer con el día a día, dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, ya se estaba haciendo una idea, pero lo que no le gusto de tener que esperar varios meses, era los antojitos y cambios de humor que Ginny sufría durante el embarazo. Muchas veces le toco ir en plena madrugada de lluvia y de tormentas algún lugar donde pudiera adquirir los antojos de su esposa, lo malo era que cuando no lograba encontrar lo que deseaba y llegaba a casa sin él, Ginny lo mandaba a dormir en el sofá; otras, cuando llegaba con el pedido, encontraba a Ginny bien dormida. Lo gratificante fue que después de meses, en la habitación de hospital, Harry y Ginny disfrutaban felices de tener a su primer hijo entre sus brazos. Mirándolo como si fuera la criatura más hermosa del mundo, con esos preciosos ojos café que saco de su mamá y lo rebelde de su cabello del papá. Pero a decir verdad, todos los hijos varones de Harry y Ginny salieron pelirrojos como ella y de ojos azules y/o café, sólo la niña que tanto buscaron después de tres niños más, salió morena y de ojos verdes.

* * *

**Veinticinco años después**

El mayor de los hijos de Harry, Alan James Potter se casaba con la segunda hija de los Lupin, Chantal quien era un año menor que él.

Harry estaba en la primera fila junto a Ginny, observando con gran regocijo la unión de su hijo con la hija de Remus, era una lástima que no estuviera con vida para verlo, pero estaba seguro que donde quiera que estuviese no se estaría perdiendo ese gran y feliz momento y al igual que él, sus padres y Sirius estarían ahí también, presenciándolo todo porque de una u otra forma, el deseo de los merodeadores se había cumplido: El casar a sus hijos entre sí, ya que Ashton siendo hijo mayor y único de Sirius se casó con la primera hija de Remus, Romina y ahora uno de los hijos de Harry y Ginny (que eran como si fueran James y Lily), se casaba con la otra hija de Remus.

* * *

Solitario, sumido en sus pensamientos, Harry iba caminando por el jardín de su casa, recordando todos los momentos felices que vivió desde que se enteró que era un mago, el primer encuentro con sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. El conocer a la Familia Weasley y el que estos le abrieran las puertas de su casa. Tampoco olvidaba la primera vez que vio a Ginny, de quien se enamoró y decidió compartir el resto que le quedara de vida a su lado. Pasaron tantas pruebas tanto cosas buenas como malas, pero sin duda más buenas que malas. Y por eso estaban ahí tan felices y juntos, llevando una preciosa vida de casados. Treinta años, ya.

Con más de 50 años encima, Harry no se podía creer que hubiese superado todas las barreras para estar vivo a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Llevaba la vida que siempre soñó: tranquila y perfecta. Tenía una familia junto a la mujer que amaba, tenía nietos a los que veía crecer con el día a día. Se sentía orgulloso. Quien lo iba a decir! _El- niño- que- vivió_, cumplió el sueño que toda su vida quiso, y aunque parecía un sueño difícil de alcanzar, como una estrella en el firmamento, lo logró. Su familia era real.

-Un beso a cambio de tus pensamientos.

La dulce y acariciante voz de Ginny aún provocaban en él un estremecedor y apasionante torbellino de sensaciones que recorría cada nervio de su piel. Sonriendo, Harry se giro sobre sí mismo sin romper el fuerte lazo que Ginny había formado con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La miró directamente a los ojos y luego la besó con calma mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella, a la vez que Ginny se entregaba en ese beso con un poco más de intensidad mientras dejaba su postura anterior para abrazar a Harry por el cuello. Al separarse, volvieron a sonreír y no dejaron de contemplarse a los ojos, mientras se acariciaban suavemente la nariz con la del otro.

-Te he dicho que te quiero..

-Como mil veces, esta mañana..-volvieron a sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba cuando era mas jóvenes...

-Corrección! Seguimos siéndolo. Porque yo no me considero una vieja...

Harry rió con ganas- de acuerdo, entonces te digo que, recordaba cuando nos hicimos novios. – Ginny sonrió aún más- tú¿Te acuerdas?

-Como si fuera ayer.

-Te acuerdas, cómo fue que se dio todo.

-Perfectamente.- hizo una pausa y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano continuó esta vez mirándole a los ojos- Primero nos hicimos **amigos**, grandes confidentes, después...

-Dijiste que me amabas- decía él..- y yo un tonto eche todo a perder la primera vez.

-Pero te corregiste y terminaste declarándome tu **amor.**

-Pero después nuevamente te defraude.

-Eso fue un grave error que no impidió que volviéramos a estar juntos.

-No, no lo fue; sin embargo, casi muero cuando en nuestra ultima batalla contra los mortifagos te vi en peligro de muerte. Ahí, más que nunca me di cuenta que no sólo eras mi amiga, mi amor, sino también que eras mi **vida**...- hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba el rostro sonriente de Ginny.- Te amo..

-Y yo a ti...

Se besaron dulcemente, mientras que ella volvía a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de él, disfrutando con deleite y parsimonia el acariciante sabor de los labios de Harry. Parecían dos jóvenes veintiún-añeros que juegan a la seducción, a conquistar. Bueno, será por como tal y lo dijo Ginny mantenían aún el alma y el corazón joven.

-Oigan ustedes dos!- se escucho desde el otro lado del jardín.- Dejen de hacer esas cosas y vengan de inmediato para cantarle el Happy Birthday a Harry!

Harry miró con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo que se mantenía igual de quisquilloso.

-Es que nunca vas a cambiar.- Hermione lo cogía del cogote. Tan renegona como siempre cuando su marido le sacaba de quicio.

-Oh, pues! No hagas eso.

Hary y Ginny rieron.- Son ellos los que nunca van a cambiar...- le dijo Ginny a Harry riendo.

-Eso es tan cierto...

Y tras un suspiro como dos adolescente, cogidos de la mano, fueron hasta la parte del jardín en el que se había acondicionado un pequeño espacio para celebrar el cumpleaños numero cinco del último nieto de Harry y Ginny, al que le pusieron como nombre: Harry James Potter (por el abuelo y padre, ya que era último hijo del primogénito de Harry), y porque además se parecía mucho a él. El mismo cabello rebelde, los ojos verdes, la forma del rostro, todo, con la única excepción de que no tenía en la frente marcada una cicatriz.

_Fin..._

* * *

(1)Con respecto a esta escena, recomiendo volver a leer el capitulo 4.

**N/A:**Well! No sé que decir. La verdad es que me entristece enormemente acabar con este fic que fue el primero que me animé a publicar. Snif! No, no puedo más, estoy muy sensible. (por favor! regálenle palabras de consuelo a esta autora)

Sólo me queda decir MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que han leído este fic que día a día me han apoyado con sus reviews, pero en especial quiero agradecer a **natty y safiro **por todo el apoyo brindado desde que esto era un manuscrito.

Bueno me despido no sin antes hacerles recordar que pueden seguir apoyándome a través de mis otros fics, recuerden que estan : **Reset; Amor en Juego; Ellos&Ellas: por el honor, el sexo y el...¿Amor, entre otros. **

Ah! Y no se olviden de dejar un review. Me gustaría saber sus comentarios, inquietudes y demás acerca de este final.

Con mucho cariño y gratitud...

_RosAngels_


End file.
